


O Novo Lord das Trevas

by Tefe203



Series: Alvo Potter o Novo Lord das Trevas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Albus Severus Potter, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ron Weasley Bashing, Veela Scorpius Malfoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 96,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tefe203/pseuds/Tefe203
Summary: "Um novo Lord Das Trevas irá surgir, filho dos heróis da guerra, aprendiz de quem não está mais morto, um novo reinado de terror irá começar e ninguém poderá escapar de sua ira"Uma nova profecia é feita, a nova geração estára pronta? Ela tem uma missão a cumpri, mas não se engane o mal nem sempre é ruim e o bem também pode ser mal.Alvo Potter irá aprender que nem tudo é preto e branco, que o mundo tem suas facetas cinzentas, ele irá se apaixonar e lutar por seu amor junto a Scorpius Malfoy e Corvus Luna, os três iram aprender a jogar o jogo da vida, agora só resta saber o vencedor, o bem o mal? Mas qual é qual?(Desconsidere Crianças Amaldiçoadas)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: Alvo Potter o Novo Lord das Trevas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898197
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Alvo On

Era ao menos tempo entediante e patético, eles não tinham o mínimo de organização, faltava um pouco mais de meia-hora para o trem sair da estação e nós nem tínhamos saído de casa ainda , simplesmente porque o James esqueceu novamente de arrumar o seu malão e a mãe nunca checa se ele fez isso ou não, porque todos o consideram o filho perfeito porque ele entrou na grifinória e tal como pai conseguiu entrar no time de Quadribol em seu primeiro ano, é quando em minha frente passa Lily segurando seu sapo Denny ela sempre teve uma obsessão estranha por sapos. Eu simplesmente não entendo como eles podem ficar tão felizes em meio a confusão e desorganização! O jantar é literalmente um caos, não tem um que não aconteça algo estranho, eu só queria uma casa calma e pacífica.

\- Finalmente, estamos prontos! - Foi a mamãe que gritou, agora na porta, James parecia animado e Lily parecia emburrada por não ir a Hogwarts ainda. - Alvo o que você esperando?

\- Vocês se arrumarem há.. - Olho em meu relógio - Uma hora - Minha mãe parecia um pouco constrangida.

\- Deixe de ser uma cobra Alvo, um pouco de diversão nunca faz mal!

O ignorei e entrei no carro, odeio quando o James me chama de cobra, e daí se eu for na sonserina!? Não é lá que dizem que encontramos nossos verdadeiros amigos? Eu com certeza preciso de alguns, eu só tenho meus primos, mas eles são como todo o resto da família, barulhentos e sem senso de organização, ou planejamento eles simplesmente fazem as coisas sem nenhum plano, e rezam para dar certo e infelizmente eles sempre conseguem. Foi quando todos entraram no carro, papai não parecia feliz comigo ele não gosta quando sou sarcástico, na verdade ele não gosta muito da minha personalidade em geral.

\- Alvo Severus Potter, peça desculpa a sua mãe isso foi grosseiro - Revirei os olhos, enquanto que o James ria da minha situação.

\- Desculpa mãe, eu não queria ser grosseiro com a senhora - Ela suspirou enquanto se torcia no banco, para pode me ver no banco de trás, eu estava entre James e Lily que tinha trazido o sapo Denny.

\- Tudo bem querido, mas não faça mais isso!

Tanto ela quanto eu sabíamos que isso não era verdade, eu era um pouco rebelde, eles não me entendiam, eu gostava das coisas conservadoras, falo puritanismo de sangue e das tradições antigas. Isso acaba me fazendo em pensar nos Malfoys, toda a minha família parecia odiar a deles, menos o Teddy que era primo de primeiro grau de Draco Malfoy, o homem a quem eu admirava, eu gostaria de conhecer o seu filho acha que ele seria uma boa pessoa, mas minha família seria contra, eu poderia ir contra ela?

Scorpius On

Eu estava nervoso, eu simplesmente estava morrendo de medo! Eu estava indo para Hogwarts para meu primeiro ano, eu estou com tanto medo de ficar sozinho de não fazer amigos, por causa dos erros passados da minha família. Puxo os joelhos até o peito e os abraço, começo a olhar a paisagem, falta por volta de 20 minutos para o trem sair, nós nos atrasamos porque o elfo doméstico chamado Potty, meu pai sempre tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto quando chama este Elfo, roubou as chaves do carro do papai porque não queria que eu fosse para Hogwarts, estava com medo que eu me machucasse, papai ficou furioso com Potty e o proibiu de limpar a cozinha por três dias, o pobre Elfo não parava de pedir desculpa eu senti pena dele, Potty sempre foi um bom elfo para mim. Para parar de faze-lo chorar papai disse que ele podia me ver escondido em Hogwarts desde que ninguém descobrisse, Potty ficou muito feliz.

Suspiro enquanto fico confortável no banco do carro trouxa-mágico. Papai é um ótimo medi-mago, eu quero ser como ele quando eu crescer, no banco da frente ele falava animado com a mamãe sobre os Hospitais que ele criou, ele tinha dois Hospitais: O Hospital Constelação Para Crianças, este ficava no mundo mágico e era especializado em crianças o papai trabalha ali Segunda,Quarta e Sexta, o outro era O Hospital Sonserina Para Crianças, este ficava no Mundo Trouxa onde o pai trabalhava Quintas e Sexta, ambos os Hospitais tinham uma Ala para famílias pobres, o que eu acho muito legal o papai sempre me leva para os hospitais as crianças são muitos legais. O Carro é antigo, o papai se adaptou muito bem ao mundo trouxa, ele principalmente ama esse Imperial 1954 preto, ele diz que vai ser do Herdeiro Malfoy, ou seja pessoa que se casar comigo, já que sou uma veela submissa.

É difícil ser uma Malfoy, nos culpam ainda por causa da guerra, papai me contou tudo sobre ela quando eu tinha 7 anos, foi a primeira vez que eu vi a Marca Negra no braço dele, ele contou que já tentou de tudo para ela desaparecer, mas nada funcionava, foi quando eu perguntei porque ele não tatuava algo bonito em volta, eu saiu correndo rapidamente, eu e a mamãe não entendemos, mas quando ele voltou a primeira coisa que fez foi nos mostra a marca negra, em volta dela estava várias flores de espécies e cores diferentes as flores seguem as estações e às vezes suas emoções, mamãe adorou e eu também.

\- Scorp querido? - Levanto a cabeça, e percebo que é papai me chamando - Já chegamos.

Concordo com a cabeça e saio do carro. Me viro posso ver uma família atravessando a barreira, a primeira foi a mãe que tinha cabelos ruiva e uma menina também de cabelos ruivos, logo depois um homem de óculos e cabelos indisciplinados com um rapaz ruivo com igualmente cabelos indisciplinados, logo depois que eles passaram na barreira só ficou ali um único menino que parecia ter minha idade, ele deve ter notado que estava sendo observado porque se virou. Eu me vi encarando um par de esmeralda, era ele! É ele o meu companheiro.

\- Papai? - Ele me olhou - Eu achei o Herdeiro, o meu companheiro - Um sorriso se abriu nos lábios de meus pais, eles só queriam o meu bem - E acho que é um Potter.

\- Isso só pode ser um brincadeira do destino - Diz meu pai rindo - Mas se é para ser será!

Corvus On

Eu não queria ir! Eu estava assustado, e se eu machucasse alguém? Ou se alguém me machuca-se? Abraço o meu corpo, faltava pouco para o trem sair, exatamente 10 minutos, mas eu não tive coragem para entrar ainda. Eu não quero ficar sozinho, afinal quem quer ser amigo de um garoto solitário, baixinho e recluso? Mesmo que eu fizesse amigos, eles logo me deixariam quando descobrissem quem eu sou ou melhor dizendo o que sou.

Olho em volta a maioria das crianças já entraram no trem, mas eu estou muito inseguro e também não quero encontrar o Diogo ele é um ano mais velho que eu e está na Grifinória, ele é o filho legítimo do Senhor e da Senhora Glar e não gosta muito de mim às vezes ele me machuca, mas eu nunca digo nada, não quero que eles se decepcionam com Diogo. Não quero estar na Grifinória, o Diogo já deve ter colocado todos contra mim como sempre, minha sorte que ele não saiba que sou lobisomem Ômega.

É quando meus olhos se prendem nele, meu corpo treme, posso sentir o meu rosto ficar pálido, agarro a mão da Senhora Glar, ela deve ter sentido minha angústia porque se ajoelhou em minha frente e perguntou.

\- Corvus? O que houve meu menino, você até parece que viu um fantasma - Olho para as marcas de garras em seu rosto, eu nunca me perdoei por isso.

\- El.e..est..á...aq..ui - Estou com medo, ele foi o único que nunca foi preso, não tinham provas para condená-lo, Emily deve ter entendido porque logo se levantou e olhou para onde eu olhava.

\- Querido, ele está aqui - Pude ver Calik segurar a varinha, ele devia estar 5 metros de mim ou seja ele está infringindo a lei, o Senhor Glar se ajoelhou para poder olhar em meus olhos enquanto que Emily se levantou e observava ao redor.

\- Corvus não se preocupe vão cuidar disso - Confirmo com a cabeça - Agora entre no trem, e lembre se qualquer coisa mande uma carta, se precisar peça ajuda a Diogo e não vamos no importar em casa você estar.

\- Calik está certo, e não esqueça se quiser voltar para casa pode voltar - Confirmo com a cabeça, devido a minha situação, não só o fato de ser lobisomem, mas também por causa do meu passado.

\- Isso mesmo, e faça amigos e com sorte você poderá achar o seu companheiro - Torço que sim, não quero morrer ao 18 anos - Agora me dê um abraço

Eu o abraço e logo depois Emily, sai correndo e entro no trem pelo menos ele não pode entrar aqui, volto a abraçar o meu corpo. Eu só quero ficar sozinho e torcer para que ninguém me percebe por todos anos de Hogwarts, por isso vou até o último compartimento do trem, acabo entrando rapidamente e sem bater, me encosto na porta e escondo o rosto nos joelhos, sem saber que estou sendo observado, por olhos cinzas e verdes.

Harry On

Aceno para o trem, mesmo que eu só possa ver James acenando de volta, como sempre Alvo nem Ligou. Eu simplesmente não consigo entendê-lo, nós mal chegamos na estação e ele entrou direto para o trem nem quis se encontrar Ron e Hermione, na verdade ele nem nos abraçou ou se despediu, passo a mão pelo cabelo, ele é tão diferentes dos seus irmãos James é energético nunca para quieto, sempre fazendo uma pegadinha seja em Hogwarts ou em casa, foi um pesadelo quando ele aprendeu a andar, Lily também é agitada, mas não tanto quando o James, ela adora rosa e seus sapos, ela fofa, meiga e muito inteligente, mas ela é principalmente corajosa uma vez o gato de Alvo subiu na árvore enquanto que ele ia pegar uma escada, ela foi lá e subiu na árvore e pegou o gato, ela tinha 7 anos e o Alvo 8, eu lembro de ter rido muito com a coragem dela, mas Alvo ele simplesmente pegou o gato e entrou em casa novamente, acontece que uma semana depois o gato morreu nós tínhamos dado um cachorro para James, ele o chamou de Padfoot em homenagem a Sírius, acontece que ele matou o gato, Alvo se recusou a falar com toda a família por um mês inteiro porque não demos uma punição a James ou ao cachorro.

Olho para a Lily e coloco a mão em seu ombro, ela simplesmente abre um sorriso para mim, com ela e com James é tão fácil de entendê-los de se relacionar, eles gostam de objetos trouxas, gostam das minhas história de quando estava em Hogwarts, Alvo ele acha os objetos trouxas chatos e sem valor, ele prefere fazer tudo com magia, acha as minhas histórias chatas e crítica minha impulsividade com frequência, eu simplesmente não o entendo! Às vezes ele tem aquele olhar de superioridade nos olhos, aquele que eu vi a tanto tempo nos olhos de Malfoy.

\- O que houve companheiro, parece angustiado - Suspiro e olho para Ron, sua filha Rose entrou para Hogwarts ela puxou a mente de Hermione, mas também o jeito amigável de Ron, tenho certeza que ele entrará para Grifinória.

\- É o Alvo, eu simplesmente não consigo entendê-lo, sabe o que ele me disse quando estávamos planejando ir a Londres Trouxas - Ron fez que não com a cabeça - Ele diz que ficaria em casa, perguntei porque e ele disse não queria estar perto dos animais de estimação do mundo mágico - Nessa hora Hermione estacou no lugar.

\- Como ele pode dizer algo assim? - Ela parecia horrorizada e em choque, eu realmente não entendia o Alvo.

\- Ele é diferente Mione, ele não gosta de trouxas os vê abaixo dos bruxos, ele também tem problema com mestiços e nascidos-trouxas, você sabe que ele não gosta de ficar com você - Pego na mão de Gina.

\- Vamos torcer que ele não entre na sonserina - Riu Ron, não resisto e rio junto, um filho meu na sonserina? Impossível - Em falar em sonserina, viu a cria do Malfoy? Ele é menor que Rose! - Começo a gargalhar, eu tinha visto ele.

\- Sim eu vi, ele era pequeno acho que batia no ombro de Alvo, ele também era a cara de Malfoy aos 11 anos, a diferença é que a cria tem traços mais femininos e delicados, eu não duvidaria se ele preferisse “montar uma vassoura” - Zombei dele, que humilhação deve ter um filho bicha.

\- Desde que ele fique longe da Rose e do Hugo, ele pode morrer que eu não me importo - Concordo, eu quero aquela cria longe dos meus filhos.

\- Em falar nisso, onde está o meu maravilhoso sobrinho? - Era Gina procurando ao redor, eu nem tinha percebido a falta de Hugo, esse tinha puxado totalmente o Ron.

\- Ele estava com preguiça, então deixamos o Teddy cuidando dele, já que ele estava de folga do Profeta Diário, ele não ficou muito feliz já que não avisamos com antecedência, mas ele aceitou. - Nessa hora um patrono chegou correndo, era um lindo lobo enorme de prata e parou em nossa frente, este era o patrono de Teddy.

“Ron? Eu tive um problema com Hugo, eu tinha ido ao banheiro, e quando eu voltei vi ele comendo uma das minhas balas de Ultra Sensibilidade, que comprei na loja de seu irmão para diversão com certa pessoas, eu não tive tempo de escondê-las! Você chegaram de surpresa. Quando ele comeu, começou a ficar azul e agora estou levando para Hospital Constelação Para Crianças, tenho certeza que podem consertá-lo”

Todos olhamos em choque para o Patrono que tinha começado a perseguir o trem estranhamente, não por causa que Hugo tenha ficado Azul, mas pelo fato que o Teddy o levou para o hospital de Malfoy.

\- Quando eu pôr as mãos em Teddy eu vou matá-lo! - Ron estava vermelho de raiva, parecia até que ele ia explodir.

\- Não entendo porque o Teddy não o levou St. Mungus? - Era Gina olhando confusa para Ron, eu sabia a resposta, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo Hermione falou.

\- Por dois motivos, Teddy odeia o St. Mungus o acha pouco higiênico, sem falar que Teddy é primo do Malfoy, que eu saiba os dois mantêm contatos, faz sentidos Teddy levar o Hugo no Hospital do Primo - Ela também não parecia muito feliz com o Hugo ser tratado pelo Malfoy.

\- Fazemos assim, Gina você e Hermione levam Lily para casa - As duas concordaram - Enquanto isso, eu e Ron vamos ao Hospital pegar o Hugo - Hermione se despediu de Ron, enquanto que Gina veio até mim.

\- Cuidado com o Malfoy

Ela me deu um beijo e saiu, respiro fundo e olho para o Ron, nós dois daremos uma longa palestra para Teddy de nunca levar um dos nossos filhos ao Hospital do Malfoy, e se tivermos sorte o Malfoy pode não ter atendido o Hugo, mas sim outro Medi-Mago, ou até melhor ainda pode ter algo para usar como prova e prender o Malfoy e fechar o Hospital dele para sempre.

Draco On

Suspiro lar doce lar, pelo menos de certa forma, os Hospitais que eu fiz são como uma segunda casa meus refúgios, é bom estar aqui a Astoria deve ter ido para o Ministério de Vassoura enquanto que eu vim de carro. Vai ser estranho voltar para casa e não ter o pequeno Scorp, ao mesmo tempo será bom ter a casa só para mim Astoria, mas ainda vou sentir muita falta dele, a Mansão Malfoy é muito grande para duas pessoas, mas tudo tenho certeza que eu e Astoria vamos saber acabar com o tédio. Como hoje é sexta-feira eu estou no Hospital Constelação Para Crianças, eu amo o meu trabalho cada criança que eu curo é como se fosse abençoado.

Franzo o cenho me lembrando do que aconteceu na estação, eu fico feliz que o Scorpius tenha encontrado o seu companheiro, que também é o Herdeiro Malfoy, mas me preocupa quem ele é, tenho medo que se for mesmo o menino Potter que ele renegue o Scorpius só por ele ser meu filho, e por causa dos preconceitos dos Potters e Wesleys contra os sonserinos, eu sei que se Scorpius for rejeitado eu perco o meu filho, nenhuma veela sobrevive a uma rejeição, Astoria me disse isso ao se declarar para mim ela estava com medo que eu a rejeitasse, mas eu não a rejeitei e formamos uma família, eu nunca estive tão feliz como sou hoje, mesmo que para isso meu pai esteja em Askaban e minha mãe tenha cometido suicídio, mas isso é passado o importante é que eu me filho descobriu o seu companheiro e que eu torço que nada de mal aconteça com ele, não quero que ele sinta o peso de ser um Malfoy.

Saio do carro usando a bengala que antes era do meu pai, acabei herdando ela depois que ele foi para Askaban, no começo foi um pouco estranho, mas depois eu me acostumei com ela, sem falar que a Astoria e Scorp a adoram. Passo pelas recepcionistas do Hospital dando elas Bom Dia, algumas pessoas me param e perguntam alguma informação ou me agradecer por algum tratamento. Passo por minha secretária que me dá um maneio de mão já que se encontra no telefone atendendo a lareira, vou direto a minha sala particular, onde tiro o meu casaco e substituo por um jaleco, ao sair da sala vou até minha secretária, seu nome é Demetria é uma senhora de idade muito simpática, vive falando de seus netos, que acho que foram para Hogwarts este ano.

\- Doutor Malfoy! Como foi na estação? - Infelizmente ela não tinha magia, e sempre teve dificuldade em encontrar emprego, mas o que ela precisa fazer aqui não exige magia, seu marido era bruxo e morreu algum tempo.

\- Foi tudo bem, Scorp encontrou seu companheiro - Não era segredo que Scorp era um veela, não saiu nos jornais e tal, mas se me pergunto eu conto a verdade.

\- Isso é maravilhoso! Mas porque você não parece tão animado? - Suspiro e me sento em sua frente, Demetria sempre foi uma boa conselheira e sabe os problemas que eu tenho com os Potter, eles mais de uma vez eles tentaram fechar meu hospital.

\- Porque aparentemente o companheiro dele é um Potter - Um suspiro surpreso saiu de sua boca - Mas fala sobre o que tenho hoje? - Ela pegou a agenda.

\- Você tem uma ainda livre, depois os Wattersons tem uma consulta marcada para saberem o sexo do bebê, depois é tempo de fazer as rondas sobre os pacientes internados e por último tem a cirurgia de Harry Adams o garoto com problema de coração. - Confirmo com a cabeça, os bruxos podem não ter as mesma doenças trouxas, mas temos o equivalente mágico e às vezes o modo trouxa de examinar é mais eficiente.

\- Vou passar esta uma hora na clínica, se algo acontecer me chame

Ela confirma e saio de lá usando a bengala e começo a andar até a clínica, gosto de passar um tempo na clínica onde as doença são facilmente tratáveis, alivia o peso das outras complexas. Começo a pensar num dos meus pacientes recorrente, Corvus Dante Luna é um lobisomem ômega, e como meu filho necessita de seu companheiro e se não o encontrar até os 18 anos vai morrer, seus pais adotivos sempre o trazem para cá depois da Lua Cheia para tratar seus ferimentos, Corvus é um bom garoto, que sofreu muito na vida ninguém merece ver sua família ser morta e ser estuprado, ele também faz acompanhamento psiquiátrico comigo, ele foi para Hogwarts este ano, tomara que ele conheça Scorp acho que serão bons amigos.

É quando chego na clínica, logo que a recepcionista me vê estende as chaves da sala e um alguma fichas, sorrio e me movo para a sala. A cada paciente que me sorri e agradece, me encontro mais leve, eu amo meu trabalho é relaxante de certa forma, e fico ainda mais feliz em imaginar que meu filho quer seguir meus passos, pego a última ficha que me faz arregalar os olhos e cair sentado na cadeira, o meu próximo paciente é Hugo Weasley! Isso não faz sentido, eles nunca de bom grado entraram no meu hospital, ou é algo muito sério ou os pais não sabem que ele está aqui, me levanto e abro a porta.

\- Próximo, Hugo Weasley! - Olho para os lado até que noto um menino todo azul e com cabelos vermelhos, esse só pode ser o menino, olhei para quem o acompanha, só poderia ser ele.

\- Oi Primo! - Era Teddy, meu primo só ele teria coragem para trazer o filho do homem que mais me odeia aqui - Eu tenho um pequeno problema - Ele entra no consultório e me mostra a criança.

\- Oi! - Sorrio, ele é fofo e segundo a sua ficha tem 10 anos, ele provavelmente estará entrando em Hogwarts ano que vem, as paredes em nossa mudaram para sala de estar aconchegante, só pode ser a de sua casa. - UAU! O que é? - Seus olhos brilhavam, as crianças sempre amam isso.

\- Muitas crianças têm medo de médicos, então as paredes mudam para o ambiente que elas têm - Sorrio para ele que retribui - Mas agora vamos te examinar, sobe aqui - Aceno para maca e ele sobe, na verdade ele me lembra Ron ao 11 anos.

\- Qual seu nome? - A criança pergunta, enquanto que Teddy anda preocupado de um lado para o outro.

\- Sou o Doutor Draco Malfoy - Ele se afasta de mim e congela no lugar, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.

\- Não precisa ter medo Hugo, Draco é meu primo e uma boa pessoa, ele vai fazer você melhorá - Ele confirma e me deixa examiná-lo, uso os métodos trouxas primeiro para ver se tem alguma outra coisa.

\- Teddy você sabe que ele vai te odiar quando descobrir não é? - Falo enquanto examino a criança que fora a cor parece bem,

\- Você fala isso porque o menino está azul ou porque eu o trouxe aqui? - Ele tinha um sorriso humorístico nos lábios, eu reviro os olhos.

\- Os dois, mas principalmente por trazê-lo aqui - Depois examiná-lo pelo modo trouxa puxo a minha varinha da bengala e faço análise mágica, Hugo olhava a marca negra.

\- O que é? - Diz olhando o meu braço onde várias flores se mexiam, sorri as crianças adoram as flores.

\- Algo que antes era ruim, mas que em sua volta cresceram lindas flores - Ele abre um sorriso e eu me viro para o Teddy.

\- Ele comeu umas das balas de Ultra Sensibilidade não é? - Teddy coça a nuca meio constrangido.

\- Sim, Hermione e Ron me avisaram em cima da hora que estariam deixando ele no meu apartamento, eu não tive tempo de esconder, mas porque ele ficou azul? - Ele parecia um pouco confuso, eu ri o Teddy era uma boa pessoas e junto com Severo era padrinho de Scorp.

\- As balas mexem com os hormônios, por isso que a pele fica mais suscetível ao prazer, mas acontece que as crianças não tem os hormônios por assim dizer equilibrados, então o corpo tenta expelir os efeitos da bala, é algo natural do corpo, mas tem o efeito colateral da cor azul - Fala com calma, e Teddy concorda.

\- Então é só esperar que sai naturalmente? - Confirmo com a cabeça e me levanto - Me acompanha até a saída? - Olho para relógio, eu tenho tempo na verdade 5 minutos depois tem a consulta com os Wattersons.

\- Claro por aqui

Abro a porta e os dois saem, eu me viro e a tranco. Nós dois andamos até a saída, Teddy hoje está com os cabelos iguais ao meus, ele faz isso sempre que vem ver minha família, ele é um metamorfo, puxou da mãe que eu saiba, mas ele também tem algumas coisas do pai, Remus Lupin, seu olfato, visão e audição são melhores e seus olhos ficam amarelos e em fendas quando está animado, feliz e excitado, sem falar que perto da Lua Cheia ele fica mais irritado, às vezes me pergunto como ele reagiria ao Corvus e o Corvus a ele, já que Teddy sempre quis conhecer um lobisomem, para saber o que seu falecido pai passou, mas outra coisa me vem à cabeça pelo que me disseram Remus era um Beta, mas as tendências lobisomens de Teddy mostram que ele seria um Alfa.

\- Draco é normal sentir que seu patrono não sumiu e continua ainda em forma? - Ele parecia preocupado, começo a pensar.

\- Eu nunca ouvi falar, mas o seu patrono pode saber de algo que você não sabe e agora está indo atrás disso, às vezes nossos espíritos sabem mais que nós, aliás como está seu namoro com a garota sangue-puro? - O nome me escapa agora, mas me lembro que ele estava namorando e ela tinha cabelos negros.

\- Maria? Nós terminamos faz três dias - Ele vê a perguntas em meus olhos e continua - Ela diz que não me aguentava mais, que eu sou muito possessivo e dominante - Ele parecia chateado por isso.

\- Não é a primeira vez que te dizem isso não é? - Ele confirma - Você já pensou que pode ser sua parte lobo? Pelo que eu te conheço você sempre mostrou comportamento de Alfa, você pode ter tido isso de seu pai - Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Eu já pensei nisso Primo, mas o que isso significa para mim? - Ele parecia curioso e triste, como se com medo de eu não saber algo.

\- Que nenhuma pessoa vai dar certo com você, ao não ser o seu companheiro - Seus olhos arregalaram - É como o Scorpius, ele é uma veela submissa então ele só vai conseguir ser feliz com seu companheiro, eu conheço um lobisomem ômega não posso dizer quem por causa do sigilo, mas ele nem pode ter um outro namorado que não seja seu companheiro porque lhe causará dor e se não encontrar até os 18 anos seu companheiro ele morrer, você tem sorte você é Alfa pode ter relação com qualquer um e não tem perigo de morrer - Ele parecia bem curioso.

\- Coitado, gostaria de conhecê-lo um dia - Concordo, seria interessante este encontro - Pode ser isso que o meu patrono foi atrás?

\- Exato - Ele entendeu eu quis dizer, será que pode ter uma chance de Corvus ser companheiro de Teddy e vice versa, tínhamos chegado na saída do hospital, Hugo segurava a mão do Teddy, estava quase dando tchau quando.

\- EI MALFOY!

Seguido de uma forte dor no rosto, a força tinha feito eu cair no chão, olho para cima e vejo quem me deu o soco foi Ronald Weasley, o Potter tinha pegado o Hugo enquanto discutia com Teddy, foi quando os seguranças chegaram e todos saíram, já eu me auto-curei, mas eu sabia que mais alguma coisa ia acontecer. Eu estava certo mais tarde a manchete do Profeta Diário era: “Heróis de Guerra Batem em Medi-Mago!” Isso vai dar muita repercussão.


	2. Capítulo 2

Alvo On

Finalmente chego num compartimento vazio, sem barulho, gritos ou minha familia cabeça oca me incomodando, sem a chata da prima Rose falando fatos inúteis em meus ouvidos ou Tio Ron dizendo como a Sonserina é do mal e que eu deveria ficar longe do Malfoy, eu simplesmente não aguentei e saí dali, e se eu quiser falar com o Malfoy? Ou até mesmo entrar para Sonserina? Isso é escolha minha e de mais ninguém, eu me recuso a ser como eles um Grifinório tolo que se atira sem pensar, eu prefiro entrar em qualquer outra casa! Estarei feliz desde que eu não esteja na Grifinória, eu já tenho que lidar com a minha família em casa, não quero aguentá-la também durante o semestre!

Eu não entendo porque minha família tem problema com os Malfoys, eu sei da história toda, mas isso é passado! O Tempo passou, Lucius Malfoy está em Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy está morta, Draco Malfoy mudou e isso é claramente visto em seus hospitais! Ou nas manchetes de Teddy no profeta, ele escreve bastante sobre o primo e sempre coisas boa, o Teddy é uma das únicas pessoa da minha família, mesmo que ele não seja parente de sangue, que não me irrita. Mas o que eu penso agora é os Malfoys, eu os vi hoje na estação, ou melhor dizendo eu vi o filho deles, ele observava eu e minha família, pelo que eu me lembro das Manchetes do Teddy o nome dele era Scorpius, um nome bonito se devo dizer e combina com ele, seu corpo era pequeno e elegante, seus cabelos era branco e caia até os ombros, sua pele era branca como uma boneca de porcelana, mas o que chamou atenção foram seus olhos eram azuis e tão límpidos.

É quando alguém bate na porta do compartimento, me sento no sofá já que quando eu entrei simplesmente deitei, não pode ser minha família eles não tem educação para bater na porta.

\- Entre - A porta é aberta quem entra é a pessoa que assolava meus pensamentos, sua cabeça estava baixa me privando de seus olhos.

\- Eu posso ficar aqui? - Ele torcia a manga como se tivesse nervoso - Todos os outros estão cheios - Ele era agradavelmente fofo quando estava nervoso.

\- Claro, sente-se - Me ajeito deixando propositalmente um lugar vago ao meu lado, e como eu imaginei ele sentou ao meu lado - Qual seu nome? - Eu sabia quem ele era, mas eu queria ouvir ele falar.

\- Me chamo Scorpius Hyperion...Malfoy - Ele falou seu nome com confiança até que chegou em seu sobrenome, ele parecia com medo de minha reação. Ele tinha estendido a mão para mim aperta-lá tão educado, não resisto e pego em sua mão, tão pequena e delicada.

\- Prazer, sou Alvo Severus Potter - Invés de simplesmente aperta-lá a trago até meus lábio e beijo sua mão, como seria feito com uma dama, eu tenho o resultado esperado, ele levanta os olhos para mim e corou lindamente.

\- Você tem o mesmo nome do meu padrinho - Ele falava baixo, mas seus olhos ainda estavam trancados no meus, ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e era lindo.

\- Deve ser bom ter ele como padrinho, o meu é o Neville - Não é que eu não goste dele, é que ele só sabe falar sobre plantas ou me repreender por falar o que eu penso, isso é um pouco chato principalmente porque ele tenta fazer eu gostar de Herbologia.

\- Ele não é o professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts? - Confirmo com a cabeça, não estou animado para tê-lo como professor - Tio Sev as vezes fala de seus alunos, às vezes ele fala das habilidade de Neville em poções.

\- Você quer dizer a falta delas não é? - Levanto a sobrancelha, o fazendo rir, sua risada é tão doce e de certa forma celestial.

\- Você é legal Potter, amigos? - Ele tinha abaixado a cabeça, infelizmente não podia ver seus belos olhos, ele parecia inseguro como se eu fosse negar a sua amizade, naquela hora eu soube! Eu não era o meu pai e não cometeria os seus erros, eu não negaria a amizade de um Malfoy.

\- Claro, Scorp - Ele corou com o apelido, me fazendo simplesmente abrir um sorriso - E me chame de Al, faço questão

Ele faz sim com a cabeça ainda corado. É quando nós dois ouvimos passos, não sei porque, mas mexi para que Scorp ficasse atrás de mim, se fosse alguém da minha família eu sabia que poder tentar machucá-lo, e eu estranhamente sinto o dever de proteger o pequeno e doce Scorp. Foi quando a porta é aberta, logo depois o apito avisando que o trem vai sair apitou, o garoto que entrou simplesmente se encostou na porta e deslizou até que tivesse sentado contra a porta com a cabeça enterrada nos joelhos, olho para Scorp que me olha esperando por orientação, isso esquenta algo em mim é como se ele esperasse minha orientação para fazer, será que é isso a sensação de poder? Tenho que resolver o agora, o garoto consegue ser mais pálido que Scop, mas diferente dele que tem a pele pálida como porcelana o garoto é pálido como a neve, seus cabelos são negros e levemente cacheados, ele é mais pequeno e que o Scorp, mas ele não me traz aquela vontade de proteger como eu tenho com o Scorp.

Me levanto lentamente, até que toquei em seu ombro, me assusto quando ela dá um pulo e se afasta como um gato arisco, mesmo que algo me diz que ele pode ser comparado a tudo menos um gato, ele se encolheu contra o banco e agora eu podia ver seus olhos eram um poço de escuridão, eu mal podia distinguir a íris do resto.

\- Calma, eu não vou te machucar - Ele parecia incerto, e seus olhos mostravam um medo primitivo - Me chamo Alvo Severus Potter - Meu nome não trouxe reação nenhuma nele - Atrás de mim é Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - A ouvir o nome Malfoy, seu semblante parece ter se acalmado.

\- Fi..lh.o..do..dou..tor...Mal..foy? - Ele gaguejava e bastante, ele parecia estar com medo ainda, mas não tanto como antes, olho para Scorp.

\- Sim, qual seu nome? - A voz de Scorp era calmante, quando ele falou eu me senti mais calma, como quando a esposa do Tio Bill tentava acalmar seus filhos com o charme veela, parece ter funcionado porque o menino parece mais calmo.

\- Corvus Dante Luna - Agora seu tom era baixo, mas ele temia ainda, mas menos que antes, o sobrenome Luna me lembra algo, como uma história que me contaram a muito tempo, mas que eu esqueci.

\- Eu lembro de você! - Scorpius parecia feliz em descobrir a resposta de quem era o garoto misterioso - Você é um dos pacientes mais recorrentes do papai

Era fofo o Scorp ainda chamar o pai de “papai”, eu mal chamo o meu de pai, olho para o Corvus que parece mais calmo. Me sento novamente ao lado de Scorp nós dois olhando para Corvus, ninguém falava e algo me dizia que era meu dever falar algo.

\- O Seu pai é Medi-Mago então? - Pergunto olhando para Scorp, eu posso ver que seus olhos brilharam quando perguntei.

\- Sim e ele também é um médico trouxa - Ele cora por causa de tão animado ele falou - Ele gosta de mistura ambos os métodos, diz que é mais ficientes - Confirmo com a cabeça, posso não gostar de trouxas, mas respeito quem gosta. - Ele tem dois Hospitais, um no mundo mágico e outro no trouxa, eu vou ser medi-mago quem nem ele - Sua fala é cheia de confiança, como se tivesse certeza de sua decisão, me viro para Corvus.

\- O que seus pais fazem Corvus? - Quando eu perguntei pude ver tristeza em seus olhos, acho que eu não deveria ter perguntado.

\- Meus pais morreram - Eu mal pude ouvir o que ele disse, mas ele parecia menos tímido já que não gaguejava e agora só falava baixo. - Mas antes eles eram fabricantes de varinhas e pretendo seguir seus passos - Agora eu me lembrei! A Família Luna era grande e tinha bruxas e bruxos com grande potencial mágicos, foi uma pena que eles morreram e só o filho sobreviveu, pelo jeito o filho foi o Corvus.

\- Mas e o Sr. e Sra. Glar? - Foi Scorp que perguntou, que eu me lembre tinha um Auror chamado Glar, mas eu não lembro muito bem.

\- Sr. Glar é Chefe dos Aurores e Sra. Glar é Dona de uma Casa de Chá - Agora eu me lembrava Calik Glar era o chefe do Papai.

\- Sim, o seu pai adotivo é chefe do meu pai

Os dois confirmam, foi quando do nada a porta foi aberta, estávamos tão distraído na conversas que não ouvimos os passos, quando a porta foi aberta quem eu vi eram dois jovens, um eu reconheci como meu irmão mais velho que tinha um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, o outro era menino da mesma idade que James, ele era negro e careca e tinha o mesmo sorriso que meu irmão, mas mais maldoso, esse só pode ser aquele amigo dele que ele não parava de falar nas férias, pelo que eu me lembre ele até veio no verão, mas eu preferi ficar trancado no meu quando ele veio no verão, não queria mais um Grifinório cabeça oca.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui!? - Quem tinha gritado era o amigo do meu irmão, ele tinha avançado para dentro da cabine, pegado no braço do Corvus e o puxando quase para fora da cabina, eu via medo nos olhos do Corvus ele parecia completamente assustado e não só ele Scorp tinha os olhos arregalados - Eu não disse para você ficar longe da família dos meus amigos, seu vira-lata - Eu não podia aguentar isso! Eu queria ser amigo dele, e não podia deixar alguém machucar que é meu amigo.

\- Quem é você para invadir a cabine e machucar o meu amigo? Espera eu me lembrei você é um grifinório idiota que não sabe o que é educação! - Ele ficou tão assustado que largou o braço de Corvus que voltou a se sentar no banco encolhido.

\- E você para falar com meu amigo desse jeito, vamos Alvo saia daí! Pra que ficar na cabine com um projeto de comensal da morte e um vira-lata! - Esse era o meu irmão ele achava mesmo que eu ia deixar a cabine?

\- Eu posso ser seu irmão mais novo, mas não é por isso que eu vou te obedecer! - Eu segurava minha varinha dentro do bolso, eu não hesitaria em enfeitiça-lo.

\- Deixa ele James, seu irmão é realmente um cobra - Era o outro menino que falava enquanto segurava o braço do meu irmão.

\- Você está certo Diogo

Logo depois disso os dois saíram, eu suspiro aliviado.

Scorpius On

Que grosso! Eu não podia acreditar que esse era o irmão do Alvo, ele era tão legal e doce comigo, até beijou minha mão! Eu estava meio inseguro sobre ele ser meu companheiro, por ele ser um Potter e eu um Malfoy que ele me odiaria, mas ele foi tão doce comigo e pediu para ser meu amigo, sem falar que ele muito bonito com seus cabelos indisciplinados e aqueles profundo olhos verdes, ele parece ser diferente do seu irmão mais velho, se o que meu padrinho diz a verdade o mais velho irmão Potter é muito encrenqueiro e que ele estava tentando expulsá-lo de sua aula permanentemente, mas que devido ao fato que a Diretora de Hogwarts é amiga dos Potter ele não pode, coitado do Tio Sev. Também foi muito legal quando ele defendeu o Corvus do outro garoto, ele vai ser um bom companheiro, mas não posso contar ainda preciso esperar, pelo menos foi o que eu e papai planejamos que eu iria contar apenas no Quarto Ano, porque meu Veela estaria amadurecido e meu companheiro também.

Olho para o Corvus encolhido no banco, os dois garotos já saíram, mas ele ainda parece com medo e Alvo está resmungando sobre o irmão dele, posso ver marcas de dedos no braço de Corvus, não entendo como alguém tão bom quanto o ele, eu consigo sentir que ele não machucaria uma mosca, por isso me levanto e puxo a minha varinha, ele se encolher como se tivesse com medo.

\- Não se preocupe eu não vou te machucar - Falo calmamente e uso só um pouco do charme veela, só para acalmá-lo.

\- Con...fio em você - A sensação de saber que eu tenho a confiança dele, era como uma fornalha em meu peito, mas ainda me perguntava quem era aquele menino, os dois pareciam se conhecer, enquanto faço o pedido o Al pergunta o que eu queria saber.

\- Corvus quem era aquele menino? Vocês pareciam se conhecer - Seu tom era gentil, eu tinha terminado o feitiço e estava sentada em frente ao Corvus e Al estava em pé.

\- M..eu irmão mais velho Di..ogo - Ele parecia com medo do menino, não entendo como o próprio irmão podia fazer isso contra outro, mesmo que seja adotado - Po...r que vo..cê me ajudou? - Ele parecia curioso e preocupado, como se tivesse com medo de ter que fazer algo em troca, foi Alvo que respondeu.

\- Porque somos seus amigos, e amigos cuidam uns dos outros - Me derreto por dentro ao vê-lo ser tão doce.

\- Al está certo, não vamos deixar ninguém te machucar

Sorrio para ele, que pareceu aliviado, minha veela tem alguma coisa com ele, um sentimento estranho que ela só tem quando Teddy está por perto é um formigamento que identifica as pessoas como criaturas e não bruxos normais, mas que tipo de criatura o Corvus seria? Eu não poderia dizer, mas me pergunto se tem a ver com as consultas que ele faz com papai. É quando o apito do trem toca, pelo que meu pai disse ele toca vinte minutos antes de chegarmos na escola.

\- Falta vinte minutos para chegarmos, acho que devemos trocar de roupa - Quem diz foi Alvo, Corvus congelou por um momento.

\- E..u..vou me tro...car...no...banheiro

Logo depois de dizer ele saiu do compartimento, me deixando sozinho com o Alvo, eu vou ter que me trocar na frente do meu companheiro só em pensar nisso eu coro, olho para o lado e vejo que Alvo nem se incomoda e já terminou de se trocar enquanto que eu me encontro mais vermelho que um tomate, porque vi um pedaço de sua pele um pouco bronzeada.

\- Quer que eu espere lá fora? Para você ter um pouco de privacidade - Concordo com a cabeça, ele é tão cavalheiro - Ok então, bata na porta quando tiver pronto

Ele sai da cabine, e eu suspiro me derretendo todo. Enquanto que me visto penso que o meu veela fez uma ótima escolha, tenho certeza que ele vai cuidar de mim e me proteger, quando termino de me vestir bato na porta e Alvo entra seguindo de Corvus, que também já está vestido com o uniforme.

Corvus On

Eu tenho amigos! De verdade é tão bom esse sentimento de não estar sozinho, de que tenho amigos, mesmo que no começo eu estivesse com um pouco de medo, a briga entre os Potter e os Malfoy é lendária, desde antes de James Potter e Lucius Malfoy, e eu ter entrado num compartimento com os dois e eles na verdade terem se tornado amigos é surpreendente. Na hora que o meu lobo sentiu o cheiro de Scorpius eu sabia, ele era uma veela submissa e pelo jeito que ele olhava Alvo, eles só podem ser companheiros, pelo menos o Scorpius encontrou seu companheiro, mesmo que Veelas não morram se não acham seu companheiro.

Depois de nos vestirmos começamos a conversar, eu não falei muito, mas foi legal porque eles não me forçaram a conversar ou dizer alguma coisa, eles só respeitam o meu silêncio,mas mesmo assim tenho medo, eles iriam me deixar se descobrissem que eu sou um lobisomem? Não quero ser deixado, às vezes me pergunto o que minha família biológica ia achar de mim agora, um lobisomem Ômega e provavelmente gay, quero pensar que eles não vão me julgar, mas o medo permanece. Na verdade tenho muitos medos a maioria irracionais, mas acho que tenho esse direito depois de tudo que eu passei.

\- Corvo? Já chegamos - Foi Scorpius que me chamou, faz algum tempo que os dois começaram a me chamar de Corvo invés de Corvus.

\- Obrigado Scorpius - Eu preferia chamar ele por seu nome completo, seus apelidos parecia algo tão íntimo, só entre eles. Quem sai primeiro é Alvo, ele parecia nervoso, me pergunto se tem a ver com a classificação.

\- É para isso que existe amigos - Ele sai pela porta, me pergunto se devo dizer que eu sei que ele é uma veela ou não, no fim decidi que sim, me aproximo dele que estava andando atrás do Alvo e toco em seu ombro o fazendo parar - Sim?

\- E..u..se..i..que você..é...veela - Eu pude ver os olhos se arregalaram, eu também um pouco de medo neles, ele me olhou e depois para Alvo que não tinha percebido que paramos.

\- Como você descobriu? - Ele mexia as mãos nervoso, eu queria acalmá-lo, mas não sabia como e o lobo dentro de mim me dizia que esse não era meu trabalho, mas sim de seu companheiro fazer.

\- Seu che..iro - Falo isso simplesmente, muitas criaturas usam o cheiro para se identificar, ao falar isso ele só sabe que sou uma criatura - É Alvo não é? - Pergunto depois, quero ajudá-lo ele é bom e legal comigo.

\- Sim ele é, meu pai sabe e está feliz por mim, mas me preocupo se Alvo vai aceitar, por favor, por favor! Não conte ao Alvo - Confirmo com a cabeça ele parecia meio desesperado e que queria ajudá-lo.

\- Nã..o vou con..tar quero te ajudar - Scorpius abriu o maior sorriso que eu já vi, pegou em minha mão e disse.

\- Então vamos!

Então ele me puxou para nós alcançarmos o Alvo, que tinha sua varinha para fora e parecia furioso enquanto olhava uma menina ruiva com cabelos altos e crespos igualmente furiosa, mas sem varinha.

Alvo On

Saio da cabine, estou tão nervoso! Daqui a pouco é a classificação e por mais que eu esteja bem em ir para Sonserina, na verdade eu queria ir, tenho medo da reação dos meus pais já que eu tenho certeza que nenhum dos dois vai ficar feliz com isso, só espero não ser expulso de casa. Pelo que Scorp me falou seus pais não ligam para a casa que ele vai, seus pais parece ser bem mais legal que os meus, até os pais adotivos do Corvus pareciam mais legais!

\- ALVO! - Eu nem tinha percebido, mas eu já tinha saído do trem e logo atrás de mim estavam Corvus sendo arrastado pelo Scorpius, o que me deixou um pouco ciumento, mas logo esqueci porque alguém gritou meu nome.

\- O que você quer Rose? - Franzo o cenho, ela era chata sempre falando fatos inúteis, mas meus pais sempre me forçava a falar com ela, como se ela fosse a Hermione dessa época e eu o Harry!

\- Saber onde você estava! Nossos pais mandaram ficarmos juntos lembra? Você deve ter se perdido não é? Sabia que… - Antes que ela cuspa mais um fato inútil falo.

\- Eu não me perdi Rose! Eu estava em outra cabine, com dois amigos que eu conheci - Digo com confiança não ligo para o que ela acha ou se vai contar ao nossos pai.

\- Pera! Então James falou a verdade você estava com mini comensal e o vira-lata! - Ela gritou, minha mão coçou eu queria pegar minha varinha e lançar um feitiço cara-de-lesma nela, que eu aprendi com o Teddy, que nem o pai dela tentou fazer em Draco e recebeu em si próprio.

\- Não chame eles assim! São pessoas melhores que você! - Ela suspirou com raiva e cruzou os braços.

\- Um Malfoy não é melhor que um Weasley! Esse Malfoy só deve ser um idiota pomposo que não liga para ninguém! - Ninguém chama o MEU Scorp assim! Tiro a minha varinha e digo.

\- Cara-de-lesma! - O Feitiço sai da minha varinha e ela começa a cuspir lesmas, guardo a minha varinha e vejo ela, um sorriso se abre em meu rosto é um pouco engraçado na verdade.

\- AL! - Dessa vez o grito foi de Scorpius que rapidamente correu até mim, eu podia ver linhas de preocupações em seus olhos - O que aconteceu quem é ela? - Ela pergunta olhando de mim para minha prima Rosa, vários alunos observavam e cochichavam.

\- Ela é minha prima Rose

Ele e Corvus confirmar com a cabeça, eles não pareciam entender muito bem o que aconteceu, mas confirmaram do mesmo jeito, foi quando Hangrid apareceu, eu nunca gostei muito dele, expansivo demais para o meu gosto, sem falar que ele conseguiu ser expulso da escola uma coisa impossível já que não expulsaram nem o James Potter, meu avô, não foi expulso por quase matar Severo Snape.

\- ROSE! O que aconteceu quem fez isso com você? - Eu tinha um plano para sair ileso do que eu tinha feito.

\- HUMMMM! - Era Rose tentando falar enquanto cuspia um monte de lesma, olho para Scorp solta um risinho muito fofo que me faz sorrir. Hagrid olhou em volta até que parou em Scorp que tinha parado de rir e arregalado os olhos.

\- VOCÊ MALFOY! O que fez com ela!?Exatamente como Ron tentou fazer em seu pai e acabou recebendo o feitiço! Quis vingá-lo! - Ele apontava seu dedo gorducho para o MEU Scorp, algo dentro de mim ferveu de raiva e eu me coloquei em frente ao pequeno.

\- Não o culpe Hangrid! Quem você é para julgar ele por ser filho de Draco Malfoy? Você não é nada além de um meio-gigante que conseguiu ser expulso de Hogwarts e perde a própria varinha não é? - Ele tinha abaixado o dedo e tinha os olhos tristes, mas eu não ligava para isso ele estava errado não eu.

\- E..eu - Ele suspirou sem falar nada, até que se virou para Rose - Você vai no barco comigo, do outro lado vamos encontrar o professor Snape vai te ajudar.

Ele a levou para o barco, enquanto que ela deixava um rastro de lesma no chão enquanto me lançava um olhar venenoso, eu simplesmente dei um tchauzinho para ela. Foi quando eu senti algo em minha mão, abaixei a cabeça e vi a mão de Scorp segurando na minha, simplesmente sorri.

\- Obrigada Al, por me defender e tal - Ele parecia tão pequeno ali corado enquanto me agradecia.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, eu vou sempre te defender...e também ao Corvus - O Corvus que estava quieto, mas que sorriu, ele sabia de algo que eu não, mas tudo bem.

\- Então vamos pegar um barco!

Ele agarrou a minha mão com mais força e também pegou a do Corvus, arrastando nós dois para o Barco. Eu gostava dos meus novos amigos, eles eram melhores que a minha família, em falar em família eu sabia que ela logo saberia do que aconteceu e quando eu voltasse eu estaria de castigo, mas eu não me incomodava ela não tinha o direito de ofender o Scorp que nem estava ali para se defender.

\- Vocês não vão entrar?

Olho para Scorp que já tinha se sentado no barco, sorrio para ele e logo me sento ao seu lado, o Corvus parecia tremer ao olhar para água, pelo jeito ele tinha medo de água, fiz um sinal com a mão o encorajando, ele respirou fundo e entrou suas mãos estavam brancas de segurar na borda do barco, como cabiam três no barco um garoto negro e careca entrou logo depois e logo se apresentou.

\- Orion Zabine! Quem são vocês? - Ele olhava cada um de nós, Corvus nem tinha prestado atenção já que tinha os olhos fechados e estava muito pálido.

\- Sou Alvo Severo Potter, ao meu lado está Scorpian Hyperion Malfoy e ao seu lado está Corvus Dante Luna, mas ele pelo jeito tem medo de água - Digo isso simplesmente e com calma, Scorp assentiu e acenou com calma.

\- Luna!? Como o filho dos maiores fabricantes de varinha!? - Corvus tinha comentado que seus pais biológicos eram fabricantes de varinhas.

\- S..im - Corvus estava pálido e tremia, ele parecia com muito medo de água, talvez algum momento traumático tenha acontecido.

\- Legal, prazer em conhecer vocês, em que casa vocês querem estar? Eu acho que vou estar na sonserina, mas estou feliz em qualquer casa menos Grifinória. - Ele parecia um cara legal, e concordo com ele.

\- Devo concorda com você, aceito tudo menos a Grifinória já basta a minha família - Todos riem, não era segredo que minha família era toda grifinória - E para falar a verdade eu gostaria de ir para sonserina

\- SIM! Assim poderíamos ser colegas de quarto - Era Scorp ele parecia animado com ideia de ficar no mesmo quarto que eu e admito que eu também.

\- TODOS DESÇAM NÓS CHEGAMOS!

Era Hangrid gritando e os barcos logo pararam, eu desci primeiro e fiz questão de ajudar o Scorp a descer, Corvus saiu o mais rápido que pode. Depois disso andamos um pouco até que nos deparamos com um homem, ele era alto e pálido e tinha cabelos negros longos, uma de suas pernas parecia não estar funcionando e ele se apoiava numa bengala feita de jade escura, em cima havia uma cobra de prataque sibilava e se enrola no pulso do homem.

\- Eu sou o Professor Severo Snape, eu ensino poções e também sou diretor da sonserina, bem-vindos a Hogwarts.


	3. Capítulo 3

Severo On

Mais uma leva de primeiro anos, odeio os primeiro anos sempre se acham um máximo só porque estão em Hogwarts, acha-se intocáveis já que aprenderam magia e é o meu trabalho estourar sua pequena bolha. Os observando, posso reconhecer alguns e outros não, na verdade só em olhar alguns já sei que serão grifinórios impetuosos, mas na verdade o que me chama atenção é o trio bem em minha frente, na ponta esquerda está o menino Corvus , eu sei muito bem quem ele é, meu afilhado Draco é seu médico e com a permissão dos pais adotivos discutiu o caso comigo, devo dizer que tenho um pouco de pena do garoto, viu os pais serem mortos em sua frente aos 3 anos e sofrer as piores atrocidades do mundo dos 3 aos 7 anos, que foi quando ele fugiu e começou a viver nas ruas até dois anos depois ser encontrado por Calik, e em meio a tudo isso ainda ser um lobisomem Ômega! O Garoto sofreu demais na vida, eu tentei fazer uma poção como A Mata Cão, que era criação minha, mas infelizmente só funciona em Alfas e Betas, especialmente para ômegas, mas não deu certo o corpo continua a rejeitá-lo, mas prometi a mim mesmo ajudar o garoto por dois motivos: 1 Eu gosto dele e 2 ele é ótimo em poções.

Movo meu olhar e ao seu lado está o meu outro afilhado Scorpius, ele é doce de menino e devo dizer que fiquei surpreso em ser pedido para ser padrinho dele, já sou padrinho de Draco e agora também de seu filho, mas fiquei feliz, principalmente porque desde do fim da guerra estou morando com os Malfoy, de certa forma eles viraram a minha familia e eu sou o único fornecedor da poções para o Hospital Constelações Para Crianças, eu torço que ele encontre o seu companheiro na verdade também quero isso para o Corvus, já que se ele não encontrar o companheiro até os 18 anos ele morre, volto a olhar meu afilhado e é quando noto sua mão que está apertando firme a o menino ao seu lado, seu companheiro?

É quando percebo quem é o garoto, eu logo reconheci, cabelos indisciplinados e olhos verdes só pode ser mais umas das crias do Potter, se já não me bastasse o mais velhos James Potter que para minha raiva saiu igual ao avô agora tenho mais um! Vai ter o nome de quem? Lupin? Mas a pergunta certa é o que ele faz com o meu afilhado! Olho nos olhos do garoto Potter e devo dizer que fiquei surpreso com que vi: Admiração, Fome de Poder e Astúcia, ele tem tudo para ser um sonserino, sorrio um pouco, bem pequeno. Eu vou amar ver a cara do Potter, mais ainda se ele for companheiro do Scorpius. Estou preste a continuar aquele discurso idiota quando sou interrompido, por uma cobra intrometida que fala todas as línguas.

\- Novosss, primeiross anosss! Prazer em conhecer...she..sou Sonserina a cobra bengala, a escola...she…tem 4 casasss Grifinória...she...casa dosss impetuosossss e idiotasss, Lufa-Lufa casa, de pessoasss boas...she...e gentisss...she...Corvinal dos inteligentes...she… e por último...she...a melhor casa...she...Sonserina! A qual fui bengala...she...fundador!Casa, da astúcia...she...poder e amigosss leais - Olho para ela sem emoção, essa maldita bengala faz isso todo ano e todo ano eu ouço um sermão da Minerva.

\- Ignore essa serpente intrometida, ela não controla o que diz - Ela começa a resmungar - Maldito dia em que ela se ligou a mim, mas agora vamos - Estou preste a me virar quando alguém me chama.

\- Professor Snape!Professor Snape!Professor Snape! - Bufo às vezes o Hangrid era muito irritante - Nós tivemos um pequeno acidente, pode consertar? - Ele empurra para frente uma garota segurando um balde e cuspindo lesmas, a levantei a bengala e com ela a faço levantar a cabeça.

\- Cabelos de bombril e de cor de cenoura, só pode ser o cruzamento de uma Granger com um Weasley, Rose Weasley seu nome? - Ela ficou vermelha e alguns alunos riem, inclusive o Potter o que me surpreende - Pelo jeito você tem a mesma tendência de seu pai para acidentes com varinha, quem tentou enfeitiçar? Uma pedra? - Mais alunos riem, as vezes eu amo meu trabalho.

\- HUMM! - Ela tenta dizer algo, mas não consegue devido ao fato que outras lesmas saíram de sua boca, levanto a minha nova varinha, minha antiga quebrou, a varinha era parte da bengala, ou seja a varinha era de Salazar Sonserina.

\- Revest - Logo depois que eu lanço o feitiço, ela cospe uma lesma maior - Só evite falar o bafo pós-feitiço é horrível, Agora vamos

Me viro e faço a minha típica saída.

Alvo On

Ele era demais! O jeito que ele falou com Rose era perfeito, ele era tudo que eu imaginei e muito mais, ele era um herói para mim no momento e o admirava, da mesma forma que eu admiro o Senhor Malfoy, talvez eu consiga ser o seu aprendiz no Terceiro Ano ou se tiver sorte a da família Malfoy! Eu sempre gostei dessa ideia de tomarem aprendizes, começou depois da guerra e foi ideia de Severo Snape, ele disse que assim menos alunos iriam para lado das trevas.

Scorp tem tanta sorte de tê-lo como padrinho, é melhor que o Neville, não é que eu não goste dele é só que ele é muito chato, a único coisa que ele sabe falar é sobre plantas e Herbologia, e eu sou mais fã de Poções acontece que toda vez que eu cito isso, ele estremece. Queria ter outro padrinho, mas talvez se eu conseguir mostrar a Snape e o Senhor Malfoy que eu não como meu pai e seus outros parente, um deles me deixe ser seu aprendiz.

\- Olhe Al!

É Scorp me chamando, o olho e seus olhos azuis parecem brilhar enquanto ele aponta para o teto do Grande Salão e era maravilhoso, eu pude ouvir o suspiro de Corvus, enquanto que eu apertava a mão de Scorp.

\- É incrível - Eu não sabia mais se eu estava falando do teto do Grande Salão ou dos belos olhos de Scorp.

\- ESCUTEM! - Era Severo ele tinha se virado para nós - Meninas para um lado e meninos para o outro.

Prontamente todos se dividem, Scorp ficou em minha frente e eu pude ver que ele estava tenso pelo jeito que ele apertava a minha mão, Corvus atrás de mim também parecia nervoso ele olhava as vezes com medo para o irmão, admito que eu estava também porque eu sabia que se fosse para qualquer casa menos a Grifinória teria uma boa chance de eu ser expulso de casa.

\- Scott, Parkinson

Foi o primeiro a se chamado e foi direto para Corvinal, a cada pessoa chamada eu ficava mais nervoso, foram 5 para Grifinória, 2 para Sonserina, 4 para Corvinal e 3 para Lufa-Lufa. Eu estava com medo e eu sabia que o próximo era o Scorp, ele se virou para mim e eu disse.

\- Para onde você for eu estarei - Ele corou e sorriou depois que eu disse isso, e ele parecia linda dessa forma.

\- Malfoy, Scorpius - Todos começaram a cochichar, eu pude ver meu irmão zombando dele, o Scorp sentou no banquinho e me olhou, e eu sorri a ele.

Chapéu Seletor Scorp On

“Um novo Malfoy! Fascinante faz tempo que eu não vejo um e você é diferente de todos que eu já vi, muito doce e amável, mas com forte traço de proteção eu posso ver. Mas sabe usar essa doçura ao seu favor não é?”

“Talvez sim”

“Nós dois sabemos que sim jovem Malfoy, eu vejo grande inteligência acima de um Corvinal, mas essa não é sua casa, na verdade não consigo lhe colocar em nenhuma casa! Agora que eu percebo uma veela você não é? Eu quase perdi isso, e já achou seu companheiro! Um Potter! Isso é uma surpresa, eu não posso separar vocês depois e nem classificar os dois separadamente”

Chapéu Seletor Scorp OFF

Ele tinha ficado ali por vários minutos, o Grande Salão estava nervoso à espera de algo acontecer, foi quando aconteceu as veste de Scorp ficaram roxos e invés do Brasão da permaneceu o de Hogwart, foi quando o chapéu falou.

\- Temos um caso exclusivo aqui Severo! - O Chapéu pensava em voz alta para Severo - Ele está ligado ao nascimento a outro garoto veja bem, e eu não posso classificar este garoto sem ver a mente de outro - Algo ferveu em meu peito, como o MEU Scorp poderia estar ligado a outro garoto? Não era só eu que estava nervoso, o Grande Salão inteiro parecia estar em histeria.

\- E quem é esse garoto? - Era Minerva, ela era madrinha de Lily que eu me lembre, ela não parecia muito feliz pelo rumo dos acontecimentos.

\- Alvo Severo Potter

E o todo o Grande Salão explodiu, ninguém mais entendia nada e Severo parecia surpreso em eu ter seu segundo nome, meu irmão parecia completamente ultrajado, mas eu respirei fundo e andei até lá, a maioria das pessoas se surpreendeu, e Severo tirou o chapéu da cabeça de Scorp, eu até o meu melhor amigo, eu era mais alto que ele que batia em meu queixo.

\- Vai dar tudo certo Scorp, confie em mim ok? - Ele parecia com medo mas confirmou, eu beijei sua testa, o que o deixou corado e o Grande Salão em alvoroço, me sentei no banquinho e o chapéu foi colocado em minha cabeça.

Chapéu Seletor Al On

“- Interessante você é, muito diferente de seu pai de várias forma, gosta de pensar antes de agir, tem grande sede poder e é muito astuto eu posso ver, na verdade você me lembra Draco Malfoy, se isso é bom ou ruim você vai dizer, agora sobre a sua ligação com o Jovem Malfoy eu tenho certeza que crescerá muito e eu sei a casa perfeita para vocês dois que é…

Chapéu Seletor Al OFF

\- SONSERINA!

As minhas vestes e a dos Scorp mudaram, agora era o verde da Sonserina.

Corvus On

Eu estava com muito medo, não da classificação eu sabia que independente onde eu fosse o Sr. e Sra. Glar iriam aceitar, eu estava preocupado em ser o centro das atenções, eu não gosto de pessoas me olhando e cochichando, eu sabia que era isso que aconteceria ao eu ser chamado, todos sabiam da tragédia da familia Luna, mesmo que não soubesse que eu era um lobisomem, e Diogo também não ajudou eu tenho certeza que ele falou de mim para todos, ele é mau para mim, mas nunca contei a ninguém não quero que os Glar pensei que eu menti para eles, porque eles ficaram do lado de Diogo não é?

Vejo Scorpius e Alvo irem para mesa da sonserina, eles pareciam felizes, mas eu estou preocupado será que o chapéu fará o mesmo comigo? Eu também tenho um companheiro, como Scorpius.

\- Luna, Corvus!

Era Snape me chamando, minhas mãos tremem e estou pálido, devagar e de cabeça baixa vou até o banquinho, posso sentir as pessoas me olhando, me sento e Severo coloca o chapéu em minha cabeça.

Chapéu Seletor Corvus On

“Um lobisomem! E ainda por cima um ômega! Que surpresa, você é o segundo lobisomem que eu classifico em toda minha carreira! Não contando Teddy Lupin que era filho de um lobisomem beta, mas voltando sua mente é fascinante, mas eu vejo tanto medo e insegurança, principalmente em saber se seu companheiro vai te aceitar, e eu sei quem ele é, o classifiquei faz alguns anos.

“Ele é mais velho que eu!”

“Sim ele é, e infelizmente não está mais em Hogwarts, ano passado foi se último ano e agora ele deve ter 18 pra 19 anos, mas sobre sua casa é….

Chapéu Seletor Corvus OFF

\- SONSERINA!

Minhas vestes mudam para verde da sonserina, pelos menos estou com os meus amigos, estava me levantando quando uma luz prateado entrou pelo Grande Salão, eu identifiquei como um patrono de lobo, ele circulou pelo salão até que parou em minha frente, fiquei um pouco surpreso e nervoso quando ele afagou minhas pernas, uma sensação de pertencer a algum lugar me encheu, acariciei o patrono que logo depois sumiu. O Salão ficou em silêncio e eu corei drasticamente e corri até a minha mesa, do lado de Alvo que estava entre mim e Scorpius. Logo depois Minerva começou seu discurso, mas eu ignorei.

\- De quem era o Patrono Corvo? - Era Alvo que me perguntava, a pergunta fazia sentindo, mas eu não sabia a resposta.

\- Não sei Alvo, mas e você dois, que ligação é essa? - Admito que estava curioso, peguei uma pedaço de romã, mesmo que desconfiasse do que tivesse a ver com o fato de Scorpius ser uma veela.

\- Nós não sabemos, mas eu não me importo e até gosto - Isso era bom, porque se a ligação tivesse a ver com ele ser companheiro é um passo a meis para ser aceito.

\- Você gosta mesmo Al? - Era Scorpius ele parecia nervoso ao mesmo tempo que ansioso pela resposta

\- Óbvio que sim Scorp, você é muito importante para mim

Os dois se olharam e sorriram, era muito bonito os dois juntos, imagina quando eles namoraram no futuro? Será ótimo. É quando do outro do Salão vejo James e Diogo saindo as pressas do Grande Salão.

\- Alvo olha?

Mostro para ele os dois saindo, nós três nos entreolhamos isso não iria acabar bem.

Teddy On

A minha matéria ficou ótima, pelo menos segundo a minha chefe Ariana, sendo que foi feita às pressas, já que foi a primeira coisa que fiz depois que saí do hospital. Na matéria deixo claro exatamente o que aconteceu e porque levai Hugo ao hospital, eu posso ter pintado o Tio Harry e o Tio Ron como mal? Sim eu posso ter, mas o que eles fizeram com Draco não era certo!

Me desencostei da bancada, onde eu comia minha janta que era simplesmente arroz e um bife quase cru, às vezes era solitário nessa casa, ela era grande com 10 quartos mais o meu de casal, o tamanho dela era proposital eu quero uma família grande e crianças correndo pela casa, era para mim e Irina, menina que eu ia pedi-la em casamento, mas ela me traiu antes de eu fazer o pedido e eu fiquei sozinho nessa enorme casa no meio da floresta, eu gosto de correr pela floresta na minha forma animaga de lobo a noite. Lá fora está caindo um enorme temporal, eu termino de arrumar a cozinha quando a campainha toca, o que é estranho quase ninguém vem me visitar porque eu moro no meio da floresta, estou usando um pijama verde que ganhei de Draco e um roupão vermelho que ganhei de Harry, mistura estranha, mas tudo bem! Minha aparência é a mesma de antes, ou seja um pouco asiática, mas com cabelos mudando constantemente de cor. É quando abro a porta e duas pessoas estão em minha frente, um é um homem alto negro e de barba branca, ele está encharcado de água e não parece muito feliz, a outra é uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, ela tem marcas de garra em seu rosto.

\- Como eu posso te ajudar… - O olho um pouco confuso, ele me lembra alguém, mas e não sei quem. E a mulher parece ter chorado muito.

\- Eu sou Calik Glar e está é minha esposa Emily e nós preciso da sua ajuda Lupin - Franzo o cenho e o deixo entrar, quem precisaria da ajuda de um repórter? - Você já ouviu falar do Caso Luna?

\- Sim eu lembro, foi trágico uma família toda morta e único sobrevivente foi um garoto certo? - Eu poderia estar confundindo, mas eu acho que era isso.

\- Exatamente, o menino Corvus é nosso filho adotivo, eu o encontrei na rua e o trouxe para minha casa, nós cuidamos deles e quando descobrimos o que aconteceu com ele fomos a justiça, muito foram presos, menos o Chefe Gregório Goyle não tinha provas suficientes para prendê-lo, preciso que faça uma matéria sobre isso - Ele fala rapidamente e com carinho sobre o filho.

\- As pessoas geralmente me pedem para eu cancelar uma matéria e não fazer uma, mas me fale mais sobre ela - Eu estava interessado, mas antes que eu continuasse uma sensação de paz se apoderou de mim e logo depois meu patrono se foi.

\- Você está bem? - Emily que falou, ela parecia um pouco confusa, pela minha reação após falar, parei o meu cabelo em verde sonserina, por um motivo desconhecido por mim.

\- Sim estou bem, é que me patrono sumiu só agora e antes me deu uma sensação estranha, mas me fale mais sobre a matéria. - Talvez Draco estivesse certo e o meu patrono encontrou meu companheiro, agora resta saber quem.

\- Esse homem deveria ficar a dez metro de nosso filho, mas ele infligiu isso hoje e o ministério se recusa a fazer algo sobre isso, por isso procuramos você que é conhecido por suas matérias séria, precisamos que exponha o que aconteceu, aqui tem tudo sobre o caso - Ele me estende uma sacola cheia de papéis.

\- Eu posso fazer a matéria, mas preciso que me diga tudo que sabe porque eu vou investigar e se eu achar algo não hesitarei em publicar - O casal se entreolhou como se decidisse se deve ou não falar algo.

\- Queremos um voto perpétuo - Hesito um pouco, um voto perpétuo é algo muito sério, mas se para ter a matéria eu preciso fazer que seja.

\- Combinado

Voltamos até o meio da sala, eu e Calik nos ajoelhamos um na frente do outro, seguramos as mãos um do outro, Emily ficou entre nós e tirou sua varinha e a colocou entre as nossas e Calik começou.

\- Você Edward Remus Lupin, não citará o nome de meu filho adotivo Corvus Dante Luna na matéria? - Penso um pouco, eu posso usar um pseudônimo se precisar.

\- Não mencionarei - Uma linha de fogo sai da varinha de Emily e se entrelaça em nossa mãos.

\- Quando descobrir, e você vai descobrir que meu filho é um Lobisomem, você não falará sobre isso com ninguém sem autorização minha, da minha mulher ou do meu filho - O olhei surpreso e em choque, mas rapidamente respondo.

\- Eu não falarei

Era verdade, eu me lembro de me falarem de como meu pai sofreu por ser lobisomem, sempre com medo de seu segredo ser exposto, eu não contarei esse segredo a ninguém, logo depois o juramento foi acabados e nos levantamos do chão.

\- Foi por isso que vieram a mim? Porque meu pai é um lobisomem? - Eu quero tanto conversar com alguém que seja lobisomem, para poder entender o que meu pai sofreu, mesmo que agora graça a Ministra Hermione Granger eles tenham mais direito.

\- Foi um dos fatores, mas você também é muito sincero e sério em suas reportagens e isso contribuiu muito, mas agora já vamos - Confirmei com a cabeça e começo a levá-los até a porta.

\- Qualquer coisa entre em contato conosco, e muito obrigada! - Ela parecia tão aliviada de eu ter aceitado.

\- Foi um prazer ajudá los e se eu precisar eu vou entrar em contato.

Eu só pensava em quem era o garoto

Harry On

Eu ama esses momentos, onde o meu escritório no ministério estava vazio, e eu podia beijar minha secretária Astrid sem me importar, sim eu traio minha mulher sempre que posso, não é que eu não a ame, mas eu não consigo ficar com uma pessoas só. Eu tinha minha cara em meus a seus enormes peitos.

\- Humm…Chefe

Eu adorava que ela me chamasse de Chefe, eu só quer deitá-la na mesa e a penetrar fundo nela, mas ela ainda não merecia isso. No fundo eu acho que Gina sabe que eu a traio, mas só não quer admitir.

Ding Dong…

Tiro rapidamente a cabeça de seu peitos, isso foi a campainha da lareira, que merda! Logo agora que ela foi tocar.

\- Me espera em sua casa! - Digo bruscamente para ela que arruma sua roupa e sai. Quem me incomodaria a essa hora, vou até lareira e digo - Boa noite!

\- Pai! - Na lareira está James e seu amigo Diogo, que também é filho do meu Chefe, o chefe que eu não gosto - Você não sabe o que aconteceu hoje

Quanto mais ele contava mais eu me irritava. Como o Alvo foi capaz de fazer algo assim como o Rose? E ainda ficar ao lado daquele Malfoy e por cima entrar na Sonserina, quando eu ver ele, eu vou lhe dar uma surra que ele nunca vai esquecer, como ele pode envergonhar a família desse jeito! Tenho vontade de deserdá-lo, mas não posso fazer isso, pelo menos não agora tenho que ter um motivo melhor, se não os tablóides vão cair em cima de mim como preconceituoso.

\- James me escute - Ele e Diogo param de falar e me olham - Eu vou resolver isso imediatamente, mas preciso falar com sua mãe primeiro entendeu? - Ele faz sim com a cabeça.

\- Você quer que eu fique de olho nele? - Essa ideia é boa, assim posso tentar entender o que o Alvo estava pensando ao ficar com o Malfoy.

\- Sim e me chame se algo acontecer

Os dois concordam e depois desaparecem, os dois são bons garotos e eu fico contente que Diogo se de bem com James, talvez assim o Calik, meu chefe, pare de pegar no meu pé. Arrumo as minha coisas e pego meu paletó, Gina deve estar fazendo a janta a está hora, eu tenho certeza que ele também não vai ficar feliz sobre o que aconteceu com Alvo. Ao chegar em casa noto Lily olhando TV, beijo sua cabeça e vou até a cozinha onde Gina faz comida rebolando os quadris, me aproximo por trás pegando em sua cintura a fazendo pular, só porque tenho amantes não quer dizer que eu não aprecie o seu corpo.

\- HARRY! Que susto você me deu, mas você não tinha uma reunião? - Ela me pergunta confusa, eu tinha uma “reunião” com Astrid.

\- Eu adiei devido a uma ligação pela lareira de James - Ela continua a me olhar confusa, mas agora também preocupada.

\- Não me diga que ele já aprontou alguma coisa? Eles recém chegaram a escola - Rio, é verdade James está sempre aprontando alguma com Diogo.

\- Não amor, na verdade é com Alvo o problema - Conto tudo que aconteceu, e vi que a mesma fúria que eu sentia ela também estava sentindo agora.

\- Minerva é Diretora ela pode nos ajudar, não é? - Ela parecia um pouco insegura, mas eu rapidamente acariciei seus cabelos e disse.

\- Eu vou resolver, você fica de olho na Lily, não quero outro sonserino na família - Ela logo concordou com a cabeça, eu beijei ela e Lily na cabeça e logo depois sai pela lareira - Hogwarts!

As chamas verdes me cobriram e eu logo me vi saindo no escritória da Minerva, ela é uma boa diretora, apoiei muito o seu mandato e com ajuda de Severo é ainda melhor, Snape é um bom homem que amava minha mãe, é o único Sonserino que eu suporto, só porque ele salvou minha vida várias vezes.

\- Senhor Potter! O que devo a sua presença? - Ela parecia um pouco nervosa, e eu tenho certeza que ela sabe o motivo que estou aqui.

\- James me ligou dizendo o que aconteceu na seleção - Ela suspirou e me fez um meneio com a mão, me oferecendo a cadeira onde me sentei.

\- Sim foi uma surpresa, nenhum dos professores entendeu o que aconteceu na seleção, para que o menino Malfoy não pudesse ser classificado sem o seu filho, segundo o chapéu os dois estão ligados de alguma forma. - Ela parecia tão preocupada quanto eu.

\- Eu vou procurar essa ligação em livros, eu me recuso a aceitar um filho meu ligado ao menino Malfoy! E se não bastasse o Alvo se tornou um sonserino como!? - Bato na mesa e me levanto, andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Se acalme Senhor Potter, infelizmente não podemos mudar a classificação! - Rosno, eu me recuso a ter um filho sonserino.

\- Eu não quero o meu filho perto do Malfoy! - Esbravejo, eu estou completamente furioso, eu quero o meu filho na Grifinória.

\- Estar perto dele ou não é escolha de seu filho, infelizmente eles são colegas de classe, mas eu tenho certeza que seu filho vai ver a razão - Suspiro e volto a me sentar.

\- Torço que sim Minerva.

Falamos mais um pouco e depois fui embora, é melhor ele ver a luz se não…


	4. Capítulo 4

\- Primeiros anos comigo!

Me levanto e imediatamente pego na mão de Scorp, eu simplesmente não quero soltar ela, porque ele me traz segurança e afasta os meus medos, o medo que de eu não ser aceito na Sonserina ou de ser expulso de casa. Ele não parece se incomodar e simplesmente cora, do meu outro lado está o Corvus, cada um de um lado e de certa forma isso me faz sentir poderoso. Nós seguimos a monitora da sonserina, ela era bonita tinha cabelos verdes e usa um pouco de salto, foi quando começamos a descer vários lances de escada, e a cada degrau ficava cada vez mais frio, mas na verdade o frio era acolhedor de certa forma, as paredes da escada em espiral que desciam tinham quadros de antigos diretores da sonserina, todos pareciam sérios e formais.

\- Você está bem Al? - Era Scorp ele tinha falado baixinho perto de meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar de um jeito bom.

\- Sim, só um pouco nervoso com tudo isso, não quero virar um pária social - Falo com sinceridade, não posso mentir para Scorp.

\- Não se preocupe, meu papai sempre disse que a sonserina não transforma ninguém em pária, já que ela é a casa mais odiada em Hogwarts

Confirmo com a cabeça, isso acalma um pouco mais meu coração, tenho certeza que Diogo e James já até falaram para o Harry tudo que aconteceu, eu não me surpreenderia se eu recebesse um berrador amanhã no café da manhã, foi quando as escadas acabaram num beco sem saída?

\- Isso não é um beco sem saída, primeiro meu nome é Naja sou monitora chefe da sonserina, a porta sonserina é diferente de tudo que você já viu, ela é encantada então pode aparecer em qualquer lugar do castelo, por isso sonserinos nunca se atrasam - Muitos riem porque é engraçado e uma verdade - Mas ela só aparece para verdadeiros sonserinos, quanto mais sonserino você é, em mais lugares ela irá aparecer! Por exemplo o Chefe de nossa casa, Severo Snape a porta aparece em qualquer lugar para ele, inclusive fora de Hogwarts,agora entrem.

Uma porta de ferro apareceu, ela tinha serpente enrolada em ambos os lados, que pareciam duas maçanetas, havia pedras preciosas de jade na porta inteira. Foi quando a porta foi aberta por dentro por ninguém menos que Severo Snape, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios e disse.

\- Sejam Bem-Vindos a Sonserina! - Ele saiu de frente da porta nos deixando passar, ele se apoiava em sua bengala varinha, ele parecia satisfeito olhando suas serpentes e a Sonserina (cobra) também - Agora por favor todos se sentem na sala tenho algumas palavras

Me encaminhei até uma poltrona onde me sentei, Scorp se sentou no braço da cadeira e Corvus se apoiou na cadeira por trás, a maioria dos primeiro anos parecia nervoso e na verdade aqui não estava só primeiros anos, de várias portas que apareciam do nada sairiam vários alunos de diversos anos, todos se sentaram em algum lugar. A comunal da sonserina era linda, o interior do salão é muito sofisticados, nele há várias estantes cada uma para uma disciplina diferentes, sofás pretos e verdes, sem falar das poltronas, as janelas dão para o lago negro e tem uma que cobre toda a parede, as luzes são de fogo verde e acima da lareira, que queima fogo verde, se encontra um quadro de Salazar Sonserina, ele parece olhar com interesse os primeiros anos.

\- Agora silêncio - O barulho cessou rapidamente - Antes de tudo, parabéns aos primeiros anos que entraram para sonserina e para aqueles que voltaram para um novo ano. Agora para primeiros anos, você tem que saber sobre algumas coisas, primeiro o livro “A vida de Severus Tobias Snape-Prince” é proibido aqui, aquilo foi só uma condição do Ministério para que eu não fosse para Azkaban - Eu li o livro, conta toda a história de Severus e expõem todos os pobres do meu avô, James Potter.

\- Como ssse...she...não bastasse...she... a espionagem - Muitos alunos concordaram em voz alta com Snape que pareceu feliz com apoio.

\- Mas continuamos! - O Silêncio se instalou - Você todos tem conhecimento que a Sonserina é casa mais odiada em Hogwarts, por isso nós ficamos juntos, um sonserino defende o outro, não quero ver brigas um com o outro, a sonserina agora é sua casa, não tenha medo de ser julgado aqui, não importa se é rico ou pobre, seu sangue, ou quem são seus pais, nem o seu gênero, nem sua opção sexual! Sejam vocês mesmos, a anos que a sonserina respeita as escolhas dos alunos e os acolhe, se foi expulso de casa por ser sonserino - Ele olhou para mim nessa hora e eu me senti mais leve - Eu ajudo a resolver, se sofre Bullying também vou ajudar ou os prefeitos. Não tenham medo de virem até mim se precisarem, alguma pergunta? - Os alunos se entreolham, mas ninguém fala nada, até uma garota baixinha loira do primeiro ano pergunta.

\- Se eu tiver problemas em casa, eu posso pedir sua ajuda? - Ela parecia um pouco nervosa em perguntar. Vários alunos concordaram com a pergunta.

\- Sim Adélia, se o problema é na escola ou fora dela vocês podem vir até mim, a alguns anos fiz psicologia trouxa para poder ajudar meus alunos, então podem falar qualquer coisa, mais alguma pergunta? - Todos fazem que não e ele sorri um pouco - Agora todos tenham uma boa noite, os relógio são 30 minutos adiantados para que não aconteçam atrasos, sua primeira aula é comigo amanhã - Uma porta Sonserina se abre ao lado dele, ele entra e desaparece. Estou preste a me levantar quando o quadro de Salazar fala.

\- Saibam de uma coisa, Severus é o melhor sonserino que eu já tive e não é a toa que ele tem minha bengala e varinha, o obedeçam, ele lhe pode ensinar muito. - Logo depois ele sumiu do quadro, os alunos ficaram num silêncio respeitoso.

\- Agora para os quartos! Funciona da mesma forma que a entrada, mas a porta prata serve para os meninos e a verde para as meninas, elas aparecem para ambos, mas só se pode entrar no Dormitório do Sexo Oposto com autorização de alguém de dentro - Naja se encostou numa parede e de cada lado apareceu uma porta - As portas dão para um corredor que tem várias portas com uma placa de cada ano, lá estarão seus quartos, cada quarto tem um banheiro e os Sonserino não precisam ir ao corujal a uma portinha do lado a porta do banheiro, se você abri-la verá o corujal e então só precisa chamar sua coruja.

Logo depois ela entrou pela porta verde, seguida de várias garotas, algumas acenaram para mim, mas eu não reagia, eu não tinha interesse nelas. Então entramos pela porta de prata, e como a Naja falou havia várias outras portas, cada um tinha uma placa de cada ano, nosso grupo era composto por Orion Zabine, Corvus, Scorp e um loiro chamado Jack Nott, ele era bem quieto ao contrário de Orion que era bem expansivo e animado. Ao entrar no quarto, percebi que existem quatro camas e uma beliche, do lado esquerdo está a cama de solteiro encostada na parede o garoto Jack foi direto para ela, do lado dela tem outra de solteira para onde foi Orion, então tinha uma grande janela que dava para o lago negro e então havia outra cama, todas as camas de solteiro tinham armação de prata com cortinas verdes, eu peguei está cama, por último também encostado na parede estava a beliche que também era muito bonito, Corvus foi direto para parte de cima e Scorp para a de baixo.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho, quem vai depois? - Orion e Jack já tinham ido dormir, ficando acordado era só nós três.

\- Eu v..ou - Foi Corvus, ele parecia começar a escrever uma carta para os pais, eu já tinha percebido a portinha que Naja falou.

\- Depois vou eu

Scorp confirmou e entrou para o banheiro e eu olhei para o Corvus, ele tinha acabado sua carta, mas não tinha saído da cama, ele parecia na verdade bem nervoso, subo a escada até que eu apoie os braço na cama de cima.

\- O que foi Corvo? Você parece um pouco nervoso - Ele suspirou enquanto que lacrava sua carta com o selo de sua família, eu sei que esta era uma tradição puro sangue e que eu sou o único na minha família que sigo.

\- Estou com medo do meu irmão - Seu tom era tão baixo que eu precisei me aproximar mais para pode ouvir, e era triste alguém ter medo da própria família.

\- Não precisa ter, eu e o Scorp vamos cuidar de vocês, afinal somos amigos - Sorrio para ele que parece mais aliviado - Eu tenho que escrever uma carta para os meus pais, mas eu não sei como. - Suspiro um pouco apreensivo.

\- Seja sincero e fale a verdade, se eles te julgarem os errados são eles

Confirmo com a cabeça e desço as escadas, me sento em minha cama e peguei um pergaminho e pena, passei vinte minutos olhando para o papel em branco, até que começo.

“Prezados Pais

O Passeio de trem foi ótimo, conheci dois garotos muito interessantes, um deles era Scorpius Malfoy, ele é um ótimo garoto e muito tímido o outro garoto é Corvus Luna, ele é filho adotivo do chefe do pai. Nós tivemos um ótimo passeio de trem, fora a parte onde James e Diogo veio nos insultar, mas o resto foi bem tranquilo até a saída onde Rose insultou Scorpius e eu defendi. A seleção foi também muito boa, eu tenho orgulho de entrar na sonserina, invés da Grifinória, se quiser me expulsar eu não me importo.

De: Alvo Severus Potter

Ps: Me recuso a terminar minha amizade com Scorpius”

Fecho o envelope e coloco o selo que tem o Brasão dos Potter, que não é nada menos que um servo coroado. Vou até a portinhola onde assobio e logo uma coruja marrom aparece, ela mal humorada morde meu dedo, rio e lhe dou a carta e ela logo voa. Me jogo na cama, vendo o Corvus fazendo uns cliques com a língua e depois aparece uma coruja negra, que mais parece um grande Corvo. É quando a porta do banheiro se abre e lá de dentro sai Scorp, vestindo um moletom preto que na frente tinha um rosto de gatinho e em sua cabeça tinha uma touca com orelhas de gato, ele parece tão fofo! Suas coxas são branca e tão lisa, por um momento quero alisá-las.

\- Minha vez! - Corvus com toalha vai para o banheiro e eu volto a olhar o lindo Scorp, que pareceu corar sobre o meu olhar.

\- Al não me olhe assim! - Ele diz escondendo o rosto nas mãos, rio e me aproximo dele tirando suas mãos de seu rosto e abaixando o capuz, agora eu olhava para seu rosto vermelho.

\- Você está lindo Scorp - Ele corou ainda mais, enquanto que eu passava as mãos pelo seus cabelos molhados.

\- Trança para mim - Olho para ele confuso, até que ele ri e aponta para o seu cabelo molhado e um pouco emaranhado.

\- Claro, vem

O Faço se sentar na minha cama e pego um pente de prata em minha mala, começo a pentear seu cabelo, ele relaxa mais a cada passada do pente, quando termino de desembaraçá-lo começo a trança-lo, e amarro com uma linda fita verde que tem costurado o Brasão de minha família, espero que ele não se importe, foi a única coisa que eu achei para amarrar as pontas das tranças.

\- Terminei, veja - Lhe estendo um espelho de mão de prata, eu tinha feito uma trança de cada lado e no final um laço com brasão de minha família.

\- Está lindo Al, isso é o brasão de sua família na fita? - Ele parece ter ficado tímido, e seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho de vergonha.

\- É sim! Você não se importa? - Perguntei apreensivo não quero de forma alguma insultá-lo sem querer.

\- O que? Não, na verdade eu gosto muito, faz toda noite? - Sorrio só em pensar em pentear os cabelos de Scorp toda noite.

\- Claro que sim

Foi quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta de lá saiu Corvus, ele vestia uma blusa de manga comprida preta e calça também comprida preta com listras brancas, seu cabelo estava seco ele deve ter secado com secador. Me levanto da cama, e beijo a testa do Scorp me encaminhado para o banheiro.

Scorpius On

Estou amando ele cada vez mais, eu me senti tão relaxado quando ele penteou o meu cabelo, e me sinto honrado em ter minhas tranças presas com fitas com Brasão de sua família, na verdade é um brasão muito interessante, um veado coroado. Olho para o Corvus que parece estar quase dormindo, preciso falar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu, e só ele sabe que sou uma veela.

\- Corvo, acorda! - Ele dá um pulo assustado, mas acorda - Você acha que o Al está começando a gostar de mim? - Pergunto inseguro, quero que seja verdade, mas tenho que ter certeza.

\- Sim Scorpius, dá para sentir o cheiro do amor em vocês dois, mesmo que não seja muito devido a idade, mas é muito e forte - Ele tem um ótimo olfato, para conseguir sentir o cheiro do nosso amor.

\- Obrigada Corvus, vou deixar você dormir

Ele confirma e volta a se aconchegar na cama, já eu pego um pergaminho e uma pena e começo a escrever as cartas para os meus pais.

“Para: Papai e Mamãe

Ele é demais papai! Nos conhecemos no trem, ele se chama Alvo Severus Potter, e ele foi tão bom para mim, ele até beijou a minha mão, sem falar que ele me defendeu três vezes! Uma para o Irmão idiota dele e seu amigo, outra ele enfeitiçou a prima por mim! E quando Hagrid veio me acusar por enfeitiça-la o Al admitiu que fez e o manipulou para não ser castigado. Aconteceu uma coisa estranha na seleção o chapéu disse que eu tenho um vínculo mágico desde que nasci com Al , ai ele parou a seleção para dizer que não podia me selecionar sem ver a mente de Al, todos ficaram surpresos, no fim tanto eu quanto ele fomos para sonserina.

Sabia que Tio Sev tem a varinha da Salazar Sonserina!? Ele tem e é muito legal, o Al acha demais isso, ele parece admirar muito o Tio Sev e você. Depois que eu tomei banho o Al penteou meus cabelos e os trançou para mim, ele até prendeu as tranças com um laço com brasão de sua família! Ele cuida de mim mãe, que nem o papai cuida de você, eu tenho certeza que ele vai aceitar o vínculo. Eu também conheci outro garoto o nome dele é Corvus Luna e ele é seu paciente papai!

Adeus beijos Scorpius”

Termino de arrumar minha carta e a selo com o brasão da minha família, que na verdade para surpresas de muitos é uma flor de lótus que significa pureza do corpo e da alma. Depois de dar minha carta a minha enorme coruja branca, entrei em minha cama, mas me sinto estranho é tão vazio e solitário, é quando a porta do banheiro é aberta e de quem sai lá de dentro é Al com seus cabelos secos, ele deve ter secado com secador de cabelo, ele vai direto pra cama e apaga as luzes.

\- Boa Noite Scorp! - Ele me diz, eu posso ouvir o ronco de Corvus em cima da cama.

\- Boa Noite Al

Fico olhando para escuro, não estou me sentido confortável, na verdade sinto um vazio como se algo faltasse, me reviro várias vezes em minha cama, mas simplesmente não consigo adormecer.

\- Al você está acordado? - Algo me diz para chamá-lo, se é eu ou minha veela, eu não sei, mas faço o que diz;

\- Agora eu estou porque? - Sua voz é meio grogue de sono, eu posso ouvi-lo se mexer na cama.

\- Não consigo dormir - Ouço seu suspiro e logo depois vários barulhos, acho que ele se levantou da cama, logo depois senti ele me cutucar.

\- Vou dormir com você, não se preocupe vou te proteger.

Fui para o lado dando espaço para ele entrar na cama, quando ele se deita noto que ele está sem camisa e só de calça moletom, coro, mas me deito em seu peito, a última coisa que penso é que essa é melhor noite da minha vida.

Em Outro Lugar...

Laura Skeeter On

Olho o caixão em minha frente, essa é minha hora, para isso que me preparei por tantos anos, EU LAURA SKEETER VOU RESSUSCITAR VOLDEMORT! Eles todos iram pagar pelo que fizeram comigo, eles que me chamaram de Squib porque eu nasci sem magia! Os nascidos-trouxas que não mereciam ter magia, a magia que deveria ser minha! Não deles! Minha mãe que me deserdou! Mas agora eles vão pagar, vou trazer o maior Bruxo das Trevas de volta vida, mesmo que eu saiba que não estarei aqui para ver isso, abro o caixão e vejo o esqueleto de Lord Voldemort, pego uma faca de cabo de serpente, coloco minha palme em cima do esqueleto e enquanto a corto falo.

\- Unus enim aliam vitam! In mortis Dei, tolle animam meam, et rursus reditus Tom aenigma! (Uma vida por outra! O deus da morte, pegue minha alma e em troca devolva Tom Riddle!) 

A cada gota de sangue que pinga, sinto um pouco de minha alma se esvair, caio de joelhos respirando fraco, começo a tossir e mais sangue sai, sinto meu órgãos falharem, olho para o esqueleto que parece se refazer, enquanto que meus cabelos caem, os dele crescem, posso sentir minha pele sumir, e na dele voltar. Ele começa a se formar a última coisa que vejo são olhos verdes brilhantes.

Tom Riddle On

Puxo o ar, eu estou vivo! Sinto o ar passando sobre meus pulmões, coloco a mão no peito e sinto o meu coração bater, quantos anos se passaram? A onde eu estou? A última coisa que me lembro é de o menino Potter me matando, que ódio do Potter! Perdi para aquele pirralho novamente, mas ele destruiu minhas Horcrux, como eu posso estar vivo?

Sai do caixão, eu pareço estar num casebre caindo aos pedaços, no chão eu vejo um cadáver, e na hora eu sei o que aconteceu, quem quer que seja trocou sua vida pela minha, mas o que fazer agora? Estou sem varinha, e nem sei minha aparência.

\- Accio Espelho!

Com magia sem varinha faço um espelho aparecer, tenho uma barba curta castanha e cabelos castanhos, meus olhos são verdes brilhantes não mais vermelho como antes. Tenho que saber quem ainda está vivo de meus seguidores está vivo, um deles vai poder me ajudar! Mesmo que eu sinceramente não pense em tentar dominar o mundo mágico novamente, estou cansado de tentar, nunca dá certo! Vou ver isso como uma segunda chance, ou seria terceira, nem eu sei mais, mas vou tentar ter uma boa vida agora! Será que Severo está vivo? Torço que sim, ele é um dos meus melhores seguidores, eu devia ter simplesmente o desarmado, não tentado matá-lo, ele é o mais fiel do meus antigos seguidores, e eu sinto como se ele fosse meu espelho, já que nós dois somos mestiços e não tivemos uma boa infância, diferente dos outros seguidores, que eram ricos puros sangues.

Agora eu preciso sair daqui e achar algum seguidor vivo para me ajudar, secretamente torço que seja o Snape, no chão acho uma bolsa então o esqueleto só pode ser de uma mulher, dentro acho uma carteira de identidade com o nome de Laura Skeeter, me lembro da mãe dela eu gostava do jeito que ela pensava, foi quando achei o dinheiro tem 900 Galeões, dá para comprar uma varinha nova, algumas roupas e passagem, porque ela andava com tanto dinheiro eu não sei, lá dentro acho uma roupa masculina, pelo menos ela veio preparada. A roupa é uma blusa social branca, com blazer preto e calças e sapatos sociais, todas pretas, são boas roupas, mesmo que sejam um pouco trouxas por assim dizer.

Agora preciso achar meus antigos seguidores, levanto as mãos e fecho os olhos, às marcas tem um tipo de rastreador e posso ver a onde estão, se estiverem vivos o ponto será vermelho, mas se tiverem morto o ponto será verde e se estiverem em Azkaban roxo, ao abrir os olhos novamente vejo um Mini-Mapa da Grã-Bretanha, a maioria dos pontos está verdes e o resto está roxo, procuro algum verde e acho somente três, um deles identificado como Gregório Goyle, mas passo ele era um idiota e que eu me lembro pedófilo, e eu posso ser mal, mas nunca apoiei Pedofilia, crianças não merecem sofrer. Outro ponto era Draco Malfoy que parecia estar na Mansão Malfoy, eu também passo ele, me lembro que ele nunca quis me servir, ele deve ter refeito sua vida e nunca irá me ajudar. O último ponto me alegra, Snape está vivo! E não está preso, já que seu ponto é direto em Hogwarts, ele vai me ajudar.

Saio do casebre, mas antes coloquei o esqueleto dentro do caixão e voltei a enterrá-lo, assim ninguém vai descobrir, olho para os dois lados da estrada esperando O Ônibus do Cavaleiro eu sei que ele vai aparecer logo, bem na hora ele aparece, como sempre de três andares e roxo, quando a porta é aberta o homem diz.

\- Bem-Vindo ao Ônibus do Cavaleiro, transporte de emergência para bruxas ou assistentes encalhados. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levá-lo a qualquer lugar! - Faço como dito e subo no ônibus, lhe dou 1 Galeão e digo.

\- Para o Olivaras o mais rápido que puder

Ele confirma enquanto que eu me sento no banco, do meu lado a um jornal com uma enorme manchete escrita “Heróis de Guerra Batem em Medi-Mago” logo embaixo mostra várias pessoas, mas eu logo reconheço Ronald Weasley dando um soco em Draco Malfoy, enquanto que Harry Potter segura uma criança que só pode ser filho do Weasley, também tem um garoto de cabelo iguais a do Malfoy, o jornal o identifica com sendo Teddy Lupin que também é a pessoa que fez a reportagem, começo a ler a notícia, quem diria que o Potter seria um anti-sonserino agora que cresceu, ou que o Malfoy seria dono de dois hospitais, um no mundo mágico e outra trouxa, não vejo a hora de falar com o Severo ele vai me atualizar sobre tudo. Antes de fechar o jornal vi uma nota bem chamativa que dizia “Vaga Aberta Para Professor de DCAT Urgente!!” A nota era bem recente, pelo menos agora eu achei um motivo para ir até Hogwarts e me encontrar com Severo, e finalmente posso conseguir ser professor de DCAT, me pergunto se a maldição que coloquei ainda está em vigor.

\- Chegamos

Confirmo com a cabeça e desço do Ônibus, respiro fundo o ar da noite, tanto tempo que eu não me sentia assim tão vivo! A Horcrux me tiravam essa sensação de vida, era simplesmente ótimo ter uma alma. Olho para frente e logo vejo a loja de Olivaras, ela não mudou nada desde a última vez, e para minha felicidade continua a ser 24h. Eu torço que Olivaras não me reconheça, minha última varinha era inflexível mostrando que eu nunca mudaria minha conduta, mas me pergunto o que será agora já que estou pensando em ir para “Luz”.

Quando entro na loja o sino toca, a loja por dentro é completamente a mesma, com várias varinhas espalhadas pelo lugar, é quando eu vejo Olivaras sair do estoque, ele parece ter envelhecido muito desde a última vez que eu o vi.

\- Oh! Boa noite meu senhor, você é uma das únicas pessoas que entram na minha loja a qual não reconheço - Sorri um pouco, sempre achei peculiar o fato de ele sempre saber a varinha de uma bruxo.

\- Temo que não tenha em minha pessoa uma varinha, de fato eu fiquei fora da Grã-Bretanha por muito tempo e na volta houve um acidente onde quebrei minha varinha, me chamo Tom Pompeius - Ele parecia cair na história.

\- Isso é lastimável senhor Pompeius, sabia que Pompeius significa enigma em latim? Tenho certeza que sua varinha será muito interessante, então começamos.

E assim foi por cerca de duas horas, depois de móveis arruinados, janelas quebradas e explosões acidentais finalmente acabamos numa de núcleo de Preza de Basilisco, flexível e de 25 cm, segundo Olivaras ela tem uma varinha gêmea que é a de Salazar Sonserina, uma coisa incomum de fato, depois de pagar 50 Galeões sai da loja e com a nova varinha na mão fabriquei roupas novas para mim e um malão onde eu as coloquei, também fiz um currículo de Professor.

Respiro fundo e imagino Hogwarts, ou melhor a entrada dela aparato, sempre achei estranho a sensação de aparatação. No novo muro que circula o castelo a várias placas de ouro, cada uma com o nome de alguém que caiu na batalha final, passo os dedos por ela, agora revivido eu sinto ainda um pouco de remorso pelo que eu fiz, mas não muito. Toco a varinha no portão que logo se abre, já que não tenho um pingo de magia negra mais em mim devido ao fato que revivi e agora minha magia é branca.

\- Olá senhor! O que faz em Hogwarts tão tarde! - É aquele professor de criaturas mágicas, nunca fui muito fã dele.

\- Boa Noite, sou Tom Pompeius eu vi para a vaga de Professor DCAT - Ele abriu um enorme sorriso que me deixou meio enjoado na verdade.

\- Mas que ótimo! Me acompanhe

Quando ele virou de costas revirei os olhos, meio-gigante insuportável! Hogwarts não mudou nada, professores patrulham os corredores, e um ou dois alunos aparecem, a maioria Grifinórios que acreditam estar acima das regras, e parecem estar já que nenhum professor parece fazer algo ao respeito! Acho que se eu conseguir o emprego vou ser um pouco parecido com Severus era dando aulas, eu simplesmente não suporto grifinórios!

\- Gato-Persa!

Tínhamos chegados a Gárgula e gato-persa era senha, só pode ser Minerva a diretora da escola agora, para que a senha fosse essa. Subimos as escadas, estou um pouco nervoso com tudo isso admito, é minha única chance de eu construir uma nova a vida, nessa nova chance que eu recebi.

\- Eu não me importo com o Potter! O Garoto tem direito de fazer amizade com quem ele quiser, e segunda a lei a Escola não pode interferir Minerva! - Essa era a voz inconfundível de Severus Prince-Snape, me pergunto o que Potter aprontou agora, foi quando entramos no escritório, quase fiquei emocionado em ver Severus novamente e ele parecia furioso enquanto falava com a Minerva.

\- Minerva? Um candidato para vaga de professor de DCAT! - Foi quando os dois nos olharam, Severo tinha nas mãos uma bengala que eu reconheci sendo a de Salazar Sonserina, essa só pode ser a varinha de Salazar, não é surpresa que esteja com Severo. Minerva sorriu ao perceber que tinha um professor, mas Snape esse eu vi em seus olhos que me reconheceu.

\- Finalmente! Me de seu currículo e se sente-se, obrigada por trazê-lo Hagrid - Hagrid logo saiu, já eu me sentei em frente a Minerva e Snape sentou ao meu lado, percebi que sua perna não funcionava.

\- Prazer Madame, me chamo Tom Pompeius, aqui meu currículo - Estendo o currículo a ela, que começa a ler, enquanto isso olho para Severo, me concentro e uso Legilimência ppara falar dentro de sua mente, logo noto que suas paredes estão bem firme.

“Snape, fico feliz que você esteja vivo meu amigo”

Logo vi que ele parecia surpreso por eu chamar ele de amigo

“Obrigada Meu Lord,e estou igualmente surpreso”

“Eu ganhei uma segunda chance, quero ter uma vida Severus, preciso que você me ajude com isso, me chame de Tom”

“Lhe ajudarei...Tom”

Depois foi tudo um borrão, Minerva fez algumas perguntas e depois declarou que eu estava contratado e incubiu Severo de me levar até meu quarto que ao lado do dele, no caminho ele me atualizou sobre tudo que aconteceu nos anos que passaram, e devo dizer que fiquei surpreso por ter um Potter na Sonserina e amigo de um Malfoy, ficou combinado que Severus me ajudaria a me tornar uma pessoa melhor.


	5. Capítulo 5

Dia Seguinte Café da Manhã…..

Corvus On

Pego uma tortinha de romã, essa sempre foi minha fruta preferida, tivemos sorte hoje é sábado e amanhã é domingo, então nossas aulas só começam segunda feira! Essa manhã está sendo ótima, nem muito fria nem muito quente, seria perfeita se não fosse o acidente na hora de acordar, aparentemente a Sonserina tem um alarme que toca 06:00 Horas ou seja uma hora antes da aula começar, mas eu acabei acordando um pouco antes do alarme e ele tocou quando eu estava descendo às escadas da Beliche e então eu me assustei e cair direto no chão, foi doloroso, para piorar todos acordaram e o tal Jack Nott junto com Orion Zabine tentaram tirar sarro do Alvo e do Scorpius porque eles dormiram juntos, mas Alvo se levantou estufou o peito e mandou eles pararem e que não era da conta dos dois, ele pode não ter percebido, mas naquela hora ele mostrou dominância e firmou seu poder, ele é o Alfa do dormitório masculino, se vê porque Jack e Orion abaixaram a cabeça os reconhecendo na hora. O salão está cheio, olho para o lado e vejo as meninas do primeiro ano todas em volta de uma menina loira, essa só pode ser a Alfa do feminino, geralmente esses dois Alfas se tornam um casal, como no passado onde o Alfa Masculino era Lucius Malfoy e a Alfa Feminina Narcissa Black, mas duvido que aconteça o mesmo este ano, pelo jeito que Alvo olha para Scorp.

Foi quando eu vi a menina loira se levantar e andar até Scorpius e Alvo que estavam sentados em minha frente, ele se sentou ao lado de Alvo, ela deve ter reconhecido Alvo como Alfa e veio tentar ele como companheiro, se ela for rejeitada, o que eu acho que vai acontecer, ela deixará de ser Alfa.

\- Bom-Dia, me chamos Dana Triten - Ela ofereceu a mão para Alvo, que olhou para ela sem nenhuma expressão, ignorou a mão e perguntou.

\- Esse não é um sobrenome bruxo - Ele declarou isso como um fato, toda a mesa sonserina observava, e várias pessoas ficaram surpresas pela fala de Alvo, pois era uma menina bonita e não era esperado Alvo rejeitá-la.

-Si..m meu pai é trouxa - Ela parecia muito vermelha, o que faz sentido todos olhavam para ela - Mas minha mãe é sangue-puro - Ela fala tentando salvar a situação, mas tanto eu quanto Scorpius sabemos da aversão a trouxas de Alvo.

\- Mas seu pai ainda é um trouxa, e eu não gosto de trouxas - A menina abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, então ela simplesmente se levantou e foi embora.- Menina chata

Ri e volto a comer minha comida, Al e Scorpius falam sobre poções em minha frente. A Tal Dana foi embora do grande salão e às outras garotas se espalharam. Observei ao redor e percebo Severo Snape, ele parecia ter uma conversa animada com o novo professor, Minerva falou dele no começo do café, o novo professor tinha uma barba e cabelos castanhos, seus olhos eram verdes e ele tinha um sorriso enquanto conversava com Chefe de nossa casa que também parecia feliz com a conversa, mas ele logo pararam de falar para me olhar, coro eu fui interrompido.

\- Então um Potter na sonserina? - Sou tirado de meus pensamentos ao ver um menino de cabelos negros curto sentado ao lado de Alvo, sua fala fez meu amigo levantar a sobrancelha e dizer.

\- Sim e tenho orgulho disso, algum problema? - O Garoto parecia estar no sexto ano e tinha lindo olhos azuis.

\- Uou! Desculpa não estava tentando ofender, eu estou no sexto ano e me chamo Logan Laki e sou sangue puro, isso eu te garanto - Alvo sorriu ao ouvir isso e pegou a mão oferecida.

\- Prazer Alvo Potter, esses são meus amigos Scorpius Malfoy e Corvus Luna, o que você o que deseja? - Alvo era sério e olhava direto nos olhos de Logan que só poderia ser o Alfa do dormitório masculino do sexto ano.

\- Preciso de um Apanhador, nosso último saiu da escola e estamos com a vaga aberta, e os Potter tem um histórico de ótimos apanhadores então… - Ele fala sugestivamente, tanto eu quanto Scorpius sabíamos que Alvo aceitaria.

\- Porque você acha que eu aceitaria? - Ele elevou uma sobrancelha, Alvo não deixava uma emoção transparecer, ele era frio como gelo.

\- Porque você é um sonserino e não perderia a chance de humilhar o seu irmão - Alvo sorriu debochado e disse.

\- Eu vou por a cara dele na lama, mas Snape não vai se importa? - Eu via que tudo que Alvo queria era pôr mesmo a cara do irmão na lama.

\- Ele está de bom humor pelo jeito que está falando com novo professor - Alvo olhou para lá onde os dois professores conversavam - Até o final do ano os dois são um casal, mas ele também odeia ser irmão e quer vê-lo perder, então hoje antes do jantar são os teste, feito? - Logan ofereceu a mão para Alvo que logo pegou e disse.

\- Feito! - Ele se levantou de onde estava sentado, mas antes de sair bagunçou os cabelos de Scorp e disse.

\- Tchau loirinho - Os olhos de Alvo acenderam e fúria, ele foi lá e arrumou os cabelos de Scorpius que corou muito ao ser tocado por seu companheiro, os dois era tão fofos juntos, são um ótimo casal.

\- Não o deixe te chamar te chamar assim, entendeu Scorp? - Scorpius confirma, já vi que Alvo vai ser possessivo.

Alvo On

Ele não tinha direito de tocar no meu Scorp! Ele era meu e ninguém pode tocá-lo além de mim, suspiro emburrado, essa está sendo horrível! Corvus caiu da escada, Blaize e Nott tentaram intimidar eu e Scorp por dormirmos juntos, mas eu defendi o Scorp como prometi a mim mesmo fazer, depois teve aquela filha de trouxa chata tentando falar comigo, ela provavelmente tem aqueles modos trouxas horríveis que deve ter puxado dos pai, não entendo porque ela falou comigo, não sou um amante de trouxas como os outros da minha família, não quero nada que tenha mesmo o menor contato com trouxas, por isso que eu não falo muito com Hermione.

É quando olho para Scorp que come um tortinha de chocolate com morango, toda a raiva que eu senti se esvaiu como se nunca existisse, ele era tão bom e doce, ele me traz uma forte sensação de poder, mas eu não entendo porque, mas eu gosto muito quero ter poder, quero que as pessoas saibam que eu estou por cima e elas por baixo, ter esses sentimento é ruim? Um grito de coruja me tira dos meus pensamentos, olho para frente e ali está minha coruja, seu nome é Salazar, meu pai ficou uma fera quando descobriu o nome que coloquei em minha coruja, é quando percebo um envelope vermelho e na hora sei que é um berrador, pego ele e posso sentir todos os olhos em mim, o grande salão está em silêncio total. É quando ele se abre e a voz que sai é a do me pai,

\- ALVO SEVERO POTTER! COMO VOCÊ OUSA ENVERGONHAR ESTA FAMÍLIA, TUDO QUE EU QUERO É EXPULSÁ-LO, MAS SUA MÃE ME CONVENCEU QUE NÃO, ESCUTE BEM, FIQUE LONGE DO MENINO MALFOY ELE É… - Antes que meu pai possa continuar o insulto ao meu melhor amigo, pego a minha varinha e digo.

\- Incendio! - E o berrador vira fogo em minha frente, eu tenho certeza que meu pai deve ter sentido isso a onde estiver.

\- AL! Seu pai vai ficar furioso com você, porque… - Olho para Scorp, ele tinha parado de falar e me olhava preocupado, me levanto da mesa e digo.

\- Eu não acredito em nenhuma palavra que ele diz, afinal ele não passa de um amante de trouxas

O Grande Salão reage a minha frase, eu não me importo e faço o meu caminho para fora do Grande Salão, meu pai pode desaparecer e eu não vou me importar, afinal ele nunca fez nada por mim além e me criticar ou dizer o que eu não devo fazer, eu tenho direito de escolher como quero ser! Eu sou um sonserino, tenho orgulho de ser um! Eu vou me esforçar, vou seu o melhor nas matérias, vou mostrar para eles que não se deve me subestimar, que tenho mais poder que eles, que eu estou por cima!

\- AL! ESPERA! - Eu já tinha saído do Grande Salão, parei e olhei para trás Scorp e Corvo andavam rápido atrás de mim, até que Scorp parou em minha frente. - O que foi Al?

\- Eu não posso acreditar nele Scorp! Todo mundo acha que ele é um modelo a ser seguido, o símbolo da luz e da bondade, mas para mim ele é só um péssimo pai! Que toda vez que abre a boca para falar comigo diz que eu tenho que mudar! Agora ele me diz que eu envergonhei a família por entrar na sonserina! E ainda fazer eu acabar minha amizade com você! Ele que devia ter vergonha de ser um amante de trouxas! Eu não posso mais chamar ele de pai! - Eu estava fumegando de raiva, meu punhos estavam apertados e Scorp me olhava preocupado.

\- Você tem certeza disso Al? É um caminho sem volta - Ele era tão doce, preocupado comigo, eu posso ver em seus olhos a preocupação e isso fez eu gostar mais ainda dele.

\- Eu tenho certeza Scorp, às vezes eu não suporto a minha família e principalmente o Harry, ele me força a ser alguém que eu não sou, mas agora eu vou ser eu mesmo e não vou fazer nada que eu não queira! - Eu me sentia agora mais livre em admitir isso, eu tenho certeza que eu não vou me arrepender.

\- Uma escolha interessante Alvo - Nós três demos um pulo de susto e nos viramos, atrás de nós estava o novo professor de DCAT e Severo Snape que se apoiava na bengala.

\- Professor Snape! Você nos deu um susto - Digo com sinceridade e um pouco encabulado por eles terem ouvido a conversa.

\- Peço desculpas, eu só vim ver como você estava, você não parecia muito bem ao sair do Grande Salão - Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado, o que de certa forma me fazia sentir bem.

\- Eu entendo professor, é que para todos Harry é uma ótima pessoas, mas para mim ele é só um péssimo pai que tenta mudar o que eu sou - Scorp pega em minha mão como sinal de apoio e Corvo coloca a mão em meu ombro.

\- Eu entendo, meu pai também tentava me mudar, mas seja você mesmo e não ligue para ele, se precisar fale comigo minhas porta está sempre aberta - Ele era tão sincero que me surpreendia, não entendo como o Ron pode falar mal dele.

\- Eu posso ser novo aqui, mas se precisar falar tão bem estou disponível - Quem falou foi o novo professor de DCAT, ele exalava poder é como se estivesse acima de qualquer um.

\- Com certeza professor Pompeius - Eu realmente goste do professor Pompeius, ele tinha aquela sensação de poder. eu gostava disso e eu queria isso para mim, ser superior a todos os outros.

\- Adeus crianças

Os dois professores saem, eles parecem se darem bem pelo jeito como Pompeius olha para professor Snape que é menor que ele. Foi quando senti alguém me abraçando de lado, olho para baixo e vejo o pequeno Scorp sorrindo para mim e me abraçando, ele é tão fofo, eu o abraço de volta, só o seu abraço me faz sentir melhor.

\- O que faremos agora Al? - Olho para o Corvo que também parece curioso com a minha pergunta, mas ele tem razão temos o dia inteiro livre, menos o período antes do jantar que é a prova para quadribol.

\- Quero me vingar de James, por ter fofocado para Harry e já sei até como! - Sorrio o meu plano é ótimo, ele nunca vai ver isso chegando.

\- Como vamos fazer isso? - Foi Corvo perguntando, ele parecia cada vez mais confortável ao nosso redor e isso era bom.

\- Primeiro precisamos voltar ao nosso dormitório

Fecho os olhos e me concentro na porta da sonserina, quando abro os olhos ela aparece, sorrio funcionou! Nós três entramos na comunal, tinha alguns alunos ali lendo, mas fora isso estava vazio, sumimos até o nosso quarto e eu fui direto até meu malão, revirei ele um pouco até que achei uma sacola, foi presente do Tio George, ele sempre foi legal comigo e não se importou que eu não gostasse de Hermione ou de algum trouxa.

\- Vocês sabem o que é isso? - Dentro dos sacos havia várias bolas verdes, tio George sempre soube que eu seria um sonserino e nunca se importou.

\- São às inéditas bolas de tinta da loja do seu tio! Elas nem estão a venda ainda! - Foi Scorp que disse animado olhando para às bolinhas, é verdade essas bolinhas só seriam lançadas no natal.

\- Eu sei, quando jogadas elas explodem em tinta verde que dura 12 horas! - Eu estava muito animado para testar isso em meu irmão.

\- Como usaremos isso em seu irmão? - Foi Corvo que perguntou, ele parecia meio preocupado, mas eu tinha um plano.

\- Eu tenho um plano venham

Saímos da comunal, cada um estava do meu lado e eu me sentia o líder deles, era uma boa sensação, quando passamos por uma janela vimos que caia um temporal, acho que vão ter que cancelar a prova para quadribol, bem na hora que eu pensei nisso um aviãozinho apareceu e o peguei e li.

“Caro Alvo, às provas para Quadribol foram adiadas para 1 de Outubro, falei com a Diretora e o Professor Snape, você tem autorização para trazer uma vassoura, arrume uma boa vassoura neste meio tempo, Capitão Logan Laki”

Que raiva! Eu nunca vou conseguir entrar no time de quadribol! Harry nunca vai me dar uma vassoura nova, já que ele prefere que seu filho de ouro James ganhe a taça, porque toda a família sabe que eu sou o melhor apanhador, melhor até que o Harry e eles não vão querer que eu ganhe da Grifinória. Eu queria tanto aquela nova Firebolt Supreme! É a mais rápida do mercado, mas é muito cara o Harry nem deu a James por causa do preço, no fim ele ganhou uma Firebolt 2.0, mas eu tenho que dar um jeito de dar um jeito de ganhar essa vassoura, mas eu não sei como, amasso o bilhete e o jogo pela janela.

\- O que foi Al? O que tinha no bilhete? - Era Scorp e sua doce voz perguntando, me encosto na parede enquanto olho para os dois.

\- Adiaram para 1 de Outubro às provas de quadribol, por causa da chuva. E eles pediram para que levasse uma vassoura no dia, mas Harry nunca vai me dar uma, porque ele não quer que eu vença o seu filhinho de ouro - Rosno só em pensar nos dois e sua mania de Grifinório fanáticos.

\- Mas e agora Alvo? Você tem que tentar para o time - Sorrio para o Corvo ele é um bom amigo, melhor que meus parentes e olha que não faz nem dois dia que eu o conheço.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia! - Scorp pulava para cima e para baixo animado - Eu posso falar com o meu pai, ele com certeza vai te dar a vassoura se eu pedir, e ele também poderia dar um pequeno “Patrocínio” para o time de Quadribol te escolher - O olho em choque, porque o senhor Malfoy faria isso por mim.

\- Mas porque o Senhor Malfoy faria isso por mim? E não é contra regras? - O plano em si era bom, mas eu não sei se ele faria isso por mim, que sou um Potter.

\- Porque eu pedi obviamente! Sem falar que vovô Lucius fez o mesmo por ele quando tentou entrar no time de quadribol - Suspiro talvez o Scorp tenha razão, pelo menos eu torço que sim.

\- Ok fale com seu pai Scorp, diga que eu devo uma a ele - Eu sei que dever para um sangue-puro é uma coisa grande.

\- Você não deve nada a ele, vocês vão ino para Comunal da Grifinória enquanto que eu vou mandar a carta para meu pai agora mesmo

Antes que eu fale alguma coisa ele beija minha bochecha e aparece uma porta da Sonserina, por qual ele atravessa, Scorp era bom demais para mim.

Scorpius On

Eu vou poder ajudar o Al! Meu pai vai ficar feliz em ajudar, a final o Al é o futuro herdeiro Malfoy, meu companheiro! Passo pela sala da Comunal, alguns alunos me cumprimetam e outros não, eu subo direto para nosso quarto, estou tão feliz em ajudar o Al eu tenho certeza que ele vai ser um ótimo apanhador para o time e no futuro o capitão, vai ser um bom exercício para ele aprender liderança, eu não vejo a hora que ele comece ser aprendiz do papai e que ele saiba que eu sou seu companheiro, mesmo que tenha muito medo de que ele me rejeite, não queria esperar para contar, mas foi o combinado e vou esperar, mas eu estou começando a gostar dele, quero dizer que também estou me apaixonado não só o lado veela.

Pego os papéis para a carta, não sei muito bem o que escrever ou melhor dizendo como pedir, papai é uma boa pessoa e deve estar em casa com a mamãe a esta hora.

“Para: Mamãe e Papai

Eu preciso de um favor papai, o Al vai tentar entrar no time de quadribol, mas para isso ele precisa de uma vassoura, mas o Harry Potter nunca daria uma vassoura para Al, porque ele não quer que a Sonserina vença, então eu gostaria de saber se você poderia dar a vassoura para o Al,eu estava pensando na Firebolt Supreme, junto a um pequeno estímulo para o time de quadribol da sonserina.

Adeus Beijo Scorpius”

Selo a carta e chamo a minha coruja que vai voando, eu tenho certeza que papai vai dar a vassoura neste jantar, o Al vai ficar tão feliz! Antes de sair me olho no espelho, e vejo que estou ótimo, volto a descer para comunal que é onde sou parado por Logan Laki que me pergunta.

\- Então loirinho o Potter recebeu o meu bilhete? - Franzo o cenho, não gosto que ele me chame de loirinho.

\- Ele recebeu e você pode me chamar de Malfoy? - Al também não tinha gostado de Logan me chamar de loirinho, e não quero irritar o Al.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar o Potter não gosta que eu te chame de loirinho? - Confirmo com a cabeça - Tudo bem então Malfoy, você sabe se ele vai conseguir a vassoura? - Eu quero encontrar o Al, mas eu não sei como me retirar dessa conversa.

\- Acho que sim, eu tenho que encontrar ele agora então… - Ele confirma com a cabeça,essa foi uma conversa estranha.

\- Tchau Malfoy

Saio mais rápido que posso dali, não quero ser questionado novamente, logo abri outra porta sonserina que dá perto do retrato da Grifinória, eu vejo o Al e o Corvo me esperando. Al está de costa para mim e faço sinal para Corvus ficar quieto, me aproximo devagar por trás de Al até que pulei em suas costas rindo, ele logo me segurou assim me impedindo de cair, coloco a cabeça em seu ombro e sorrio.

\- Oi Al! - Ele vira a cabeça para mim e sorri me dando um beijo na bochecha me fazendo corar.

\- Porque demorou? - Foi a primeira coisa que ele me perguntou, suspirei e desci da suas costas, e o abracei.

\- Logan Laki me parou na comunal, ele me perguntou se você tinha recebido o bilhete e se tinha uma vassoura, eu disse que sim - Falo um pouco apreensivo não queria que ele brigasse comigo por falar com Laki.

\- Você fez bem, mas ele te chamou de Loirinho? - Ele pergunta com uma carranca, ele realmente não gosta que me chamem de loirinho.

\- Chamou, mas eu pedi para ele me chamar de Malfoy e ele disse sim - Al sorriu para isso e beijou minha testa.

\- Perfeito, agora vamos falar com a Mulher Gorda - Confirmo com a cabeça e então nos aproximamos da Mulher Gorda, e quando ela nos viu fez um careta.

\- O que duas cobras, fazem na toca do leão? - Ela não parecia gostar muita da gente, mas Al colocou o melhor sorriso, aquele que parece com o pai e disse.

\- Olá eu sou Alvo Potter, filho do meio de Gina e Harry Potter - A Mulher gorda suspira em reconhecimento - Infelizmente fui colocado na sonserina, um erro do chapéu é claro! Acontece que trocaram os malões meu e do meu irmão, então eu vim buscar o meu, você pode deixar eu e meus amigos entrarem? - Faz a melhor cara Potter que ele tem.

\- Claro! Um Potter é sempre Bem-Vindo, mas quem são seus amigos? - Ela olhou meio desconfiada para Corvo e eu.

\- Esses são Scorp e Corvo, eles deveriam ter ido para Corvinal, mas houve um erro, Mulher Gorda você jura pelo seu pintor não contar para ninguém que eu tivesse aqui? Não quero que meus colegas de casa saibam - O Al agia como um perfeito sonserino, mentindo muito bem.

\- Eu juro pelo meu pintor, agora entrem

Faz um quadro jurar pelo pintor é algo muito sério, ela logo abriu a passagem e entramos na comunal, que estava completamente vazia, não tinha ninguém, nela havia vários quadros, mas todos dormiam profundamente.

\- Porque ela está vazia Alvo? - Quem perguntou foi Corvo que olhava tudo com interesse e curiosidade.

\- Por causa de um ritual que os grifinórios mais velhos fazem com primeiros anos, na verdade é só um competição de quem come mais, os quadros tiram essas horas para dormir, já que os grifinórios não deixam ninguém dormir

Al diz isso com raiva, parece que James também não deixa ninguém dormir em casa, começamos a subir às escadas em silêncio não queremos acordar acidentalmente um dos quadros, e não podemos fazer todos os quadros jurarem por seus pintores, fazer um quadro jurar por seu pintor é algo muito sério, tão sério quanto jurar por sua magia. Quando acabamos de subir às escadas nos deparamos com um corredor vermelho com 7 portas, nas portas havia placas com nomes, na segunda porta estava escrito “Potter,Longbottom,Glar, Thomas,Finnigan”, só pode ser este o quarto. Olhamos uns para os outros, até que Al tenta abrir a porta, mas não consegue.

\- Alguém sabe o feitiço para abrir portas? - Eu não sabia e Al também não, mas Corvus levantou a mão, olhamos para ele surpreso.

\- Diogo rouba minhas coisas, precisei aprender esse feitiço para pegar minhas coisas de volta - Ele diz coçando a nuca envergonhado.

\- Nós entendemos Corvus, pode abrir a porta - Segurei um suspiro ao ver o Al sendo tão legal e amável. Corvus confirma e levanta varinha

\- Alohomora! - E a porta se abre, tivemos sorte ela não estava trancada por magia, o que é muito estranho.

\- Vem vamos!

Al abre a porta e nós entramos só para ver um monte de vermelho e dourado, na verdade chega a se enjoativo de tanta cor. Havia 5 camas no total, duas estavam arrumadas, mas às outras pareciam um caos completo.

\- Essa do canto só pode ser a cama de Diogo - Olhamos para ele curioso, como ele sabe? - Só ele dorme com a cabeça para os pé - Ele estava certo, o travesseiro estava para os pé, o que é estranho.

\- Esta aqui é a do James, eu reconheço a foto - Me aproximo do Al, na mão ele tem uma foto trouxa de toda sua família na Londres Trouxas, mas o estranho que o Al não aparece - Eu lembro desse dia, era para ser um passeio em família, mas eu me recusei a ir ver os Animais de Estimação do mundo mágico, então Harry decidiu me deixar com Ron e Hermione, eu me escondi no sotão pelo resto do dia, não queria me encontrar com Sangue-Ruim - Ele diz sangue-ruim com tanto desprezo, ele não gosta de nascido-trouxas, mestiços e trouxas.

\- Eles são idiotas Al - O abraço, ele parecia um pouco mal pela família não aceitá-lo, foi quando Corvus falou.

\- Eu não sabia que o Professor Neville tinha um filho - Corvo estava em frente a terceira cama mais bagunçada, e tinha nas mãos uma foto de uma família, Al pegou em minha mão e puxou até lá.

\- Ele tem, Harry é padrinho dele, se eu não me engano ele se chama Frank a mãe dela Hannah é matrona aqui em Hogwarts, mas vamos arrumar às tintas

Confirmamos e começamos, pegamos às linhas que o Al tinha trazido, fizemos um grande esquema que se ativaria quando alguém entrasse no quarto, a tinta então iria explodir em cima das camas e nas paredes do quartos, quando terminamos o Al voltou a pegar a foto de James na mão.

\- Você está bem Al? - Pergunto preocupado com ele, que apertava com força o retrato da fotografia.

\- Eu tenho que fazer algo Scorp não me impeça - Faço sim com a cabeça, e Al tira a foto do retrato e logo depois começa rasgá-la, até que só sobre picadinhos, logo depois ele pega um canivete e corta toda a cama de James, ele parecia com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado.

\- Se sente melhor? - Ele confirma, mas logo depois ele se vira para o Corvo que tinha terminado de amarrar o último ponto.

\- Toma Corvus - Ele joga o canivete para Corvus que a pega - Faça o mesmo na cama de Diogo, vai se sentir melhor - Corvo hesita, mas confirma com a cabeça e começa a destruir a cama de Diogo como o Al fez na do James, depois que ele termina o Al pega o canivete de volta.

\- Queria ter uma câmera para filmar isso - Foi quando eu tive uma ideia, fecho os meus olhos e concentro a minha magia.

\- Potty! - Al me olhou surpreso, mas logo depois Potty, elfo doméstico aparece e me abraça com força dizendo.

\- Pequeno Mestre! Potty está tão feliz em vê-lo! Como Potty pode servir o pequeno mestre? - Ele parecia tão animado, olho para o Al que parece segurar uma risada.

\- Pegue minha câmera e fique aqui invisível filmando o que vai acontecer entendeu? - Ele rapidamente confirma e fica invisível.

\- Vem agora vamos! - Começamos sair do quarto e da comunal, quando já estávamos fora Al disse.

\- Sabe Scorp, seu pai chamava meu pai de Potty quando eles eram adolescente - E todos nós caímos na risada.


	6. Capítulo 6

Alvo On

Logo depois de rir, começamos a ouvir muitos passos se aproximando, peguei na mão de Scorp e de Corvo os puxando até embaixo de uma escada, eu podia sentir Scorp se escorando ao meu lado, algo esquenta em meu coração ao sentir isso. É quando um bando de grifinórios é visto, eles riem e falam alto enquanto passam por nós, muitos tem manchas de comidas nas roupa, uma coisa muito nojenta, odeio Grifinórios, sempre se achando os maiorais da histórias, depois que eles entram tudo fica em silêncio, agora só resta esperar. Suspiro, pensando novamente naquela foto, aquele foi um dos piores dias da minha vida, passando o dia inteiro escondido no sótão, era tão frio e solitário lá, eu não tinha ninguém, em minha volta só estavam amantes de trouxas e sangue-ruins, eu não tinha ninguém para confiar ou para ouvir meus pensamentos, mas pelos menos agora eu tenho o Scorp e Corvo, os dois são os melhores amigos que eu poderia pedir. Penso na família Potter, um dia foi conhecida por uma poderosa família sangue puro, mas agora literalmente caiu na lama como amantes de trouxas, pelo menos não tenho um trouxa na família, eu queria ter nascido numa família como os Malfoys que tem orgulho de seu nome, do seu sangue e principalmente do seu legado, eles não se misturam com ralé da sociedade. Foi quando ouvimos gritos, e o quadro da mulher gorda foi aberta, de lá saíram James, Diogo e Frank cobertos de tinta verde, mas se via os seus rostos por baixo da tinta.

\- Vem, vamos provocá-los um pouco

Os dois confirmam, nunca pensei que a vingança fosse tão doce e prazerosa, ele merece isso e muito mais, nós três paramos na frente deles, quando James me viu seus olhos brilharam em fúria, eu sei que ele quer explodir e até mesmo me bater, mas eu tenho um plano.

\- Fico com tanta inveja que eu entrei na sonserina e não você que resolveu se pintar de Verde, leãozinho bobo você não tem poder o bastante para isso, a sonserina é para bruxos fortes e não para mágicos de festas infantis - Zombei dele, que apertou suas mãos em fúrias, enquanto que Scorp e Corvo riam do que eu falei.

\- Cala boca Alvo! Isso coisa sua não é? Eu vou… - Antes que ele possa se aproximar de mim para bater, quem aparece é Neville Longbottom que logo diz.

\- CHEGA! O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ele parecia furioso, mas eu vi que ele me olhava estranho, eu tenho certeza que ele acha que fui eu, e ele está certo, mas ele acha isso só porque eu sou sonserino.

\- Foram eles Professor Longbottom! Eles entraram em nosso quarto e armaram tinta na nossa cama e na gente quando abrissem a porta! - Esse foi James me acusando, eu tenho certeza que Neville vai acreditar.

\- Eles também destruíram nossas camas! E a fotografia do James - Diogo estava igualmente furioso e fuzilava Corvus com os olhos - Você não passa de um vira-lata nojento Corvus! - Ele falou isso com veneno e meu amigo abaixou a cabeça magoado.

\- Cala boca Diogo, você não tem direito de chamá-lo assim! - Disse pisando em frente de Corvus, fazendo que Corvus saísse de seu campo visual.

\- Parem todos, já sei o que aconteceu aqui - Então Neville se virou para nós - Alvo, Malfoy e Luna os três estão de detenção comigo hoje a noite, e menos… - Antes que ele acabe a maldita sentença uma voz é ouvida.

\- Nem pense em tirar pontos dos meus alunos Longbottom! Simplesmente baseado em acusações sem provas, isso não é postura de um chefe de casa que se preze! - Era Professor Snape seguido do professor Pompeius, Severo tinha raiva nos olhos e Pompeius parecia simplesmente divertido.

\- Pro...fes..sor Snape! - Neville parecia tremer nas bases só de olhar para Snape, o meu irmão e seus amigos também pareciam com medo.

\- Que eu saiba esse ainda é meu nome - Severo tinha uma grande carranca, mas seus olhos mostravam diversão - Mas agora porque não vemos a versão da história das minhas serpentes! - Então seus olhos se viraram para nós e dei um passo à frente.

\- Nós nos perdemos enquanto íamos para biblioteca pesquisar sobre… - Antes que eu posso falar algo, acabei sendo interrompido por Scorp.

\- Veelas masculinas, Corvus e Al não acreditaram em mim e pensaram que eram só um mito, então pensamos em ir a biblioteca e pesquisar sobre - Scorp fez aquela cara fofa que só ele sabe fazer, só não entendo porque ele falou sobre a veelas masculinas, eu sei que elas não são um mito, então continuei de onde ele parou.

\- E viemos parar por acidente parar aqui e vimos o estado deles, admito que rimos um pouco, mas foi só isso - Digo com falsa sinceridade, que tenho certeza que Severo não acredita, mas que vai fingir acreditar.

\- Viu? Meus alunos não tem culpa nenhuma, ou seja não merecem ir de detenção ou perder pontos, ao contrários de certos alunos - Então ele se virou para meu irmão e seus amigos - Menos 50 pontos para Grifinória, por acusar sem provas seus colegas, Neville arregalou os olhos e estava prestes a falar, mas com um olhar do Severo ele se calou.

\- Mas Professor Snape, nós… - Era meu irmão, ele tinha dado um passo frente tentando falar, mas quem o interrompeu foi Pompeius.

\- Menos 50 pontos, por responder a um professor - Humor brilhava em seus olhos, enquantos que os grifinórios.

\- Agora se nos der licença Longbottom, eu vou levar meus alunos - Neville estava petrificado e os grifinórios revoltados, Severus simplesmente se virou e começou a andar até que parou.

\- Venham logo!

Eu e meus amigos logo corremos para alcançá los, Pompeius estava andando logo atrás de nós, para onde vamos agora?

Tom On

Ele era completamente incrível, o jeito com que ele lidou com os tolos grifinórios era ótimo. Eu estava atrás de Severo, às crianças estavam ao seu lado, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua bunda, por mais pano que ele usasse eu podia vê-la e era tão linda, eu só queria apertá-la, eu não entendia porque me sentia assim eu só sabia que eu estava apaixonado por ele, que eu só queria beijar ele e o pegar em meus braços, ele era bonito a sua forma e eu amava o seu humor negro e como ele corava se eu chegasse muito perto dele. Mas eu sabia que teria que ir lentamente com ele, Severo sofreu muito na vida, seu pai foi um homem horrível que o abusou de todas as formas possíveis e eu mesmo o machuquei quando matei Lily Evans, garota que era como uma irmã para ele, pelo menos eu nunca o machuquei fisicamente, não entendo como ele pode agora me ajudar depois de tudo que eu fiz com ele, mas não irei pensar nisso, tenho que prestar atenção no agora, ou seja fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim.

Olho para crianças, eu gostei dos três, principalmente de cria do Potter, ele tem algo em seus olhos que me lembra eu aos 11 anos, é uma fome de poder e uma astúcia enorme, ele seria um ótimo herdeiro, alguém para seguir meus ideais agora que eu estou aposentado, e eu tenho certeza que ele não iria deixar os outros dois para trás, principalmente o jovem Malfoy.

\- Não vai entrar Tom? - Sou tirado me estupor por Severo que me está em frente a porta me esperando.

\- Já vou me amigo

Passo por ele que cora ao meu ver tão perto, sorri para seu rosto corado, quando entramos vejo que às crianças já estão sentadas em volta da mesa redonda da sala de estar de Severo, eu me sento logo em frente a eles, enquanto que Severo nos serve chá de rosas, eu tomo um gole do meu chá até que Severo pergunta.

\- Então qual de vocês vai me dizer a verdade?! Luna, Malfoy ou você Potter?! - digo ao servir o Chá para si. - Luna e Malfoy abaixam a cabeça em submissão, mas Potter diz.

\- Nós fizemos a pegadinho com os grifinórios, e também destruímos a suas camas e fotografia - Ele tinha confiança na voz, sabia que Severo não os castigaria ou tiraria pontos deles. Vejo Severus levantar uma única sobrancelha, isso o torna ainda mais sexy para mim.

\- E eu posso saber o motivo disso tudo senhor Potter? - Sempre que o sobrenome Potter era pronunciado Alvo se encolhia, como se o próprio nome o machucasse

\- Ele foi o motivo de eu receber o Berrador hoje de manhã, ele e Diogo foram falar para Harry ontem, sem falar que Diogo sempre machuca o Corvus - Ele diz o nome do pai com tanto ódio que me surpreende.Vejo Severus suspirar

\- Eu não vou tirar ponto de vocês. Mas cuidado a partir de agora, sabem que os leões são estúpidos e vão fazer uma retaliação. - Eu vi Alvo sorrir de uma forma assustadora.

\- E nós estaremos esperando por isso, Professor Snape - Ele tinha escuridão no olhar, ele me lembra tanto eu na juventude.

\- Tom eu preciso falar com Corvus e Scorpius por um momento fique com Alvo - Confirmo com a cabeça é uma ótima hora para falar com Alvo.

\- Claro Sev

Vejo Severo corar escarlate e sair da sala rapidamente com Scorpius e Corvus atrás dele e eu me virei para Al, ele ainda estava sentado tomando calmamente seu chá, ele fará um ótimo herdeiro, ele tem tudo que eu preciso: Maldade, Astúcia, Ambição e acima de tudo fome de poder. Ele ao lado do Malfoy é melhor ainda, os Malfoys tem dinheiro e ainda hoje influencia, Alvo pode usar isso no futuro, dá para perceber que os dois futuramente formaram um casal.

\- Me diga Potter. - Vejo que ele fica desconfortável ao seu chamado por seu sobrenome - Eu vi o modo que tratou a Srta.Triten hoje mais cedo, diga-me o que você acha de trouxas. - Digo o analisando, sua postura mostra surpresa e curiosidade pela minha pergunta.

\- Sinceramente? Não passam de animais de estimação do mundo mágico - Ele diz com escárnio e veneno na língua, ele parece eu em minha juventude.

\- Interessante, vejo que não compactua com os ideais de sua família. - Os olhos dele brilham, vejo raiva ali naqueles olhos, uma raiva primitiva que beirava ódio.

\- Óbvio que não, para eles os trouxas são melhores que bruxos, e ainda temos que nos esconder deles, sendo que podemos simplesmente os colocar num zoológico para exposição como animais que eles são - Ele cruza os braços com indignação, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parece um pouco feliz por alguém concordar com ele e falar com ele sobre isso.

\- Vi esses mesmo ideais a anos atrás. - Suspiro me lembrando de mim a muitos, muitos anos atrás, nos meus anos de glória onde tudo parecia certo no mundo - Eles não foram muito bem aceitos, principalmente pelos Potter's

\- Eu não gosto de ser um Potter, não sou um amante de trouxas! Gosto das coisas com magia, não de coisas trouxas, odeio ter que me esconder com medo que um trouxa me veja, e nem entendo como bruxos podem se casar com trouxas é repugnante, os Potter envergonham os Sangue-Puros ao se misturarem com a ralé - Ele diz com raiva, como se falasse tudo que estivesse engarrafado dentro de si, rio.

\- Você teria se dado muito bem no tempo do Lorde das Trevas. - Meus olhos brilham em vermelho muito rápido, suspiro tentando me acalmar para que ele não perceba, ele não pode saber quem eu sou ainda não.

\- Não sei, eu não gosto de receber ordens, mas gosto de seus ideais - Seus olhos brilharam com malícia e maldade, e seu sorriso prometia dor e ainda podia ver cede de poder em seus olhos.

\- Sim eu sinto o poder que o circula. - A aura de poder é algo forte, a dele era muito grande. - Um herdeiro como você seria algo incrível, ainda mais um Potter - Sussurei pra mim mesmo, ter um herdeiro que é um Potter seria um tipo de vingança contra Harry Potter.

\- Um herdeiro, mas para que? - Mas infelizmente ele ouviu, eu tive sorte que estávamos a sós, e Severo esperava com o Malfoy e Luna lá fora.

\- Tem coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, mas esse não é o momento. - Tento desconversa, agora não é o momento, tenho que pensar num plano e ele ainda não está pronto para isso.

\- E quando será o momento? - Ele parecia genuinamente curioso, mas ele não precisa saber sobre mim ainda não, e também tenho que falar com Severo.

\- Logo você saberá, tenha calma meu jovem. - Digo firme e ele confirma com a cabeça e eu me levanto, colocando a mão em seu ombro. - Melhor irmos, tem alguém que está ansioso. - digo sorrindo de lado ao abrir e ver o Malfoy Jr. inquieto acompanhado de Severus, quando Scorpius vê Alvo diz.

\- Al!

Os dois correm um para outro e eles se abraçam, os dois são tão bonitos juntos, ás vezes penso como seria se eu tivesse estudado junto a Severo, talvez fossemos como eles e tudo seria diferente, eu poderia ter ganhado aquelas guerra com Severo ao meu lado, há Snape você me deixa louco, olho para ele que ainda tem os olhos na linda cena em nossa frente, não posso deixar de passar os olhos por seu corpo, ele é tão lindo a sua maneira, eu quero tanto tê-lo dentro dos meus braços e afastar os pesadelos que o assombram toda noite, pesadelos que eu sei que tem haver com seu pai e seus anos escolares, posso ouvir do outro lado da parede da minha sala de aula, que é ao lado de seu quarto, sou tirado dos meus devaneios por uma forma prateada entrando pela porta em forma de uma gata, os meninos se separam e olho para o Patrono, Corvus parece meio desconfortável, eu sinto que Corvus é diferente.

“A Diretoria pede que Alvo Severo Potter, vá na sala da Diretora por causa de um visitante, a senha é Egito”

Eu vi Alvo olhar nervoso para Patrono que se dissolveu, eu tenho certeza que ele sabe quem é seu visitante, ou seja Harry Potter. Scorpius tenta acalmá-lo o abraçando enquanto que Corvus coloca a mão em seu ombro, olho para Severo que suspira e se aproxima dos garotos dizendo.

\- Vão indo para sala da diretora, se quiserem entrem, se não me esperem, eu só preciso falar com Tom e já estarei lá - Os garotos se entreolharam até que dizem em coro.

\- Sim Professor Snape

Logo depois os três saem e Severus fica ali pensando, eu me aproximo devagar dele, não quero assustá-lo, quando estou próximo dele pego em suas mãos, o fazendo pular e corar, ele é tão lindo dessa forma que não me aguento e o abraço por trás, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro, ele é mais baixo que eu, Severo treme ao meu toque, mas eu logo o acalmo dizendo.

\- Fique calmo querido, é só eu - Ele imediatamente se acalma, às coisas que Tobias fez com ele deixaram marcas eternas - Eu estou pensando em tornar Alvo meu Herdeiro - Severo se vira, agora me olhando surpreso, estando na minha frente com as mãos em meu ombro e às minhas em sua cintura.

\- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia Tom? Ele tem apenas 11 anos - Eu via que ele estava nervoso por seu aluno.

\- Tenho sim, ele tem tudo que eu preciso, astúcia, ódio por trouxas, ambição e sede poder, mas acima de tudo ele tem um futuro consorte o Malfoy, eu tenho certeza que você nunca teria me traído se fosse meu consorte, eu teria vencido todas as guerras com você ao meu lado - Eu beijo sua bochecha e sinto ele tremer, meu pequeno e doce Severo.

\- Não fale coisas assim Tom - Ele parecia tão cético em relação às minhas palavras que só me fez abraçá-lo mais forte, com agora sua cabeça deitada em meu peito e eu alisando seus cabelos.

\- Porque não me conta o que você falou com o Malfoy e o Luna? - Ele pareceu mais calmo agora que eu troque de assunto.

\- Foi assim…

Lembranças On

Severo On

Eu tinha levado os meninos para fora da minha sala de estar, estavamos na minha sala de aula agora, eu sentei os dois na classe, eu precisava saber sobre Al ser companheiro do meu afilhado, sem falar sobre como Corvus estava lidando com tudo, eu gosto muito dos dois, eles são importantes para mim.

\- É verdade Scorp? Ele é o herdeiro? - Eu não sabia se Corvus sabia que Scorpius era um veela ou não, mas acho que sim devido ao seu olfato.

\- É sim padrinho, é ele, o Al é o meu companheiro. - Ele olha para o Corvus ao dizer isso - Ele já sabe que sou Veela padrinho - Confirmo com a cabeça.

\- Seu pai está bem com isso Scorpius? - Eu sabia que Draco era uma boa pessoas agora, mas ele e Potter sempre se odiaram e isso me preocupa.

\- Meu papai disse que tudo bem sim, mas eu não posso contar ainda pro Al padrinho. - Vejo meu afilhado me olhar com grandes olhos brilhantes, eu sei que ele quer contar, mas ainda não é hora.

\- Ainda não é hora Scorpius, você sabe que tem espera ele amadurecer - Eu tinha um pouco de pena de Scorp por ter que esperar tanto.

\- Eu sei, disso mas tenho medo que ele me rejeite. - Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água, eu não me aguentei e o abracei.

\- Nós dois sabemos que ele não vai fazer isso, ele te olha como se fosse o mundo dele - Enxugo as lágrimas de Scorp, ele é bom demais.

\- Já disse pra você Scop, os dois cheira a amor, vai dar tudo certo. - olho Corvus que quando vê meu olhar abaixa a cabeça envergonhado, ele é tão submisso que me surpreende.

\- Você está bem Corvus? Parece tão triste - Era verdade ele tinha um olhar melancólico nos olhos.

\- Eu .. eu to bem Professor Snape. - Ele gagueja mordendo o lábio, estava na cara que ele não estava bem.

\- Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa Corvus entendeu? - Eu queria que ele confiasse em mim, os próximos anos seriam difíceis para ele, seu corpo está morrendo aos poucos.

\- Obrigado professor, muito obrigado. - Vejo seus olhos e ali tem tanta tristeza, eu só quero ajudá-lo, mas eu sei que ele não vai falar nada enquanto Scorpius estiver aqui.

Lembranças off

Tom On

Então é verdade Corvus esconde algo, mas eu sabia que Severo não me contaria o que é, porque jurou segredo, mas não quer dizer que eu não vou tentar descobrir. Olho para Sev que tinha terminado de contar e agora me olhava com aqueles lindos olhos negros, ele é tão lindo e doce, eu só quero amar ele até não poder mais, quero sentir sua pele contra minha, quero beijá-lo, quero estar dentro dele, mas sei que não posso, mas é tão tentador.

\- Foi isso a nossa conversa, você está bem Tom? - Eu imagino que meus olhos devem estar nublados de sentir ele tão perto de mim.

\- Sim…

Olho para ele, às vezes eu o acho tão ingênuo, ele não sabe como me faz sentir, ou o efeito que ele tem sobre mim, não consigo resistir, algo dentro de mim quer simplesmente jogá-lo na parede e beijar seu pescoço, acho que a maldade que ainda está em mim quer isso. Severo pisca os olhos para mim, sua boca é tão linda, não consigo resistir e faço.

\- TOM!

O jogo contra parede, seu rosto pressionado contra parede, meus olhos devem estar vermelhos, começo a beijar seu pescoço e marcar sua linda pele branca, tão bom sentir sua pele, comecei a marcá-la, tão fria, minhas mãos vagavam por seu peito, mas até sentir um chute em minha canela que me fez me afastar, Severo se vira agora em minha frente e me empurra, eu cambaleio para trás, volto por um momento o controle de mim mesmo, meus olhos devem ter voltado para verde, olho para meu amado ele chora encostado na parede e descendo até que esteja ajoelhado contra parede, seus olhos estão cheios de água, o que eu fiz! Devo ter feito ele se lembrar de Tobias, tento me aproximar, mas ele só se prende mais contra parede, grossas lágrimas caem de seus olhos, me ajoelho agora estado a altura de seus olhos.

\- Sev, meu amor olhe para mim - Ele tem os olhos fechados e se nega a abri-los - Vamos abra seus lindos olhos negros para mim - Ele aos poucos abre os olhos para mim, eu vejo tristeza neles e medo - Deixa eu te ajudar, não vou te machuca, mil desculpa por aquilo Sev, eu só não pude me segurar, você é muito importante para mim - Cheguei um pouco mais perto e ele não reagiu, fui chegando cada vez mais perto até que o puxei para meu colo onde ele desatou chorar - Calma eu estou aqui

Eu cuidei dele e o acalmei, até que só estava em meu colo. Alisei o seus cabelos, o que eu fiz? Assustei até que ele chorasse, eu devia ter ido mais devagar, agora ele nunca mais vai me deixar tocá-lo, ou até mesmo conversar comigo, eu o amo tanto, mas eu destruí tudo agora.

\- Eu te perdoo Tom - Sua voz era tão pequena e triste, mas em só dizer isso já me animou tanto, o puxei mais perto beijando sua cabeça.

\- Eu te amo Severo, como eu nunca amei alguém - Ele congelou em meus braços, mas logo depois relaxou e disse.

\- Eu também te amo Tom - Este é melhor dia da minha vida.

Alvo On

Eu estava nervoso, eu já imaginava quem era no escritório da diretora, só pode ser Harry, estou com medo do que ele possa fazer comigo, ele nunca levantou a mão para minha mãe ou meus irmãos, mas ele várias vezes ameaçou me bater se eu não parasse de agir como eu ajo, às vezes eu tenho medo dele, mas tenho que me manter firme! Se ele ousar me tocar eu vou direto para profeta diário e todos saberão o que ele fez. Outra coisa me intriga e foi a conversa que eu tive com Professor Pompeius, não sei o que ele quer dizer com herdeiro, mas estou feliz que achei alguém que pense como eu, tenho medo de falar sobre isso com Scorp e Corvo e assustar os dois, eles são tão puros e ingênuos não quero que eles se afastem de mim.

Olho para minhas mãos entrelaçadas com Scorp, ele me dá coragem e por ele eu enfrentaria o Harry, mas sei que se Harry me visse assim agora eu ouviria até não poder mais, mas pela primeira vez estou planejando me levantar e enfrentar ele, vou falar tudo que eu penso e se no final disso ele me expulsar de casa vou viver no Caldeirão Furado, no meu aniversário de 10 anos fui a Gringotes e abri uma conta pessoal e transferi o dinheiro da conta conjunta da família para minha, minha família nunca soube eles tinham ido novamente ao mundo trouxa sem mim, e aquilo doeu porque era o meu aniversário e eles esqueceram completamente de mim, a parte boa é que eu tinha a casa só para mim e eu podia remexer no escritório do Harry foi onde achei a Chave do Cofre de Gringotes.

\- Você está bem Alvo? - Foi Corvus que me perguntou, ele tinha tristeza no olhar me pergunto o que ele, Scorp e Severo falaram.

\- Não sei Corvo, eu sei que vou ter que enfrentar Harry naquele escritório e isso me deixa nervoso - Scorp apertou mais minha mão como apoio.

\- Se quiser podemos estar lá com você, e o Tio Sev disse que você pode esperar ele se quiser - Eu no meu íntimo queria que eles fossem comigo, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso sozinho.

\- Não eu preciso fazer isso sozinho, tenho que enfrentá-lo

Os dois confirmam com a cabeça e foi quando percebi eu já estava na frente da porta para o escritório da diretora, essa era hora eu tenho que fechar essa página e seguir em frente, mas para isso eu tenho que enfrentar o meu pai, eu sei que vai doer, mas isso vai me deixar mais forte.

\- Al, eu posso falar com você? - Olho para ele curioso, ele me afasta um pouco da porta - Eu to com medo - Ele olha para baixo com medo, me aproximo dele e o abraço.

\- Do que você tem medo pequeno? - Ele me agarra como se sua vida dependesse disso, em troca o aperto mais.

\- Que ele faça algo com você, não quero que ele te machuque - Ele tremeu contra mim, eu esfrego suas costas o acalmando.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, quando Severo chegar pede para ele subir ok? - Eu queria Severo lá, ele seria minha testemunha se Harry me bater.

\- Ok - Nós dois fomos até porta e eu parei na frente dele, respirei fundo, estava muito nervoso e então disse.

\- Egito

A porta se abriu e subir a escadas, a cada passo um pouco dos meus nervos se acalmaram, como seu eu finalmente soubesse que aquilo era certo, foi quando eu entrei no escritório, era muito bonito e arrumado, tinha várias estátuas de gato, no meio dele estava Harry em pé quando ele se virou disse.

\- Bom vê-lo de novo filho….


	7. Capítulo 7

Harry On

Eu não podia crer que esse garoto em minha frente era meu filho, o garoto que mostra com orgulho as cores verde e prata, que tem um maldito olhar de superioridade nos olhos, eu não entendo como ele é meu filho! Ele deveria ser um grifinório corajoso e não uma cobra ambiciosa, ele o filho que mais parece comigo na aparência, mas ao mesmo tempo ele é completamente diferente, com seu maldito ódio por trouxas e nascidos trouxas, ele deveria ser minha cópia carbono, ter ido na grifinória ser rival do bichinha Malfoy e não andar de um lado para outro grudado nele. Hoje ele sai daqui como um filho meu e não uma cobra viscosa, só o que me falta é ele gostar de garotos.

Alvo On

Olhávamos nos olhos um do outro, cores iguais se misturando, eu via em seus olhos superioridade, ele acreditava estar acima de mim e que nada poderia tocá-lo, mas ele estava errado e eu tinha um plano, e ele não sairia impune disso se dependesse de mim, ele veria que eu sou um sonserino e que ia cair na minha armadilha. Eu vou me vingar dele, de todas as vezes que ele me deixou sozinho, e quando ele escolhia meus irmãos sobre mim! Ele vai sofrer do jeito que me fez sofrer, vou mostrar que sou mais forte que ele, que sou minha própria pessoa e não a cópia carbono dele, que eu sou Alvo Severo Potter! Minha própria pessoa que ele não pode controlar ou manipular. Nós nos odiávamos, e está era o começo de uma guerra que se estenderia por muitos anos e esse era apenas o começo.

\- Olá Harry, uma surpresa você está aqui, pensei que teria falado tudo no berrador - Eu falava calmamente, mas com superioridade, digna de um Malfoy.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo ao meu chamar de Harry? Eu sou seu pai e mereço respeito! Eu exijo que me chame de pai ou de senhor - Ele estava fumegando e eu sabia disso, ele ia cair na minha armadilha perfeitamente.

\- Eu me recuso a te chamar de pai, você nunca foi um pai para mim, e antes que você comece a despejar suas ideias, vou deixar claro! Eu estou na Sonserina, e tenho orgulho disso! Eu não vou me separar de Corvus ou de Scorpius! Eles são meu amigos e são muitos melhores que a sua família, Harry. - Eu tinha sido dura, mas era para ser eu precisava que ele perde-se totalmente a paciência. Foi quando ele se aproximou de mim, e finalmente entendi porque ele é considerado o salvador do mundo bruxo, a magia saltava no ar, eu estava com medo, mas ia até o fim.

\- Me chame de pai! - Seus olhos estavam flamejando de raiva, mas eu não ia me acovardar não agora.

\- Nunca! - Foi quando eu senti, uma queimação em minha bochecha, ele tinha acabado me dar um tapa, e foi como se algo entre nós dois tivesse se quebrado.

\- Cala boca pirralho! Você vai me obedecer e pronto, entendeu? - Ele tinha seus punhos cerrados e uma carranca no rosto, estava completamente furioso, mas eu precisava demais e então ri e olhei em seus olhos dizendo.

\- Eu finalmente entendi, você é um COVARDE! Um péssimo pai, e não merece ser chamado assim, nenhum pai abandona o filho ou bate um, você… - Antes que eu possa dizer mais alguma coisa ele me dá outro tapa, agora eu tenho uma marca da mãe em cada lado do rosto.

\- Cale-se! Ou eu juro que te darei uma surra que você nunca vai esquecer - Ele está quase pronto, eu tinha que apertar os botões dele.

\- Me dê! Não é isso que você faz com bruxos das trevas, porque é o que eu sou para você um bruxo das trevas, me bata seu amante de trouxa imundo

E aconteceu, ele me pegou pelo pescoço na parede, eu não sentia o ar passando pelas minhas vias aéreas , ele tinha puxado o punho para trás e eu sei que ia me dar um belo de um soco, fechei meus olhos, eu tinha meu plano quase pronto só faltava Severo chegar e impedir meu pai.

\- Nem pense nisso Potter

E eu pude respirar de novo, cai sentado no chão com às mãos envolta da garganta, eu tenho certeza que eu tenho marcas de mãos nela. Levanto a cabeça e vejo meu pai amarrado magicamente, foi quando senti uma mão em meu ombro, me encolhi, mas logo ouvi a calmante voz de Severo.

\- Calma Alvo, sou eu Severo, agora me diga onde ele te machucou? - Ele tinha uma voz tão calmante, como se já tivesse lidado com isso antes.

\- Ele me dois tapas e tentou me enforcar - Algumas lágrimas caiam de meus olhos, até que comecei a soluçar e Severo me abraçou, aos poucos me acalmando, o choro era falso e Severo sabia disso, ele pode ver através de mim, mas foi com meu plano.

\- Vá até Corvus e Scorpius, eu vou chamar os aurores - Faço sim com a cabeça, Severo me ajuda a levantar do chão e foi quando meu pai falou.

\- Como você pode ser meu filho? Você planejou tudo isso não é sua cobra nojenta!? - Ele se mexia nas cordas que só o apertaram mais, eu me escondo atrás de Severo que me encaminha para escadas e diz.

\- Tom está lá

Faço sim com a cabeça e começo a descer as escadas, meu plano está indo de acordo, eu não contava com Severo chamando aurores, mas foi um bom acréscimo, agora eu só precisava ir ao Profeta Diário, mais especificamente falar com o Teddy eu tenho certeza que ele vai me ajudar. Penso em Scorp ele vai ficar muito preocupado comigo e com meus machucados, não duvido que me arraste até o pai dele, invés de enfermaria da escola, há Scorp tão cuidadoso de mim. Mal termino de sair da gárgula quando sou atacado por um furacão loiro que me abraça.

\- Al! - Olho para baixo e encontro os olhos preocupados de Scorp, aliso seus longos cabelos e enxugo uma lágrima que cair de seus olhos.

\- Não chore Scorp, eu vou ficar bem só tenho que tomar umas poções, fique calmo pequeno - O abraço enquanto que ele se agarra a mim como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- E agora Al, qual é a próxima parte do seu plano - Enquanto acalmo Scorp olho para Corvus, ele tinha entendido o meu plano.

\- Agora vamos contatar o Teddy, ele trabalha no profeta e provavelmente vai fazer uma matéria urgente, aquelas que o jornal aparece do nada em suas mãos, depois vamos curar meus ferimentos - Ele concorda com a cabeça, olho para Scorp ele parece mais calmo só está agarrado a mim agora.

\- Esse plano foi digno de um sonserino - Nós três pulamos, atrás de nós estava Tom o Professor de DCAT, eu tinha me esquecido dele.

\- Você vai nos delatar? - Perguntei desconfiado, eu gosto dele, mas ele ainda é um professor e pode fazer nosso plano ir para o ralo.

\- Não, eu tenho um fraco por sonserinos e também apoio o seu plano - O olhei surpreso eu não esperava por essa - Então vamos ao meu escritório podem usar minha lareira, só permita mandar um patrono, Expecto Patronum! - Uma linda serpente sai de sua varinha - Diga a Severo que os garotos estão em meus quartos

Logo depois a serpente vai embora, então ele faz sinal para o seguirmos, logo noto que é o mesmo caminho para os quartos de Severo. Toco o meu pescoço, ele está muito dolorido por mais que quisesse que ele me atacasse dói dentro de mim saber que ele tem coragem de bater no próprio filho e ainda me enforcar, por eu simplesmente ser diferente dele, é quando sinto alguém apertar minha mão olho para o lado e vejo Scorp que pergunta.

\- Você está bem Al? - Ele era tão fofo preocupado comigo, aperto sua mão, eu nunca vou me separar dele, Harry não vai chegar perto de Scorp.

\- Com você ao meu lado eu vou ficar bem - Scorp sorri para mim, até que pára e me dá um beijo na bochecha corando.

\- Chegamos crianças

Tom abre a porta para nós, logo percebi que os quartos dele é do lado do de Severus, quando entramos vimos que é muito parecido com o de Severus, mas este tem mais toques de verde e prata e parecia mais calmante do que o de Severus. Tom nos levou até a sala da lareira e sentou numa das poltronas e disse.

\- Se precisarem de algo peçam - Concordo com a cabeça e penso na primeira coisa que tenho que fazer, me viro para Scorpius e peço.

\- Preciso da sua câmera e de seu Elfo doméstico - Scorpius sorriu para mim e fechou os olhos e disse.

\- Potty! - Tom caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir o nome, logo depois de um barulho Potty apareceu, ele vestia um manto verde com o Brasão Malfoy, ele tinha grandes olhos azuis.

\- Potty chegou, o que Potty pode fazer para pequeno mestre Malfoy? Potty ama servir aos Malfoys, Potty é servo eterno dos Malfoys - Tom tinha parado de gargalhar, mas ainda parecia se divertir com o nome do elfo.

\- Potty antes de tudo deixa eu te apresentar, esses são o Professor Pompeius e Corvus Luna - Ele apontou para cada um dele, e quando chegou a minha vez ele disse - E este é Alvo Potter - Vi os olhos de Potty se ampliarem e ele dizer.

\- Potty lembra de Mestre Malfoy reclamar de Sr.Potter, Potty ouve Mestre Malfoy dizer que Sr. Potter é uma vergonha de mago, Mestre Malfoy diz a Potty que Sr. Potter é mal e quer que os elfos sejam livres, mas elfos livres morrem, Potty não quer morrer - E Potty começou a chorar, mas Scorpius logo começou a acalmá-lo.

\- Você não vai morrer Potty, você é um elfo Malfoy e Alvo também não gosta do Sr.Potter - Confirmei com a cabeça, Potty era um bom elfo e todos sabem que Elfos livres morrem - Eu preciso de uma câmera mágica Potty.

\- Potty fica feliz em ajudar Pequeno Mestre e Amigos - Com um estalar de seus dedos uma câmera mágica foi entregue para Scorp.

\- Eu preciso que você tire falta dos meus machucados Scorp - Ele começou a fotografá los e logo tivemos 5 fotos de diferentes ângulos do meu machucado. - Agora vamos falar com o Teddy - Vou até lareira onde pego um punhado de pó e jogo na lareira dizendo. - Profeta Diário! - Logo depois enfiei meu rosto nas chamas e me vi de cara com Teddy que logo perguntou.

\- Alvo! O que aconteceu com você? Que marcas são essas em seu rosto? - Seu cabelo estava verde sonserina e ele parecia muito preocupado, coloquei minha melhor cara de pena e disse.

\- Harry aconteceu, ele apareceu aqui na escola e me bateu só porque eu entrei na sonserina e sou amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, ele ia me dar um soco quando Professor Snape chegou e impediu, ele vai chamar os Aurores para levarem o Harry - Algumas lágrimas falsas caem de meus olhos e Teddy diz.

\- Como ele pode fazer isso!? Eu sabia que tio Harry era preconceituoso, mas bater no próprio filho! - Funguei um pouco e passei a mão nos olhos, Teddy está acreditando em tudo direitinho como eu planejava.

\- Você acredita em mim Teddy? - Algumas lágrimas escorrem de meu rosto, Teddy suspira como se quisesse vir me consolar, mas não pode.

\- Claro que eu acredito em você, mas o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? - Ele estava bem onde eu queria, agora ele não pode dizer não para mim e isso é ótimo.

\- Quero que todos saibam o que ele fez, pode fazer uma matéria urgente aquelas que o jornal aparece nas mãos das pessoas - Ele franziu o cenho, mas eu sabia que ele não me negaria isso.

\- Claro Alvo! Eu só preciso de fotos dos seus machucados para a matéria - Confirmo rapidamente com a cabeça.

\- Vou mandar um elfo dos Malfoys levando às fotos, tchau Teddy - Saio do fogo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, meu plano está quase feita só preciso mandar às fotos. - Scorp peça para Potty levar às fotos para Teddy - Scorp parece pensativo até que diz.

\- Porque você não pede - Fico confuso, Potty só responder a Scorp que é seu mestre, mas antes que eu pergunte Scorp diz. - Potty agora você deve tratar Al como mestre, chame de mestre Potter e obedeça a ele também, espalhe para os outros elfos da família - Arregalei os olhos fazer o elfo também me obedecer e chamar de Mestre é algo grande na cultura puro sangue, isso me emociona é como se dissesse que faço parte da família.

\- Sim Pequeno Mestre Malfoy, Potty obedecerá Mestre Potter - Ai Potty se virou para mim e me senti poderoso agora, eu nunca tive um elfo para comandar.

\- Potty leve essas fotos até Teddy Lupin no Profeta Diário - Ele mexe a cabeça animado enquanto que eu entrego às fotos a eles, ele logo some e Corvus pergunta.

\- Quem é Teddy Lupin? - Ele tem um estranho brilho nos olhos quando pergunta, mas não me preocupo deve ser só curiosidade.

\- Ele é afilhado do Harry, mas ele é primo de segundo grau do Scorp, ele é muito legal, seu pai era Remus Lupin um lobisomem beta se eu me lembro - Quando eu digo lobisomem Corvo estremece, será que ele já se encontrou com um? Foi quando outra pessoa entrou ambiente era Severo, ele tinha uma caixa de coisas com ele.

\- Seu plano deu certo Alvo?

Ele olhou direto para mim e eu sabia que ele queria a verdade e nada além dela, então contei todo o meu plano do começo ao fim, ele não mostrou emoção nenhuma enquanto eu contava, Tom também parecia ouvir atentamente eu contando o meus motivos e planos.

\- Alvo seu plano é perfeito, digno de um Sonserino e por isso dou 10 Pontos para Sonserina, mas foi muito irresponsável da sua parte se machucar por isso, se ele te bateu uma vez vai te bater de novo o que fará quando chegar em casa? - Abaixo a cabeça eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda, comecei agora a tremer de medo.

\- O que vou fazer, e se ele me bater de novo? - Severo suspirou e me fez sentar numa das poltronas e ele ajoelhado ao meu lado, eu estava quase tendo um ataque de pânico.

\- Respiro fundo Alvo e solte - Fui fazendo como ele disse e logo me senti mais calmo, nesse meio tempo Potty tinha voltado e me olhava preocupado - Potty vai a Mansão Malfoy e chame Draco

\- Potty fica em obedecer Mestre Prince - E Potty volta a desaparecer e eu me encontro confuso, para que chamar o pai do Scorp? Foi quando senti algo ou melhor alguém me abraçando.

\- Papai vai te ajudar Al, tenho certeza - O abraço de volta, é tão bom abraçá-lo. Severus tinha se levantado e agora tinha a caixa na mão.

\- Scorpius porque você não me ajuda? - Scorp se vira para ele curioso, até que Severus estende a caixa fazendo os olhos de Scorp brilhar ele logo a pega e se vira para mim.

\- Al, Severus quer que eu cure seus machucados, preciso que tome esta poção fará a dor diminuir, depois passe esse creme para melhor os machucados - Peguei a poção e a tomo, o gosto era horrível, mas engoli mesmo assim e olhei para aquele creme, eu não queria passar então disse.

\- Você pode passar para mim Scorp? - Ele corou, mas concordou e começou a passar o creme, era gelado e tinha cheiro de alecrim o que era muito gostoso.

\- O Creme vai diminuir a vermelhidão nas bochechas e os roxos no pescoço, mas vai demorar um pouco, só voltará ao normal amanhã de manhã, mas me diga Alvo você está bem? - Suspirei, Scorp tinha sentado no chão com a cabeça em meu colo comigo acariciando sua cabeça.

\- Eu me sinto desapontado, acho que alguma parte de mim queria que ele não caísse na minha armadilha, me sinto abandonado de certa forma - Abaixo a cabeça triste, eu queria que meu pai me apoiasse que estivesse ao meu lado.

\- Alvo não se preocupe, você pode ter perdido o idiota do Harry Potter, um homem que não merece você como um filho, mas você tem eu e Severus, vamos estar aqui pelo que der e vier - Foi Tom que tinha se aproximado de mim e estava com a mão em meu ombro, imediatamente me senti mais aliviado, foi quando da Lareira saiu alguém, logo identifiquei como Draco Malfoy ele carregava sua bengala varinha.

\- Alguém me chamou? - Seu porte era impecável, eu estava admirado ele o modelo de puro sangue, alguém que eu queria ser.

\- Papai! - Foi Scorp que tinha se levantado e corrido direto para os braços do Pai, que logo o abraçou e beijou sua cabeça, se via que os dois se amavam.

\- É tão bom te ver Scorpius, mas agora quem são seus amigos - Ele sabia quem nós éramos, mas ele estimulava o filho a falar mais, percebi que Scorp era muito quieto e só falava comigo e com o Corvus ou se fosse perguntado.

\- Esse é Corvus Luna, ele seu paciente lembra? E esse é Alvo Potter - Quando me viu seus olhos se ampliarem, ele não gostou de mim e não vai querer que eu seja amigo do Scorp, mas e agora…

\- Deixa eu te examinar meu jovem - Me examinar? Ele se aproximou de mim com uma maleta, e se ajoelhou - Eu sou Doutor Malfoy, fico feliz eu te conhecer, mas me diga quem fez o seus machucados? - Enquanto ele falava, me examinava com apetrechos que eu não conhecia, até que pegou a varinha e fez uma varredura.

\- Prazer em conhecer, foi Harry Potter que fez , ele não ficou feliz em saber que eu sou amigo do seu filho, foram dois tapas e um sufocamento - Draco bufou e tirou dois frascos de poção da maleta.

\- Sempre achei o Potter muito esquentado então não me surpreendo, mas tome às poção, uma delas vai ajudar o creme a fazer efeito e a outra vai eliminar o seu começo de gripe, você vai ficar bem - Ele se levantou e bagunçou meu cabelo com um sorriso, depois se virou para Severus.

\- Tenho certeza que não foi só para examiná-lo que me chamou aqui não é padrinho? - Severus suspirou e então disse.

\- Não Draco, mas devo te apresentar primeiro esse é Tom Pompeius ele vai morar comigo por um tempo se tudo bem para você? - Os dois moravam juntos? Eu sempre pensei que fosse um boato.

\- Vocês moram juntos? - Os dois me olham, mas quem começa a me explicar a situação é o pai de Scorp.

\- Sim e Não. Minha propriedade é enorme então dividir pela metade, e dei metade para Severo, do meu lado tem a Mansão Principal que é enorme, os jardins, estábulos e o mini zoológico, do lado de Severo tem uma pequena casa de dois quartos feita por Severo, junto a várias estufas e um laboratório de poção completo - Depois ele se virou para Severo - E você pode convidar qualquer um para morar com você.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo Doutor Malfoy - Ele tinha se levantado da cadeira e ia cumprimentar, o pai de Scorp, mas quando eles tocaram às mãos eu vi Draco estremecer e se afastar rapidamente de Tom.

\- Você está bem Doutor Malfoy? - Ele por um momento pareceu ficar com os olhos vidrados, mas logo voltou e disse.

\- Sim Alvo, mas precisa de mais alguma coisa padrinho? - Ele ainda parecia um pouco abalado, mas olhou para Severo que logo começou a dizer.

\- Como você sabe foi o Potter que fez isso com Alvo, eu sempre soube que ele parecido com pai, por causa disso tem chance de quando ele voltar para casa receber outra surra, por isso estava pensando que você poderia doar um dos seus elfos - Vi um sorriso se abrir no rosto de Draco.

\- Sim claro! Tenho vários elfos ainda sem nome ou mestre, um deles é o filho de Hermione,que é o elfo de Severus, e Potty - Comecei a rir, os nomes de cada elfo era totalmente hilário.

\- Porque os elfos têm esses nomes? - Era muito engraçado que cada elfo tinha o nome de alguém que os Malfoys não gostam.

\- É tradição da família, nomear os elfos com nomes de pessoas a quais não gostamos, é um jeito de expressar isso, então Alvo vai querer o filho de Potty e Hermione? - Começo a pensar tem um elfo doméstico não seria uma má ideia, teria alguém para fazer às coisas para mim e para impedir que meu pai me bata.

\- Será uma honra receber um elfo doméstico de você Doutor Malfoy - Ele sorriu para mim e desarrumou meus cabelos, ele era tão bom eu simplesmente não entendo como a minha família pode não gostar dele - Scorp chame Potty para mim, já que ele é seu elfo doméstico - Scorp logo concordou.

\- Potty! - E Potty logo apareceu e ele sorria, ele era um bom elfo doméstico e parecia se adequar muito bem a Scorp.

\- Potty está aqui! Potty estava com esposa Hermione, Potty ama muito Hermione - Ele era um elfo doméstico muito fofo com seus grandes olhos azuis

\- Potty preciso que você traga seu filho, ele vai finalmente receber um mestre - Potty começou a pular para cima e para baixo.

\- Potty está tão feliz, filho de Potty vai ficar tão animado! - E ele sumiu e eu me vi atacado por um furacão loiro que me abraçou.

\- Estou tão feliz por você Al, você vai adorar ter um elfo doméstico, eles adoram cuidar de nós bruxos - Ri e abracei Scorp, passando às mãos por seus cabelos loiros e macio não resisti e beijei sua cabeça.

\- Tenho certeza que vou adorar, meu pequeno Scorp - Ele corou, mas continuou me abraçando, nesta hora Potty apareceu junto ao um outro elfo doméstico que tinha olhos vermelhos e vestido com um manto branco.

\- Esse é filho de Potty! - Ele empurrou o elfo mais novo para frente, eu o olhei de cima a baixo ele parecia aceitável, foi quando Draco falou.

\- Filho de Potty, este é Alvo Severus Potter, seu novo mestre se apresenta - O elfo deu um passo a frente.

\- Sou um elfo sem nome, gostaria de ligar minha magia a você, assim você se torna meu novo mestre e me der um novo nome - Logo depois disso ele se curvou para mim e digo.

\- Eu lhe permitirei ligar sua magia para mim, e seguindo a tradição dos Malfoy lhe dou o nome de Ron - O elfo abriu um sorriso enorme, eu vi então suas vestes mudaram pera vermelho com brasão da família Potter - Fique com Potty, eu lhe chamarei quando precisar Ron - Ele se curvou para mim e desapareceu junto ao Potty.

Tom On

No fim tudo estava dando certo, Alvo tinha alguém para protegê-lo quando voltasse para casa, Scorpius tinha visto o pai e Corvus parecia simplesmente feliz pelos outros, olho para Severo ele também parecia feliz por toda situação e eu estava feliz por ele ter me aceitado como parceiro, mesmo que tenhamos começado mal comigo o fazendo relembrar seu passado. Fico feliz que Draco tenha aceitado me deixar morar no terreno da mansão, eu percebi que ele sentiu alguma coisa quando ele me tocou.

\- Muito Obrigada a todos por me ajudarem com meu pai - Foi Alvo ele parecia tão feliz com a nossa ajuda, me aproximei dele e coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

\- Nenhuma criança merece passar pelo que você passou Alvo, nós estaremos sempre aqui para te ajudar. - Ele sorriu para mim e eu sorri para ele, Alvo é um ótimo garoto eu mesmo adoraria tê-lo como filho, mas o máximo que posso é tê-lo com aprendiz.

\- E se às coisas ficarem muito ruins venha para mansão Malfoy, não vai ser a primeira vez que uns dos alunos do padrinho busca refúgio na Mansão - Eu percebi que Draco tinha mudado muito e para melhor, ele parecia tão bem mais feliz.

\- Obrigado Sr. Malfoy - Scorpius parecia estar grudado no Alvo, como para protegê-lo, os dois formavam um ótimo casal.

\- Draco eu preciso ter uma conversa particular com você - Draco logo confirmou com a cabeça, mas antes o Malfoy começou a despedir dos garotos primeiro com o Corvus.

\- Não esquece sexta que vem temos uma consulta, se algo acontecer venha antes - Ele era verdadeiramente um médico, e era bom nisso, ele abraçou Corvus e depois se virou para Al e logo o abraçou e eu o ouvi sussurrar. - Você Potter, proteja o meu filho com tudo que você puder - Alvo fez sim com firmeza, e Draco sorriu para ele, apesar de todo ressentimento entre os Potter e Malfoy o Draco parecia aceitar Alvo - Agora vem aqui filho - Scorpius logo correu para o pai e perguntou.

\- Você recebeu minha carta? - Eu não sabia que carta ele falava então olhei para Severus que simplesmente deu de ombro.

\- Claro que sim filho e concordo com que está escrito - Um sorriso se abriu no rosto dos três garotos.

\- Obrigada pai! - Os dois terminaram de se despedir e Severo e Draco estavam saindo da sala me virei para os garotos e disse.

\- Fiquem aqui - Logo eu saí atrás dos dois, eu precisava ouvir essa conversa.


	8. Capítulo Oito

Tom On

Sigo os dois até a sala do Sev, ele parece um pouco nervoso na verdade. Os dois entram dentro da sala do Severo que parece nervoso enquanto anda de um lado para outro, me encosto na parede olhando pela fresta da porta, eu estou preocupado e se o Severo não acreditar realmente em minha vontade de mudar? Será que ele está fingindo? Será que ainda está com medo de mim pelo o que aconteceu no escritório? Estou tão nervoso simplesmente não quero perdê-lo, foi quando a voz de Severo se ouviu.

\- Ele voltou Draco, ele está vivo - Vi às cores se esvair do rosto de Draco, ele cambaleou até a parede, onde ele desceu até que tivesse ajoelhado contra parede com a cabeça entre às pernas.

\- ELE NÃO PODE ESTAR VIVO! Aquela loucura tudo de novo não… - Ele parecia completamente desesperado e com medo, ele sofreu muito com a guerra e não quer começar tudo de novo.

\- Draco fique calmo - Severo se ajoelhou ao lado de Draco e o puxou para ele - Chore meu filho 

Draco desatou a chorar no colo de Severo, os dois sempre tiveram um relacionamento de pai e filho, Lucius sempre foi um péssimo pai e Narcissa sempre foi totalmente dedicada a Lucius ao ponto de ignorar o filho, então Severo como padrinho praticamente criou o menino, isso se via em como Severo protegia sempre Draco, que eu me lembre Severo o fez seu principal herdeiro.

\- Se acalme Draco, ele não vai fazer nada - Draco começou a se acalmar, e ao ouvir as palavras de Severo levantou a cabeça do colo de Severo.

\- Ele é o Lord Das Trevas como ele não vai fazer nada - Ele parecia tão perdido e com medo, Draco nunca foi um comensal disposto, eu sempre soube que ele estava ali só por causa do Lucius.

\- Ele se aposentou filho, está cansado de perder para o lado da luz, mas ele ainda tem um plano, ele quer um herdeiro para seguir seus passos - Vi os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

\- Um herdeiro, não é… - Ele nem conseguiu terminar a frase, deve estar pensando em Scorpius, mas eu não tenho interesse nele como herdeiro.

\- Ele não interesse em Scorpius, ele quer Alvo como herdeiro - Foi quando Draco se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- O filho do Potter? Porque ele? Um tipo de vingança contra Potter? - Ele mexia tanta às mãos, sua máscara formal tinha escorregado a muito tempo, e agora ele se mostrava como era.

\- Tem haver um pouco com vingança, mas não é só isso, Alvo é como Tom - Draco franziu o cenho ao ver Severo usar meu primeiro nome - Ele odeia trouxas e nascido trouxas, ou qualquer coisa remotamente parecido com isso, você nem sabe o que ele fez para uma mestiça no café da manhã - Draco passa às mãos pelos cabelos enquanto que Severo senta em uma das poltronas.

\- E ele ainda é o companheiro de Scorpius, eu não posso separá-los, mas a ideia de Scorpius, meu filho amado ser consorte de um Lord das Trevas - Draco parecia que ia chorar novamente, mas se segurou. Severo se levantou.

\- Eu sei Draco, mas Alvo nunca faria algo para machucar Scorpius, eu posso ver isso nos olhos deles e ele nunca vai puxar Scorpius para loucura que é a guerra. Fique calmo e espere para ver o que vai acontecer - Severo segurou às mãos do Draco e começou a alisá-lo para acalmar, era bonito o jeito que os dois se davam bem, de Draco confiar tanto nele que o chama até de pai quando os dois estão sozinhos.

\- Ok pai, eu acredito em você. Mas Pompeius é o Lord das Trevas não é? - Severo confirma com a cabeça enquanto que acaricia às mãos de Draco - Mas como ele te trata pai? Não quero que o senhor sofra novamente. - Eu via que Draco cuidava e se preocupava com Severo, e meu pequeno Sev precisava de alguém assim que ele pudesse chamar de família.

\- Ai que está o outro problema, ele está apaixonado por mim - Draco abriu a boca completamente surpreso - E eu por ele, mas não é só isso algo em mim acordou filho, algo que eu mantive dormente por muito tempo - Cheguei um pouco mais perto para ouvir melhor, o que ele vai dizer pode mudar tudo.

\- Pode me dizer pai, não me importo que você está apaixonado por ele, eu só quero que você seja feliz - Severo sorriu, e ele parecia tão bonito ao fazer isso.

\- Obrigada filha, já ouviu falar em Dark Veelas - Draco fez que não com a cabeça - Eu sou uma dark veela, é quase a mesma coisa que veelas normais, mas invés de encantarem às pessoas elas repelem, por isso a maioria das pessoas não gostam de mim, outra coisa é que elas tem cabelos negros e que se algo traumático acontece com elas, se lado veela é completamente adormecido, você sabe que minha vida não foi um mar de rosas - Sorrio, depois tudo que ele passou ele ainda está aqui forte e isso incrível.

\- Ok deixa ver se eu entendi, você é uma dark veela, mas essa sua parte foi adormecida por todos esses anos, mas o que fez ela acordar? - Draco agora estava mais calmo, e pensava em tudo mas clinicamente.

\- Eu sempre soube quem era meu companheiro, ou seja o Lord das Trevas, mas hoje de manhã ele me beijou e isso acordou minha veela, e tudo que ela quer é se atirar nos braços de Tom, mas eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso - Severo tinha os braços ao redor de si mesmo, ele tem tanto medo de ser íntimo.

\- Pai, fique calmo, ele vai te… - Draco está em frente a Severo o abraçando e antes que ele termine a frase entrei na sala e disse.

\- Então você é uma dark veela - Digo isso como um fato e não uma pergunta, Draco treme ao me ver acho que muitas lembranças ruins que tem haver comigo, Severo está atrás dele e parece completamente apavorado por eu descobrir seu segredo.

\- Acho melhor eu deixar vocês conversarem - Ele olha entre mim e Severo até que se vira para mim e disse - Não o machuque

Ele tinha um olhar confiante, mas eu sabia que isso era apenas a máscara Malfoy ele estava morrendo de medo. Depois que ele sai pela lareira eu me viro para Severo, ele olha para todos os lado menos para mim, suas mãos estão tremendo, é quando ele corre tentando chegar a porta, mas eu sou mais rápido e o agarro o puxando direto para o meu peito, ele bate seus punhos no meu peito, mas não me importo deixo ele soltar sua frustração em mim o quanto ele quiser.

\- Calma Severo - Ele tinha se acalmado, e só estava encostado em meu peito - Isso fique calmo, hoje foi um dia de muitas emoções não é meu amor? - Alisei seus cabelos, sempre que eu faço isso ele fica mais calmo.

\- Sim foi, você me odeia? - Arregalo os olhos, eu nunca poderia odiar Severo, ele é muito importante para mim.

\- Hó Severo! Eu nunca poderia te odiar, você é muito importante para mim, eu nunca amei uma pessoas como eu amo você Severo, eu não importo se você é uma Dark Veela, eu vou continuar te amando, e não vou fazer nada que você não queira - Severo se agarra mais em mim, mas pelo menos ele está mais calmo.

\- Obrigada Tom

Alvo On

Eu olhava todos esses livros das trevas, cada um mais interessante que o outro, quero folha-los e matar minha sede de conhecimento, mas não posso. Tantos livros das trevas, alguns sobre ressurreição outros sobre horcruxes, quero tanto ler, a tantas coisas que eu poderia fazer com eles! Poderia mostrar que sou eu que mando! Que sou mais forte que todos, mas não posso nem tocá-los em volta deles tem um feitiço anti-ladrões ou seja todos que tocarem sem autorização serão machucados, e eu já me machuquei demais por hoje. Me afasto dos livros e me viro para Scorp e Corvo, os dois parecem ter uma conversa animada em francês, pelo que li em alguns livros é tradição puro sangue às crianças saberem pelo menos três línguas, meus pais nunca nos incentivaram a aprender novas línguas, na verdade nunca nos incentivaram para nada que não fosse Quadribol e por mais que eu goste de Quadribol, não quero ser um jogador de Quadribol.

Deito no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Scorp que logo começa a fazer carinho em minha cabeça, suspiro feliz, é tão bom o carinho que Scorp me dá, na verdade ele é bom demais para mim, ele é bom demais para o mundo em geral. Scorpius Malfoy é tudo que eu sempre quis, eu sei que ele vai estar sempre do meu lado, ele não me julga quando eu reclamos de mestiços e nascidos-trouxas, ele não se importa com o meu ódio por trouxas, Scorp simplesmente me entende, eu poderia tão facilmente amá-lo, talvez eu de algo a ele neste dia dos namorados.

\- Alvo, e a sua mãe? - Olho surpreso para Corvus, eu não esperava essa pergunta dele, mas é uma boa pergunta, olhando para o teto respondo.

\- Ela segue cegamente o Harry, às vezes eu acho que ele a trai e ela sabe disso e simplesmente ignora, ela não tem voz em casa - Digo com raiva, um dia ela pode ter sido uma grande mulher, mas agora é só um fantoche.

\- Deve ser horrível na sua casa Al, saiba que qualquer coisa você pode vir para Mansão Malfoy - Sorri para Scorp, é isso que eu amo nele, seu jeito amigável.

\- Obrigada Scorp, na verdade obrigada aos dois vocês são grandes amigos - Corvus sorri para mim, mas ele parece tão triste com se tivesse um grande peso nos ombros, olho para ele e pergunto.

\- Você está bem Corvus? Parece tão triste - Ele passa os braços em volta de si, parece que estava preste a contar, mas não pode.

\- Estou bem, só estou preocupado com algumas coisas - Penso em pressionar ele, mas acho que isso será pior e vai fazê-lo se fechar novamente em suas concha, percebendo o clima pesado Scorp fala.

\- Vocês não acham que Severo e Tom estão demorando muito? - Scorp olhava para porta ansioso como se esperasse eles aparecerem a qualquer momento.

\- Tenho certeza que não Scorp, eles…

Antes que eu termine a porta é aberta e Tom e Severo entram, Professor Snape tinha olhos vermelhos e parecia um pouco nervoso, ao contrário de Tom que parecia exalar alegria, Severo está preste a falar quando é interrompido por som de PLOCK e em nossas mãos aparece um jornal, todos o abrem e a primeira coisa que salta é a matéria dizendo: “Harry Potter Heróis do Mundo Bruxo Bate em Filho Sonserino” Logo embaixo uma foto de Harry sendo levado pelos aurores, eu não sei de onde veio a foto, mas é legal, logo depois tem a matéria contando como aconteceu e às fotos dos meus machucados, Teddy pintou totalmente o Harry como vilão.

\- Teddy fez um ótimo trabalho com a matéria - Severo falou enquanto lia a matéria, depois a guardou e olhou para nós - Os três já podem ir, peçam para elfo doméstico trazer algo para vocês comerem já que perderam o almoço, qualquer coisa nos chame.

Na Hora do Jantar….

Foi um bom resto da tarde, depois que saímos do escritório de Tom fomos à biblioteca onde pegamos alguns livros sobre feitiços de proteção, depois disso fomos a comunal e treinamos os feitiços, assim estamos protegidos de qualquer coisa que James e seus amigos tente. Muitas pessoas me pararam para perguntar sobre a matéria e meus machucados, e eu como um bom ator coloquei minha melhor cara de inocente e contei como foi trágico acontecimento e como eu fiquei mal, os sonserinos entenderam rapidamente o meu plano e logo se mostraram fortes apoiadores.

Foi quando chegamos ao Grande Salão, às marcas no meu rosto ainda apareciam, mas não tanto quanto antes. Quando nós colocamos o pé lá dentro começamos a ouvir os cochichos, mas eu me virei para mesa da grifinória, meu irmão e seus amigos ainda estavam verdes e ele parecia furioso e quando seus olhos encontraram os meus eu via que ele queria vingança e que ele sabia o que eu fiz com Harry e ele me odiava por isso.

\- Vamos sentar Al! - E Scorp me puxou junto ao Corvus para um lugar a mesa, mal chegamos lá e ele começou a pegar um pouco de tudo e começou a comer.

\- Você parece animado Scorp, porque? - Eu adorava vê-lo feliz, só queria saber porque, Corvus concordava comigo, por mais que ele fosse bem mais quieto.

\- Lembra que meu papai concordou em te dar a vassoura? Ela chega hoje

Ele parecia zunir de alegria, sorrio para ele, Scorp fez tanto por mim, me pergunto o que fazer para recompensar o que ele fez por mim. Foi nessa hora que às corujas começaram a descer, olho para cima e logo vejo duas lindas corujas brancas carregando um grande pacote, elas logo pararam em minha frente, o Salão inteiro me observava, eu tinha Scorp do meu lado direito e Corvus do esquerdo, atrás de mim tinha aparecido Logan Laki, respiro fundo e começo a desatar os nós do pacote e logo em minha frente aparece um linda vassoura, ela é verde e no cabo em prata está escrito Alvo Potter, ela era linda e personalizada.

\- Uau essa é Firebolt Supreme! - Foi Logan que falou atrás de mim, ele parecia maravilhado - Olha tem um bilhete! - Pego bilhete, na verdade eram dois, um deles dirigido para o capitão de Quadribol e o outro pra mim.

\- Este é seu Laki - Estendo o bilhete para ele que o abre e começa a ler em voz alta.

“Caro Capitão

Me desculpe eu não sei seu nome, mas sou Doutor Draco Malfoy, espere que em uma semana toda sua equipe será presenteada com uma vassoura igual a esta, tenho certeza que você verá com bons olhos Alvo Severo Potter.Assinado:

Dr. Draco Malfoy

Todos os jogadores do time vibraram, essa era uma ótima notícia, a Firebolt Supreme era a vassoura mais rápida do mercado e todas às outras equipes não tinham vassouras tão rápidas, isso com certeza garantiria a Taça de Quadribol e a Taça das Casas, falando em Taça das Casas a Grifinória está com 100 pontos negativos e a Sonserina tem 10 pontos já, Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa não tem nenhum ponto, foi quando Logan disse.

\- Malfoy, seu pai é demais - Foi Logan colocando a mão no ombro de Scorp, mas com um olhar meu ele logo tirou, ninguém toca no meu Scorp - E Potter tenho certeza que você será o nosso novo Apanhador - Logo depois ele saiu para sentar na outra ponta da mesa, eu olho para o outro bilhete em minha mão, respiro fundo e o abro.

“Caro Alvo Severo Potter

Tomara que goste da vassoura, fiz questão que mandassem colocar seu nome e um feitiço Anti-Roubo, para manter seu irmão longe. Você deve saber que eu não dou nada sem pedir algo em troca, por isso peço quem em troca da vassoura você cuide de Scorpius, ele é muito doce e ingênuo, sem falar que perdoa muito fácil, eu tinha certeza que ele entraria para Lufa-Lufa e não teria problema com isso, mas peço que cuide dele, ele precisa de alguém.

Atenciosamente:

Dr. Draco Malfoy

Ps: Se precisar de alguma coisa, ou saber alguma coisa escreva para mim”

Segurei firme o cartão, logo depois o guardei na minha roupa. Eu vou fazer o que Dr. Malfoy pediu, vou proteger Scorpius de corpo e alma, ele é realmente uma alma muito bom e doce, e concordo que se não houvesse acontecido aquilo na seleção ele teria com certeza entrado na Lufa-Lufa, e eu teria ficado ao seu lado mesmo assim, ele é muito importante para mim e eu nunca iria abandoná-lo, se eu quisesse eu poderia amá-lo.

\- O que meu papai escreveu? - Foi Scorp que me perguntou ele já tinha terminado de comer, alisei seus cabelos e disse.

\- Ele só pediu para mim cuidar de você, ele te ama muito Scorp - Não resisto e beijo sua bochecha, seu rosto fica vermelho e ele o cobre com às mãos.

\- Você vai testá-la amanhã Alvo? - Foi Corvus que perguntou, eu estava acabando de comer, pensei um pouco seria legal voar.

\- Vou sim

Começo a comer. Estou feliz, afinal eu tenho a confiança de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy! Ele me confiou seu bem mais precioso o Scorp, e eu não posso decepcioná-lo ele ainda é muito influente na sociedade bruxa e isso com certeza vai me ajudar no futuro, mas não só por isso, tem haver com Scorp também eu quero que o pai dele goste de mim, algo em mim quer o Scorp, quer cuidar dele, quer protegê-lo de tudo e de todos, olho para ele que conversa com Corvus, ele é tão bonito, eu posso simplesmente me perder em sua beleza e eu não me importaria. Começo a pensar em um modo de protegê-lo quando eu não tiver por perto, talvez um colar com rastreador e feitiço de proteção possa resolver a proteção.

É quando sinto olhos em mim, por um momento penso que pode ser Professor Pompeius, mas olho para a mesa dos professores e o vejo fazer Professor Snape corar muito, os dois são observados por Minerva que parece um pouco confusa com os dois, olho depois para mesa dos Corvinais, mas todos estão simplesmente comendo e lendo livros, ainda sentindo olhos queimando em mim olho para mesa dos Lufa-Lufa, mas eles só estão comendo e conversando, eu nunca tive algo contra Lufa-Lufas na verdade os acho muito fofos e legais, mas agora descartando às duas mesas e a dos professores, esses olhos só podem vir da Grifinória, mal coloquei os olhos lá quando identifiquei os olhos sendo do meu irmão, ele olhava minha vassoura com inveja, sorrio eu quero que ele tenha inveja de mim, quero que ele se sinta abaixo, como eu me senti em casa. É quando ouço um bocejo, olho ao lado e vejo Scorp quase caindo de sono.

\- Vamos Scorp, vou te levar para cama

Ele confirma sonolento, faço sinal para Corvus que pega a minha vassoura e também se levanta, eu pego um dos seus braços o levantando e ele sonolento se agarra em mim enquanto andamos, olho para sua cara de sono e ela é tão fofa e bonita, sou retirado de minha reflexão por uma voz que grita.

\- PARE AÍ ALVO! - Era meu irmão que vinha correndo, ajustei melhor Scorp em meu braços, eu realmente não queria falar com James agora, mas se eu não falasse ele só me seguiria.

\- O que você quer James? - Ele para em minha frente, franzi o cenho para ele, tudo que eu queria era levar Scorp para nosso quarto e dormir.

\- Duas coisas, primeiro como você pode chamar os aurores para o papai, ele não fez nada que você não merecesse - Bufo, ele é o filhinho do papai, o Harry pode dizer para ele se atirar que ele perguntaria a altura.

\- Eu não o considero mais meu pai, ele é simplesmente o homem que me fez, sem falar que ele é um péssimo pai - Guspo com raiva, enquanto que Scorp sonolento não percebe nada.

\- A Segunda coisa, onde você arrumou essa vassoura - Ele olhava com cobiça a minha vassoura, dou alguns passos tapando a vassoura de seu olhar.

\- Primeiro,isso não é da sua conta e agora se você me der licença tenho que Scorp para cama

Por Scorp estar quase caindo, o pego no colo o que faz se aconchegar em meu peito com um suspiro feliz, virei às costas para James que deu suspiro irritado. Eu não tinha paciência para lidar com ele agora, tudo que eu quero é levar o Scorp para cama, Corvus abre a porta do Grande Salão para mim e logo que saímos eu abri uma porta sonserina para comunal, quando entramos vimos que estava vazia menos por um dormindo no sofá, é cedo um pouco para dormir, mas foi um dia agitado e nós três merecemos um descanso, Corvus abre outra porta para mim e logo no encontramos no quarto.

\- Coloque a vassoura em cima da minha cama - Corvus obedeceu e a colocou com cuidado, eu tinha percebido que Corvus era muito obediente e raramente mostrava opinião própria, eu gosto disso.

\- Precisa de ajuda com Scorpius? - Penso por um momento, preciso troca a roupa dele e pentear seu cabelo, mas consigo fazer isso sozinho.

\- Não, mas obrigada, pode se arrumar

Ele confirma com a cabeça e logo pega uma roupa no malão e vai ao banheiro, eu coloco Scorp com cuidado na cama, ele se remexe um pouco, mas continua dormindo, vou a mala dele e começo a procurar algo para ele dormir, vejo vários moletom com animais que nem o de gato da outra noite, ele deve gostar de dormir assim e então pego hoje um de panda,volto até o Scorp e o sacudo um pouco até que ele abre seus lindos olhos sonolentos para mim.

\- Eu sei que você está com sono meu querido, mas troque de roupa

Ele move a cabeça para cima e para baixo dizendo sim, sorrio para ele e estendo o moletom, que ele pega e logo depois fechei as cortinas o dando privacidade, enquanto ele se trocava me troquei e fiquei só com uma calça moletom, quando eu acabei ele voltou a abrir as cortinas e estendeu a roupa para mim, logo eu coloquei ela no cesto de roupas suja, e logo passei meus olhos por Scorp ele estava tão bonito e fofo nessa roupa, alisei seus cabelo e disse.

\- Agora sente-se para mim, vou escovar seus cabelos

Ele se sentou com alguma dificuldade por causa do sono, ele parecia tão fofo deste modo, encostado em meu peito, peguei o pente e comecei a passar ele por seus cabelos enquanto cantarolava uma música o fazendo relaxar sobre o meu toque, Corvus já estava roncando na cama de cima, quando terminei voltei a prender com fitas às tranças que eu fiz.

\- Agora vamos dormir meu querido

Me ajeitei na cama e puxei Scorp para meu peito onde ele logo dormiu e eu também.


	9. Capítulo Nove

Harry On

Eu olhava por entre às barras da minha cela, só o que eu enxergava era escuridão, já deve ser noite na verdade, suspiro, eu não mereço estar aqui! Trancado numa cela imunda do ministério, junto ao um bruxo das trevas que eu nem conheço, tudo isso é culpa de Alvo, como meu próprio filho podia armar para me colocar na cadeia? O sangue do meu sangue fez isso comigo, Alvo mostrou sua verdadeira pele hoje, que ele não é diferente dos outros sonserinos, que na verdade ele não passa de uma cobra escorregadinha, me pergunto onde eu errei com ele? Lily e James saíram tão certos, verdadeiros grifinórios corajoso!

Penso em Gina, eu queria estar em casa e poder fude-lá de todas as formas possíveis e tirar essa frustração do meu peito, mas não posso porque estou preso nesta maldita cela do ministério! Olho em volta da minha cela, ela fede e muito, é feita de tijolos pretos com pouca luz, num canto tem uma pia e um vaso fedorento, no canto contrário uma beliche velha, onde meu companheiro de cela dorme, se ele me atacar nem minha varinha tenho para poder me defender se meu companheiro de cela, a única coisa que posso usar são meus punhos.

\- HÁA! - Grito de raiva, quero esganar o Alvo, eu devia ter começado a disciplinar ela mais cedo, quando ainda era uma criança, na primeira vez que ele falou mal dos trouxas.

\- Quem diria que um dia eu veria o santo Potter dividindo uma cela comigo - Pulo de susto, a voz era familiar, carregava um ar de superioridade e aristocracia, olho para trás e vejo ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy me observando, ele parece bem mais velho, seus cabelos antes lindos e sedosos, parecem sujos e embaraçados.

\- O que você faz aqui Malfoy? Que eu saiba seu novo endereço é em Azkaban - Literalmente rosno para ele, Lucius era tudo que faltava para fechar meu dia com chave de ouro.

\- Ele é meu novo endereço, mas os mini autores testam técnicas de interrogatório comigo, todos querem saber os segredos dos Malfoy, e você Potter o que fez? Esqueceu de ajudar a velhinha a atravessar a rua? - Ele riu sem humor, logo depois se levantou por instinto tento pegar a varinha, mas não tenho varinha, ele fica a dois passos de mim.

\- Cala boca! Quer saber porque estou aqui? É porque o ingrato do meu filho entrou para Sonserina e anda com seu neto bicha para cima e para baixo - Ele rosna para mim e logo depois me dá um soco, caio para trás para um sangue-puro mimado ele sabe dar um bom soco.

\- Você pode falar mal o quanto quiser de mim e de meu filho, fizemos coisas horríveis, mas lave a boca antes de falar de Scorpius, ele é um bom garoto - Guspo o sangue no chão - Pelo menos um de toda a sua família se salvou, mais isso não explica porque está aqui.

\- Quer saber? Foi porque eu bati em Alvo, e ele mereceu cada golpe que eu dei nele, eu devia ter batido nele antes, na primeira vez que ele falou mal de trouxa - Digo com escárnio e raiva, Lucius olha para mim com nojo e devagar ele se aproxima.

\- Você é nojento Potter, eu sempre lhe odiei por ter aqueles ideais idiotas, mas saber que bateu no seu próprio por causa do seu preconceito é baixo até para você - O olhou surpreso, eu tenho certeza que ele teria batido em Draco em algum momento da vida.

\- Não fale de mim, você mesmo já deve ter dado alguns tapas em Draco - Ele franziu o cenho de raiva para mim, e eu sabia que ele queria me bater novamente, mas ele só se afastou lentamente enquanto falava.

\- Posso ter sido um péssimo pai, tão ruim que Draco considera Severus seu pai não eu, mas eu nunca levantei a mão para meu filho, pergunte a qualquer sangue-puro todos vão dizer que abominam castigo corporal em seus filho, afinal em não sou o monstro aqui, você é

Esse foi o fim de nossa conversa, eu voltei a olhar por entre às barras, essa conversa me desgastou de alguma forma, ter Lucius me chamando de monstro me surpreende afinal não fui eu que torturou e matou trouxas e nascida-trouxas durante toda a vida, eu sou um bom pai, Lily e James são a prova disso, os dois me adoram absolutamente e eu nunca precisei levantar as mãos para ele, diferente de Alvo que é um rebelde que não entende o certo eo errado, que passa seu tempo com o maldito Malfoy e o menino Luna, aqueles dois também merecem uns bom tapas, me surpreende o Luna ainda não ter apreendido depois de tudo que ele passou nas minas, mas aparentemente ser surrado, estuprado e torturado não o fizeram a aprender a não ser sonserino, e não me surpreenderia se ele também fosse gay. Foi quando eu ouvi salto no piso, olhei para direita nada, olhei para esquerda e vi duas pessoas uma reconheci como Marian McDonald, ele era chefe do Departamento de Famílias Mágicas, ela tinha cabelos castanhos curtos cortado num corte Channel e olhos azuis dei em cima dela uma vez, seu departamento cuidava de abusos e pais ruins, junto a ela havia dois aurores um ruivo de olhos verdes seu nome era James Wattersons sua esposa está grávida de uma menina o outro tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos seu nome era Caio Adams seu filho tem um problema no coração, os dois são muito a favor do Malfoy (N/A Alguém lembra deles do primeiro capítulo?)

\- Olá Senhor Potter, sua audiência começa agora, abram a cela por favor - Caio a levanta a varinha e a encosta na tranca assim abrindo a porta, James entra e aperta às algemas em meu pulso, me puxando para fora da cela.

\- Você é sujo Potter, bater no próprio filho por entrar na sonserina e ser amigo do menino Malfoy, é nojento - Suas mãos apertava com força meus braços deixando marcas.

\- Ele tinha que aprender, eu devia ter feito isso muito antes - James rosnou para mim e pegou meu outro braço com força, Marian nos ignorava enquanto seguia o caminho.

\- Os Malfoys são boas pessoas, seu filho só tem o que ganhar ao fazer amizade com o pequeno Scorpius - Foi James quem falou, eu sabia que Draco era o médico da família dele e era por isso que o defendia.

\- Você não passa de puxa saco do Malfoy, e a sua mulher? Ela está grávida não é? Tem certeza que a criança não é filho do Malfoy? - Foi quando recebi um belo de um soco, fui segurado por Caio, logo percebido por Marian, que segurou no braço de James e falou.

\- Fique calmo James, o Potter é um idiota e nojento, mas precisamos dele inteiro, não deixe às palavras dele te atingirem

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e voltou a pegar em meu braço junto ao Caio, pelo menos ninguém me vê nessa situação, mal disse isso quando aparecemos no meio do Ministério, isso me deixou com raiva, Marian fez isso de propósito, porque tinha outros caminhos até o Departamento de Famílias Mágicas sem passar por aqui, a primeira coisa que eu percebi foi um mando de repórteres, que ao me verem vieram correndo e o primeiro que reconheci foi Teddy Lupin meu afilhado que logo falou.

\- O que você tem a dizer sobre a matéria do Profeta sobre você bater no seu filho? Matéria feita por mim aliás - O olho furioso, eu não sabia que tinham feito uma matéria sobre isso, ele fez uma maldita matéria que provavelmente me difamou.

\- TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!?EU PRATICAMENTE TE CRIEI!

Grito isso enquanto sou puxada pelo Caio e James, enquanto que Marian ri, mas que raiva, eu praticamente criei aquele menino e ele faz isso comigo, me difamando nos jornais com matérias que faz eu parecer um vilão, ele e eu vamos ter uma bela conversa. Foi quando finalmente chegamos ao Departamento de Famílias Mágicas, Marian foi até mesa onde pegou duas algemas mágicas e veio de volta até mim.

\- Mostre às mãos Potter! - Ela era dura, eu sabia que ela não gostava de mim, na verdade ela me odeio. Olho para algemas, ela são mágicas ou seja elas prendem sua magia.

\- Vamos lá Marian, tenho certeza que não é preciso isso - Ela olhou para Caio e James que confirmaram, logo eles esticaram às minhas mãos a força o que me doeu muito, mas simplesmente rosnei para eles, Marian logo prenderam às algemas em mim e eu logo não senti mais minha varinha.

\- Agora vamos buscar Alvo, precisamos dele no tribunal, vamos aparatar no quarto dele, a diretora e o vice-diretor nos permitiram.

Fecho os olhos, não gosto muito de aparatação, depois da péssima sensação abro os olhos e faço uma careta, o dormitório para mim era horrível nada parecido com o belo dormitório da Grifinória, olho para todas às camas, logo percebo uma vazia, o menino Luna está na cama de cima da beliche, e às duas outras cama de solteiras eu não sei quem são, foi quando olhei para segunda cama de beliche, o que eu vi fez meu sangue ferver, o Alvo com o maldito menino Malfoy nos braços, abro a boca para falar algo ou melhor dizendo gritar com ele, mas logo sinto a ponta de uma varinha no meu pescoço, olho para o lado e vejo Caio me olhando furioso, ele faz sinal para eu ficar quieto com dedo, o olhei com raiva e depois me virei para James que concordou, eu sabia que se eu soltasse um som eu seria enfeitiçado e eu realmente duvido que Marian fazeria algo, falando nela a vejo se aproximar devagar da cama do Alvo, ela tinha na varinha o feitiço Lumos, meu filho só vestia uma calça moletom e aquele menino asqueroso Malfoy uma blusa moletom, ele estava todo agarrado ao meu filho, que vergonha.

\- Alvo, acorda - Era Marian chamando, em menos de um segundo os olhos de Alvo abriram e ele apontou a varinha para ela, mas seu copo protegia o garoto Malfoy, que raiva eu só quero dar uns tapas no Menino Malfoy ele com certeza merece.

\- Quem é você? Como entrou aqui? - Às marcas da minha surra ainda estavam nele, seu tom era frio e gelado, não tinha espaço para dúvida que para proteger aquela vara-pau do Malfoy ele enfeitiçaria qualquer um.

\- Calma querido, eu sou assistente social, sou do departamento de famílias mágicas do Ministério, eu estou cuidando do seu caso, meu nome é Marian McDonald, eu prometo que não vou machucá-lo - Mesmo assim o Alvo segurava firme sua varinha, eu vi seu olhos irem para Scorpius e para minha raiva apertarem o mais - Nem ao menino Scorpius, sou amiga de Astoria Malfoy, veja - Ela pegou uma fotografia dentro do terninho, de longe eu vi que era uma foto dela e de Astoria, com isso meu filho abaixou a varinha, mas a manteve por perto.

\- Como você entrou aqui? - Umas das mãos de Alvo passavam pelos cabelos de Scorpius, não entendo como ele pode estar agarrado ao menino Malfoy, como se fossem duas bichas.

\- Eu tenho autorização da diretora e de seu chefe de casa, eu preciso que você vá ao Ministério comigo e de sua declaração, e o juiz dirá o que seu pai irá fazer como castigo por ter te enforcado e batido - Foi quando Alvo percebeu que eu estava aqui, vi fúria em seus olhos, depois ele se virou ao menino Malfoy e o acordou.

\- O que houve Al? - Ele esfregava os olhos, eu percebi que os outros adultos o achavam adorável, enquanto que eu achava nojento um homem não deve ser tão feminino.

\- Eu tenho que ir ao Ministério depor contra Harry, você vai ficar bem? - Alvo parecia genuinamente preocupado com o menino Maloy, se não fosse tão nojento seria comovente os dois tão amigos.

\- Você tem que ir mesmo? - Era óbvio que o menino Malfoy não queria que Alvo fosse, eu pude ouvir um suspiro.

\- Sim querido, mas fique abraçado no meu travesseiro, eu prometo que não vou demorar - Scorpius fez que sim com a cabeça e largou finalmente meu filho, que saiu com cuidado da cama.

Ele se virou para nós, e quando ele me olhou eu pude perceber que ele me odiava, mas não aquele ódio passageiro que às vezes os filhos têm dos pais, era um ódio que eu podia ver que queimava dentro de Alvo, eu sabia que ele me odiaria para o resto da vida dele e nada que eu fizesse ia mudar isso, e na verdade eu não me importava com o que ele sentisse por mim, eu só quero que ele me obedeça e pare de andar com Malfoy.

\- A onde estamos indo Sra.McDonald? - Eu vi ele pegar uma camiseta em cima da cama vazia e coloca-lá, a camisa tinha o símbolo da sonserina e era verde.

\- Pelo menos você é mais educado pelo seu pai - Rosno para ela, mas recebo um soco no estomago de caio, quando levanto o meu rosto pude ver o sorriso na cara de Alvo - Estamos indo para Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Famílias Mágicas onde teremos um mini julgamento

Ele fez sim com a cabeça e pegou na mão de Marian para aparatarmos, fechei os meus olhos e sentia horrível sensação de passar por um cilindro, quando acabou voltei a abrir os olhos e vi no que parecia num mini tribunal, as únicas pessoa aqui era o escriba que registrava o que ia acontecer e Severo Snape que estava no banco de testemunha, ele sorriu para Alvo. Caio e James me moveram até o banco dos réus e delicadamente Marian levou Alvo para banco de vítimas e perguntou.

\- O Réu ou a vítima desejam a presença de um advogado ou um acompanhante? - Eu e Alvo nos entreolhamos, eu via que ele tinha uma surpresa para mim, uma que eu não ia gostar.

\- Eu desejo a presença de meu advogado e de Draco Lucius Malfoy - O olho furioso, o que ele pensa que está fazendo chamando aquele homem aqui.

\- Caio leve Alvo até minha sala onde ele pode fazer a ligação - Caio sorriu para Alvo, que sorriu de volta, por um estranho ele sorri, mas para meus amigos ele se tranca no seu quarto e não sai de jeito nenhum, depois que ele saíram eu falei.

\- Eu quero chamar meu advogado, Seamus Finnigam e vou usar meu telefone que foi confiscado - Ela bufa para mim e estende o meu telefone, mando uma mensagem para ele que logo confirma que está vindo, devolvo o celular para Marian, bem na hora Alvo aparece acompanhado do odioso Draco que conversa com Caio, junto a quem reconheço como Blaize Zabine.

\- Agora que todos estão aqui, vamos começar, a primeiro a depor será Alvo Severo Potter

Todos sentaram em seu devido lugar, e Alvo logo andou até o lugar para testemunhar, e tudo começou.

3 Horas Depois

Tinha se passado 3 horas desde começamos, e agora só faltava a juíza dar o veredito, várias pessoas foram chamadas no banco além de Severo Snape para testemunhar, Seamus, Gina, James e Minerva vieram testemunhar como era meu relacionamento com Alvo e depois vieram Severus e o novo professor de DCAT Tom, para testemunhar como estava Alvo antes e depois do que aconteceu, até o Malfoy testemunhou contra mim falando sobre meu caráter, quase pulei na garganta dele de tanta raiva. Depois de tudo isso a juíza estava pensando no veredito, olho para o Alvo ele está conversando com Malfoy e Blaize, ele percebe que estou olhando para ele e se vira e sorri para mim, ele sabe que está ele vai ganhar, rosno para ele, eu vou pegá-lo em casa ai ele irá sentir minha ira. Foi quando Marian chegou, ela sentou em seu pódio e falou.

\- Eu cheguei a um veredito - Todos a olhavam com expectativa - Eu cheguei a conclusão, que sim houve agressão naquela sala e que o culpado é Harry James Potter, infelizmente no sistema é falho e não podemos condená-lo a Azkaban por isso, então prego a fiança em 1 milhão de galeões, até ela ser paga o réu deve permanecer preso na cela do ministério - E ela bateu o martelo, chutei a cadeira é muito dinheiro para conseguir, mas eu o tenho, só levará alguns dias para conseguir.

\- Senhora Juiza, o réu… - Era Seamus tentando conseguir baixar a fiança, mas a Juiza levantou a mão.

\- Eu não terminei, me preocupa que isso volte a acontecer quando a vítima voltar para casa, e não desejo a repetição do acontecimento, alguém tem uma solução? - Começo a suar frio, se eles arranjarem algo para proteger Alvo, não vou ter como fazê-lo se endireitar, foi quando o Malfoy falou.

\- Meritíssima, eu tenho a solução para isso, eu recentemente dei um dos meus elfos a Alvo, e como se sabe os Elfo sempre protegem seus mestres e com Alvo não será diferente, e se acontecer algo grave o elfo tem instruções para transportar Alvo direto para Mansão Malfoy, onde receberá os cuidado necessário - Tento pular nele, mas Caio e James me seguram, mas grito.

\- VOCÊ NÃO VAI CHEGAR PERTO DO MEU FILHO MALFOY! - Tento me soltar, mas não consigo e os dois só me apertam mais.

\- ORDEM NO TRIBUNAL! - Ela se vira para Seamus e diz - Contrele seu cliente! - Seamus vem até mim e diz.

\- Eu sei que você está com raiva, mas se acalme ou ela vai aumentar sua fiança! - Volto a me sentar no meu banco, eu quero mandar um cruciatus no Malfoy, mas essas algemas não me permitem.

\- Devido a explosão do Senhor Potter sua fiança aumentou para 2 Milhões, estão todos dispensados, Senhor Malfoy e Doutor Blaize levem Alvo de volta a Hogwarts e nós levaremos Senhor Potter de volta a cela.

Olho para Alvo que simplesmente sorri para mim como se dissesse que eu perdi, ele pode ter ganhado essa batalha, mas não ganhou a guerra, e de guerra eu entendo.

Corvus On

Acordo suando, mais um pesadelo que me atormenta, me sento e coloco a mão no peito, meu coração não para de bater, esfrego meus braços, essa noite eu não durmo mais. Sempre que tenho um pesadelo sobre às Minas não consigo mais dormir, começo a descer da cama, devagar para que ninguém acorde, olho para cama do Scorpius e vejo que o Alvo já voltou, eu o acordei quando a mulher chegou, e Scorpius está o abraçando forte, suspiro quero um dia ter um companheiro para poder abraçar e me ajudar a passar pelos pesadelos, mas até lá minha única solução é caminhar.

Pego um roupão negro e coloco por cima do pijama, começei a sair do dormitório e logo me vi no corredor gelado do castelo, começo a pensar para onde ir e logo a ideia de ir para casa dos gritos me vem a mente, eu vou ter que me transforma lá e ainda não conheci o lugar e a lua cheia está chegando, só em pensar em lua cheia começo a tremer a dor que vou sentir é excruciante, eu passo a noite inteira com dores que só vão passar quando eu achar meu companheiro, mas essa esperança já está morrendo já que segundo o chapéu seletor meu companheiro já saiu de Hogwarts e minhas chances de encontrá-lo são mínimas.

Mas não devo pensar nisso, só me fará ficar triste e deprimido, começo a então ir até a casa dos gritos, prendo bem o roupão em minha volta, estava quase chegando a saída quando senti o cheiro de duas pessoas e depois ouvi duas vozes, me escondi, uma logo reconheci como Severo e outra como Minerva.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso Minerva, a coisas que você não sabe - Era Severo que falava e ele estava furioso pelo que parecia, Minerva simplesmente suspirou aborrecida.

\- Que coisas Severo? Sr. Potter foi claro que não quer seu filho perto do menino Malfoy ou do pequeno Luna, preciso que me ajude a convencer os outros Professores a mantê-lo separados - Abro a boca surpreso, como uma diretora de escola pode querer fazer isso, separar nós três, só porque o pai dele quer isso.

\- Isso é contra regras Minerva e contra meus princípios, os três se adoram e não vou decepcioná-lo, Boa Noite Minerva

E Severo sai sem nem mesmo esperar o Boa Noite de Minerva, que também sai. Quando percebo que nenhum dos dois vai aparecer saio do meu esconderijo, o Alvo precisa saber disso, mas vou dizer amanhã de manhã, ele e Scorpius merecem uma boa noite de sono. Penso em como meu cérebro vê Alvo, para mim é como se ele fosse meu Alfa e o Scorpius o seu companheiro, é um pouco de alívio ter um pacote aqui em Hogwarts faz me sentir seguro, mesmo que eles não saibam que sou um lobisomem.

É quando chego ao Salgueiro Lutador, a alguma poças de água no chão e está ventando muito, mas fora isso está tudo bem, pego uma pedra no chão e acerto direto na ponto para paralisa-lo, começo a então a entrar dentro do túnel, é tudo bem poeirento e com teias de aranha, mas isso não me assusta, é quando finalmente chego na casa dos gritos começo a explorá-la, até que uma voz diz.

\- Olá quem está aqui? - Pulo de susto e me viro rapidamente, o que eu vejo me surpreende, é um fantasma, mas não qualquer fantasma, mas sim de um lobisomem beta o cheiro dele permanece.

\- Você era um lobisomem - Ele me olha surpresa, acho que não esperava que soubesse disso.

\- Sim eu era, deixe eu me apresentar sou Remus John Lupin eu fui um lobisomem beta antes de morrer, você não sabia quem eu era, mas sabia que eu era lobisomem então você também é um lobisomem - Abaixo a cabeça e me sentei numa poltrona empoeirada que tinha ali, agora eu sei quem é o fantasma, mas não entendo porque ele virou um fantasma, ele foi um herói.

\- Sou Corvus Dante Luna, sou um lobisomem omega vou me transformar aqui em alguns dias - Me encolho na poltrona, posso ouvir um suspiro vindo fantasma que se aproxima mais de mim, como se para me consolar.

\- Pobre pequeno, eu sei como é a dor de uma transformação, mas para você deve se mil vezes pior, mas o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? - Seu tom de voz era calma e isso me relaxava, era de certa forma bom falar com alguém que entende o que é ser um lobisomem, mesmo que seja um fantasma.

\- Tive alguns pesadelos sobre quando me transformei - Então comecei a contar meu sonho, e como ele me afeta, também contei o que me aconteceu a tanto anos, comecei a chorar no meio da história, era bom falar com ele sobre isso. - E você o que faz aqui?

\- Eu fiquei muito apegado a culpa, por tudo que aconteceu na época da escola e do ataque de Severo, então virei um fantasma e ninguém sabe que estou aqui, na verdade você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu falo desde que eu morri - Ele ri, uma risada seca, percebo que ele é muito solitário, eu gosto de falar com Draco que é meu psicólogo, mas falar com Remus é falar com alguém que reconhece que sentiu o que é ser lobisomem.

\- Eu gostei de falar com você, seu filho é um repórter sabia - Ele abre um sorriso, parece o primeiro depois de um longo tempo.

\- Mesmo? Eu sempre quis saber sobre meu filho, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero que alguém saiba que estou aqui, tenho certa vergonha de ter virado um fantasma- Concordo com ele, faz sentido ele é um fantasma, e quer dizer que ele fez algo que o prendeu aqui e ele tem vergonha disso. - Mas me conte e como está o Harry. - Faço uma careta, não quero falar dele, mas falo mesmo assim.

\- No momento ele é um idiota, ele tem três filhos com Gina irmã do Ronald, James Sirius Potter que é um grifinório ele é o mais velho, ai tem a Lily Luna Potter que é a mais nova e vai entrar em Hogwarts ano que vem, e depois meu amigo Alvo Severo Potter que é um sonserino e amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, e Harry não gosta do fato de Alvo é um sonserino ou que amigo meu e do Scorpius, e ele bateu no Alvo - Vejo Remus ficar indignado, pelo menos ele está do lado do Alvo e não do Harry.

\- Eu não esperava por algo assim, quando vivo eu sabia que ele tinha um preconceito em relação aos sonserinos, e talvez Sirius tenha piorado a situação, ele sempre foi altamente contra sonserino e influenciou o Harry - Remus parecia um pouco decepcionado com o amigo, o que ele disse faz sentido.

\- Mas porque Harry não gosta dos Malfoys? Draco, Astoria e Scorpius são ótimas pessoas, na verdade Draco é MediMago pediatra, ele que cuida de mim depois das transformações e ele também é meu psicólogo - Remus parecia muito surpreso com o que eu falei, então ele olhou para o teto como se pensasse.

\- Draco era muito diferente na época da escola, ele e o Harry viviam brigando e se machucando, os Malfoys eram apoiadores de Você-Sabe-Quem e várias vezes tentaram prejudicar o Harry, e no Segundo Ano de Harry um diário dado por Lucius Malfoy quase matou Gina a irmã de Ron, e pelo que você me falou esposa dele - Abro a boca surpreso, eu não sabia de tudo isso, mas isso não mudou o que eu acho dos Malfoys.

\- Lucius Malfoy está preso, e Narcisa está morta. Draco sem influência dos pais mudou muito e agora tem dois hospitais, um deles no Mundo Trouxa e Astoria é uma ótima mulher que trabalha no Ministério, e Scorpius ele é simplesmente um doce de pessoa e não machucaria uma mosca. Você sabe se o Harry é homofóbico? - Era uma pergunta que me incomodava a algum tempo, por que isso pode ser um empecilho para o futuro romance de Alvo e Scorpius, por mais que eu goste de Remus não ia contar para ele sobre o segredo de Scorpius.

\- Essa é outra coisa que me preocupava em Harry, a família de Weasley tinha um problema sempre foram Homofóbicos, e eles influenciaram o Harry para isso e os seus Tios também o influenciaram muito, na época que eu o conheci ele era homofóbico que era algo que incomodava muito Sirius que era Bissexual - Suspiro isso vai ser um problema no futuro, mas tenho certeza que eles vão superar.

\- Você gostaria de saber mais alguma coisa? - Eu estava gostando da conversa, Remus era alguém bom para conversar, e não vejo a hora de contar para o Alvo e o Scorpius.

\- Só mais uma coisa, Severo sobreviveu a guerra? - Ele parecia genuinamente curioso sobre isso, toda a escola sabia sobre Remus atacando Severo na época da escola, devido ao livro que conta a vida dele.

\- Sobreviveu, ele continua dando aulas de Poções e Chefe da Sonserina, mas agora também é Vice-Diretor - Foi quando Remus começou a rir e logo depois disse.

\- No final Severo estava certo, ele sempre afirmou que viveria mais que qualquer maroto e que seria mais feliz que nós, e no final ele estava certo, o que sobrou dos marotos, Sirius passou maior parte do tempo em Azkaban, James morreu jovem e ele não era feliz, Peter era um traidor que passou a vida na forma de um rato e eu passei os ano na solidão e pobreza, sofrendo nas noites de Lua Cheia - Concordo com ele, é quando uma raio de sol bate em meu rosto e percebo que está amanhecendo e logo digo.

\- Eu tenho que ir Remus, mas eu volto e vou trazer Alvo e Scorpius

Ele confirma e eu começo a correr, eu corro mais rápido que a maioria das pessoas por ser um lobisomem. Olho para o Sol deve ser por volta de 05:00 da manhã, tenho mais ou menos 1 hora para chegar ao meu dormitório, atravesso correndo o pátio da escola e logo chego ao portão, por qual passei rapidamente e logo penso numa porta do dormitório e ela logo aparece e eu a atravesso quando entro no dormitório logo percebo que Alvo está terminando de arrumar a gravata e Scorpius escova cabelo, logo que me vem dizem.

\- Onde você estava Corvus? - Alvo parecia bravo comigo, por instinto abaixo a cabeça em submissão como se faria com um Alfa, que é o que ele é para mim, e logo para acalmar a situação Scorpius disse.

\- O que Alvo quer dizer é que estávamos preocupados, e queremos saber a onde você foi? - Confirmo com a cabeça e me sento na cama e começo a contar tudo.

\- Eu tive um pesadelo, sobre como minha família morreu e o que aconteceu depois. Então fui andar um pouco, no caminho ouvi a conversa de Severo e Minerva, a diretora quer separar nós durante a sala de aula, mas Severo não concordou. Logo depois eu fui até casa dos gritos usando a entrada pelo Salgueiro Lutador, que meu pai tinha me contado e na Casa dos Gritos eu encontrei o fantasma de Remus Lupin e passei a noite inteira conversando com ele - Um silêncio se formou até que Alvo falou.

\- O pai do Teddy? - Confirmo com a cabeça - Eu e Scorpius precisamos conhecê-lo

\- Sim claro

Logo depois fui me arrumar


	10. Capítulo Dez

1 Mês depois

Alvo On

Tinha se passado um mês, e este mês não foi fácil, às aulas foram ótimas, mas alguns professores me olharam de um jeito engraçado, como se eu fosse um monstro, eu simplesmente os olhava com superioridade, porque eu não me importava com o que eles acham, eu sou quem sou e pronto! Fora isso às aulas foram ótimas, principalmente poções, eu descobri que eu e Scorp formamos uma bela dupla em Poções, diferente de Rose que parece te puxado ao pai dela na falta de habilidade em poções. Uma coisa estranha também aconteceu, saiu no jornal sobre Gregório Goyle e como ele tinha transformado várias mulheres, homens e crianças e lobisomens e como foi injusto ele não ser preso, ao ler essa matéria Corvus ficou mais branco que papel e sumiu pelo resto do dia, eu e Scorp ficamos preocupados com ele.

Mas não foi só isso que aconteceu, nós fomos ver Remus Lupin e foi muito bom conversa com ele, e além disso ele me apoiava e achava horrível o que Harry fez comigo, ele também contou várias coisas sobre Harry que me fez odiar ele ainda mais, não que eu tenha falado isso para Remus, ele ainda parecia gostar muito de Harry, nós também falamos bastante de Teddy e como ele é, Remus ficou emocionado.

Mas hoje é um dia importante, hoje era primeiro de outubro é o dia da seleção para apanhador do time da sonserina, eu estou indo para campo junto com Corvus, Scorp precisou ir no banheiro e vai me encontrar no Campo de Quadribol, quando estávamos chegando no campo vimos uma comoção de um lado estava os sonserinos e outro grifinórios, quando me aproximei vi Logan Laki rosnando para meu irmão mais velho que estava do lado de Diogo o irmão adotivo do Corvus, quando me aproximei ouvi Logan dizer.

\- Sai daqui Potter, nós temos autorização para o campo, assinado pelo vice-diretor, então vai desinfetando! - Me aproximei e fiquei do lado de Logan junto ao Corvus, Diogo sorriu para ele de um jeito perturbador.

\- Nosso chefe da casa reservou o campo, ou seja ele é nosso! - Meu irmão deu um passo a frente, mas eu tirei a varinha e apontei para sua garganta, todos olharam surpreso para mim.

\- Sabe eu jurava que você seria mais esperto, pense James uma autorização do vice-diretor supera o da chefe da casa, ou seja vocês estão invadindo, então só digo *Estupore* - E vejo meu irmão cair estuporado, eu sorri nunca me senti também, foi quando Diogo falou.

\- Vamos falar para no chefe da casa, só nos espere cobras - E olhei sem nenhuma emoção e foi quando Logan falou.

\- Ninguém viu, nada aconteceu aqui Diogo - Diogo rosnou e com ajuda de alguns outros grifinórios levou Potter embora, eu ri porque eu nunca me senti melhor do que como eu me sinto agora, me viro para Logan.

\- Obrigada pelo apoio Laki - Eu era sério, enquanto que ele sorriu para mim, eu podia sentir o Corvus na minhas costas, mas na verdade eu queria era o Scorp aqui, me pergunto onde ele está.

\- Não tem problema Potter, eu gosto do jeito que você age, mas onde está a sua pequena sombra loira? - Bufo, ele adora chamar o Scorp de apelidos e isso me dá uma raiva.

\- Ele tinha ido no banheiro, e daqui a pouco deve estar aqui - Foi quando um gato passou por nós ele miou para mim e para o Logan, mas quando viu Corvus cheirou ele e saiu em disparada, que coisa estranha, Corvus se abaixou para fazer carinho, mas o gato o arranhou e meteu o pé, que estranho.

\- AGORA TODOS ATENÇÃO! - O barulho cessou no campo - Aqueles que vieram assistir vão para às arquibancadas, os outros formem filas, vamos começar os testes.

Olho para entrada do campo, onde está você Scorp

Scorpius On

Eu estava atrasado, tomara que Alvo não fique bravo comigo, afinal a culpa não é minha eu me perdi! Estou tão ansiosa para ver ele, eu tenho certeza que ele vai conseguir entrar, principalmente pelo pequeno incentivo que meu pai deu para equipe, foi quando eu ouvi.

\- Incarcerous! - E imediatamente eu me vi amarrado e amordaçado, comecei a entrar em pânico, tentei me mexer dentro das amarras, mas isso só fazia ela me apertarem mais.

\- Olha que temos aqui, um pequena cobrinhas - E vi em pânico que quem me amarrou foi ninguém menos que James Potter, o irmão do meu companheiro.

\- O que devemos fazer com ele James? - Comecei a suar frio, eu estava com medo, e eu podia sentir lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

\- Eu tive uma ideia, vamos pendurá-lo na Torre de Astronomia - Fiz não com a cabeça enquanto chorava, eu tinha muito medo de altura, por isso que eu não jogava quadribol e Frank falou.

\- E vamos pintar ele de vermelho

Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Eu sentia um peso no peito, minha visão tinhas pontos pretos, eu sabia que estava tendo um ataque de pânico, minhas mãos tremiam e às cordas me apertavam, eu podia sentir meu coração bater rápido, eu estava fraco. Eu podia sentir as mãos deles me levantando e me levando, eu só posso pensar em Al e como eu queria que ele me salva-se

Corvus On

Vejo Alvo esperando na fila, mas algo me preocupa, cadê o Scorpius? Ele já devia ter chegado, e isso está afetando o Alvo ele parece nervoso, não quero que isso atrapalhe seu vôo, então resolvo ir atrás de Scorpius, saio dar arquibancadas e sigo até Alvo que logo me percebe, e posso ver que ele está muito preocupado,e não duvido que ele esteja pressentido algo ruim, por causa do vínculo que os dois tem.

\- Eu vou procurar o Scorpius - Ele parecia um pouco mais aliviado, sorrio eu gosto de ajudar os dois.

\- Obrigada Corvo, mas tome cuidado não preciso de outro amigo desaparecido

Confirmo com a cabeça e sai do campo, agora a parte difícil achar o Scorpius, minha melhor opção é usar meu faro e é o que faço, logo pego o cheiro dele e vou me aproximando do banheiro e quando chego lá, noto mais dois cheiros diferentes um eu reconheço como do Diogo e outro só pode ser do James, eles devem ter atacado Scorpius aqui, quando o Alvo souber ele vai ficar furioso com irmão, e se Scorpius tiver machucado tenho até medo de que ele faça alguma besteira. Volto a seguir o cheiro, e logo percebo que estou me aproximando da Torre de Astronomia, quando chego nele percebo que a porta está trancada, pego minha varinha e digo.

\- Alohomora!

E logo a porta é aberta, os dois são muito idiotas para trancarem a porta, quando entro logo vejo algo vermelho pendurado do lado de fora da Torre, e logo percebo que é o Scorpius, ao ver o vermelho penso que é sangue, mas não cheira como sangue, me aproximo mais e percebo que é tinta, eu preciso ajudar ele, mas não sei como. Resolvo então ir atrás de Alvo, saio correndo o mais rápido que posso esbarro no caminho em algumas pessoas, mas não me importo, ao chegar no campo vejo às pessoas parabenizando o Alvo.

\- Alvo! - Ele se vira para mim e corre até mim, ele está todo suado, mas feliz, mas sei que ele vai ficar com muita raiva.

\- Corvo! Eu ganhei a vaga de apanhador, você achou o Scorp? - Suspiro eu tenho que ser rápido, mas não podia contar que foi o James e o Diogo, porque ele saberia que sou uma criatura.

\- Eu achei ele, alguém o atacou, pintou de vermelho e o amarrou do lado de fora da Torre de Astronomia - Foi quando vi o Alvo muda completamente, ele apertou tanto a vassoura que eu pensei que a quebraria então ele disse.

\- Vá atrás de Severo e diga tudo que sabe, eu vou para torre de Astronomia

Eu faço o que ele diz, a última coisa que eu ouço é um grito vindo de Alvo, James,Frank e Diogo iram sofrer quando Alvo descobrir que foi eles.

Alvo On

Saio correndo, isso não pode estar acontecendo! Hoje era para ser um bom dia, eu ganhei a vaga de apanhador! Mas algum idiota que não preza a própria a vida resolveu mexer com que é meu, e ninguém mexe com o que é meu! E era isso que Scorp era, minha propriedade e ninguém irá machucá-lo enquanto eu estiver vivo. Quando chego na Torre de Astronomia e vejo aquele ponto vermelho balançando por causa do vento, meu coração bate mais forte, me pobre Scorp, me aproximo ele deve estar com tanto medo, ele morre de medo de altura.

Posso ouvir seu soluços, me aproximo o máximo que posso, até que ele me percebe e o que vejo em seu olhos é alívio, mas seus soluços são tão altos e com tanta dor eu só o quero em meus braços para poder consolá-lo.

\- Sou eu Scorp, eu preciso que fique calmo, o Professor Snape já está chegando para tirar da ai, tudo vai ficar bem - Ele parece ter ficado mais calmo e seus soluços diminuíram, mas apesar do alívio em seus olhos ele ainda parecia em pânico. Foi quando eu ouvi um barulho atrás de mim, me virei e vi Tom, Severo e Corvus.

\- Deixa eu ver ele Alvo - Contra minha vontade me afasto e vejo reconhecimento no olhos de Severo - Eu reconheço isso, James Potter fez a mesma coisa comigo no meu primeiro ano - Fogo acende em meu olho e posso ouvir uma lâmpada estourar, era minha magia saindo de mim, foi quando Tom veio até mim.

\- Alvo olhe para mim - Me forcei a olhar para ele - Você tem que ficar calmo, sua magia está saindo do controle e isso pode machucar o Scorp, e nós dois sabemos que você não quer machucá-lo. - Ai ele se aproximou mais de mim e sussurrou - Nós dois sabemos que foi Diogo e Seu irmão, então concentre sua magia nisso em vingar o Scorp e destruir seu irmão, entendeu? - Fique um pouco surpreso, mas respirei fundo e disse.

\- Entendi

Quando ele saiu da minha frente eu pude ver que Severo já estava tirando as cordas do corpo tremulo de Scorp, respirei fundo e corri até lá e a primeira coisa que Scorp fez ao se ver livre foi me abraçar, eu nem liguei para tinta e o abracei mais forte, foi quando Severus falou.

\- Scorp eu sei que você está se sentindo péssimo agora, mas eu preciso de duas coisas de você, suas lembranças do que aconteceu e os nomes de quem fez isso com você - Ele olhou para mim nervoso, acho que ele não queria me soltar. - Você não precisa soltar o Alvo - Ele me apertou mais, e eu comecei a alisar suas costa.

\- Fo...i, Di..ogo Glar - Ele olhou para mim nervoso, mas eu beijei sua testa para acalmá-lo - Ja..mes Po..tter e Fra..nk Longbottom, vai doer? - Ele parecia tão nervoso o abracei mais forte.

\- Tirar suas lembranças? Não vai, feche os olhos e pense no que aconteceu - Vi meu Scorp fechar os olhos, e lágrimas caírem deles, meu pobre Scorp, ele não merece o que está acontecendo, meu irmão irá pagar e eu não vou ter piedade dele. Severo acena para mim.

\- Pode abrir os olhos, já acabou Scorp - Alisei suas costas para acalmá-lo, ele aperta mais meu corpo contra o seu, não resisto e beijo sua testa.

\- Alvo, Corvus levem Scorpius para enfermaria e contem o que aconteceu, eu vou falar com diretora e avisar Draco, Tom você pode achar o idiota do professor Neville - Vi um sorriso sinistro se abrir nos lábios de Tom, como se ele tivesse sede de vingança.

\- Será meu preza, vou vingar Nagini - Eu não faço a menor ideia de quem é Nagini, mas não duvido que Neville tenha feito algo com ele, nunca o achei confiável.

\- Vamos Scorp

Peguei Scorp no colo e se grudou fortemente em mim, podia sentir às lágrimas dele em minha roupa, mas não me importava, eu só tinha que chegar logo na enfermaria queria saber se Scorp estava bem, porque ele parecia muito ansioso e também mal falava, mas eu odeio fato que a Chefe da enfermaria seja Hannah Longbottom a mãe do agressor de Scorp, ele com certeza vai defender o filho.

Foi quando eu notei que chegamos em frente de enfermaria, fiz sinal para Corvus abrir a porta e ele logo fez isso, quando entrei vi a mulher de Neville cuidando de braço quebrado, ela nem nos percebeu ali, queria que fosse a antiga matrona, ela era sonserina pelo menos.

\- Sra. Longbottom - Foi quando ela nos percebeu ali, ela nos olhou de cima a baixo e fez uma careta para Scorp o que meu deixou com muita raiva.

\- O deixa numa das macas já vou tratá-lo, ele não tem na grave - O deixei numa das melhores macas dali e logo fui atrás dela, ela ia tratar ele e seria agora.

\- Como assim não é grave!? Ele está em estado de choque e vários machucados de corda, eu exijo que você o trate imediatamente, sua mestiça! - Minha voz era sombria e minha magia vibrava por todo lugar, Hannah parecia completamente assustada.

\- Sim Senhor

E ela correu para tratar o Scorp, quem ela pensa que é para não tratar um sangue-puro como Scorp. Me aproximei de onde ela o tratava não queria que ela fizesse alguma besteira, ela limpou a tinta e deu um calmante para Scorp que o fez dormir nessa hora Draco e Astoria apareceram, eu me sentia culpado é meu dever cuidar do Scorp e falhei nisso, quando passaram por mim abaixei a cabeça envergonhado, eu podia ver que Astoria estava chorando e Draco tentava se manter forte, mas ainda se sentia mal por ver o filho dele desta forma, foi quando ele se virou para mim e ele não estava feliz.

\- Eu quero saber agora o que aconteceu! - Respirei fundo e olhei em seus olhos, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de falhar com seu filho.

\- Nós estávamos indo para os Teste de Quadribol, quando Scorp disse que ia ir ao banheiro, ele foi enquanto eu e Corvus fomos para os testes onde encontramos meu irmão, tivemos uma discussão e eu mandei um estupore no meu irmão. No meio do teste Scorp ainda não tinha chegado, então Corvus foi atrás dele e o encontrou na Torre de Astronomia, ele voltou para me avisar, então eu o mandei achar Severo enquanto eu ia para Torre de Astronomia e acalmava um pouco o Scorp, quando Severo chegou ele disse que tinha acontecido o mesmo com ele na época da escola e tinha sido o meu avô, na hora eu sabia que tinha sido o meu irmão, e quando desamarraram o Scorp ele confirmou que tinha sido o ele, o Frank e Diogo… - Antes que eu possa terminar a Hannah fala.

\- O meu filhinho nunca faria isso ele… - Meus olhos se acendem em fúria e eu olho para ela que logo se cala e digo.

\- Calada traidora de sangue - Draco parece um pouco surpreso por minhas palavras, mas continuo a história - Confirmou que tinha sido o ele, o Frank e Diogo, e eu ainda vou fazê-los pagar pelo que fizeram a Scorp, logo depois nós levamos ele para enfermaria e foi isso o que aconteceu - Foi quando ele me puxou para um canto mais privado e disse.

\- Era seu trabalho protegê-lo, e olha o que aconteceu! Eu sei que não posso separar vocês dois, mas você tem que protegê-lo melhor, mas agradeço pelo o que você fez pelo meu filho eu tenho certeza que vocês dois tem um ótimo futuro juntos, agora eu acho que você ainda tem que lidar com seu irmão - Sorri de uma forma que eu nunca sorri antes, e pensar em causar no meu irmão só me animou.

\- Me avise quando Scorp acordar - Nós voltamos para perto da cama do Scorp - Corvus vem comigo - Ele logo me obedeceu e nós seguimos para fora de lá, eu o pressionei contra a parede e perguntei.

\- Como você achou o Scorp!? - Eu sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, eu precisava saber o que era e agora!

\- Pelo cheiro - Eu larguei ele, fiquei muito surpreso pela sua resposta, mas eu via sinceridade nos olhos dele.

\- Ache meu irmão

Ele logo confirmou e começou a seguir alguma coisa que eu não podia ver, mas ele podia, me pergunto se ele é algum tipo de criatura mágica, se for eu não me surpreenderia. Foi quando chegamos a Torre de Astronomia, onde tudo começou! Se eles tiverem ali, eles vão pagar! Abri rapidamente a porta com Corvus atrás de mim, quando entrei vi James, Frank e Diogo rindo e comendo comida que provavelmente tiraram da cozinha, foi quando James disse, ele ainda não tinha me percebido ali.

\- Aquela cobra deveria ter ficado mais tempo ali, é uma pena que o tiraram dali tão cedo - Os outros dois idiotas riram, fechei meus punhos com raiva, eu queria socá-lo e era isso que eu ia fazer.

\- Ei, James!

Ele se virou para mim e bem na hora lhe dei um belo de um soco que o fez cair para trás, ele olhou para mim em choque, mas eu não parei, comecei a empurrá-lo até que ele estava quase caindo Torre abaixo, só eu o segurava ali, e queria mata-lo pelo que fez ao Scorp, mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso nem a fama do meu pai me salvaria, mas uma coisa certa um dia James pereceria pela minha mão, mas não seria hoje.

\- Fique longe de Scorp, ele é meu James e você não o toca se não será você espatifado no chão, entendeu? - Ele estava em pânico e agora sabia o que Scorp estava sentindo, eu senti um cheiro estranho foi quando percebi que ele tinha se mijado, eu ri - Pelo jeito o covarde já se mijou - Foi quando ouvi passos e rapidamente me afastei, ele caiu no chão segurando peito, me afastei de James e foi quando a porta foi aberta por ninguém menos que Minerva seguido de Tom, Severus e Neville.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Olhei para James que se encolheu um pouco, Diogo e Frank ainda estavam um pouco nervoso.

\- Nada Diretora, só estou falando com meu irmão - Ele não me olhava nos olhos e eu gostava disso, olhei para Tom que sorriu orgulhoso para mim, algo cresceu em meu peito ninguém nunca olhou com orgulho para mim.

\- Certo, eu só vim avisá-los que James, Diogo e Frank estão suspenso por duas semanas pelo ataque de Scorpius Malfoy e também suspenso do Quadribol pelo resto do ano - Os três pareciam chocados, mas eu sorria de orelha a orelha.

\- Mas diretora, você… - Antes que ele possa falar eu olho para ele que se cala, eu tinha certeza que foi Severus que convenceu Minerva a dar esse castigo para ele.

\- E se limpe Sr. Potter você está fedendo

Depois disso eu sai rindo dali junto com Corvus, agora a única pessoa que eu queria ver é meu doce Scorp.

Severo On

Saio da Torre de Astronomia junto com Tom, nós tínhamos que encontrar alguém afinal, vamos dizer que um velho inimigo de Tom, um que eu matei para ele, foi difícil escolher entre o homem que me ajudou e o homem que minha veela escolheu, no fim eu escolhi o Tom eu não podia trair meu companheiro, mesmo que eu tenha sido espião dos dois lados, esse foi minha maior estratégia servir os dois lados e quem vencesse me defenderia, é claro que não tinha imaginado que Tom ia tentar me matar, mas eu sobrevivi graças a Fawkes que se tornou a minha fênix, ela literalmente se recusa a sair dos meus aposentos, ninguém realmente entendeu porque ela se tornou minha, na verdade nem eu entendo, foi quando senti uma mão minhas costas, eu sabia que era Tom.

\- Eu não vejo a hora de vê-lo, mas você está bem? - Suspiro eu sei que nós estamos namorando, mesmo que eu não me sinta pronto para ter relações sexuais e era dificil eu me acostumar em ter alguém.

\- É que é foi difícil viver entre dois mestres, agora você voltou e tudo parece certo, ainda não me acostumei eu acho - Ele me fez virar para ele, eu adorava olhar em seus olhos verdes que às vezes ficam vermelhos.

\- Eu vou estar aqui para você Severo, sempre, eu queria ter descoberto que te amo mais cedo - Ai ele me beijou, e para mim o mundo ficou mais claro, ele me beijava lentamente, como para não me assustar, era um bom beijo.

\- Vamos até ele

Então peguei a mão de Tom e puxei para um dos quadros dele, esse em especial fica num corredor escondido de Hogwarts, é o único quadro dele que não está em plena vista, nós caminhávamos em silêncio, até que chegamos ao quadro que era tapado por uma cortina, eu sabia que ele usava esse lugar para dormir e sempre neste horário, Tom ficou em ao meu lado, mas não era visível pelo quadro, abro a cortina e logo vejo ele dormindo, bati no quadro e logo Alvo Dumbledore acorda e diz.

\- Severo, meu menino! Tanto tem não nos vemos, você tem que me visitar mais, como estão todos? E Fawkes? - Ele parecia tão animado, eu gostava de Alvo várias vezes ele foi muito bom para mim e ele sabia que eu era uma veela,só não sabia quem era, mas eu precisava escolher e acho que eu escolhi certo.

\- Depois eu lhe conto tudo que está acontecendo, mas primeiro preciso lhe apresentar alguém - Um sorriso se abre nos lábios de Alvo.

\- Seu companheiro, finalmente eu sempre pensei que… - Ele para de falar quando Tom sai das sombras com um sorriso insolente.

\- Olá Alvo, não nos vemos a algum tempo não é? - Alvo estava pálido e completamente chocado, por um momento me preocupei que ele morresse novamente, mas ele logo falou.

\- Não pode ser verdade! Harry matou você! Severo o que está acontecendo!? - Evito os olhos de Alvo, eu sei que ele vai me julgar, mas deixo que Tom fale.

\- A filha de Rita Skeeter, me ressuscitou dando a vida dela pela minha, depois disso foi só tentar achar meus comensais, mas os únicos livres era Draco e Severo, o Malfoy nunca quis me servir e minha única opção era Severo, não que tenha sido um problema eu me senti culpado por tentar matar Severo e fiquei muito feliz em ver que ele estava vivo, e agora aqui estou, sendo professor de DCAT - Alvo parecia estar completamente apavorado e então se virou para mim e perguntou.

\- Porque abrigar ele Severo? Ele que causou tanta dor, que é o Lord das Trevas! Você estava livre porque não simplesmente entregá-lo! - Eu suspirei, eu sabia que precisava contar ele, mas eu estava com medo, foi quando algo pegou a minha olhei para Tom que confirmou com a cabeça então eu disse.

\- Eu não podia negar abrigo ao meu companheiro, você sabe que eu não posso negar para meu companheiro Alvo, mas eu também não fui forçado, eu acredito nele quando ele diz que não vai mais ser o Lord das Trevas, que só vai ser Tom para mim - Abaixei a cabeça quando ouço dois suspiro ao levantar a cabeça, vejo dois olhares preocupados e os dois dizem juntos.

\- Ho, Severo - Ninguém vê eles como eu vejo, que os dois por mais estarem de lados separados, são muito parecido, no começo isso me confundiu, mas agora eu aceito, foi quando Alvo falou.

\- Posso não aprovar sua escolha de companheiro, mas eu entendo e torço que ele está falando a verdade e que ele só vai ser Tom, então Riddle cuide bem de Severo, se não eu conto seu segredo? - Tom tinha aquele olhar insolente e disse.

\- Eu não esperaria de outra forma


	11. Capítulo Onze

eddy On

Olho para as árvores balançando, eu me sinto tão sozinho, eu realmente acho que Draco está certo e que eu preciso de um companheiro, mas tem a questão de como achá-lo! É quando uma ventania muito forte aparece, tão forte que um dos meus livros caem da estante, quando ela para me levanto para pegá-lo, ai percebo em que página ele abriu, é sobre lobisomens e seus companheiros numa página diz assim.

“Fonte do Alfa

Nesta fonte milenar, lobisomens alfa vem na lua cheia para ter dicas de quem são seus companheiros Ômegas, vários relatos que a fonte fala a verdade e com ajuda dela encontraram seu companheiro, em antigos manuscritos há o ritual que se deve fazer perante a fonte: Você deve levar um cálice dourado com folhas de louro dentro, perante a fonte dizer palavras de amor ao seu companheiro e logo depois pegar água da fonte com o cálice e beber, e você terá uma visão de seu companheiro. A Fonte está localizada no ponto zero de greenwich o lobisomem deverá seguir o cheiro de seu companheiro”

Isso era exatamente o que eu precisava! Segundo Draco eu sou um alfa, então eu posso ir lá para encontrar o meu companheiro, me levanto e começo a procurar um cálice, e depois de muita procura acho um cálice que ganhei de presente de 16 de Draco, ele finalmente veio a calhar, peguei folhas de louro e coloquei dentro do cálice, mas foi quando eu me toquei, eu não sei que lua é! Corro para o calendário e por Merlim é lua cheia! Estou com sorte, agora eu só tenho que chegar ao ministério para ir para Greenwich, me visto rapidamente e pego uma vassoura e sai voando para ministério, ao chegar lá passo por todas pessoas e não ligo se bato em alguém eu só penso em entrar no portal e é o que eu faço.

Quando eu chego percebo que é noite e que estrelas brilham, esse lugar é lindo e só vejo aqui eu e um cara de cabelos negros lisos, ele parece procurar alguma coisa, será que ele é um lobisomem? Aproveito que é lua cheia e respiro fundo, o primeiro cheiro que recebo é de papel, logo depois algo adocicado, começo a segui-lo, nem presto atenção para onde estou indo, é quando começo a ouvir som de água e vejo em minha frente uma linda fonte natural.

\- A Fonte dos Alfas - Pulei de susto, atrás de mim estava o homem de cabelo negros, ele é grande e forte, ele é exatamente o que você pensa ao imaginar um alfa.

\- Quem é você? - Ele também parece ter me notado só agora, percebo que seus olhos são azuis límpidos.

\- Dimitri Ivanoff, sou um bruxo e lobisomem russo - Eu sabia que na Rússia é uns dos melhores lugares para lobisomens viverem.

\- Sou Teddy Lupin, sou da Inglaterra e meu pai era lobisomem

Ele fez sim com a cabeça e começou a andar até a fonte, Dimitri logo começou a fazer o ritual e logo depois de beber da fonte ele desmaiou, corro até ele e checo o seu pulso, felizmente ele está vivo, me sentei encostado na fonte e espero ele acordar, demora um pouco, mas ele logo acorda, e vejo um sorriso abrir em seu rosto.

\- Então como é? - Eu estava muito curioso, quero mais que tudo achar o meu companheiro e poder ser feliz, mas tenho tanto medo.

\- Foi mágico rapaz, eu sei exatamente quem ela é, eu vi seus cabelos loiros, e a vila onde ela mora, eu a conheço - Ele parecia tão apaixonado, eu queria isso para mim! Saber que existe alguém neste vasto mundo para mim é mágico.

\- Eu estou tão nervoso, mas acho que agora é minha vez - Cheguei perto da fonte, olho para taça com às folhas de louro essa é hora.

\- Eu vou lhe esperar

Faço sim com a cabeça, pego a taça e a mergulho dentro da fonte, eu posso ver que água é límpida, estou tão nervoso, eu posso sentir o meu coração batendo, esse é um grande passo para mim, são tantas variáveis! Me preparo beber, eu vi que às folhas de louro transformaram a água em dourado, então eu digo.

\- Eu posso não te conhecer, mas eu te amo, eu quero te proteger e passar o resto da vida com você, então eu imploro fonte me mostre quem eu mais amo - Então bebo.

“Estou num lugar escuro, em minha volta a vários pontos brilhantes, me aproximo de um deles e o toco, lá de dentro sai um grande número 11, vou para o próximo ponto ao tocar ele sou bombardeado por imagens da Sonserina em Hogwarts e o símbolo grego para Ômega, como a chegar a uma conclusão e só consigo dizer…”

\- NÃO! - Lágrimas caem de meus olhos, isso não pode ser verdade, depois de tudo isso acontecer!

\- O que houve rapaz? Fale comigo! - Ele me sacode, mas não consigo pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

\- Eu amo ele! Mais que tudo, mas eu me sinto monstro, Dimitri ele tem 11 anos! Eu estou apaixonado por uma crianças, ele também é um ômega - Eu não consigo parar de chorar, eu me sinto tão nojento por isso, por amar dessa forma uma criança

\- Calma rapaz, ele vai crescer e quando ele crescer você vai estar lá para ele! Ômega só vivem até os 17 anos sem um companheiro rapaz, ele precisa de você para sobreviver - Faço sim com a cabeça, Dimitri está certo.

\- Você está certo Dimitri, obrigada

Nós nos despedimos,eu percebi que já tinha amanhecido deve ser por volta de 7 horas, começo a pensar para onde ir agora, eu ainda estou muito confuso e me odiando, preciso de alguém que me ajude a passar por isso, penso em várias pessoas, mas a única que me vêm a mente seria meu Pai, mas ele não está mais vivo e nem é um fantasma, então vou para minha segunda opção, corro para o portal e logo entro nele, tomara que Draco possa me ajudar, para minha sorte ele tirou o dia de folga hoje e está em casa. Quando saio no Ministério rapidamente peguei a minha vassoura e voo até a casa dele, de longe posso ver às luzes acesas, respiro fundo e bato na porta, ela é logo é aberta por Mione (Elfa) que ao me ver diz.

\- Senhor Lupin! Mione está feliz em vê-lo! O que Mione pode fazer para o Senhor? - Eu sempre a achei tão fofinha, mas também engraçado por causa do nome dela.

\- Eu preciso falar com Draco - Ela faz sim com a cabeça e sai correndo me deixando na porta, ela volta logo depois com Draco que sorri ao me ver.

\- Vamos entre Teddy! - Nós entramos e nos encaminhamos direto para a sala, Draco se sentou em uma das poltronas e eu me sentei no sofá, suspirei.

\- Eu não sei o que pensar Dray, ontem a noite por volta da meia noite, eu estava pensando sobre o meu companheiro, ai pela janela entrou um forte vento que derrubou um dos meus livros e abriu ele exatamente num conto sobre a Fonte do Alfa, ela dá dicas sobre quem é seu companheiro, eu fui até lá fiz o ritual e recebi às dicas sobre o meu companheiro, o que descobri é tão...Eu não tenho palavras! - Começo a chorar novamente, Draco vêm até mim e me abraça e diz.

\- Me diga Teddy, o que você viu? - Seu tom era calmante, eu não parei de chorar, mas agora eu podia falar.

\- Eu vi o número 11, a Sonserina em Hogwarts e o símbolo Ômega, você sabe o que ele quer dizer? Por que eu sei, ele tem 11 anos! E está na sonserina, além de ser um ômega, ele é uma criança Draco, eu me sinto tão nojento por amá-lo - Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de chorar.

\- Ele vai crescer, eu você ainda vai amá-lo, segundo às leis do ministério aos 16 anos ele já pode ter relações com você, porque se não ele morre, isso não é nojento é simplesmente o amor, ele é perfeito para você e vai precisar de você, se eu te disser que eu sei quem ele é - O olho apavorado, como ele pode saber quem é o meu companheiro!.

\- Me diga Draco, quem é o meu companheiro? - Draco suspirou e se levantou até a lareira e disse para mim.

\- Eu vou chamar os pais dele - Ele os chamou na lareira, eu nem estava ouvindo, estava muito nervoso, o que seria de mim se eles me odiassem? Se me acharem um monstro?

\- Senhor Lupin - Eu reconheço essa voz, a levanto a cabeça e quem eu vejo na minha frente são os pais de Corvus Luna, Senhor e Senhora Glar.

\- Senhor e Senhora Glar, me desculpa, eu sei que… - Draco pôs a mão em meu ombro, e eu calei a boca, acho melhor deixar ele falar.

\- Senhor e Senhora Glar, eu tenho notícias para você, isso pode resolver os problemas do Corvus - Os dois sorriram, mas eu sabia que ele não iam gostar por muito tempo.

\- Fale então doutor! Faremos de tudo para ajudarmos nosso filho - Draco olhou para mim e eu confirmei com a cabeça.

\- Eu encontrei o companheiro do Corvus, mas temos um problema ele é 8 anos mais velho que o Corvus - O casal se entreolhou, e se afastaram e começaram a falar baixo, olho desesperado para Draco, mas ele só me olha calmamente. Foi quando eles voltaram eu estava muito nervoso.

\- Nós queremos conhecê-lo e fazer um contrato de casamento para o futuro, quando Corvus tiver 16 anos, até lá ele só puderam se conhecer e não ter nenhum tipo de contato romântico, e eles só se conheceram quando Corvus tiver 14 anos - Fazia sentido às regras que eles me deram, eu vou aceitar todas, porque eu quero ter o meu companheiro e vou esperar.

\- Vocês já devem ter percebido que o companheiro do Corvus é o Teddy - Eles confirmaram, eu sabia que eles estavam me julgando. - Agora Teddy você aceita os termos deles? - Olhei firme para eles e disse.

\- Eu aceito os seus termos, ele terá conhecimento de mim? - Eu queria que ele soubesse de mim, quero conhecê-lo de todas as formas possíveis, quero que além de meu companheiro ele também seja meu amigo.

\- Ele saberá que nós te achamos, mas nada mais, e se tudo der certo talvez deixaremos vocês trocarem cartas - Confirmo com a cabeça, eles tem toda a razão.

\- Fico feliz que nós nos acertamos, agora vamos tomar um chá

Respirei fundo, isso é um novo começo

Alvo On

Olho para Scorpius, ele é tão lindo dormindo desse jeito, tão tranquilo e pacífico, e não sei o que sinto por ele, mas eu sei que é muito forte e que eu nunca vou deixá-lo, ele é muito importante para mim, não poderia viver sem ele! Eu não ligo para o que às pessoas pensam eu nunca vou me separar dele, é como se ele me completa-se, essa semana foi um sufoco e tudo que eu quero é abraçar ele e é o que eu faço, e caio num sono gentil.

Halloween!

Alvo On

Sou acordado por alguém me sacudindo, abro meus olhos e quem vejo em cima de mim é Scorpius, não resisto e o puxo direto para meu peito, ele está bem melhor desde aquilo tudo aconteceu com James, em falar no meu irmão, ele anda nos evitando, o que para mim é ótimo! Hoje é Halloween e eu tenho algo planejado, algo que vai ser muito interessante neste jantar.

\- O que você está pensando Al? - Olho para o rosto fofo de Scorp, sorrio, ele é literalmente minha luz.

\- Sobre o que vamos fazer no jantar! - Foi nessa hora que Corvus entrou correndo no dormitório, o almoço até já passou.

\- Eu consegui tudo que você pediu Alvo - Ele tinha uma sacola, quando ele me mostrou vi várias maçãs, o plano está indo muito bem.

\- Tranque a porta - Scorp logo foi trancar a porta, eu peguei vários frascos com poções e uma seringa, coloquei conteúdo do frasco dentro da seringa e espeto na maçã.

\- Quer ajuda Al?

Confirmo com a cabeça, ele e o Corvus pegam às outras seringas e começam a espetar nas maçãs, isso vai ser demais!


	12. Capítulo Doze

Alvo On

Estava tudo pronto, às maçãs foram enviadas para aqueles sangues-ruins e traidores de sangue, incluindo meu irmão, ele todos vão sofrer essa noite, e a melhor parte é que é impossível a investigação chegar até mim Corvus e Scorp, eu planejei tudo com muito cuidado, para que nada saísse errado. Olho para Scorp que estava se arrumando com uma fantasia de ovelhinha, a escola obrigou os alunos a se vestirem de animais para o jantar, eu estava vestido de lobo, e Corvus para nossa ironia se vestiu de Corvo, ele ficou bem na fantasia, mas eu só tinha olhos para Scorp e sua fantasia de ovelha, ele ficou tão inocente nela.

\- Vamos! Eu estou tão ansioso para o jantar! - Foi Scorp que falou ando até ele e o abraço por trás, acabo mordiscando sua orelha o que fez Scorp soltar um gritinho.

\- Sim, minha ovelinha, vamos para jantar, talvez isso saciei minha fome e eu não comerei você 

Comecei a sair do quarto, a última coisa que eu vi foi rubor profundo no rosto de Scorp, eu adoro provocar ele, ver suas bochechas ficarem vermelha, isso me cativa deixar ele envergonhado, eu tenho algum sentimento por ele, mas eu não sei qual ainda, talvez quando eu ficar mais velho eu possa descobrir isso. É quando ouço passos atrás de mim, eu sei que são Scorp e Corvus, hoje a noite vai ser uma festa.

Severo On

Essa festa não vai acabar bem, eu estou pressentindo que isso vai acabar mal, olhei para Tom que parece feliz, ele também está sentido que algo vai acontecer, mas ele está feliz com isso, porque ele sabe que isso vai ser do mal, e por mais que ele tenha mudado ele gosta de maldade, e eu não duvido que isso vai ter haver com Alvo, eu posso reconhecer a maldade nele, uma maldade tão forte quanto Tom, isso me assusta porque eu não quero que ele machuque de alguma forma o Scorp.

\- Fique calma querido, eu sei o que Alvo fizer, nunca vai machucar o Scorpius - Suspiro, Tom sempre sabia o que eu estava pensando, eu nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida, como eu me sinto agora.

\- Ok Tom, agora vamos logo para essa festa

Fomos para a festa, isso não vai acabar bem, na verdade eu tenho certeza que o Alvo vai ser o próximo Lord das Trevas, eu posso sentir isso em meus ossos isso, e Scorp vai estar do lado dele porque der e vier, eles são inseparáveis, só me pergunto o papel de Corvus em tudo isso, eu sei que ele vê o Alvo como alfa e também não negará uma ordem, mas se o companheiro dele for contra isso, quem Corvus escolherá?

Foi quando chegamos no Grande Salão, todos estavam aqui já, mas algo estava estranho alguns alunos, a maioria nascido-trouxas, mestiços e alunos que publicamente afirmam ser pró-nascidos trouxas, estavam com maçãs negras carameladas. Olho para Alvo, Corvus e Scorpius, todos parecem olhar em volta como esperasse algo, foi quando deu Meia-Noite, nesta hora todos morderam maçãs, o que aconteceu me chocou, todos que tinham mordido ficaram verdes, com orelhas e rabos de burros, depois disso ouvi várias gargalhadas todas vindo da sonserina, foi quando Alvo falou.

\- Então resolveram mostrar suas verdadeiras faces? Às de burros, seus sangues ruins - Muito riram de suas palavras, foi quando Minerva se levantou e falou.

\- Silêncio! Venha aqui James - Ele também tinha mudado, e parecia muito envergonhado, na verdade ele parecia estranho a algum tempo.

\- O que pode ser Minerva? - Começo a pensar em várias poções que poderiam dar esse resultado e logo me vêm a mente uma, mas é estranho fui eu que criei ela, a única pessoa que sabe a receita sou eu e o Tom, foi ele que deu para Alvo!

\- Eu sei o que é Minerva, é uma poção criada na época do Lord das Trevas, ela mostra seu verdadeiro sangue - Eu não comentei que foi eu que criei, mas Minerva sabia que todas às poções criadas nesta época, foram feitas por mim.

\- Como o efeito passa? - Ela parecia preocupada, e eu sabia ela vai odiar saber como o efeito passa.

\- Às pessoas atingidas pela poção, tem que dizer bem alto, “eu sou sangue-ruim!”, numa sala cheia de gente para o efeito passar - Alguém caiu chorando, ninguém queria fazer isso, mas está era a única opção.

\- Tem certeza Severo? - Faço sim com a cabeça e olho para Tom que simplesmente sorri para mim - Por favor todos alunos atingido façam o que Severo pediu - Por um tempo ninguém se pronunciou até que James falou.

\- EU SOU UM SANGUE-RUIM!

Nessa hora Alvo riu, e James voltou ao normal, depois dele vieram várias outros gritos, seguidos de lágrimas, eu via que eles estavam sofrendo, mas eu podia ver na face de Tom e Alvo que eles estavam amando cada segundo disso, foi quando Alvo falou.

\- Vocês merecem tudo isso, já que vocês mancham às reputação do Mundo Bruxo - Logo depois ele riu, junto com vários outros alunos.

\- A FESTA TERMINOU!

Foi Minerva que falou, logo depois ela chamou eu e Tom para segui-lá, e foi o que eu fiz, eu sei que isso não vai acabar bem.

Alvo On

Tudo aconteceu como deveria ter acontecido! Cada sangue-ruim pagou como deveria, mas ainda não é o bastante, eu queria que tivesse um jeito de tirar seus poderes, talvez no futuro eu possa fazer uma poção que faça isso. Olho para Scorp ele está saltitando de felicidade, no começo ele foi contra, mas eu logo o convenci, olho para Corvus, eu quero saber que criatura ele é, mas eu não tenho como saber disso, foi quando chegamos no nosso dormitório e em cima da cama do Corvus tinha uma coruja com uma carta, oque deve ser?

Corvus On

O plano de Alvo deu certo, eu me senti um pouco mal, mas o que Alfa diz é lei e tenho que confiar nele, se ele achou que isso deveria ser feito é porque deve ser feito, além disso os dois pareciam muito felizes, ele e o Scorpius. Eu sei que a ideia de tudo isso foi do professor Tom, ele e o Alvo parecem ter se aproximado muito, os dois montaram esse plano junto, tem algo estranho em Tom, eu sei disso, o cheiro dele é diferente, mas não devo me preocupar com isso, não é da minha preocupação, foi quando chegamos no dormitório e tinha uma coruja em cima da minha cama, eu reconheci a coruja, é a dos meus pais, me aproximo da coruja que me dá a carta, posso sentir os olhos de Alvo e Scorpius em mim.

“Filho Amado

Nós temos boas e más notícias para você, a boa notícia é que encontramos o seu companheiro, aparentemente ele foi a Fonte do Alfa, e teve uma visão sobre você, ele quer muito te conhecer e se acasalar com você, mas ai vêm a notícia ruim, ele tem 19 anos, ou seja é 8 anos mais velho que você, eu e seu pai discutimos e resolvemos que você só poderá trocar cartas com ele, e não saberá o nome dele ou sua aparência até os seus 16 anos, a idade que o Ministério permite que você possa acasalar, espere uma carta dele.

Bjss

Assinado: Seus Pais”

Algumas lágrimas caem de meus olhos, eu não sei se fico feliz ou triste, feliz porque eu finalmente achei o meu companheiro, mas triste porque só possa trocar cartas com ele, é quando sinto uma mão em meu ombro, olho para cima o Scorpius.

\- O que aconteceu Corvus? - Eu via que tanto ele quanto o Alvo pareciam preocupados comigo, eu não posso contar para eles que eu sou um lobisomem, mas talvez eu possa contar que sou uma criatura.

\- Como você sabem eu sou uma criatura - Os dois confirmam - Meus pais, encontraram o meu companheiro - Scorpius suspira feliz e diz.

\- Mas isso é maravilhoso Corvus! Você finalmente encontrou seu companheiro, mas porque você está chorando? - Começo a chorar mais, eu estou tão triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu estou feliz, mas acontece que o meu companheiro é 8 anos mais velho que eu, além disso eu não posso conhecer ele e nem o seu nome, só posso trocar cartas com ele, o Ministério só permite que acasa-le aos 16 anos - Lágrimas ainda caiam dos meus olhos, foi quando Alvo sentou do meu lado e disse.

\- Pense pelo lado bom Corvus, você tem o seu companheiro e vai poder trocar cartas com ele, isso é ótimo - Talvez ele esteja certo.

\- Você está certo Alvo obrigada

Harry On

Bato a caneta na mesa, eu tenho tantas coisas na minha mente, o Alvo está me dando muito raiva, eu não entendo como ele saiu tão errado, onde eu errei? Tem que ter um jeito de mudar isso, mas infelizmente eu não conheço, mas não devo pensar nisso tenho que falar com Gina, eu recebi uma carta de James contando o que aconteceu no Jantar de Halloween, eu sei quem fez isso, mas não posso provar. Saio da minha sala e vou até onde Gina está vendo sua novela.

\- Gina temos um problema - Ela se virá para mim como uma esposa obediente tem que fazer e diz.

\- Aconteceu algo com os meninos? - Ela sabe de tudo que Alvo fez e também está com raiva dele, mas não sabe o que fazer.

\- Alguém distribui no jantar de Halloween várias maçãs envenenadas que mostram seu verdadeiro sangue, vários alunos mestiços e nascidos-trouxas ficaram verdes, com orelhas e rabos de burro, isso inclui o James, todos que foram afetados precisaram dizer bem alto “EU SOU UM SANGUE RUIM”, muita crianças choraram - Gina suspira chocada.

\- Mas quem foi o monstro que fez isso? - Ela é tão ingênua, que não pode imaginar que quem fez isso foi o Alvo.

\- É óbvio quem fez isso foi o Alvo, durante o acontecimento ele riu o tempo todo e instigou os outros alunos a rirem também, ele armou tudo isso, mas ninguém pode provar isso - Os olhos de Gina enchem de água, eu posso ver que ela está triste.

\- Onde nós erramos Harry? Ele é o filho mais parecido com você em relação a aparência, mas em todo o resto ele saiu tão errado - Sento ao lado dela e a abraço.

\- Eu não sei Gina, mas precisamos de um plano para que tudo volte ao normal - Eu precisava de um plano rápido, porque ele anda muito perto do filho do Malfoy, tenho medo que isso vire um relacionamento.

\- E se fizermos ele passar um tempo de férias na casa dos meus pais? Talvez lá ele aprenda alguma coisa - Não era uma má ideia, talvez lá ele consiga aprender.

\- Essa é uma ótima ideia Gina, seus pais vão saber o que fazer.


	13. Capítulo Treze

Alvo On

Odeio natal, eu não quero voltar para casa, mas meu pai literalmente está me obrigando a voltar para casa, mas eu tenho que achar um jeito de driblar isso de alguma forma, coloco a última roupa na mala, olho para Corvus que está sentado em cima da mala dele, falando no Corvus onde está o Scorp? Começo a procurar por ele, estou preocupado com ele, sinto que ele está planejando alguma coisa, mas ele se nega a me falar alguma coisa, e eu não gosto que ele me esconda algo de mim não é do jeito do Scorp fazer isso, foi quando ele entrou correndo pelo quarto com uma carta na mão, ele parecia muito feliz.

\- Eu resolvi seus problemas Al! - Ele pulava para cima e para baixo, muito feliz, como se até tivesse encontrado um a Varinha das Varinhas, me pergunto até onde ela está hoje.

\- E como isso Scorp? - O puxo para me sentar ao meu lado, ele logo se aconchega em mim, eu sabia que ele adorava estar perto de mim, e eu também gostava.

\- Você manda o seu irmão dizer para seus pais que você vai ficar na escola, mas na verdade você vai no Trem conosco, e passa o natal comigo e com meus pais, os pais do Corvus vão estar lá também! O Papai já concordou - Olho para ele feliz, começo a andar de um lado para outro, esse plano é muito engenhoso e digo.

\- Mas e o irmão do Corvus, ele não vai dizer a verdade a minha família? - Eu gostei muito do plano de Scorp, mas tínhamos de ver por todos o ângulos, para que nada de errado.

\- Diogo vai passar o natal com seu irmão, então ele nunca vai saber, e minha família, não vai falar nada - Isso é perfeito, eu nunca estive tão feliz quando estou agora, tudo parece perfeito.

\- Isso é perfeito! Vamos estou louco para ir

Draco On

Espero às crianças na estação, eu combinei com Calik que também pegaria o Corvus, já que ele e sua mulher precisavam falar com os Potters, tomara que tenha sido uma boa ideia o plano meu e de Scorp, não quero que no meio da ceia o idiota do Potter apareça em minha casa, esse é para ser um bom feriado com amigos e a família, os Glar estarão lá, menos o seu filho Diogo que vai passar com os Potter, não sei porque alguém gostaria de passar o feriado com aquela família, mas tudo bem o importante é que às pessoas que realmente importam para mim, minha mulher Astoria, Scorpius, os Glar e agora o melhor acréscimo na nossa família, Alvo, me preocupo com a tendência dele a ser preconceituoso, mas não há nada que eu possa mudar isso, ele é o companheiro de Scorpius e eu não posso separá-los, vou me acostumar com ele, eventualmente.

Foi quando avistei os meninos, Alvo carregava como um perfeito cavalheiro às malas de Scorp e Corvus parecia um pouco pensativo, deve estar pensando em Teddy, mesmo que ele não saiba quem é, isso deve tê-lo assustado, quando me vê Scorp vem correndo e me abraça e diz.

\- Senti sua falta papai! - Beijo sua cabeça, eu amo muito meu filho, ele é minha luz, é uma pena que Astória não possa ter outro filho, o parto de Scorpius foi muito complicado e a tornou a estéril, mas Scorpius é o bastante.

\- Também senti sua falta filho, agora como vocês estão? - Sorrio para os dois garotos, Corvus sorri para mim, mas Alvo sério fala.

\- Estou bem, Senhor Malfoy - Eu sabia que ele ainda se sentia culpado, pelo o que tinha acontecido com Scorp, mas eu não culpava ele.

\- Me chame de Draco, faço questão - No fim consigo tirar um sorriso de Alvo, começamos a nos encaminhar para o carro, Scorpius sempre agarrado em Alvo - Então como está indo a escola?

\- Está indo bem Senhor Malfoy, quero dizer Draco, o Halloween foi a melhor parte - Foi quando ele deu um sorriso sinistro, eu soube o que houve na escola e eu não duvido que o Alvo e o Lord das Trevas.

\- Sim tenho certeza, eu soube que você entrou na equipe de Quadribol - Eu queria falar de um assunto, mais leve, não quero me meter nessa história de preconceito, já tive minha cota de problemas.

\- Sim, e foi ótimo, eu queria lhe agradecer por me aceitar para o Natal, eu sei que não sou da família - Imagina se ele soubesse o que representa para Scorpius.

\- Você é amigo do Scorpius, e isso significa que você é família - Ele cora um pouco, eu sabia que esse garoto precisava de uma família, e eu poderia dar isso a ele - Agora entre no carro, não podemos nos atrasar para o almoço, Astória fez questão de cozinhar para vocês - Scorp abriu um grande sorriso e falou.

\- Mesmo? Mamãe é uma grande cozinheira! Ela não faz muito isso, mas quando faz é maravilhoso

Astoria On

Terminei de preparar tudo, eu estava tão ansiosa para ver meu filho, eu amo tanto ele, faz tempo que eu não vejo, quero saber como ele está, eu sei que recebo periódicos ter Severo de como ele está indo, mas não é o mesmo de ouvir dele mesmo, ainda mais que os amigos dele vêm com ele! Eu não vejo a hora de conhecer o Alvo, o se companheiro, eu sei como é a sensação de conhecer o seu companheiro, tem aquele nervoso de saber se ele vai ter aceitar o não, eu tive sorte com Draco, quando eu vi o pela primeira vez eu subi que ele era o meu companheiro, mas ele parecia tão inalcançável, aos poucos eu me aproximei dele, foi quando eu ouvi a porta abrir, vou até lá e vejo o meu marido entrando junto com o Scorpius, reconheço um dos garotos como Corvus, ele é o paciente de Draco, por eliminação o outro garoto só pode ser o Alvo.

\- Vocês finalmente chegaram! Vamos, o almoço está pronto eu fiz Ratatouille! - Era o prato perfeito do meu marido, eu sempre faço no dia antes do natal, Scorpius também gostava bastante.

\- Vem Alvo! Você vai amar o ratatouille da minha mãe - Scorpius saiu puxando os dois meninos com ele, eu fui até o meu marido e o beijei, eu nunca vou me cansar de beijar ele.

\- Você está bem? Parece meio cansado - Eu acho que Draco trabalha demais, mas eu sei que ele ama o que faz, ele nasceu para ajudar às pessoas, independente do que ele fez na época da escola.

\- Estou preocupado, que o Potter apareça na minha casa e me acuse de sequestrar o filho dele - Eu sei que ele e o Potter se odeiam, mas agora eles tem que ser ao menos cordial por causa de Alvo e Scorpius.

\- Fique calmo meu amor, tudo irá dar certo e lembre nós não podemos começar uma disputa com eles, para o bem do Scorpius, agora vamos comer fiz seu prato favorito - Draco sorri para mim e me pega pela cintura, quando chegamos na mesa os meninos já estavam comendo.

\- Sua comida é ótima Sra. Malfoy! - Tão educado! Estou gostando tanto deste garoto, acho que Scorpius escolheu um ótimo garoto, mesmo que ele seja fanático por puritanismo de sangue.

\- Você é muito educado, e me chame de Astória, querido - Draco sentou na cabeceira da mesa e eu ao seu lado, começamos ao comer em silêncio, como sempre fazemos é um ritual puro sangue comer educadamente..

\- É ótimo comer em silêncio, na minha família é sempre um confusão, isso é um tipo de ritual? - Em seus olhos eu via que ele estava sedento por tradições, ele queria alguém para ensiná-lo e eu e Draco adoraríamos ajudá-lo.

\- Sim é, na verdade eu e Draco temos uma proposta para você Alvo - Olho para Draco que sorri para mim, ele respira fundo e diz.

\- Eu e Astória estávamos conversando sobre sua educação puro sangue, que devido a sua família deve ser bastante deficiente, nós queremos te oferecer um proposta que até os seus 18 anos nós te ensinaremos tudo sobre ser um herdeiro puro sangue - Eu vi os olhos brilharem e algumas lágrimas querendo sair, mas ele se segurou.

\- Eu adoraria, mas o que eu precisaria fazer em troca? - Ele é um garoto esperto sabe que queremos algo em troca, percebo que todos terminamos, me levanto e digo.

\- Vamos ao escritório - Saímos eu, Draco e Alvo, eu via que ele observava tudo na casa, ele parecia completamente chocado com tudo que ele via, ele vai ser um ótimo companheiro - Sente-se - Alvo se senta na nossa frente.

\- Você provavelmente não sabe, mas eu sou uma veela - Ele confirma com a cabeça - E Scorpius também é uma veela Ômega, ou seja ele precisa de alguém para protegê-lo enquanto ele cresce, porque aos 15 anos ele vai amadurecer e muitos irão atacá-lo, por isso precisamos de alguém para protegê-lo - Ele parecia chocado, mas logo falou.

\- Eu aceito! Só me diga onde preciso assinar, eu juro que vou sempre proteger o Scorpius - Draco sorri para mim e pega o contrato, que logo é dado para Alvo que começar assinar e digo.

\- Agora vá brincar com seus amigos

Rezo que tudo de certo

Harry On

Olho pelo espelho do carro, Diogo e James se divertindo, estou com raiva que Alvo simplesmente se decidiu que não iria passar o Natal conosco, esse era para ser um dia em família, mas como sempre ele estraga tudo, eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa mais cedo, mas agora é tarde eu tenho que lidar com isso, começo a pensar no que me espera em casa, a família toda está lá, menos Percy e seus filhos, ele resolveu ir para França, eu não gosto muito dele, às vezes eu o acho muito parecido com Alvo, mas fora ele todos vão vir, vai ser bom ver todos eles novamente, é quando percebo que chegamos.

\- Já chegamos meninos!

Todos saímos do carro, vai ser bom para o Diogo passar o Natal conosco, seus pais geralmente passam o natal com os Malfoys, mas felizmente desde que Diogo conheceu o James, ele se livrou da má influência que Draco e a família dele. Quando entro em casa Diogo e James vão lá para cima, eu não me importo e vou até o pátio e encontro Gina cuidando das rosas, me sento ao lado dela.

\- Como foi com Alvo? - Suspiro, Gina anda muito preocupada com ele esses dias, daqui eu vejo Lily no laguinho com seus sapos

\- Ele resolveu ficar na escola, mas não vamos pensar em Alvo agora, me diga quando seus pais vêm? - Eu adorava os pais da Gina, eles são ótima pessoas e me ensinaram muito coisa ao longo do tempo.

\- Todos vêm essa noite, eles estão ansiosos para ver você - Sorrio eu também estava, se não fosse por Alvo esse seria um ótimo ano.

\- Precisamos falar com eles sobre Alvo, talvez eles tenham uma solução - É quando Lily me percebe, porque ela vem correndo até o meu colo, eu a abraço e ela diz.

\- Estava com saudade papai! - Ela é minha pequena florzinha, sei que ela não vai ser como Alvo, pelo mesmo isso que eu espero.

\- Eu também estava com saudade do meu pequeno lírio, mas agora me diga quem é linda grifinória do papai? - Começo a fazer cosquinha nela que ri e diz.

\- Sou eu!

Pelo menos um dos meus filhos saiu certo


	14. Capítulo Quatorze

Sonho On

Olho em volta, tudo é negro aqui, mas isso não me assusta, o que sinto na verdade é acolhimento, eu sei que isso não é um sonho comum, alguém quer falar comigo ou me mostrar algo, é quando fogo aparece em minha volta, iluminando tudo, agora percebo que estou cercado de paredes de tijolos, como se fosse uma masmorra, mas sem porta ou saída, agora olho para o chão, e vejo a Marca Negra, me ajoelho e a traço às com minhas mãos, tão bela, que época maravilhosa deve ter sido aquela, onde os bruxos negros eram temidos,que um sussurrar dos seus nomes faziam pessoas correr! Eu quero me temam, eu quero que todos os nascidos-trouxas sofram, por roubar nossa magia.

\- Olá Alvo - Me levanto rapidamente e me viro, quem eu vejo me surpreende, é Tom nosso professor de DCAT, mas ele está diferente, usando um manto negro e seus olhos estão vermelhos, como os de Lord Voldemort.

\- Professor Pompeius, o que é tudo isso? - Nós circulamos em volta um do outro, mas algo me dizia que eu devia obediência a ele de alguma forma.

\- Podemos chamar de convocação, eu vejo algo em você Alvo, algo que é muito parecido com que eu sentia na sua idade, você odeia mestiços e nascidos-trouxas, você quer vê-los sofrer, eu posso te ajudar a provar a todos que você é superior - Inclino a cabeça, isso é o que eu quero, mas como ele pode me ajudar.

\- Mas como você pode me ajudar? Eu nunca ouvi falar de você, até aquele dia - Eu estava um pouco preocupado, mas eu queria acreditar nele, seria ótimo ter alguém para me ensinar como ser mal.

\- Você pode não ter ouvido falar de mim pelo nome Tom Pompeius, mas já deve ter ouvido pelo nome de Lord Voldemort! - Com um manejo de sua mão, sua face se converte para aquela da época de meu pai, dou um passo para trás assustado.

\- Mas você morreu, Harry te matou - Voldemort é tudo que eu sempre quis ser, ele é maldade pura, tudo que ele fez é inspirador.

\- E alguém me ressuscitou, a questão é que eu cansei de ser derrotado e agora a única coisa que eu quero é viver com Severo, mas eu preciso de um herdeiro alguém para levar o meu legado, eu te escolhi Alvo, você aceita? - Começo a pensar, eu tenho a chance de treinar com um dos maiores Bruxos das Trevas que já existiu.

\- Eu aceito, quando começamos? - Eu não me importo com que às pessoas vão pensar, é isso que eu quero para meu futuro a dominação do mundo bruxo.

\- No começo do Segundo ano venha até mim, na madrugada do seu primeiro dia, não antes disso, você entendeu? E leia todo seu presente de natal - Faço sim com a cabeça, mas acabo pensando em Scorp e Corvus.

\- Mas e o Scorp e o Corvus, eu posso contar para eles? - Eu não queria esconder isso deles, os dois são muito importantes para mim, são meus braços direitos, sei que eles vão me apoiar.

\- Conte a eles é claro! Você vai precisar de alguém para te ajudar, mas confie somente neles e em mim e Severo, se eles tiverem ao seu lado vão te ajudar, agora Alvo é hora de acordar

Fecho meus olhos e me concentro

Sonho Off

\- Alvo! - Abro os olhos e do meu lado vejo o Scorp,ele parece bastante preocupado, mas não me importo, eu estou feliz, abraço apertado Scorp que se aconchega em mim.

\- Aconteceu uma coisa ótima Scorp, primeiro precisamos acordar Corvus

Scorp me olha confuso, mas não me importo, rapidamente me levanto da cama e começo arrastar Scorp até o quarto que o Corvus está, estou muito animado, essa é chance de minha vida e não posso desperdiçá-la de modo algum, quando chego no quarto de Corvus, simplesmente entro e vou até a cama, percebi que ele dorme tranquilamente começou a sacudi-lo, até que ele acorda e diz.

\- Alvo? O que você está fazendo aqui - Ele se senta na cama confuso, e Scorp se junta a Corvus, os dois olhando para mim, era uma boa sensação essa de ter alguém esperando por mim.

\- Eu tive um sonho essa noite, mas não era um sonho normal, foi induzido por magia, alguém queria falar comigo pela sonho, logo no meu sonho entrou o Tom nosso professor, ele me contou que na verdade é Lord Voldemort, ele está a procura de um herdeiro, alguém que seja o próximo Lord das Trevas - Os dois me olham chocados com a boca aberta, mas não me importo, estou muito feliz.

\- Ele quer que você seja esse herdeiro Al? - Eu podia ouvir preocupação em sua voz, mas não ligo é do meu futuro que estamos falando, essa é minha chance de ser mais que um simplesmente um bruxo.

\- Essa é minha chance Scorp, de ser mais que um simples bruxo de provar para todos que eu posso ser mal e cruel, é isso que eu quero ser o próximo Lord das Trevas, a questão é, vocês então ao meu lado ou contra mim? - Os dois se entreolharam, essa é a resposta da vida dele, se eles disserem não, nunca falarei mais com eles.

\- Eu estou com você Alvo - Foi Corvus quem disse, eu não me surpreendo de ele ter aceitado, qualquer criatura que seja é muito submissa e me vê como dominante. Olho para Scorp que mordia o lábio e perguntou.

\- Você não vai machucar a gente né Al? - Olho para aqueles grandes e lindos olhos, me ajoelho em sua frente e coloquei suas mãos entre às minhas e disse.

\- Eu te juro Scorp! Eu nunca vou machucar você ou Corvus, vocês serão meus braços direitos, às pessoas que irei contar para o resto da vida - Ele fez sim com a cabeça, dizendo que entendeu, então respirou fundo e disse.

\- Eu estou com você Al! - Sorrio para ele e beijo sua bochecha, é quando Corvus começa a bocejar, logo depois é o Scorp, rio da cara dos dois e Corvus diz.

\- Agora que está tudo decidido podemos voltar a dormir? - Scorp se levantou da cama dando espaço para Corvus deitar, peguei na mão de Scorp.

\- Claro Corvus, vêm Scorp vamos deixá-lo dormir

Começo a sair do quarto e me encaminho direto para o meu, mas logo percebo que Scorp me segue, na verdade me pergunto porque ele estava no meu quarto aquela hora. Quando entramos em meu quarto Scorp, foi logo se deitando na cama, rio, e me deito a seu lado e perguntou.

\- Então você sentiu falta de dormir comigo? - Ele se deita em meu peito e eu o abraço, fazendo com que ele se aconchegou mais perto de mim.

\- Senti, agora vá dormir Al

Rio e fecho meus olhos, aproveitando o calor que exala de Scorp

No Outro dia…

Sou acordado com uma batida na porta, com cuidado saio da cama, para minha sorte o Scorp não acordou, eu acho que ele merece esse descanso, sem falar que ele é muito bonito enquanto dorme, pelo menos eu não tive nenhum outro sonho daquele. É quando abro a porta, quem vejo é o Draco.

\- Bom Dia Draco e claro Feliz Natal! - Eu estava de Bom Humor essa manhã, é que tudo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente, o dia está lindo, Scorp dormiu comigo, eu posso me tornar o próximo Lord das Trevas.

\- Bom dia Alvo e Feliz Natal, só queria avisar que estamos para nos reunir lá embaixo para abrir os presente, e acorde o Scorp eu sei que está ai

Coro ao pensar que ele sabe que Scorp e eu dormimos juntos, logo depois Draco saiu, e eu fechei a porta muito corado, olho para cama onde ele dorme tranquilamente, me aproximo dele e começo a acordar ele, e logo aqueles lindos olhos azuis abrem para mim, sorrio para ele e digo.

\- Hora de acordar, seu pai veio avisar que está na hora de abrir os presente - Nessa hora Scorp se levantou rapidamente e começou a pular em cima da cama, eu sorrio para ele que diz.

\- Vamos logo Al! Eu quero ver nossos presentes

Ele falou isso e saiu correndo para seu quarto se trocar, eu simplesmente ri e fui me vestir, eu simplesmente amava essa infantilidade do Scorp, era algo tão doce nele, eu tenho um sentimento muito grande por ele. Depois de me vestir começo a ir até a sala, por onde eu passava via quadros dos antepassados de Scorp, todos sonserinos e muito sérios, quando cheguei na sala já estavam todos lá, Scorp ao me ver logo me puxou para se sentar ao seu lado.

\- Agora que todos nós estamos aqui! Vamos começar, pelos presentes de Tom e de Severo, ele não gosta muito de Natal então ele e Tom foram viajar para o Brasil para viajar - Foi quando Draco pegou da pilha três pacotes e disse - Esse aqui é para Scorp - Ele estendeu o pacote para Scorp, que logo o abriu e disse.

\- Um livro chamado veelas e seus companheiros! É muito raro, preciso agradecer ao Tio Sev - Olhei para livro de Scorp, algo em mim fica irritado só em pensar que Scorp pode ter um relacionamento com outra pessoa.

\- Então vamos continuar, esse daqui é para o Corvus - Ele o pegou com mais calma que o Scorp e o desembrulhou com cuidado e paciência.

\- Então o que é Corvus? - Ele não falou nada, mas mostrou para nós o título “Lobisomens a Verdadeira Face”, eu sei que Corvus é fascinado por lobisomens, vai ser um bom livros para ele.

\- Agora para Alvo! - Sorrio, tenho certeza que vai ser um ótimo presente o que Tom me deu, estou louco para começar a ler, eu pego logo e comecei a abrir ele o título era “Feitiços das Trevas ao Longo do Tempo”, quando viram o título tudo ficou silencioso, mas perguntei.

\- Posso entregar meus presentes? - Draco logo fez sim com a cabeça e eu peguei duas caixas, entreguei a primeira para Scorp que logo começou abrir e de lá de dentro tirou um colar de árvore de jade.

\- É maravilhoso Al! - Ele logo colocou no pescoço, no exato momento senti a ligação se formando, agora eu sabia sempre onde ela está e também estará protegido, foi quando entreguei para Corvus, que logo que o abriu começou a chorar.

\- Isso é perfeito Al! - Seus pais logo o acalmaram, eu tinha dado a ela fotos de sua antiga família, foi quando Scorp se levantou e pegou duas caixas e logo começou a dizer.

\- O primeiro presente é para Alvo, ele geralmente é dado para herdeiros puro sangues por seus pais, mas devido a família de Alvo ele não recebeu por isso te dou isso agora - Logo pego o presente de suas mãos, o que vi me deixou surpreso era um diário destinado a herdeiros.

\- Isso é ótimo Scorp! Eu simplesmente amo isso - Scorp sorriu para mim, mas logo estendeu o próximo presente para Corvus que logo o pegou ansioso e abriu.

\- Eu sempre quis esse livro Scorp, olhem! - Ele mostrou para nós o título que dizia “Varinhas de Onde Vem?”, ele parecia muito feliz - Agora é minha vez - Ele se levanta e pega dois pacote e estende um para mim.Eu logo começo a abri-lo e lá dentro uma pena mágica, que a escrita só aparecia para quem escreveu ou tivesse a senha.

\- Isso vai combinar muito bem com o diário - Ele logo concordou e estendeu uma grande gaiola para o Scorp que abriu ansioso, e todos que viram caíram na risada.

\- Tinha que ser um furão branco? - Ele parecia desconfortável, mas todos nós rimos e Scorp parecia muito feliz.

\- Vou chamá-lo de Floquinho - Scorp abraçava o furão, sorrio para ele, Scorp estava tão feliz, foi quando Draco se levantou e disse.

\- Agora os presente meus e da Astoria, o primeiro é para o Corvus! - Eles estenderam para Corvus uma pequena caixa que ele logo abriu e lá dentro tinha um relógio lunar.

\- Muito obrigada - Eu sempre achei interessante relógios lunares, e será bom para o Corvus que sempre gostou de acompanhar a lua.

\- Este é de Scorp e o outro do Alvo - Nós dois pegamos às caixas e começamos a abri-lá, dentro da minha tinha um livro com título de “O Sangue e Seus Rituais”.

\- Olha o que eles me deram!

Era um livro intitulado “Doenças Raras e Suas Curas”, logo depois todos nos servimos de biscoito, esse está sendo um ótimo natal.


	15. Capítulo Quinze

Alvo On

PIOR FÉRIAS DE TODAS! Não acredito que meus pais me obrigaram a isso, a passar as férias inteiras com os meus avós, foi horrível, ele não paravam de falar sobre como os trouxas são maravilhosos e como eu deveria ser melhor, mas eu não deixei barato, eu tornei a vida deles um inferno também. Eu admito que fiz coisas horríveis, destrui seus móveis e azedei sua comida, sem falar que eu os ofendi a cada oportunidade que eu podia, no final das férias eles pareciam que tinham passados pelo inferno. Eu também não dormi muito nas férias, eu ia para o sótão ler o livro que Tom me deu e escrever no meu diário, na verdade é um ótimo livro, cada feitiço que havia ali era melhor que o outro.

Entro no Compartimento, eu senti falta de Scorpius, eu não pude mandar cartas nem para ele ou para Corvus, por causa dos idiotas dos meus avós, tomara que eles me perdoem. A primeira coisa que vou fazer quando vir o Scorpius é abraçá-lo, porque foi um inferno ficar longe dele todo esse tempo, ele é muito importante para mim. É quando a porta é aberta, quem entra é a pessoa que infesta meus pensamento, e faço exatamente o que pensei, o puxei para os meus braços, eu pude ouvir suas risadas, sorri, eu amo sua risada.

\- Senti tanto a sua falta Scorp - Ele riu e se sentou do meu lado, seus cabelos estavam mais longos e se possível mais brancos, seus olhos eram lindos com aquela mistura de azul e cinza.

\- Eu também Al, eu não consegui dormir direito sem você - E ele faz aquele biquinho fofo, não resisto e beijo sua bochecha, Scorp exala um cheiro doce que me atraia, só pode ser por causa que ele é uma Veela, e não vou deixar ninguém tocá-lo.

\- Pobrezinho, mas me diga você viu o Corvus? - O Trem já ia sair e o Corvus ainda não tinha chegado ainda, bem nessa hora ele entra. Me assusto porque ele está mais branco do que normal e com olheiras.

\- Corvus! O que aconteceu com você!? Parece horrível - Scorp se levanta e ajuda o Corvus a se deitar no banco, ele não parecia nada bem.

\- Eu já desmaiei duas vezes desde que o dia começou, e isso desgasta muito do meu corpo - Pobre do Corvus, mas me pergunto porque ele está desmaiando, olho para Scorp e faço um sinal com a cabeça para ele perguntar e é o que ele faz.

\- Mas porque você está desmaiando Corvus? - Ele parecia estar com dor, porque fechou os olhos firmemente, eu tinha tanta pena dela, eu sabia que ele tinha segredos.

\- Como vocês sabem eu tenho um companheiro, mas acontece que até eu acasalar com ele o meu corpo vai começar a morrer ao poucos, por isso que eu desmaio - Coitado! Me pergunto que tipo de criatura ele deve ser, o Scorp tem sorte que não tem esses sintomas.

\- Mas você não tinha dito que tinha encontrado o seu companheiro? - Falo para ele, porque eu me lembro dele nos ter contado que tinha achado o companheiro.

\- Mas eu só tenho 12 anos, não posso acasalar com ele ou mesmo vê-lo ainda, por isso vou ter os sintomas - Scorp faz carinho na cabeça de Corvus para acalmá-lo, eu suspiro, queria poder fazer alguma coisa - Mas vamos trocar de assunto como foram suas férias?

\- Às minhas foram péssimas, meus pais me obrigaram a passar às férias com meus avós e eles são muito chato - Rosno só em pensar neles, queria poder fazer eles pagarem, mas no momento não tenho esse poder.

\- Meus pais me levaram para França foi muito legal, mas eu senti falta do Al e do Corvus - Ele fez uma cara triste, mas logo o puxei para um abraço o que fez ele sorrir, assim que quero vê-lo sorrindo.

\- Diogo não parou de pegar no pé, mas fora isso foi tudo bem - Faço sim com a cabeça, mas penso em outra coisa, pego a minha varinha e digo.

\- Muffliato! - Corvus e Scorp me olham curioso e digo - Eu terminei de ler o Livro que Tom me deu, não vejo a hora de encontrá-lo hoje a noite, estou pronto para começar meus ensinamentos - Scorp se senta do meu lado e pega em minha mão.

\- Esse é um grande passo Al, você está mesmo pronto para dá-lo? - Penso por um momento, tanta coisa pode acontecer, mas o mais importante eu vou me tornar o próximo Lord das Trevas!.

\- Sim eu estou pronto, essa é minha chance de me tornar o que eu fui destinado a ser, na verdade eu tenho plano para a Seleção hoje - O meu plano era perfeito, os primeiro anos iriam aprender quem manda naquela escola, porque na verdade eu era o rei! E ninguém ia mudar isso!

\- Se é isso mesmo que você quer, estaremos do seu lado para o que der e vier, me fale o plano que estaremos pronto - Abro boca para falar, mas alguém bate na porta, suspiro irritado e abro a porta do compartimento, quem aparece é a Lily com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- O que você quer pirralha? - Não gosto dela, não passa de um projeto de grifinória, sem falar que ela é a queridinha do papai.

\- A mamãe e o papai disseram para você cuidar de mim - Suspiro irritado enquanto que ela chora, é quando Scorp aparece do meu lado com um lenço e oferece para Lily dizendo.

\- Seque suas lágrimas querida - Ela olha para Scorp com nojo e não pega o lenço, na verdade ela simplesmente diz.

\- Você é um Malfoy, nojento!

Logo depois disso ela vai embora, percebo que Scorp ficou triste então o puxo para o meu colo, onde ele se aconchega, começo a fazer carinho em sua cabeça e ele vai se acalmando, até que dorme, quando chegarmos acordo ele.

Tom On

Eu estou tão ansioso! Essa noite eu vou saber se eu tenho herdeiro, eu quero muito ter Alvo como herdeiro, ele é perfeito para isso, nos dias depois do sonho percebi que ele começou a ser mais mal com sangues-ruins, foi bem engraçado quando ele jogou tomates num traidor de sangue, eu gosto de como ele faz às coisas, me lembra eu na minha juventude, mas eu diferente de mim, ele vai ter um mentor e eu vou ensinar ele a não cometer os mesmos erros que eu, sem falar que ele vai ter o Malfoy e o Luna ao seu lado, na época dele eu não tinha ninguém.

É quando Severo passa na minha frente, não resisto e olho para sua bunda, nós não tivemos nenhum tipo de intimidade, mas eu respeito isso, ele precisa se sentir seguro ou seja eu vou esperar por ele, eu não quero assustá-lo, mas precisamos conversar sobre isso, toda noite ele acorda chorando e isso parte o meu coração de tantas maneiras. Percebo que ele está tão animado como eu, já que não para de arrumar tudo na sua sala, só não entendo porque.

\- Para que tanta animação querido? - Eu gostava de vê-lo animado, mas eu sou um pouco controlador e quero saber o porque.

\- Não era para os outros professores saberem ainda, mas você é importante para mim então vou falar, um repórter vai acompanhar os primeiros três dias de aula na escola ou seja tudo tem que estar em perfeita ordem - Começo a pensar nisso, seria interessante eu aprontar alguma coisa.

\- Isso é interessante, sabe de um coisa eu tenho certeza que o Alvo vai aprontar alguma coisa nessa seleção, eu sinto que ele quer me impressionar - Severo agora arrumava às ervas que trouxemos de nossa férias de natal.

\- É óbvio que ele quer te impressionar, ele vai aparecer essa noite, eu tenho certeza disso! Ele quer se tornar o próximo Lord das Trevas - Concordo com Severo, tem algo em Alvo que mostra maldade pura.

\- Sim você tem razão, eu até sei por onde vamos começar

Scorpius On

Pisco meus olhos e me acordo, acabei acordando com o apito do trem, é quando percebo que estou no colo de Alvo coro e me levanto dele, já Al simplesmente ri, percebo que já tínhamos chegado, junto todos nós nos levantamos e saímos do compartimento, eu estou feliz em ver o Al de novo, eu senti muita falta dele nessas férias, eu me acostumei a dormir com ele e agora eu não consigo dormir sem, mas agora eu tenho ele de novo e isso é demais! Enquanto saímos, pego na mão dele, sua mão é tão quente e gostosa, eu simplesmente amo ele, nunca pensei que encontraria o meu companheiro e seria tão bom!

\- Pelo menos agora não temos que ir de barco - Foi Corvus que falou, estranho ele ter falado, ele quase nunca puxa assunto, na verdade ele é bem quietinho.

\- Verdade agora vamos de carruagem, isso que é verdadeiro veículo - Concordo com Alvo e não gostava muito do barco era estranho.

\- O que vocês acham que vai acontecer esse ano, eu ouvi uns boatos que um repórter vai nos acompanhar nos dois primeiros dias de aula - Alvo e Corvus me olham surpreso, acham que ele não ouvir os boatos.

\- Eu não ouvi nada sobre isso, mas o que eu poderia ter ouvido, meus pais me obrigaram ficar na casa dos meus avós, e eu não podia sair de casa - A cara de Alvo fica vermelho de raiva.

\- Deixe de ser idiota Alvo! Quem me dera se pudesse passar um tempo com nosso avós - Olhamos para trás e vimos James falando com nós, pelo jeito ele esqueceu do que Alvo é capaz e vai voltar a pegar no nosso pé.

\- Eu não sou você James, que literalmente beija os pés que nossa família anda - Ele cora e isso exatamente o que Alvo queria fazer, envergonhá-lo. É quando chegamos nas carruagem, Alvo me ajudou a subir nela.

Corvus On

Eu estou feliz em voltar para escola, assim eu me livro do Diogo finalmente! Eu passei às férias inteiras trocando cartas com o meu companheiro, ele é uma ótima pessoa pelo o que parece, ele sempre perguntava como eu estava e sobre minha vida, eu não falei muito sobre meu passados, mas adorei falar sobre o que é o meu dia a dia e ele foi muito legal comigo, não falou nada que eu não queria, o que achei muito legal. Olho para Alvo que está abraçado no Scorp, queria poder ficar assim com o meu companheiro, mas infelizmente não é minha realidade.

\- Então Scorp fale mais sobre esse tal repórter - Foi quando Scorpius se animou, aproveitou que só estávamos nós na carruagem e começou a falar.

\- É para um especial no Profeta Diário, sobre a vida em Hogwarts, eles vão descrever tudo que acontece nos três primeiro dias de aula - Alvo fez uma cara de quem ia aprontar alguma coisa, foi quando me lembrei que ele falo sobre um plano para Seleção.

\- É perfeito! É quando o meu plano vai entrar em funcionamento, agora venham aqui que eu vou contar.


	16. Capítulo Dezesseis

Alvo On

Olho para o Grande Salão, todos os alunos estão aqui, meu plano está em pleno funcionamento. Eu tinha amarrado um cartaz em cima dos professores, mas não era só isso que ia acontecer, cada vez que um sangue-ruim fosse aceito, ele desmaiaria por toda um dia inteiro e no sonho reviveu seus piores medos, eu achei esse feitiço no livro que Tom me deu, eu acho perfeito para o momento. Olho para Scorp que come animado, ele ficou feliz com um plano, na verdade me surpreendeu o fato que os dois aceitaram o plano facilmente, eles estavam me vendo como o seu líder e isso era bom! Porque eu logo seria o Líder do mundo mágico! Eu ia dominar tudo! E ninguém estará a salvo da minha ira!

Olho para mesa dos professores, mais especificamente o meu novo mentor, ele sorri quando olha para mim, seu olhos por um momento mudam de verdes para vermelho e é incrível, porque eu vou estudar com o maior Lord das Trevas que já existiu e eu vou ouvir todas às suas ordens, porque com a ajuda dele eu vou chegar no topo! Vou me vingar do meu pai e de toda a minha família, e não farei isso sozinho! Porque terei Corvus e principalmente Scorp, ao meu lado, e neles eu sei que posso confiar. Foi quando às filas de primeiros anos apareceu, logo o primeiro foi chamado.

\- Dankas, Alan

Pelo jeito que olhava tudo eu sabia que ele um sangue-ruim, sorte a minha que o primeiro já ia sofrer! Eu estou louco para ver o que vai acontecer, cutuco Corvus e Scorp e aceno para mostrar a eles o que vai acontecer, os dois param o que estão fazendo e olham para o sangue-ruim, ele se senta no banquinho, se passa alguns minutos e chapéu diz.

\- Lufa-Lufa! - Ele sorri e está para se levantar, quando do nada ele cair desacordado, os professores olham apavorados pelo que aconteceu, foi quando Tom foi até e o examinou e disse.

\- Isso é magia negra, ele está neste momento revivendo seus piores medos, o feitiço dura 24 Horas - Discretamente ele me olha e confirma com a cabeça, dizendo que fiz certo, sorrio, eu tenho sua aprovação, foi quando Minerva falou.

\- Levam para enfermaria, vamos continuar a Seleção

Grande erro minha cara diretora! A Seleção continuou e cada vez que um sangue-ruim sentava no banquinho e era selecionado, ele logo depois desmaiava, a parte divertida era que era o feitiço não estava no chapéu, mas sim no banquinho, botar esse feitiço no banco foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando voltei do natal. Olho para Scorp e beijo sua bochecha o que faz que ele cora, os outros sonserinos parecem felizes pelo que está acontecendo, menos os mestiços que parecem com medo, mas não são todos.

É quando a Seleção acaba, ao total foram 12 Sangue-Ruins na Enfermaria, era uma pena que feitiço só durasse 24 horas, há e minha irmã entrou para Grifinória o que não é nenhuma surpresa. Mas estava na hora, a Minerva estava suando de nervosa e estava preste a falar seu discurso e foi nessa hora aconteceu algo que eu não esperava e que não estava em meus planos, a vidente da escola, Sibila se levantou e disse bem alto com aquele ar de profecia.

\- Um novo Lord Das Trevas irá surgir, filho dos heróis da guerra, aprendiz de quem não está mais morto, um novo reinado de terror irá começar e ninguém poderá escapar de sua ira! - Às conversas começaram, e bem na hora mexo a minha varinha e faço o cartaz cair e o que diz é.

“MORTE AOS SANGUES-RUINS!”

O Grande Salão caiu no caos, ninguém esperava isso, olho para meus amigos que sorriem junto a mim, saímos devagar de todo o caos, eu estava em puro êxtase, porque tudo saiu como o planejado. Começando a facilmente nos esgueirar pela a escola até que chegamos a enfermaria, entrei devagar, pego minha varinha apontei para enfermeira e digo.

\- Estupore!

Ela cair para trás, aceno para Scorp que logo examina ela e acena para mim, confirmando que ela está normal. Agora está na hora do Segundo Fase do meu plano, pego um ferro em brasa que tinha pedido para Scorp pegar nas coisas proibidas de sua casa, o coloco no fogo e deixo a esquentar, na porta está escrito Sangue-Ruim, sorrio, e o tiro da lareira facilmente marquei os braços dos 12 sangues-ruins, agora eles nunca esqueceram.

\- Vamos sair daqui

Eles confirmam e saímos rindo, eu percebi que eles estavam começando a ver prazer e fazer o que estamos fazendo, o que era perfeito! Começamos a ir para nossos dormitório, afinal precisamos nos preparar para encontrar o Tom, eu ia levar Scorp e Corvus porque eu queria que eles soubessem o que ia acontecer.

Foi quando chegamos ao nosso dormitório e percebi que só tinha três camas, olho para porta e só vejo os nomes do Scorp, Corvus e meu, ignoro, acho até melhor assim. Ao entrarmos Corvus foi para o banho e eu puxei o Scorp para meu colo e disse.

\- Eu amei o que aconteceu Scorp! O que você achou? - Acaricio seus cabelos o fazendo ronronar, veela ronronam? Não sei, mas eu adorei o som que Scorp está fazendo e quero que ele faça mais, por isso continuo a acariciar sua cabeça.

\- Por um momento eu me senti mal, mas passou porque eu me lembrei que estava fazendo isso por você

Sorrio e beijo seu rosto o deixando vermelho, eu absolutamente amava deixá-lo vermelho, foi quando Corvus saiu do banho e Scorp entrou. Corvus secava os cabelos com a toalha, mas eu percebi que ele pensava em alguma coisa, olho para ele que abaixa a cabeça em submissão e diz.

\- Você nunca pensou no que é Scorp é para você? - Franzo o cenho, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, eu simplesmente cuido dele e continuo fazendo carinhos, a o protegendo e ele de tudo.

\- Eu gosto de cuidar do Scorp, na verdade eu amo cuidar dele, ele é muito importante para mim eu não penso na minha vida sem ele - Corvus se senta ao meu lado, ele vestia uma camiseta simples preta de manga comprida e calças preta compridas.

\- Então explore esse sentimento, admita que o ama e quer ser seu companheiro

Ele se levantou e me deixou ali embasbacado, eu nunca tinha percebido isso, mas ele está certo! Eu amo o Scorp! Eu nunca me senti assim, quando eu olho para o Scorp eu quero protegê-lo, quero amá-lo, sentir ele perto de mim! É bem nessa hora que Scorp sai do banheiro, não resisto e o puxo para perto de mim, atacando seus lábios, eles eram doces igual o o coração de Scorp, eu fazia movimentos suaves contra seus lábios e Scorp imitava, foi quando nos separamos e Scorp disse ronronando.

\- Meu companheiro! - Sorrio, então eu sou o companheiro dele! Isso é perfeito, beijo sua doce boca novamente, ele cora, mas responde ao beijo, eu amo beijá-lo, e olha que eu nem faço isso a muito tempo.

\- Obrigada Corvus, eu nunca teria percebido isso sozinho - Corvus sorri para nós, agora tudo parecia perfeito! - Agora tudo está perfeito, eu tenho um consorte e um braço direito, na verdade a algo que eu tenho que te dar - Vou até minha mala e pego uma caixa, eu peguei no cofre dos Potter no caso de eu achar uma namorada - Isso é seu Scorp, abra - Ele olha para todos os lados, mas abre, lá dentro um anel com o símbolo dos Potter.

\- Isso é perfeito Alvo! Usarei com orgulho - E ele coloca no dedo, agora Scorp pertence a mim e quem tocar nele, vai que se ver comigo - Eu vou escrever para meus pais!

Ele corre para escrever para os pais, enquanto que eu estou nas nuvens de felicidade! Scorp agora usa o meu colar e meu anel, agora todos saberão que ele é meu, olho para o Corvus, que segura uma carta na mão, me aproximo dele e pergunto.

\- Carta do seu companheiro? - Ele confirma com a cabeça - Tudo vai dar certo Corvus, eu tenho certeza que seu companheiro vai te amar - Bagunçou seus cabelos, ele ri pela primeira vez, olho para o relógio e percebo que está na hora.

\- Precisamos ir

Tom On

Estou nervoso, eu sei que ele vai vir o espetáculo na seleção é prova disso, o que me preocupa é a profecia, eu odeio profecias, foi culpa de uma eu ter morrido, não vou deixar outra fazer isso comigo novamente. Olho para Severo ele calmamente escreve em seu diário, acho isso uma atividade interessante para ele fazer, me aproximo dele coloco às minhas mãos em seus ombros, ele pula de susto. Começo a beijar seus lindos pescoço, posso sentir ele se arrepiar e tentar fugir, mas por mais que ele fuja eu sempre o pego. É quando ele se levanta e tenta correr de mim, começo correr atrás dele pela sala, eu rio e ele também é bom vê-lo feliz. É então que eu pego e caímos os dois no sofá, comigo por cima é claro.

\- Porque que você sempre me pega? - Ele faz um biquinho, não resisto e o beijo, ele logo retribuiu, minhas mãos descem por seu corpo, eu quero muito ver ele sem roupa, mas tudo tem o seu tempo.

\- Porque apesar de tudo você quer ser pego meu amor - Ele ri e rio junto, eu finalmente sou feliz, e isso tudo por causa da minha pequena dark veela, suspiro queria ter descoberto sobre ele mais cedo.

\- Precisamos nos ajustar, às crianças vão estar aqui daqui a pouco, mas o que te preocupa? - Nos sentamos no sofá normalmente, Severo sempre sabia quando eu estava preocupado ou algo parecido.

\- Aquele profecia me preocupa, não quero que eles descubram sobre o Alvo - Foi quando Severo colocou suas mãos entre minhas, olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos e dise.

\- Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar disso - Foi nessa hora que alguém bateu na porta, eu sabia estava na hora.

\- Está na hora

Minerva On

Olho para Hermione, tudo isso é uma bagunça! Voldemort pode estar vivo e treinando um novo Lord das Trevas nesse momento! Eu pensei que tudo isso tinha acabado, mas pelo jeito não, me preocupo o que vai acontecer agora, porque eu não tenho nenhum plano, talvez eu deva falar com Tom ou Severus, mas hoje eles estão ocupados. Alvo está no quadro atrás de mim e parece se coçar para dizer algo,mas permanece em silêncio, eu sei que na hora certa ele falará.

\- O autor do que aconteceu no Grande Salão, é provavelmente quem é o discípulo do Lord das Trevas, o problema é saber quem é! A muitos filhos de heróis de guerra na escola - Hermione estava certa, não tinha como saber qual deles era o descípulo.

\- Vamos investigar isso a fundo!


	17. Capítulo Dezessete

Ginna On

Isso não é bom! Como alguém descobriu isso? Foi a tanto tempo, ninguém deveria saber disso, aquilo foi só um erro inocente nada de mais, se transar com seu irmão pode ser chamado de erro inocente! Olho para fotos que mostram eu e Ron num momento de paixão, isso foi a tanto tempo a 13 anos atrás, mas como alguém teve essas fotos ou melhor dizendo quem tirou essas fotos! Depois de tantos anos alguém me manda isso, a custa de que? Para fazer eu enlouquecer!

Pega essas fotos hediondas junto com a carta, que simplesmente diz: “A VERDADE SERÁ VISTA” Pintada vermelha tão forte que eu torço que não seja sangue, mas eu não duvido de nada. Tranco às carta no meu cofre, nem Harry sabe dele, há meu doce Harry! Eu amo ele tanto, aquela noite com Ron não foi nada além de uma noite de bebedeira louca, eu tinha recém descoberto que ele me traía e estava me sentido horrível, mas agora eu já me acostumei com isso e não ligo mais. Mas isso tem que permanecer em segredo ninguém poderá saber.

Alvo On

Eu estou nervoso, eu simplesmente não sei o que esperar! Eu vou dar um grande passo agora, preciso ter certeza de tudo! Penso em minha família e de tudo que posso fazer a eles quando me tornar um Lord das Trevas, eu vou destruir um de cada vez, até nenhum sobre! Cada família tem seus segredos e a minha tem muitas e eu vou descobrir cada um deles e expor para o mundo!

É quando finalmente abrem a porta, olho nos olhos de Tom que sorri para mim e dá espaço para eu passar. Nós três entramos, aqui só estava Voldemort e Severo que parecia feliz em nos ver, os dois me colocaram sentados num sofá em nossa frente, eu estava nervoso e não sabia o que falar, por sorte foi Tom que falou primeiro.

\- Eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo Alvo, eu espero muito de você na verdade eu gostei muito do que você fez na Seleção - Estufo o meu peito em sinal de orgulho - E às marcas que você deixou nos Sangues-Ruins foi um belo toque! - Então ele sabia! Que coisa maravilhoso.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, eu pretendo ser um ótimo aprendiz para o senhor, mas como isso irá funcionar? - Ele sorriu um sorriso enigmático, eu sabia que ele já tinha um plano em mente.

\- É simples, Severos ensinará a Corvus e Scorpius como é servir ao um Lord das Trevas todos os domingos, e enquanto isso você terá aulas de como se tornar um Lord das Trevas comigo, faremos tudo isso na Câmara Secreta, eu encontrei um feitiço que me permite passar a minha Habilidade de Falar com às cobras para você e seus descendentes é isso que eu farei - Olho surpreso a ele, eu vou receber grandes coisas! E isso é ótimo, eu quero transmitir tudo isso aos meus descendentes.

\- Eu aceito tudo que eu receber de você! Eu serei o melhor Lord Das Trevas que existe e a primeira coisa que eu pretendo fazer é esmagar a minha família - Vi seus olhos ficarem vermelhos e olhar dentros dos meus, eu segurei seu olhar e ele fez sim com a cabeça.

\- Muita Bem! Eu tenho um presente para você - Ele se levantou e foi até a estante onde pegou um grande livro grosso, quando ele me entregou eu li.

\- “Às melhores maneiras de destruir um Sangue-Ruim” - Sorrio ao ver o título, mas percebi que Scorp e o Corvus pareciam meio desconfortáveis, percebo que eles não gostam muito da ideia de tortura.

\- Você tem que entender uma coisa Alvo, cada comensal serve para uma coisa! Por exemplo Scorpius é alguém doce e com coração bom, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não acredite em seus ideais só quer dizer que ele vai ser sua consciência vai te ajudar a te acalmar e fazer planos. Tom não tinha uma consciência e esse foi seu erro. - Faço sim com a cabeça faz sentido - O Corvus é alguém mais frágil já passou por muitas coisas ficar perto de torturas ativa gatilhos para ele, então ele será sua ligação com às criaturas mágicas e com mídia, graças ao companheiro dele - O que ele falou fazia todo o sentido, eu não podia forçar o Corvus ou o Scorpius a fazer algo que não conseguem.

\- Eu entendo Severus e ouvirei seus conselhos, vou aprender com os erros de antigos Lord das Trevas, mas algo me preocupa e é a profecia falada no jantar - Olho entre os dois adultos enquanto que segurei a mão de Scorp, ele colocou a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar disso, ninguém vai pensar em você! Mais continue a fazer o que você está fazendo, nós vamos mudar alguma coisas na Sonserina, a primeira é que vamos eleger um presidente para Sonserina inteira, e sua primeira missão é garantir sua vitória - Gosto da ideia de ser presidente da Sonserina, eu vou poder fazer o que eu quiser.

\- Ele vai conseguir e eu e Corvus vamos garantir isso! Nós também temos que contar uma coisa - Ele olha para mim e faz sinal para eu falar, eu sei exatamente o que ele quer eu diga, me viro para os adultos.

\- Eu e Scorp estamos num relacionamento, eu sou seu companheiro e vou deixar isso claro para todos amanhã no Café - Os dois sorriram e isso me deixou mais leve, por saber que os dois estariam do meu lado.

\- Muito bem Alvo, não ter alguém como companheiro foi meu maior erro em minha época, se eu tivesse o Severo antes não teria cometido tanto erros, mas agora é hora de vocês irem nos encontraremos sábado - Ele se levantou e nos levou até a porta, se despediu e foi embora.

Tom On

Olho para o Severo, quero aproveitar essa noite com ele, mas precisamos por nosso plano em ação! Vou até um armário e pego as fotos, tive sorte que Severo sempre gostou de investigar a vida de seus ex alunos e encontrar jeitos de piorar suas vidas, rio, o meu pequeno Severo é tão malvado quando quer. Nas fotos se mostra claramente Gina Weasley transando com seu irmão Ron, mas não é só que tem! Também tem um teste de DNA que mostra que James Potter e na verdade fruto de um incesto.

\- Esse foi um ótimo plano Severus - Me sento ao lado dele com os papéis na mão, isso vai garantir que a fortuna Potter vá direto para Alvo e não para seu irmão, o que é perfeito porque então ele terá controle de tudo.

\- Obrigada querido, com Alvo sendo herdeiro Potter, ele terá controle total de tudo quando o Harry morrer ou se um pequeno acidente acontecer e ele ficar incapacitado para sempre, mas temos que nos livrar da Gina de alguma forma - Ele estava certo, se nos livrarmos só do Harry a Gina teria controle dos bens não Alvo.

\- E se fizéssemos ela ser presa, mas eu não sei pelo o que! - Percebo que Severo está pensando e ele fica lindo assim, nós precisamos nos livrar de todos o Potter até que sobre somente o Alvo.

\- Por abuso infantil - Olho para ele confuso por um momento - Sequestramos Lily e fazemos com Alvo a torture até que na mente esteja fixado que a mãe abusou dela, ensinamos Alvo a torturar, nos livramos da Lily e da Gina, matamos três coelhos com cajadada só! - Beijo Severo com força, era simplesmente perfeito o seu plano, então ele começou a retribuir o beijo com fervor até que eu estava em cima dele.

\- Você está pronto meu amor? - Eu tinha plena consciência de meus olhos vermelhos, então eu olhei nos olhos de Severo e vi puro pavor, na hora eu descobri que Severo não estaria pronto por um longo tempo.

\- Desculpa Tom eu não posso, eu não sei se um dia vou poder fazer isso - Ele olhou para o outro lado envergonhado, beijei suas bochechas vermelhas e sorri para ele.

\- Não tem problema Severus, eu vou te esperar para sempre e nunca vou te abandonar!

Horas Depois… (Manhã)

Sand On

Há que animação! Eu sempre quis dar aulas em Hogwarts, essa é uma grande chance para mim, eu sou professor de Estudo de Trouxas e pelo que eu soube pela diretora a um clima anti Nascidos-Trouxas na escola, ela me contou o que fizeram a eles enquanto estavam na enfermaria e isso foi completamente horrível! Eu quero poder ajudar essas crianças e mostrar a elas que nós Nascidos-Trouxas não somos diferentes deles, só espero que tudo de certo e que essa profecia seja um Erro, eu realmente não quero que outro Lord das Trevas venha, eu perdi meus pais para o último. É quando chego no escritório da Diretora, bato na porta e eu ouço.

\- Entre! - Quando entro o que vejo é um Hermione Granger e Minerva meio que desesperadas, o que faz todo sentido para o momento. Eu estou realizando o meu sonho, mas não queria que aquela pobre crianças sofressem.

\- Bom Dia Senhoras! Eu não vejo a hora de começar a dar aulas - Eu estava realmente animado, porque eu tenho certeza que eu serei um ótimo professor, eu sempre quero o melhor para meus alunos.

\- Fico feliz de te ver animado, nós temos um grande problema entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos e sabemos que você é bom em resolver conflitos queremos que resolva isso - Bem nessa hora a porta é aberta e dois professores entram, um deles é Severus Snape ele parece assustador com aquela bengala, ao seu lado Neville Longbottom que parece morrer de medo de Snape.

\- Olá, fico feliz que vocês vieram, quero apresentar a vocês o novo Professor Sand Orion, ele veio dar aulas de Estudo de Trouxas e nos ajudar a resolver o problema entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina - Snape rosnou enquanto olhava para Minerva, pelo jeito ele não sabia sobre isso.

\- Eu não fui informado sobre isso, pelo jeito você esqueceu que eu ainda sou o Vice-Diretor - Percebo Minerva corando - E quando você diz conflitos entre duas casas, quer dizer os Grifinório amarrando meu aluno e o pendurando na torre de Astronomia - Olho chocado, eu não pensava que tinha chegado a tanto!

\- Mas seus alunos invadiram o dormitório dos Grifinórios! - Severo simplesmente revirou os olhos, os dois Chefes da Casa se odiavam ou melhor dizendo Snape odiava Neville que tinha medo de Snape.

\- Você não tem provas disso, na verdade você só acusa meus alunos sem prova e vou deixar claro os meus alunos e seus pais não vão aprovar isso - Faço sim com a cabeça, eu já tinha imaginado que não seria aprovado, mas eu vou conquistar esses alunos.

\- Eu quero que os dois levem todos sonserinos e todos grifinório para o pátio onde teremos uma reunião - Os professores não gostaram, mas obedeceram, eu respirei fundo porque eu sabia que seria uma longa batalha.


	18. Capítulo Dezoito

Alvo On

Estamos todos no Grande Salão, mas não te mesas ou seja está vazio. Seguro à mão de Scorp, ele está preocupado, por isso fico perto dele para dar apoio, mas me preocupo com Corvus ele parece meio abatido, gostaria que ele pudesse ficar com seu companheiro, mas também quero saber que tipo de criatura é o Corvus, não vou perguntar por educação. É quando entram Grifinórios junto com Neville, meu irmão olha para mim, mas simplesmente rosno para ele que se encolher, sorrio, ele tem medo de mim e é isso que eu quero.

Corvus vem para perto de mim, percebo o irmão dele olhando para ele, fico em sua frente para proteger ele. O Corvus e o Scorpius são meus parceiros no crime e vou cuidar deles, afinal quando for um Lord das Trevas vou precisar deles do meu lado. Olho para Severo ele parece com muita raiva e infeliz, o que deve ter acontecido? E porque estamos aqui? É quando pela última vez à porta é aberta, um homem com roupas trouxas aparece, seus cabelos tem cor de areia e seus olhos são castanhos, daqui posso sentir o cheiro de um sangue-ruim.

\- Olá à todos! Sou Sand Orion, sou o novo professor de Estudo de Trouxas, mas também foi pedido para eu acabar com o conflito entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos - Rio junto com toda à Sonserina, nós nos dando bem com aqueles leãozinhos? Só quando Merlim ressuscitar e ser curvar à mim, na verdade eu adoraria isso e falo.

\- Eu falo por todos quando digo, que não são os sonserino que começam. São os Grifinórios que nos atacam, veja o caso do Scorp meu namorado ele estava simplesmente indo me ver jogar quadribol, quando foi atacados pelos leões e pendurado na Torre de Astronomia! Ou vamos falar de Bella, ela está no Quarto Anos, mas tem sempre seus materiais roubados por Grifinórios! E o único que faz algo sobre isso é Severo Snape! - À Sonserina gritou concordando comigo, mas foi quando James falou.

\- Então você resolveu namorar o Malfoy! Como se não bastasse ser uma cobra, nosso vai ficar furioso quando descobrir - Olho direto em seus olhos, se eu pudesse eu faria ele virar pó.

\- Quem vai falar? Você! Acho que você esqueceu o que eu fiz para você não torre de Astronomia, não é? - Vi James ficar branco e dar vários passos para trás, eu percebi que ele estava com medo, e era assim que eu queria ele! Tremendo de medo.

\- Então vocês são irmãos! Vocês não gostariam de ter um relacionamento pacífico? - Olho para o professor e rosno, ele se assusta já que dá um pulo. - Acho que não, mais alguém tem família na outra casa? - Vejo Corvus timidamente levantar o braço, mas antes que ele fale algo, seu irmão fala.

\- Eu não sou seu irmão, você não passa de um cachorro molhado que o MEU pai trouxe para casa - Alguns Grifinórios riem do que aquele idiota falou, já Corvus abaixou à cabeça triste, coloquei à mão em seu ombro.

\- Agora você entende? Não é culpa nossa, mas sim deles - À maioria dos Sonserinos concordou comigo, porque era verdade, às coisas que os Sonserinos faziam ninguém sabia, nós éramos cobras afinal.

\- Todos se acalmem! Vamos fazer um exercício, façam duplas! - Então ele foi ditando nomes, eu fiquei com minha irmã Lily, Scorpius infelizmente pegou James e o pobre do Corvus tremia perante o olhar de seu irmão, então eu falei.

\- CHEGA! Eu me recuso à ficar aqui! Onde o MEU namorado tem que ficar perto de alguém que machucou ou que o Corvus é obrigado à fazer dupla com o irmão que o despreza. Quem quiser ficar que fique, mas eu me retiro, vamos Scorpius, Corvus! - Os dois estavam me seguindo, todos os sonserino iam me seguir, mas antes o professor falou.

\- Scorpius, você vai obedecê-lo? Ele é somente seu namorado, não o seu dono - Então Scorpius olhou nos olhos de Sand, nessa hora eu sabia que ele falaria verdade! Sorrio eu sei exatamente o que vai falar.

\- Quem disse que ele não é meu dono?

Logo depois todos nós saímos

Sand On

Olhei para todos aqueles alunos saindo, eu não entendo! Como isso pode acontecer? Eu estava tão otimista com esse grupo, mas percebo que tudo é mais complicado e acho que à raiz disso é Alvo Potter! Se eu puder mudá-lo os outros seguiram. Vejo Neville mandar os outros alunos para fora, no fim só ficou só nós três, nos aproximamos eu quero saber mais sobre os Potter, eu sei de tudo sobre Harry Potter, mas nada sobre seus filhos.

\- O que vocês podem me falar sobre os Potters? - Antes mesmo que Neville possa falar algo, Severo avança para, mesmo que eu saiba que ele provavelmente não vá falar algo de bom sobre ele.

\- Harry Potter se casou com à Weasley fêmea, tiveram três filhos, James, Alvo e Lily. Alvo é o único na sonserina, teve um incidente ano passado onde o Potter bateu no Alvo e foi preso, o relacionamento dos dois é muito perturbado porque Alvo é mais tradicionalista e Harry já não. Sem falar que agora que Alvo está namorando o Scorpius vai ficar pior, porque Harry é homofóbico - Olho chocado para Severus, eu nunca soube que Harry é homofóbico.

\- Mas entenda Harry é uma boa pessoa, ele quer que o Alvo melhore, já que Alvo é contra nascido-trouxas e mestiços, não duvido que ele tenha algo à ver com que aconteceu na Seleção - Massageio à testa, às coisas estão ficando cada vez mais complicadas, eu não esperava tanto preconceito.

\- Acho melhor separarmos Scorpius de Alvo, esse relacionamento não parece saudável - Neville parecia concordar comigo, mas eu via pelo rosto de Severus que ele não concordava com isso.

\- Isso não é uma boa ideia, Scorpius é uma veela e Alvo é seu companheiro. Os dois não podem ser separados - Isso não é uma coisa boa, não acho que Alvo possa ser uma boa influência para Scorpius.

\- Vou falar com Scorpius sinto que Alvo é perigoso

Alvo On

Chegando no nosso quarto chuto um móvel, eu não posso acreditar! O que aquele cara está pensando em falar algo assim para o Scorpius, eu amo ele, e ninguém fala algo assim para meu namorado, ele vai pagar! Mas como? Eu tenho que achar um jeito de me vingar dele, fazê-lo sofrer e sei quem pode me ajudar.

\- Vamos! Precisamos ver Tom

Corvus e Scorp se entreolharam, mas mesmo assim me seguiram. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai me ajudar, afinal ele não vai gostar em saber que tem um novo professor de Estudo de Trouxa que quer nos impedir, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor quem aparece? Aquele idiota do Sand Orion, ele nos parou e disse.

\- Scorpius eu gostaria de falar com você à sós - Scorp olhou para mim e eu fiz não com à cabeça, eu não vou deixar esse professor envenenar o meu namorado contra mim, não vejo à hora de vê-lo pagar.

\- Desculpe professor, eu prefiro não falar com senhor sozinho - Ele pareceu ficar com raiva, mas logo abriu um grande sorriso, eu não entendia! Ele só mostrava alegria e nenhuma outra emoção.

\- Não se preocupe Scorpius eu não vou machucar você - Eu percebi que ele parecia meio desconfortável, pego em sua mão e fico em sua frente, vou sempre defender o meu namorado eu nem me importo que seja de um professor.

\- Senhor, você não tem nenhum direito para chamar o MEU namorado de Scorpius então o chame de Malfoy, e adeus

Pego na mão de Scorp e o puxo junto ao Corvus para à sala de Tom, eu sei que nesse horário ele não tem aula, quando chegamos logo bati na porta, eu podia ouvir Severo contando para o Tom o que tinha acontecido, pelo menos eu não terei que contar toda à história.

\- Eu imaginei que você viria, entre por favor - Ele abriu à porta para nós e eu logo me sentei bravo no sofá, mas Scorp em momento nenhum largou de mim, e isso de certa forma me dava mais confiança e calma.

\- Eu quero fazê-lo pagar Tom! Como ele teve coragem de falar aquelas coisas para o Scorp! Como se eu fosse um namorado ruim, o que eu posso fazer? - Tom sorriu para mim e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, eu vi que ele já tinha um plano.

\- Não se preocupe Alvo, eu tenho um plano! Vamos mostrar ele numa situação imprópria com uma aluna, isso fará ele comer em suas mãos - Sorrio, o plano era ótimo! Mas me pergunto quem pode ser à aluno, ai me lembro de Lana Sendon, ela está no seu último ano na sonserina, seu objetivo é transar com um professor.

\- Eu sei quem pode ser à aluna! Seu nome é Lana Sendon, ela quer porque quer transar com um professor o plano é perfeito, ela faz isso para nós e ainda nos livramos do professor - Eu queria comemorar com algo, mas eu não sabia o que! Foi quando Tom se levantou e foi até um armário, onde pegou uma garrafa de vidro.

\- Isso é Whisky, feito só para Lord das Trevas - Severo bufou e serviu chá para Corvus e Scorpius, eu tomei um copo de Whisky, desceu queimando pela garganta, mas eu gostei.

Ginna On

Olho novamente para às fotos, por mais que eu tente elas não queimam! Hoje recebi mais fotos, eu não sei mais o que fazer, será que devo contar para Ron? Não isso só destruiria o casamento dele com Hermione, mesmo que só se sustente por causa dos filhos. Eu nunca me esqueço de como eu descobri que Harry me traia, eu tinha voltado mais cedo de um dos meus jogos e ouvi gemidos do quarto, eu vi pela fresta da porta Hermione Granger quicando em cima do pau do meu marido, depois disso fui direto para Ron.

\- Ginna! Venha cá - Guardo novamente às fotos, quero poder esquecer daquela época, mas essa pessoa não deixa eu esquecer de jeito nenhum! Eu tenho que achar um jeito de me livrar dessa pessoa.

\- Do que precisa querido - Ele andava de um lado para o outro na sala, parecia muito preocupado com alguma coisa, espero que não seja sobre nossos filhos ou pior ainda sobre o Alvo.

\- Aconteceu algo na Seleção, todos os nascidos-trouxas sofreram efeitos de magia negra e foram marcados à ferro como Sangues-Ruins, e também um cartaz escrito “MORTE À SANGUE RUINS!” Mas isso não foi o pior, teve uma profecia dizendo que um novo Lord das Trevas irá nascer, ele será filho dos Herói de guerra - Caio no sofá apavorada, eu sabia exatamente de quem ele está falando.

\- Você está dizendo que é o Alvo não é? - Ele confirma com à cabeça e eu começo à chorar desesperada.


	19. Capítulo Dezenove

Alvo On

\- Eu topo, vou fazer isso hoje depois da última aula

Olho para Lana enquanto ela sai, ela seria considerado uma pessoa bonita. Ela é alta em teu longos cabelos ruivos, seus olhos são azuis, acho que os meninos à chamam de gostosa por causa de seus peitos grandes, mas isso me atraia, prefiro mil vezes meu pequeno Malfoy. Eu fico feliz que ela tenha aceitado, se não tivesse eu teria que fazer um plano B e não conheço outra garota que queira fazer isso. Olho para Scorp que sorri para mim, ele recebeu um pedido para ir na diretoria, eu sei que ele está nervoso e nós dois sabemos que tem à ver com novo professor.

Começamos à sair da comunal, iamos encontrar o Corvus na Biblioteca ele disse que encontrou algo importante sobre Veelas, isso me preocupa! Eu não quero que Scorp se machuque, eu notei que vários meninos começaram à olhar esquisito para ele e percebo que ele se sentiu desconfortável por isso, mas ele não deve se preocupar eu vou proteger ele e o colar que dei ele me deixa saber onde ele está e como ele está. É quando chegamos na Biblioteca quando nos viu Corvs perguntou.

\- Deu tudo certo com à Lana? - Nos sentamos em sua frente e vi vários livros sobre vínculos de veela e companheiro, e ele parecia preocupado, eu também estava, mas precisava me manter calmo pelo Scorp.

\- Sim, precisamos estar na sala de Sand no último período é quando Lana vai fazer sua jogada - Ele suspirou e pegou um livro para mim e me mostrou, mas estava escrito em Lunas Lunares, eu não fazia à menor ideia do que estava escrito.

\- Eu achei um jeito de poder quebrar um vínculo veela, se quiser Sand Orion pode convencer Draco à romper o vínculo de vocês dois - Eu e Scorp nos entre olhamos, precisamos nos livrar desse professor o mais rápido possível.

\- Meu pai nunca faria isso, ele sabe que eu amo muito o Alvo e que mesmo sem o vínculo eu ficaria com ele - Abraço o Scorp que se aconchega em meu peito, precisamos resolver isso e rápido, ele não pode descobrir isso.

\- Corvus, esconda os livros para o Orion não achar. Eu e Corvus mandaremos uma carta para seu pai- Então me viro para Scorp e digo - Você vai com seu encontro com diretor e vamos te espera na entrada da diretoria

Ele faz sim com à cabeça, e então nos separamos

Scorpius On

Começo à andar até diretoria, eu estou muito nervoso! Será que eles vão falar algo sobre meu relacionamento com Alvo? Eu não quero que nos separe. Eu estou muito preocupado com esse novo professor, tenho medo que ele convença meu pai à acabar com vínculo! Eu não quero isso! Alvo foi à melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, eu não quero que alguém me separe dele, se alguém fizer isso sou capaz de fazer uma loucura.

Falando em loucura, eu não vi em nenhum momento aquele repórter que devia chegar, será que ele se atrasou? Estou louco para ter um repórter aqui, quero que ele veja os Sonserinos pelos olhos certos, o Alvo já tem um plano para isso, mas ele não me contou ainda. É quando chego na Diretoria, eu logo digo à senha e entro. Posso ver Minerva, Sand e Snape. O Severo não parece nem um pouco feliz com situação, me sento perto dele por segurança, é quando Sand se aproxima e coloca mão em meu ombro.

\- Scorpius é bom te ver, eu gostaria falar com você - Tiro sua mão de meu ombro, estou nervoso por isso seguro meu colar, me faz sentir seguro e tudo que eu quero é sumir daqui de preferência direto para braços do Alvo.

\- Alvo prefere que eu não fale com você, eu não vou desobedecê-lo - Ele pareceu fazer uma careta, mas seu sorriso logo voltou o fato de ele sorrir o tempo todo me deixava assustado.

\- Eu e Minerva achamos que esse relacionamento não é saudável. Você parece ser muito submisso ao Alvo e isso não está certo. Vocês devem estar no mesmo patamar não um acima do outro - Faço uma careta, eu sou submisso é o meu instinto veela, eles não conseguem entender isso.

\- Eu sou uma veela submissa, eu tenho que obedecer à ele é meu instinto. Você entende não é Severo? - Meu pai tinha me contado que Severo é uma dark veela submissa, por isso eu sabia que ele me entenderia, ele coloca à mão em meu ombro e diz.

\- Scorp tem razão, é tudo instinto de Scorpius é natural que fica abaixo de Alvo - Minerva e Sand não pareciam concordar com Severo. Minerva bufou e veio até mim e pegou em minhas mãos, mas eu rapidamente tirei afinal eu não confiava nela.

\- Pode até ser instinto, mas Alvo abusa disso. Escute Scorpius, se você quiser podemos quebrar seu vínculo com Alvo e você poderá escolher seu próprio companheiros, você não é obrigado à ficar com Alvo, pode ter à chance de ter um relacionamento com uma pessoa que não abuse do seu instinto, alguém como James Potter - Olho chocado para ela e me levanto, enquanto torço as mãos nervoso.

\- Alvo não abusa de mim! Ele é bom para mim e James Potter é um porco! À única pessoa que eu quero é Alvo, com licença

Saio o mais rápido possível dali. Quem Minerva e Sand pensam que são para me separar de Alvo. Alguma lágrimas caem de meu rosto, eu estou muito preocupado, Alvo é tudo para mim e não quero me separar dele. É quando vejo Alvo, corro direto para seus braços, ele se aperta contra mim e esfrega minhas costas, para me acalmar.

\- O que houve meu amor? - Ele beija minhas lágrimas, o que me deixa muito vermelho, mas não me importo, afinal é Alvo pode fazer qualquer coisa que eu não me importo, afinal ela sabe o que é bom para mim.

\- Eles querem quebrar nosso vínculo! E fazer eu me casa com seu irmão! Você não vai deixar eles fazerem isso não é? - Me prendo nele, posso ouvir seu coração bater e à raiva sair dele.

\- Não eu não vou. Corvus vá até Lana e diga que o plano foi cancelado, eu tenho algo bem melhor para ele, Scorp você vai fazer uma poção para mim, eu tenho os ingredientes

Ele parece completamente feroz e protetor, me pergunto o que ele irá fazer?

Alvo On

Vejo Scorp mexer à poção da minha poltrona, acho que esse será um castigo muito melhor para Sand Orion, hoje à noite ele irá sofrer como nunca sofreu, ele vai entender que não se mexe com Alvo Severo Potter! Eu já subornei os elfos domésticos para fazer ele beber à poção, também mandei uma carta para Tom dizendo que mudei o plano e que ele teria uma bela surpresa, ele concordou e disse para mim cobrir meus rastros, foi o que eu fiz.

Vejo Scorp encher vários vidros com à poção, é bom eu tê-la em estoque talvez ela sirva para outra coisa no futuro. Quando ele termina se deita em meu colo, eu começo à esfregar suas costas, tudo vai dar certo e ninguém vai me separar do Scorp.

\- Você quer mesmo fazer isso Alvo? - Olho nos olhos de Scorp,há seus lindos olhos posso me perder dentro deles, e isso não seria nem um pouco ruim. Esfrego seus cabelos sedosos e ele fecha os olhos com à cabeça em meu peito.

\- Sim eu quero, você é tudo para mim Scorp, e não vou deixar ninguém te tirar de mim, isso eu prometo!

Então nos beijamos e eu flutuava, porque seus doces beijos apagavam o fogo que havia dentro de mim, me fazia me sentir mais calmo e eu podia pensar com clareza, mas mesmo assim eu estava decidido, Sand Orion irá sofrer, afinal ninguém tira Scorp de mim ou fica no meu caminho. Sand Orion você nunca deveria ter cruzado comigo ou me enfrentado, esse foi o maior erro que já cometeu.

Horas Depois…

Estamos os três no jantar, Minerva introduziu o repórter à nós. Ele era negro e alto, seus cabelos estava trançado em pequenas tranças muito compridas, ele usava um manto verde e olha feliz para sonserina, acho que ele foi dessa casa em sua juventude, seu nome é Magnus Trevero. Mas não é importante, olho para o elfo doméstico que subornei, ele enche à caneca de Orion, que sorri para o Elfo e bebê.

1

2

3!

Ele se levanta com tudo e segura o peito, sua face está mais branca que papel. Todos vão até ele para ajudar, mas ele está quase caindo, mas seus olhos observam tudo e é quando ele olha para mim e olhamos um nos olhos do outro e percebe que fui eu que fiz isso, ele tenta falar, mas não consegue. É quando ele cair no chão e começa convulsionar até que tudo para, ele não morreu, mas está paralisado e preso dentro de sua cabeça.

\- Professor Pompeius! O que aconteceu com ele? - Foi à pergunta de Minerva, todos no Grande Salão estão em alvoroço e o Repórter toma nota de tudo que está acontecendo, eu ria feliz.

\- Alguém o envenenou com à Poção Mente Negra, ele não está morto, mas preso dentro de sua própria mente. É irreversível.

Agora ele pagou, mas não será somente ele


	20. Capítulo Vinte

Draco On

Olho surpreso para carta, eu não esperava por isso. Alvo percebeu seus sentimentos pelo Scorp rapidamente, agora os dois estão namorando. Eu pensei que os dois iriam mais devagar, mas eu não vou mudar isso cada um tem o seu tempo e não me importo que o tempo de Scorp seja um pouco mais rápido, na verdade eu estou muito feliz por ele queria ter conhecido Astoria mais cedo talvez eu não teria cometido tanto erros. Fico vermelho em pensar nele, fizemos coisas divertidas ontem à noite, no momento ela está no Ministério, mas deve estar preste à chegar.

Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo em Hogwarts, Severo me mantém atualizado sobre tudo ou seja eu sei o que aconteceu no dia da Seleção afinal fui eu o médico chamado para verificar às crianças depois que às crianças acordaram, eu tive tanta pena daquelas crianças elas não mereciam aquilo! À pior parte é que eu sei quem fez isso, só pode ser o Alvo, me preocupa que meu filho está no meio de tudo isso! Eu não quero que ele se machuque, respiro fundo eu tenho que confiar no Alvo que ele vai proteger o meu filho.

É quando ouço alguém entrar pela porta, me levanto e saio do escritório, só pode ser à Astoria chegando, quando chego na entrada vejo minha linda esposa guardando o casaco, ela é tão linda! Me aproximo dela e à beijo, seus lábios são doces como mel e eu posso me perder dentro dele, quando nos separamos percebo que ela parecia preocupada.

\- Você está bem? Alguma coisa aconteceu? - Ela suspirou e deitou à cabeça em meu peito, comecei à acariciar sua cabeça. Às vezes o trabalho no Ministério é muito complicado, eu fico feliz em ter escolhido ser medimago.

\- Hogwarts está um caos, desde que foi falada à profecia, então o que aconteceu na Seleção e para pior um professor acabou de tomar uma poção de Mente Negra - Solto um suspiro horrorizado, eu conheço essa poção fazer isso é muita crueldade.

\- Nós sabemos quem fez isso não é, querida? - Ela levantou à cabeça e olhou em meus olhos, depois suspirou, não podemos falar isso para ninguém porque isso afetaria nosso filho e não queremos isso.

\- Sim foi o Alvo, mas ele teve um bom motivo para fazer isso com aquele professor - Franzo o cenho, existe um bom motivo para prender uma pessoa dentro de sua própria mente.

\- Vamos para sala e você me diz o motivo - Começamos ir para sala e eu deito no sofá, Astoria deita em cima de mim e eu começo à acariciar sua cabeça, posso sentir ela relaxar contra mim.

\- Sand Orion, o professor atacado, queria quebrar o vínculo entre Alvo e Scorp, para piorar queriam que o Scorp ficasse com James Potter! - Fico com raiva, eles não entendem! Quebrar o vínculo machuca à veela, os pais da Astoria tentaram quebrar nosso vínculo, mas para minha felicidade não deu certo.

\- Isso é horrível, meu amor. Scorp me mandou uma carta me contando tudo, ele e Alvo estão namorando e muito felizes - Minha esposa sorri, porque queremos à felicidade de Scorp.

Magnus On

Observo os alunos, eu não esperava aquilo ter acontecido com Sand Orion. Mas pelas informações que eu coletei com Severo, meu antigo chefe de casa, me contou que Orion e Minerva queriam quebrar o vínculo que Alvo Potter têm com à Veela Scorpius Malfoy. Eu fiquei meio chocado em descobrir que os dois namoram, mas acho que fazem um lindo casal. Eu não vejo à hora de escrever sobre os dois no profeta diário! À comunidade mágica vai amar ler sobre isso, menos é claro Harry Potter não é segredo que ele é homofóbico.

Resolvo ir ao dormitório da Sonserina, uma entrevista com Alvo Potter seria ótimo! Quero saber o lado dele sobre tudo que aconteceu até agora, eu ouvi boatos sobre como o Alvo é muito preconceituoso em relação à mestiços e nascido-trouxas. Eu não duvido que seja ele o próximo Lord das Trevas, porque faria sentido ele é filho de dois heróis de Guerra e isso se encaixa na profecia, mas não é sobre isso que vamos falar na entrevista quero focar no relacionamento do Alvo e do Scorp.

É quando entro na Sonserina, posso ver Scorp deitado em cima de Alvo que está lendo um livro. Aquele outro amigo deles o Corvus estava dormindo em outro sofá, que eu descobri que uma criatura mágica que está morrendo aos poucos por não poder estar com o companheiro que é mais velho que ele. Me aproximo dos dois do sofá.

\- Olá, eu sou Magnus, eu queria fazer uma entrevista com vocês sobre o Orion tentou fazer- Os dois se entreolharam, até que se levantam e se sentaram em minha frente. Sorrio eles pareciam prontos para minhas perguntas.

\- Você pode perguntar para mim, mas não para Scorp - Vi o pequeno Malfoy se aconchegar no Potter, eles faziam um casal bonito, Alvo era bem maior o Scorp e sempre protegia o Scorp.

\- Certo, minha primeira pergunta, como vocês dois começaram à namorar? - Era uma pergunta sem sentido, mas meus leitores iam querer saber disso. Nós precisamos começar pequeno e depois aumentando.

\- Nós começamos na primeira noite em Hogwarts, Corvus me fez enxergar isso - Olho para Corvus que ainda não tinha acordado, ele parecia doente para mim. Mas volto o meu foco para o casal.

\- Os pais de vocês sabem sobre isso? - Alvo bufou, mas reparei que ele não parava de acariciar o corpo de Scorp é como se ele precisa-se manter sempre um contato sobre ele. Tenho que pesquisar mais sobre veelas.

\- Draco e Astoria sabem e apoiam, mas Harry não faz idéia sobre isso, vamos dizer que vai ser um bela surpresa - Ele me deu um sorriso perigoso, eu percebo que não posso subestimar o Alvo, ele esconde algo.

\- Com certeza, tenho certeza que Teddy Lupin vai adorar cobrir à reação de seu pai. Mas me diga, Minerva quer mesmo quebrar o seu vínculo com Scorpius e juntar ele com seu irmão James? - Vi seus olhos escurecerem, percebi que ele estava com raiva acho que toquei num nervo.

\- Sim é verdade, mas acredite coisas vão acontecer antes que ele encoste um dedo no Scorp - Olho para Malfoy, podia ver à felicidade em seus olhos, ele parecia confortável com Alvo nem um pouco intimidado pela possessividade de seu parceiro.

\- Por agora acabamos, tenham um bom dia

Saio da Sonserina, quero falar com Snape ele pode me falar mais sobre o casal. Sem falar que eu ouvi boatos que ele está namorando o professor de DCAT, nem em um milhão de anos eu pensei que Severo gostava de homens, mas esse mundo é doido e tudo pode acontecer. Esse Tom Pompeius não é estranho para mim, algo nele grita perigo! Eu não quero que ele machuque Snape, é conhecimento comum na Sonserina o passado de Severo, e ninguém quer ver ele sofrer.

É quando chego no seu escritório, eu posso ouvir risadas, em todos os anos que fui aluno de Severo eu nunca o vi rir, talvez esse Pompeius possa ser uma boa para Snape. Bato na porta que logo é aberta por um homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, esse é Pompeius.

\- Você é o repórter, do que precisa? - Ele me intimidava, não tanto quando os meus pais, mas respiro fundo e olho, não em seus olhos porque eles eram assustadores.

\- Queria falar com Severo - Ele abre mais à porta, eu entro e vejo meu antigo chefe de casa tomando chá, estranho eu nunca o vi beber álcool em toda à sua vida. Mas isso não é foco, me sento em sua frente.

\- Do que precisa Magnus? Ainda com medo de seus pais? - Coro enquanto que Snape ri, ele sempre sabe os pontos fracos de seus alunos mesmo que já não sejam mais seus alunos.

\- Na verdade sim, mas eu estou fazendo uma matéria sobre o Relacionamento de Alvo e Scorpius e gostaria de saber o que vocês sabem - Ele me serve uma xícara de chá, que aceito com prazer.

\- Alvo é muito protetor de Scorpius não deixa ninguém chegar muito perto do namorado, mas o Malfoy não liga para isso na verdade gosta do jeito do Alvo. Todos na Sonserina sabem que não devem machucar o Scorpius - Anoto tudo que ele falou, está na hora de perguntar uma coisa que eu quero muito saber.

\- Como à Sonserina ficou depois da derrota do Lord das Trevas? - Por um momento vejo Severo se perder numa lembrança, mas é trazido de volta por Tom que coloca uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Nos primeiros anos, menos alunos vieram para Sonserina e vários dos meus alunos sofrem preconceito até hoje pelo o que aconteceu no passado. Sendo que não é culpa deles, vários Comensais da Morte foram grifinórios, mas todos só lembram dos Sonserinos - Fico com um olhar triste, ele está certo eu mesmo sofri preconceito.

\- Você tem razão, na minha matéria quero apresentar isso! Mostrar à verdade - Severo sorri, ele parecia feliz. À única coisa que eu sempre quis foi mostrar lado bom da sonserina, que não somos ruins.

\- Eu fico feliz por isso, principalmente porque você sabe como funciona tudo aqui dentro

Depois disso nos despedimos, eu começo à andar de volta para meu quarto eu não vejo à hora de escrever sobre isso! Mas antes que possa chegar até ele sou parado por ninguém menos que James Potter, suspiro irritado, pelos boatos que eu ouvi ele é uma péssima pessoa.

\- James Potter, filho mais velho do Salvador, o que você quer? - Eu posso estar sendo rude, mas eu não me importava, afinal depois do que eu ouvi que ele fez para o pequeno Malfoy.

\- Você precisa expor o Alvo! Ele é cruel e do mal, ameaçou me jogar da Torre da Astronomia - Ele parecia completamente apavorado, mas eu não acreditava nele. Afinal ele era um grifinório e todo sonserino sabe que não se confia nos leões.

\- Tenho certeza que você mereceu, afinal o que você fez para o pequeno Malfoy é horrível

O deixo ali parado, porque eu realmente não gosto muito dele.

Teddy On

Olho para todas às cartas que trocamos, eu estava completamente apaixonado por esse ômega, eu não vejo à hora de conhecer ele! Percebo que ele está sofrendo muito, com seus desmaios e ele está com muito medo dos próximos sintomas. Eu queria estar lá para ajudar ele, mas não vou quebrar às regras da família dele, porque se não eu nunca vou poder ficar com ele.


	21. Capítulo Vinte e Um

Teddy On

Ando de um lado para o outro, eu posso sentir sua angústia e sua dor! De tantas cartas que trocamos, um vínculo se formou e eu posso sentir sua dor! Eu sinto como os desmaios o cansam e como ele se sente sozinho, eu quero estar do lado dele e abraçar ele para falar que agora estou ali e que tudo vai melhorar, mas eu não posso porque ele é muito novo ainda e eu poderia ir preso, mas eu tenho que ter calma e esperar os anos passarem, mas só em pensar no sofrimento que isso vai causar no ômega eu sinto uma dor no peito. Eu sinto que não estou sendo um bom Alfa afinal eu não estou lá para proteger ele.

Me deito no sofá e olho para o teto, queria ter meus pais, para poder falar para eles o que estou sentindo. Nessas horas não sei se sinto raiva do Harry, por que por culpa dele meus pais morreram, ou com Lord das Trevas por ter feito à guerra. É mais fácil sentir raiva do Harry, porque afinal meus pais não ficaram comigo porque precisavam proteger ele! Quantos morreram para proteger ele, e afinal o que ele fez para pagar isso? Eu realmente não estou gostando tanto mais do Harry, ele foi bom para mim, mas não posso gostar de alguém que bate no próprio filho.

Mas não muda o fato que eu tenho que falar com alguém, qualquer um dos Weasley e Potter estão descartados e Draco está do lado do meu ômega, mas eu me lembro de uma coisa que Draco me falou, ele sempre disse que eu poderia falar com Snape. Ele não foi meu professor favorito, mas eu também não odiei ele como meus parentes. Vou até lareira e chamo.

\- Escritório do Professor Snape - Não demora muito porque logo é permitido que eu passe, quando chego do outro lado vejo professor Snape junto com professor Pompeius, eu descobri que eles estão namorando.

\- Edward Remus Lupin, não esperava ver você aqui e eu nunca gostei do seu pai - Coro, porque Harry me contou o que meu pai fez para Snape, duvido que eu também perdoaria meu pai se fosse eu no lugar do Snape.

\- Eu também não gostaria dele se fosse você, mas eu preciso de ajuda - Dou meu melhor de cachorrinho, mas Severo nem se mexe, suspiro. - Por favor, eu não tenho com quem falar! Draco está contra mim nisto e estou com muita raiva dos Potter e Weasley para falar com ele - Foi então que ele sorriu e falou.

\- Qualquer um com raiva do Potter é bem-vindo aqui, porque você não se senta? - Olho para Pompeius que deu espaço para eu passar, esse professor me dava arrepios, mas ele simplesmente se serviu de bebida.

\- Obrigada, se você não sabe eu sou metade lobisomem e tenho alguma peculiaridades. Olhos mudam para dourado quando estou com forte emoções, raiva na lua cheia, possessividade entre outros. Mas o mais importante é que eu tenho um companheiro e ele é seu aluno, então eu vim desabafar com você - Ele parecia realmente curioso, enquanto que Pompeius riu atrás de mim, mas Severo o ignorou.

\- Sim eu imagino quem seja o seu companheiro, venha comigo e não faça nenhum barulho entendeu? 

Faço sim com à cabeça e começo à seguir ele. Uma porta verde se abre em nossa frente, quando passamos por ela percebo que estou no dormitório da Sonserina. Tudo é escuro e verde por aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo é exatamente do mesmo jeito que meu companheiro descreveu. Foi quando paramos em outra porta, que deu num logo corredor com várias outras portas. Fomos diretos para um que dizia segundo ano grupo 1, eu vi o nome de Alvo, Scorpius e um Corvus que só pode ser meu companheiro. Um fogo se acende em meu peito, porque Severo vai mostrar meu companheiro! Eu não vejo à hora de ver ele, então atravessamos à porta e eu vi três camas.

\- Fique quieto, se alguém descobrir que estou fazendo isso eu vou ser preso

Confirmo novamente com à cabeça, então voltamos à nos mover e então eu senti o seu cheiro. Era tão doce e ao mesmo tempo cheirava floresta. Ignorando Severo comecei à seguir o cheiro e fui direto para um garoto, ele era linda com cabelos negros encaracolados e era menor que Scorpius, me ajoelhei em sua frente eu podia ver à dor em seu semblante. Acariciei seus cabelos e ele logo relaxou, eu nunca vi um ser tão belo quanto ele. Foi quando senti uma mão em meu ombro era Severo.

\- Vamos, têm outra pessoa que você tem que ver ou melhor dizendo fantasma

Me levanto olhando pela última vez para meu companheiro, não quero deixá-lo, mas Severo me puxa e eu logo o sigo. Eu não entendo para onde ele vai me levar agora, mas mesmo assim começo à seguir ele. Saímos da Sonserina direto para pátio, logo notei à lua faltava dos dias para lua cheia queria estar aqui para meu companheiro, mas não posso.

\- O Corvus vai ficar bem? - Severo suspira, mas não se vira para mim só continuamos à andar eu não sei para onde. Eu queria ter acordado Corvus e abraçar ele e dizer que à dor ia passar.

\- Vou ser realista com você, às coisas só vão piorar para ele a partir de agora. À cada ano, seu corpo vai desligar cada vez mais, até que não consiga mais resistir - Meu coração se quebra, porque eu não quero isso para ele.

\- Eu sofro com cada carta de dor que eu recebo dele, eu não quero ver ele sofrer, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que não posso acasalar com ele afinal Corvus ainda é uma criança! - Eu sofria tanto por isso eu não desejava Corvus, afinal ele é uma criança, mas eu já o amava mesmo assim.

\- Mas você já o ama! Isso é o que importa, você tem que passar esse sentimento nas cartas e não deixar ele esquecer disso, mande patronos isso o ajudam. Você só não pode deixar ele esquecer que você o ama. Mas agora vamos você vai adorar à visita

Ele sorria perigosamente e eu sabia que isso seria um choque para mim

Remus On

Olho para Casa dos Gritos, ela tem tantas memórias boas e ruins, mas à maioria ruins. Para mim são péssimas, posso lembrar de cada transformação e isso dói profundamente em mim, mas o que eu me lembro é de mim atacando Severo eu não posso me perdoar por isso! Me sento na poltrona, eu sinto tanta culpa que isso me prende aqui, mas eu estou um pouco mais feliz afinal falar com aqueles trios de cobras sempre me visita. Corvus é uma ótima companhia, às vezes ele vêm aqui sozinho e conversamos como é difícil ser lobisomem e ele me conta como está feliz em trocar cartas com seu companheiro.

É quando ouço passos, fico tenso, porque não são às crianças afinal são passos muito pesados. É então que à porta é aberta quem entra é Snape junto com um rapaz de cabelo verde e traços asiáticos, eu não o reconheço, mas ele parece em choque em me ver. Mas resolvo me concentrar em Severo e perguntei.

\- Você sempre soube que eu estava aqui não é? - Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim. Ele sempre soube que eu estava preso aqui, e nunca me deu à chance de pedir perdão à ele ou pelo menos falar.

\- Isso não é sobre mim, mas sobre seu filho. Lupin quando acabar volte ao meu escritório, ninguém deve saber que você veio ao castelo

Logo depois Snape foi embora e eu me vi de cara com meu filho, nenhum de nós sabia o que falar. Ele se sentou do meu lado, eu podia ver que ele tinha muitas coisas à dizer, mas que não sabia como falar! E eu também não sabia, à única coisa que veio em minha mente foi perdão e foi o que eu disse.

\- Perdão filho, eu deveria ter te contado que eu era um fantasma e talvez assim teríamos algum contato, mas eu tenho vergonha - Suspirei e olhei para meu filho, ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos e eu podia sofrimento em seus olhos.

\- Eu entendo, mas ainda queria ter sabido sobre isso muito antes. Mas eu preciso de ajuda pai, eu descobri que tenho um companheiro lobisomem, mas ele é muito mais novo que eu. - Só havia um lobisomem em toda Hogwarts, por isso eu sorri eu sabia que ele seria um ótimo companheiro para meu filho.

\- Eu conheço ele, um ótimo garoto! Você tem que ter paciência, ele já sofreu muito nessa vida coisas que nenhum ser humano deveria ter que sobreviver - É quando me lembro da matéria que eu fiz para família dele, penso em tudo que ele sofreu e me sinto tão triste.

\- Eu sei, sua família adotiva me contou. Eu não vejo à hora de abraçar ele e o proteger, quero muito cuidar dele ser um bom alfa - Faço sim com à cabeça, é dever dele como Alfa cuidar do ômega. 

\- Corvus é um ômega muito submisso. Você será se alfa em casa, mas lá fora ele tem outro Alfa e esse é Alvo Potter, não o faça escolher entre vocês dois - Meu filho pensa bem nisso e se levanta.

\- Obrigada por tudo pai

Logo depois ele sai, me deixando novamente na solidão.

Corvus On

Acordo na minha cama, eu nunca tive um sonho desses. Era tão feliz e reconfortante, tudo começou como um pesadelo normal, mas logo evoluiu para um sonho feliz comigo correndo em minha forma lobisomem junto ao lobo cor de âmbar. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz quanto naquele sonho, foi quando eu senti um cheiro e logo percebi que era do meu companheiro. Ele esteve aqui! Ele realmente me viu e transformou meu pesadelo num lindo sonho, eu quero ver ele de novo, por isso me levanto e começo à sentir o cheiro, mas antes de sair pego um roupão preto.

Ele cheira à jornal e tinta, nunca senti um cheiro assim antes e era maravilhoso. O cheiro me levou até Casas dos Gritos, eu olhei lá dentro e vi o fantasma de Remus Lupin falando com um garoto, e esse era meu alfa.

\- Perdão filho, eu deveria ter te contado que eu era um fantasma e talvez assim teríamos algum contato, mas eu tenho vergonha - Meu alfa tinha lágrimas nos olhos

\- Eu entendo, mas ainda queria ter sabido sobre isso muito antes. Mas eu preciso de ajuda pai, eu descobri que tenho um companheiro lobisomem, mas ele é muito mais novo que eu. - Ele realmente me queria! Me coração bate mais forte

\- Eu conheço ele, um ótimo garoto! Você tem que ter paciência, ele já sofreu muito nessa vida coisas que nenhum ser humano deveria ter que sobreviver - Então percebo ele ficar trite

\- Eu sei, sua família adotiva me contou. Eu não vejo à hora de abraçar ele e o proteger, quero muito cuidar dele ser um bom alfa - Ele faz sim com cabeça, quero tanto entrar 

\- Corvus é um ômega muito submisso. Você será se alfa em casa, mas lá fora ele tem outro Alfa e esse é Alvo Potter, não o faça escolher entre vocês dois - Eu não saberia o que fazer

\- Não vou fazer, obrigada pai

Logo depois ele sai e eu volto para cama


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

Ginna On

Olho para floresta, é tão escura e sombria, eu admito estou com medo. Eu não deveria estar aqui, mas se eu não encontrar esse Chantagista aquelas fotos iram à público e não foi só isso que ele mandou eu também recebi um teste de DNA dizendo que James é filho de Ron. O Suor desce pelas minhas costas, na última carta ele me mandou eu vir nessa floresta disse que tinha uma tarefa para mim. Eu estou tão nervosa! Eu quero que minha família continue firme, mas se isso sair para público tudo estará acabado! Meu nome seria jogado na lama, o Governo de Hermione seria abalado, Ron pode perder o emprego e Harry será tachado como corno, seria um desastre. Vou até um toco de madeira e me sento, eu não consigo entender como tudo começou à dar errado desde que Alvo entrou para Hogwarts, estava tudo bem antes menos pelo preconceito de Alvo agora tudo parece que vai desmoronar.

Às vezes eu queria pode pegar minha varinha e tornar tudo perfeito novamente, lembro da nossa época da escola tudo parecia certo mesmo com às ameaças de Voldemort. Nós éramos felizes naquela época, Harry não tinha preconceitos e me amava sem falar que Ron e Hermione eram felizes, para onde foram aqueles tempos? Nós crescemos e mudamos tanto que nos tornamos o que mais temíamos, agora à única coisa que resta é tentar colocar tudo para baixo do tapete e tentar tornar quase tudo normal novamente. Por um momento penso nas Varinhas das Varinhas, o Harry perdeu o poder sobre ela, mas ele permanece no sótão como se esperasse o seu verdadeiro ser encontrado.

É quando ouço barulho de aparição, me viro e vejo uma pessoa com um longo manto preto e máscara, ele parece igual aos comensais da morte. Ele começa à se aproximar de mim, penso em minha varinha acontece que ele mandou eu vir sem ela e foi o que eu fiz. É quando do manto ele pega sua própria varinha e à ponta para mim, fico tensa, mas ele não faz nada simplesmente diz.

\- Você vai fazer algo para mim, em troca eu paro de te mandar às fotos e ninguém saberá quem é o verdadeiro para James Potter - Um suor cair pelas minhas costas, eu estou completamente desesperada porque eu não quero que isso vá à público porque seria um desastre.

\- Eu faço o que você quiser! Só me diga o que fazer - Me aproximo dele, mas sua varinha brilha em vermelho e eu paro. Posso até sentir o sorriso dessa pessoa por baixo da máscara, quem quer que seja está gostando de me ver sofrer.

\- Você vai me pegar à Varinha das Varinhas para mim, você tem uma semana e nos encontraremos nesse mesmo lugar. Até à próxima Ginevra

Eu estava em choque e paralisada, como eu vou pegar à varinha!? Respiro fundo, eu tenho que fazer isso à felicidade da minha família depende de mim.

Severo On

Volto de Hogwarts e retiro minhas antigas roupas de Comensal da Morte, sorrio, porque foi tudo como eu e Tom planejamos. Nosso plano para destruir os Potter está funcionando, eu menti para ela mesmo que Ginevra consiga à Varinha nós vamos expor à verdade. Admito que por um momento pensei em Lily e o que ela acharia disso tudo, gosto de pensar que ela gostaria que eu fosse feliz mesmo que seja com o Assassino dela. É quando saio do meu quarto e olho para relógio, está quase na hora de Alvo e os meninos nos encontrarem afinal hoje é domingo. Eu nunca vi o Tom tão animado quanto hoje ele não parava parava de falar como quer que Alvo seja seu herdeiro.

Entro na minha sala e percebo Tom andando de um lado para o outro, ele parece muito pensativo, mas quando me nota sorri e vem me beijar. Quando nos separamos ele sorria e eu podia ver empolgação nos seus olhos, eu tenho certeza que ele não vê à hora de começar à dar aulas para Alvo.

\- Então como foi com à Weasley fêmea? - Rio porque o Tom entende como eu odeio os Weasley, algo neles me incomoda, na verdade eu nunca achei que me entendesse tanto quanto o Tom me entende.

\- Foi tudo perfeito, logo nós teremos à Varinhas das Varinhas nas nossas mãos e eu tenho certeza que o verdadeiro dono dela vai ser o Alvo - Tom ficou com os olhos vermelhos e posso imaginar que ele está pensando em maldade. Às vezes ele me assusta, mas tento confiar nele.

\- Tudo vai acabar bem, meu querido, desta vez nós venceremos

É quando alguém bate na porta, quando eu abro vejo o meu trio favorito. Nós não falamos simplesmente começamos à andar, não queríamos que ninguém nos visse à essa hora da noite andando pelos corredores. Tom nos guiava porque ele que sabia onde ficava câmara, eu podia sentir à ansiedade do Trio atrás de mim e posso admitir que também estava ansioso. Foi quando chegamos no que parecia ser uma das torres abandonadas ela estava toda decorada com cobras eu nunca estive aqui, será que é outra entrada para Câmara? Afinal o Potter destruiu à outra. Estava tão perdido em pensamento que não percebi uma porta sendo aberta, tinha uma longa escadaria e começamos à descer. Toco nas parede eram feita com pedras de jade, tudo era lindo aqui. Eu me lembro quando Basilisco morreu, na época eu consegui várias parte dele para poção.

Foi quando chegamos na Câmara, mas era uma parte diferente porque estávamos num Salão luxuoso em verde e prata, tinha grande estantes de madeira com livro e uma linda lareira enorme, no chão um tapete verde com o símbolo da Sonserina.

\- Bem-Vindos à verdadeira Câmara Secreta! Essa é onde Salazar ficava, aqui é como uma casa se têm tudo que precisa. À entrada que Potter entrou é à Casa de Morgana que era o antigo Basilisco, eu arrumei aquele lugar e dei um enterro para Morgana, com ajuda de Severo estou procurando um novo Basilisco para cá o problema é que vai ser um filhote - Era verdade, eu estava procurando um novo Basilisco para Câmara, mas não estava sendo fácil achar um.

\- Isso é incrível, Senhor, mas vai ser aqui que vamos treinar? - Alvo parecia animado e ansioso, eu podia entender isso eu também estaria no lugar dele. Meus olhos vão para Scorpius e Corvus, o meu afilhado parecia bem, mas o outro parecia cansado.

\- Não, aqui é onde Severo irá treinar seus amigos e então venha comigo

Os dois saem por uma porta, ficando só eu e os meninos na sala. À primeira coisa que eu faço é servir chá para os dois, Corvus parecia feliz em ter algo quente e Scorpius parecia meramente curioso. Respiro fundo eu preciso explicar tudo com cuidado, eu não posso assustar às crianças.

\- Vocês dois tem que entender uma coisa, Alvo fará coisas horríveis e por um momento vocês podem questionar à sua lealdade à ele. Mas você tem que se manter firme e leal, vocês dois tem que ser à sanidade de Alvo para que ele não termine como Tom. - Eles tinham os olhos arregalados e Scorp perguntou.

\- Como nós podemos ajudá-lo? - Ele parecia ansioso para ajudar, eu posso entender isso porque eu era o mesmo no começo. Olho para Corvus eu via pura Lealdade em seus olhos, eu entendia isso afinal Alvo era seu Alfa.

\- Mantenha os outros seguidores fiéis, Alvo vai governar pelo medo e vocês tem que dar o que os seguidores precisam para se manterem, os atrair pela sede de poder ou por alguma vingança. Por exemplo Tom atraiu os Malfoy com à chance de mais poder e atraiu os Black pela chance de vingança contra Sangue-Ruins, ache o ponto fraco e use ao seu favor - Eu falava por experiência própria, Tom matou meu pai e assim ganhou minha lealdade.

\- Professor Snape, quais serão nossos papéis nisso tudo? - Corvus era tão fofo, ele parecia realmente querer ajudar de todas às formas possíveis e tenho certeza que tudo irá acabar bem no final.

\- Como eu disse antes, Scorpius é uma pessoas mais doce ele não serviria para torturar alguém ao mesmo tempo ele é uma Veela e isso pode ajudar na hora de questionar alguém. Além ele pode recrutar outras Veelas e nós todos sabemos como Ministério ignora às queixas de Veelas que sofreram abuso - Scorpius absorvia tudo como uma esponja nessa hora me virei para Corvus - Você por exemplo recrute Lobisomens e outras criaturas, afinal Ômegas são conhecidos por serem confiáveis, agora vamos vou te ensinar à fazer uma poção ela deixa às pessoas mais suscetíveis - Nos levantamos e Scorp falou.

\- Obrigada por nos ajudar

Sorri para os dois, porque eu sabia que esse era o começo de uma nova Era e que desta vez o Lado negro iria triunfar.

Tom On (Momentos Antes)

Fomos até o outro setor da Câmara, eu estava tão ansioso! Eu não via à hora de dividir meus poderes de falar com cobras com o Alvo, eu tenho certeza que meu herdeiro vai suportar esse poder. Eu posso até mesmo vislumbrar o futuro, Alvo comandando o mundo mágico e todos caindo à seus pés. Vamos nos livrar de todos os sangue ruins, o mundo mágico será forte novamente. É quando chegamos onde eu queria estar, tudo aqui era como eu me lembrava e eu não queria me lembrar daquele Potter me derrotando.

\- Amanhã, Severo, fará um comunicado na Sonserina sobre à eleição. Você deve se candidatar e entregar esse panfletos - Com um movimento de varinha uma pilha de panfletos aparecem e os entrego para Alvo.

\- Eles dizem “Morte à Sangue-Ruins!” e também fala dos seus males. Eles vão gostar disso, me preocupa com os mestiços - Sorri, porque eu tinha um plano perfeito para para eles e eu tenho certeza que vai funcionar perfeitamente, porque isso vai trazer isso para o nosso lado.

\- Se concentre nos Sangue-Puros, eles vão acreditar nisso e começaram à maltratar os mestiços. Mas é isso que queremos, porque dessa forma eles iram correr até Severo que é Mestiço e dará “ótimos” conselhos para eles - Alvo sorriu e eu percebi que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

\- Eu entendi, mas o que vamos fazer hoje? - Ele parecia tão animado, lembra eu mesmo na sua idade e isso me enchia de orgulho. Porque eu queria que isso fosse verdade, eu vejo ele como se fosse meu próprio filho.

\- Te passarei o meu poder de falar com cobras - Pego minha varinha à ponto para minha garganta dele enquanto que falo - Quod trifidamque linguam dimittere! 

Um fio verde sai da minha garganta e passa para à dele, no momento que ele recebe seus olhos reviram e ele cair para trás. Me ajoelho ao seu lado e começo acariciar sua cabeça, seus sinais vitais estão bom à única coisa que aconteceu foi que ele recebeu muito poder de uma vez só. Afinal entender cobras era um poder grande afinal elas iriam à servir à nós e à mais ninguém. É quando Alvo começa abrir os olhos e por um momento eles são como de uma cobra, mas ele logo volta ao normal.

\- Deu certo? - Rio porque ele acabou de dizer isso na língua das cobras, tudo está indo perfeitamente bem. O ajudo à se levantar, mas ele parece meio tonto acho que é um efeito colateral.

\- Você não percebeu, mas estamos falando em língua de cobra desde que você acordou

Alvo sorriu perigosamente eu sabia que ele estava amando cada segundo disso nós dois nos daremos muito bem


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Três

Gina On

Largo à vassoura, Harry acabou de sair e está é hora! Eu me sinto tão assustada, eu nem consegui dormir direito de tanto medo eu só fiquei me revirando na cama. Respiro fundo, começo à ir até o sótão. Eu sei que tenho que fazer isso, mas não muda o fato que algo me diz que isso é errado. Quem que seja aquele Chantagista, só pode estar trabalhando para o lado negro, mas eu não entendo o que ele quer com à varinha! Afinal ela se recusa à funcionar com certas pessoas, à não ser que ele encontrou alguém compátivel com ela, mas à questão é quem? Essa casa parece tão vazia sem os meus filhos, mas eu permaneço nervosa como se à qualquer momento algo fosse pular em cima de mim e me prender. Eu sei que se alguém descobrir o que eu estou fazendo eu vou presa, eu nunca mais vou poder ver meus filhos! Eu amo cada um deles, até mesmo o Alvo por mais cruel que ele seja, ainda é meu filho. Admito que eu tenho um preferido, que é o James, ele me lembra muito o Harry na juventude mesmo que não seja filho dele. 

Às vezes eu gosto de fechar os olhos e imaginar um futuro mais brilhante, onde os meus filho se dêem bem e que todos sejam filhos do Harry. Em toda à minha vida de casada, eu só trai o Harry uma vez e foi com Ron, depois daquilo nunca mais tive coragem. Eu admito que amo muito o meu marido, por isso ainda estou junto com ele por mais que ele continue me traindo. Penso em Lily e James, são meus filhos dourados porque eles são perfeitos e Grifinórios! Acho que pode ser algum tipo de maldição o Alvo ser assim, porque não faz sentido! Lembro de quando o Alvo era bebê, ele sempre odiou brinquedos trouxas e sempre foi atraído para os mágicos. Quando ele começou à andar à primeira coisa que ele fez foi pegar minha varinha, foi quase impossível tirar à varinha dele. Na época Harry tinha orgulho dele dizendo que seria um grande bruxo. Tudo foi para o ralo na nosso primeiro passeio à Londres Trouxas, Alvo tinha 7 anos na época era primeira vez que falávamos sobre os Trouxas e outros tipo de Bruxos. Meu filho ficou completamente enojado com tudo aquilo, no passeio o perdemos por um momento e quando voltamos à achar ele, Alvo estava com hematomas ele disse que os trouxas o machucaram é claro que não acreditamos. Depois disso foi quando tudo mudou e ele se tornou contra Nascidos-Trouxas, Mestiços e Trouxas dizendo que eles não mereciam viver.

É quando chego no sótão, aqui tem muitas caixas e alguma decorações de feriados. Começo à procurar por entre às caixas, tudo aqui tem muito pó e eu acho que vi algumas aranhas. Eu tenho que limpar esse lugar um dia desses, é quando à visto uma caixa dourada com detalhes vermelhos. Vou até à caixa e abro, lá dentro eu vejo à Varinha das Varinhas. Tento tocá-la, mas tudo que recebo é um choque, suspiro. Desde que ela parou de funcionar para o Harry, começou à dar choques em qualquer um que à tocasse. Volto à fechar à caixa e me levanto do sótão, agora é esconder ela em meu quarto e esperar alguns dias e entregar à varinha. Volto para meu quarto e escondo à varinha embaixo da cama e coloco um feitiço anti-roubo

Agora é só esperar

Harry On

Termino o meu almoço, tudo é perfeito, pegamos muitos bandidos hoje mesmo que Calik quase tenha me colocado no serviço de mesa, segundo ele eu sou instável! Como seu eu o Herói do Mundo Bruxo possa ser considerado instável. Eu realmente não entendo o problema de Calik comigo, na verdade à situação piorou depois que eu fui preso. Ele queria me demitir, mas acontece que Hermione interveio e eu fiquei com o meu emprego, mas desde aquele dia Calik vem pegando no meu pé, que ódio! Hermione não pode dar o cargo dele para mim porque ele tem dois assentos no conselho, o dos Glar e os do Luna, eu não entendo aquele menino Luna é muito estranho eu posso sentir algo estranho nele.

É quando me levanto, eu ainda não tive à chance de ver o jornal de Hoje. Eu soube do repórter em Hogwarts, à sua matéria está para estar no Jornal de hoje. Admito que estou muito animado, porque eu tenho certeza que o meu filho James vai ser à estrela dela! É quando pego o jornal e à primeira coisa que vejo em letras grandes é: “Amor Proibido: Potter e Malfoy” Embaixo uma enorme foto do meu filho! Beijando aquela vara pau do filho do Draco, leio todo à matéria e pelo jeito Scorpius é Veela e o meu filho seu companheiro. Rasgo o jornal em pedacinhos e o jogo, acontece que joguei direto na cara de Ron que me olhou confuso e perguntou.

\- O que houve companheiro? Parece que até mesmo que Voldemort voltou - Tremo, porque segunda à profecia ele vai voltar e treinar um aprendiz, algo me diz que esse aprendiz é o Alvo e isso me preocupa em vários níveis.

\- Nós dois sabemos que ele irá voltar, mas não é isso aparentemente Alvo está namorando o idiota do Scorpius! - Rosno com raiva porque eu não posso acreditar nisso, é completamente chocante! Onde eu errei com o meu filho! Eu pensei tê-lo criado tão bem, mas agora isso acontece eu não consigo entender mais nada.

\- Eu não esperava por isso, mas precisamos de um plano para que ele arrume uma garota! - Começo à pensar em várias garota, mas logo me lembro de Mirelle ela está no quarto ano em Hogwarts, lembro que ela sempre tinha um fraco por Alvo sem falar que ela é parte de Veela pode tirar Alvo do feitiço de Scorpius.

\- Lembra de Mirelle, à filha da irmã de Fleur. Ela sempre teve uma paixão sobre Alvo, se aquela cria do Malfoy tem um feitiço veela sobre o meu filho eu tenho certeza que ela pode tirá-lo - Ron sentou-se na minha frente, eu sabia que ele estava pensando. O meu plano era perfeito.

\- Concordo com você, mande uma carta para ela e eu vou falar com Hermione

Logo depois ela saiu, eu amava o Ron ele era como um irmão para mim e mesmo assim eu não sentia remorso em fazer sexo com à Hermione. Agora tenho que me concentrar na questão em mãos, que é mandar uma carta para Mirelle, eu tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar.

Severo On

Segunda-Feira! Mas um dia passou, foram muitas aulas hoje e cada uma foi mais irritante que à outra, eu ainda não entendo porque eu não posso expulsar James Potter da minha aula ele é completamente inapto para poções, chega à ser pior que Neville afinal aquela cria do Potter sabota outras poções. Acontece que tudo agora está em paz, porque eu só tenho de dar avisos para às eleições na Sonserina! Eu sei que o Tom e o Alvo formaram um plano, e nenhum dos dois quis me dizer porque querem que seja surpresa! À única coisa que eu sei é que quando os mestiços vierem até mim eu tenho que dar “conselhos”. Entro na sonserina, todos estão ali me esperando. Eu realmente gosto de ser Diretor da Sonserina, eu tenho muito orgulho das minhas cobras. Eu ensinei tudo para elas, para que elas possam sobreviver tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa. Admito que às ensinei à esconderes seus crimes, para que se elas fizessem alguma coisa errada pudessem escapar ilesas.

\- Estão todos aqui? - Observo toda à comunal e mentalmente conto cada um, logo confirmo que aqui estão todos - Eu tenho um comunicado, antes de Dumbledore se tornar Diretor à Sonserino sempre elegia um Representante. Acontece que isso foi desfeito, mas esse ano vamos voltar com isso! Porque esse cargo era importante, afinal o Representante era linha de comunicação entre à Diretoria e à Sonserina. - Por um momento todos ficaram em silêncio, mas Logan Laki perguntou.

\- Mas à Diretoria permitiu? Nós todos sabemos que à Diretora favorece os Grifinórios - Concordo, porque isso era verdade e eu admito que foi um sufoco para convencer à Minerva à deixar eu fazer isso. À condição foi que todas às casas teriam um representante.

\- Permitiu, desde que todas às casas tivessem um também. Vamos ter reuniões mensais para ter mais companheirismo entre às casas. - Tom fez um plano, ele já definiu outros representantes para às outras casas. Pelo que eu sei, meu namorado vêm influenciando outras casas para Puritanismo de Sangue, ele teve sucesso em todas menos Grifinória.

\- Quais são os candidatos das outras casas? - Quem perguntou foi Alvo, ele realmente parecia interessado. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai ganhar essa eleição, à maioria das pessoas da Sonserina são Sangue-Puros.

\- Defendendo à Igualdade de Sangue, na Grifinória temos James Potter, na Corvinal temos Joana Hilde e na Lufa-Lufa tem Adam Vilmo. Contra eles defendendo Puritanismo de Sangue, na Corvinal temos Decimus Lewis e na Lufa-Lufa tem Annora Robinson. James Potter não tem concorrente - Todos começaram à falar, Annora e Decimus foram influenciados por Tom e serão ajudantes de Alvo se ganharem à eleição.

\- Então às casas estão divididas entre Puritanismo e Igualdade, como vai ser à nossa eleição? - Foi Corvus que perguntou, todos estavam muito curiosos com tudo. Eu tenho certeza que tanto Annora e Decimus vão ganhar às eleições afinal eles são muito influentes na suas casas, mesmo que ambos estejam no terceiro ano.

\- Quero que vocês indiquem duas pessoas para concorrer, não se pode indicar à si mesmo e nem alguém do primeiro ano - Eles começaram à falar um com o outro, até que percebi Logan se levantar e dar uma passo à frente. Eu sabia que ele indicar alguém, eu sempre gostei de Longan ele cuida dos mais novos.

\- Eu quero indicar Alvo Severus Potter! - Muitas pessoas gritaram concordando, sorri, porque o plano estava indo perfeitamente bem agora só faltava um adversário e claro o Alvo aceitar à indicação.

\- Eu também aceito à indicação, mas quem quer ir contra mim? - Vários sonserino se entreolharam até que Mariana Tenei se levantou, ela era do sexto ano e era uma mestiça lembro que ela sempre quis se sentir igual.

\- Eu indico Dana Triten - Ao ver seu nome ser indicado, corou drasticamente. Desde que Alvo de um fora nela, ela se mantém afastada dos outros. Mas me pergunto se ela vai querer ir contra o Alvo ou não.

\- E..u Ac..eito - Ela gagueja, mas Alvo olha para ela com tanto veneno que ela se encolhe na cadeira, com certeza o Potter vai vencer principalmente com o Tom ajudando o Alvo.

\- Certo! Vocês tem uma semana para fazer sua campanha e boa sorte!

Logo depois eu vou embora

Tom On

Saio do castelo, de acordo com Severo eu tenho que ir até o Caldeirão Furado e encontrar o vendedor. Eu não sei o que é, mas ele diz que vou amar os meus presentes e ele disse que são três, mas um é do Alvo, eu estou tão animado! Eu adoro presentes e Severo sabe disso, eu quero muito saber o que é. Me preparo para aparatar e logo apareço no Caldeirão Furado, não tem ninguém à essa hora além de um homem num canto distante. Ele é baixo, seus olhos são negros e cabelos negros, parece que uma aura da morte em volta dele. Eu me lembro de quando eu morri, fui torturado num lugar chamado Campos de Punição e por Hades. Me aproximo do homem e me sento em sua frente.

\- Tom Pompeius? - Confirmo com à cabeça - Sou Nico Di Ângelo, você deve ter conhecido o meu Hades no Campo de Punição, mas não é disso que eu vim falar. Seu namorado, entrou em contato comigo e me pediu alguma coisas aqui está, acredite ele me pagou muito bem. E eles vêm direto do Submundo.

Nem quero saber como o Severo o pagou, é quando Nico coloca duas caixas em cima da mesa e logo depois se derrete nas sombras. Eu pensei que eu fosse assustador, abro uma das caixas e quase choro ao ver um lindo Basilisco negro eu volto fechar à caixa e abro à outra. Dentro têm duas lindas serpentes mágicas, da mesma espécie à Nagini o Alvo vai adorar.


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

Alvo On

Já era de manhã, eu, Scorp e Corvus começamos à espalhar os cartazes e folhetos sobre puritanismo de sangue. Eu admito que estou muito animado! Quero vencer está eleição, eu acho que eu tenho uma boa chance de vencer. Olho para Scorp, ele parece muito feliz me ajudando e eu realmente gosto de vê-lo feliz. Estou com medo que algo ruim aconteça, afinal ontem saiu à matéria sobre o namora meu e do Scorp. Eu tenho certeza que Harry vai fazer algo, mas eu não vou deixar ele separar eu e Scorp. Porque eu amo muito à minha pequena veela, eu não posso imaginar à minha vida sem ele. Eu nunca pensei que eu acharia alguém para amar, pelo menos não tão cedo na minha vida. Agora aqui estou eu! Aprendendo com um dos maiores Lords das Trevas, namorando à veela mais linda do mundo e tendo como melhor amigo uma criatura misteriosa. Falando em mistério o Corvus anda estranho, ele não para de olhar seu calendário Lunar e fica à cada dia mais tenso, como se estivesse esperando algo acontecer. Outra coisa estranha é que ele sempre some na Lua Cheia, percebi isso ano passado, mas escolhi ignorar porque confio no meu amigo. Mas nesta Lua Cheia vou seguir ele e descobrir o que está acontecendo!

É quando percebo Dana Triten vindo, quando nossos olhos se encontram à percebo estremecer. Vencer ela vai ser muito fácil, vou assustar ela até que desista ou vencer com à maioria dos votos, oque vier primeiro. Eu odeio absolutamente trouxas, quando eu tinha 7 anos meus pais me explicaram sobre eles, eu fico completamente enojado quando eu ouvi. Tudo isso só piorou quando eu me perdi, acabei esbarrando num grupo de homens que agora que me lembro não pareciam ser boa gente. Eles ficaram com raiva de mim e me bateram, logo depois eu fugi para longe e encontrei meus pais que não acreditaram em mim. Desde aquele dia eu criei ódio por trouxas, ano passado eu comecei à pesquisar ataques contra bruxos feitos por trouxas. Eu achei muitos e tenho uma ótima base para mostrar aos meus colegas, isso vai trazer eles para meu lado.

Foi quando alguns alunos começaram à descer, eles logo perceberam os folhetos e cartazes. Alguns sorriam, puros sangues, acontece que alguns mestiços pareciam concordar e outros pareciam desconfortáveis. Olho para Scorp, ele se aproxima de mim, eu coloco meu braço em sua volta. Mas eu sorria, porque eu estou preparado para contar um relato sobre trouxas, dor arquivos que eu encontrei. Quero ver à cara dos mestiços! Com certeza eles iram correndo para Severo. O meu plano está indo perfeitamente bem, tudo foi planejei.

\- Meus queridos colegas! Venho aqui hoje, para falar sobre uma tragédia que aconteceu ontem. À três da tarde num bairro trouxa, uma criança mestiça, que vinha à dois sofrendo abuso foi morta à tiros! Por seu pai trouxa que um ano antes foi inocentado da morte de sua esposa! Os papéis com o relato estão na mesa - Muitos pareciam com raiva - Me digam! Trouxas são ou não são monstros!? 

\- SIM! ALVO! ALVO! - Eles me aplaudia, eu me sentia um máximo. Foi quando, Dana Triten, deu um passo em frente eu podia ver que ela tremia dos pés à cabeça. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do medo saindo dela, admito que estou amando cada momento disso.

\- Meu pai é trouxa! Mas nunca me machucou - Eu sorri, afinal eu tinha uma ótima resposta para isso! Durante à noite eu pensei num plano, tudo vai sair do jeito que eu quero. Mas eu não entendo como ela pode ser tão iludida, um dia seu pai vai machucar ela e então ela vai ver à verdade.

\- Mas quantas vezes ele te olhou estranho? E você nunca percebeu que sua mãe não faz magia em casa? Vamos, Dana, admite que seu pai nunca quer ouvir sobre magia - Minha adversária ficou vermelha e olhou para todos os lado, ela procurava um jeito de fugir, mas não vou deixar e então finalmente disse.

\- Isso é verdade, mas eu sei que ele me ama! - Rio sem humor, porque ela realmente acredita nisso! Trouxas não podem amar humanos como nós. Somos diferente deles ou melhor somos superiores à qualquer um deles. Eles são um bando de animais, não têm às mesmas capacidade de nós.

\- Trouxas não podem nos amar! Somos muito mais superiores à eles, seu pai nunca vai te amar do jeito que você precisa. Pergunte à sua mãe, eu tenho certeza que ela vai dizer que seu pai queria um sem magia 

Então ela saiu correndo chorando, mas eu sorri porque essa eu ganhei! Foi quando eu senti uma em meu ombro, me virei e vi que era Scorp. Então ele me beijou, então tudo estava certo no mundo! Porque eu tinha alguém que me amava, um melhor amigo e estava preste ganhar uma eleição. Então meu belo namorado falou.

\- Vêm vamos comer!

Ele puxa eu e o Corvus. Ontem à noite eu tinha feito vários planos, um deles inclui ler o Scorp num lindo jantar na Torre de Astronomia. Só preciso falar com os elfos e conseguir uma autorização com professor Snape, eu tenho certeza que ele vai deixar. Faz algum tempo que eu queria passar um tempo sozinho com Scorp, ele merece isso e muito mais. Afinal ele é uma ótima pessoa.

Então chegamos no Grande Salão, hoje está para ser um ótimo dia. Vai ficar ainda melhor porque todos estão falando sobre o debate de hoje, será cada casa por vez e na frente de toda à escola.

Severo On

Hoje tomei café da manhã no meu escritório, afinal Tom foi se divertir com suas cobras. Rio porque desde que elas chegaram ele parece criança. Eu amo muito o Tom, não posso me ver vivendo sem ele. Nossos planos estão todos encaminhados, pelo o'que o quadro de Salazar me contou à eleição já começou! Sem falar que hoje à noite é o debate, Minerva pediu para o Tom ser o mediador e ela nem imagina o que esperar. Admito que é fácil manipular à Minerva, ela não aprendeu nada sendo Vice-Diretora do Alvo. Se fosse no tempo dele nossos planos não dariam certos. Às Vezes sinto falta dele, afinal foi ele que me ajudou quando eu mais precisava e ele também impediu que eu acabasse em Azkaban.

É quando minha porta é aberta, quem entra é Dana. Por um momento fico com pena dela, afinal ela está sob muita pressão. Eu sei que ela ama o pai dela, mas durante o ano passado inteiro ele vem vindo até mim falando sobre as brigas do país. Pelo o que ela me contou, o pai dela quer que ela vá para uma Faculdade trouxa e sua mãe quer que ela tenha uma educação mágica. Eu já vi mil alunos com o mesmo problema, geralmente acaba com os pais se separando e com sorte à criança fica com o mágico. Mas volto à meu problema em questão.

\- Dana, é um prazer ter você aqui, mas porque veio? - Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, eu gostava dela e Dana não tem culpa pelo o que está acontecendo, só foi pega no meio do fogo cruzado. Eu sei que Alvo vai acabar com ela, de um jeito que ela nunca mais vai se recuperar.

\- Eu tive uma discussão com Alvo, foi muito ruim e isso me fez lembrar dos meus problemas com meus pais. Ele está certo? - Então ela se sentou em minha frente, ela mexia às mãos nervosa o que é compreensível devido à situação atual. Eu queria poder ajudar ela de verdade.

\- Eu acho que sim, veja bem eu não tenho um bom histórico com trouxas. Eles não conseguem entender nosso mundo, eles formaram uma ideia sobre o mundo e qualquer coisa que abale isso é uma aberração. - Ela absorvia minhas palavras como esponja, eu era seu exemplo na escola.

\- Mas nosso mundo é melhor que o deles? - Essas dúvidas eram naturais, sempre me perguntam isso. Eu sempre dizia às mesmas coisas, porque é no que eu acredito o Tom me mostrou à verdade sobre o mundo.

\- Imagine viver sem magia, eu não falo sobre à parte prática dela, mas sim do encanto que ela traz! O mundo deles tudo tem um motivo para existir, no nosso tudo é mágico e misterioso e muito mais divertido - Ela fez sim com a cabeça, eu podia ver ela observendo minhas palavras.

\- Eu entendo, Professor Snape, eu concordo com você 

É então que ela se levanta, na mesma hora à porta foi aberta por ninguém menos que Alvo. Ele e Dana se olharam, então ela saiu correndo. O herdeiro de Tom simplesmente rosnou, ele irá fazer à vida dela um verdadeiro inferno. Mas me pergunto oque ele faz aqui, geralmente ele pede conselho para Tom. Eu via muito de Tom em Alvo, os dois poderiam ser pai e filho! Eu não dúvido que essa relação evolua para isso, porque os dois se dão tão bem. Nessas horas penso em Draco, ele é como um filho para mim. Eu sempre cuidei dele, desde que ele foi muito pequeno. Eu nunca entendi porque Lucius não o cuidava, acho que isso era mais fácil para ele. O pequeno Draco precisava de um pai e eu queria ter alguém para cuidar. Volto à olhar para Alvo, porque foi isso que aconteceu entre ele e Tom.

\- Você está bem, professor? Parece pensar profundamente - Saio de meus pensamentos, olho para Alvo que me olhava com curiosidade. Ele é um bom garoto, apesar de seus ideais questionáveis. Para os outros não para mim.

\- Estou bem, só estou pensando. Mas oque você precisa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Eu realmente estava preocupado! Geralmente ele fala com Tom, ou é muito sério ou é referente à eu ser chefe da casa. Eu realmente espero que seja o segundo.

\- Acontece que eu preciso de uma autorização, para poder fazer um jantar romântico na Torre de Astronomia para Scorp - Não me surpreendo, ele tem jeito de ser uma pessoa romântica e o meu afilhado vai adorar com certeza. É doce o que ele está fazendo, não são muitos garotos que fariam isso.

\- Claro que vou dar, eu tenho certeza que Scorp ficará muito feliz com tudo isso. E se lembre que hoje à noite tem o debate. Tom estará te esperando uma hora antes para falar com você - Ele concordou, mas eu vi que ele ainda queria perguntar alguma coisa. Eu podia ver isso em seus olhos.

\- Eu estou fazendo tudo certo? Não quero decepcionar ninguém - Apesar da maldade de seus olhos o Alvo era inseguro, como qualquer garoto da sua idade. Eu fico feliz que ele tenha me perguntado, porque ele é importante para mim.

\- Você não vai decepcionar ninguém. Tanto eu quanto o Tom, temos muito orgulho de você! Às coisas que você está fazendo são ótimas - Alvo sorriu, ele estava realmente feliz e isso enchia o meu coração, porque às vezes tudo que eu quero é um mundo melhor para meus alunos.

\- Obrigada! Você é um ótimo professor

Logo depois Alvo saiu, eu acho que eu fiz diferença desta vez! Como professor é meu dever ajudar os alunos, e quando eu consigo me esquenta por dentro.


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

Tom On

Me olho no espelho, estou usando um terno bem ajustado. Eu me sinto maravilhoso, mas também estou muito animado! Porque hoje é o grande debate, espero que tudo dê certo. Tenho certeza que Alvo vai se dar muito bem. O Debate vai ser ótimo, tudo vai sair perfeito! Eu tenho muito orgulho dele, tenho certeza que será um ótimo Lord. Vai até mesmo me superar, porque eu era fraco e não via a verdade que estava bem na minha frente. Eu precisava de alguém para me ajudar, que eu pudesse confiar e essa pessoa é Severo. Se eu tivesse confiado nele, eu nem teria morrido, mas não eu fui um idiota e não confiei nele. Mas agora eu sei a verdade, que sou mais forte com ele ao meu lado e quero ver se acho mais alguém. Pela primeira vez eu quero ter amigos! Mas não vou confiar neles, porque ainda tenho muitos segredos e tenho que tomar cuidado.

Os Alunos vão se surpreender hoje, porque o circo vai pegar fogo neste Debate. Por um momento meus olhos ficam vermelhos, mas logo pisco e eles voltam ao normal. Tenho que tomar cuidado, ninguém pode descobrir sobre mim. Mesmo que eu ache, que posso contar a Minerva quem sou de verdade e ela não vai acreditar. Mulher tola, não pode ver a verdade nem quando está bem na frente dos seus olhos. Talvez eu devesse me livrar dela, deixar Severo se tornar Diretor e eu Vice. Estaríamos no Controle da Escola, mas me pergunto como fazer isso. Eu quero que ela saia em Grande Estilo, com um lindo escândalo em sua volta e um alvo em seus costas. Talvez ela até morra, seria ótimo ver sua vida acabar e ela nunca mais incomodar. Mas tenho certeza que Dumbledore não ficaria feliz, mas ele quer a felicidade de Severo e por isso não fará nada.

Resolvo sair, tenho que ir para o Debate. Já tenho a lista de perguntas que vão ser feitas para os Candidatos, eu tenho fé naqueles que eu escolhi a dedo. Mas me preocupa com a Grifinória, não encontrei ninguém que quisesse Puritanismo de Sangue ou algo parecido. Eu preciso achar alguém que queira poder, mas quem dentro daquela maldita Casa quer isso!? Eu nem acredito que eles saibam o que é isso, são pessoas sem mente que não pensam em nada além de aventura. E todos o amam por isso, o que na minha opinião isso é idiotice. Têm que se pensar, e planejar as coisas com cuidado e não fazendo as coisas de qualquer jeito como fazem. Um dia um deles vai morrer, e então o culpado será o Diretora. Espera isso é um ótimo plano! Matar um Grifinório e então por como se fosse desatenção da Diretor, isso é perfeito.

Tenho certeza que Severo me apoiar, ele já deve estar no Grande Salão com seus alunos. Estou preocupado com ele, seus pesadelos estão piorando cada vez mais. Eu quero ajudar ele, mas não sei como! Ele precisa falar sobre o que aconteceu com ele, mas não quer falar isso comigo será que consigo um Curandeiro da Mente para ele? Talvez ele consiga se abrir, porque sei que ele está sofrendo muito e preciso ajudar ele de alguma forma. Pelo menos com todo esse planejamento sobre Gina Weasley e a Varinha das Varinhas. Ela ainda têm alguns dias até ter que entregar, é quando chego no Grande Salão e vejo que todos estão sentados e os candidatos estão divididos em duas mesas de acordo se são: Contra ou Afavor do Puritanismo de Sangue e no meio têm plataforma para mim. Vou até lá e então começo.

\- Boa Noite a todos, hoje teremos o Debate e daqui a Seis Dias teremos a eleição! Agora defendendo o Puritanismo de Sangue, na Sonserina Alvo Severus Potter, na Corvinal temos Decimus Lewis e na Lufa-Lufa temos Annora Robinsons - Ele se levantou, todos os Puritanos se levantam e batem palmas era metade da escola - Defendendo a Igualdade, temos Dana Triten, na Grifinória James Sirius Potter, Corvinal Joana Hilde e na Lufa-Lufa Adam Vilmo - Vieram palmas mais silenciosas. - Agora primeira pergunta, de Alluka1: O puritanismo rejeita tudo que é trouxa como músicas ?O que iria acontecer com os bruxos que são meio trouxas e os abortos? - O primeiro que se levantou para falar, foi Alvo.

\- Às músicas trouxas são uma ofensa para nós Bruxos, muitos falam como se nossa espécie fosse um tipo de monstro que assusta às crianças! - Vieram palmas, mas agora quem se levantou foi Annora, ao mesmo tempo que Alvo se sentava. Eu podia ver Dana ficando nervosa e mexendo as mãos sem parar.

\- Os Abortos, deviam ter uma educação trouxa porque não fazem parte da nossa Comunidade ou até mesmo a Magia dos Nascidos-Trouxas serem transferidas para o Aborto. Não devia existir mestiços, porque Bruxos não devem se misturar com Trouxas! - Sorriu, tudo está indo muito bem. Até que então pego à próxima pergunta e falo.

\- De leticia466: Os puro sangues que não querem ter casamentos arranjados serão desolados das suas famílias? - Decimus se levantou para responder, eu sabia que sua mãe foi forçada a um relacionamento forçado. E isso é pessoal para ele, por isso tenho certeza que vai dar uma ótima resposta.

\- Claro que não, isso é só um modo de ser levado ao Mundo Trouxa! Eles dizem que os Puro-Sangue são o problema, mas agora eu pergunto quantos bruxos criado por Bruxos acabam como abusadores!? - Eu podia ouvir sussurros da platéia, todos estava tenso com qual seria resposta do outro grupo e foi James Potter que se levantou e começou a falar.

\- Isso não é verdade! Qual é sua prova? Para falar sobre isso? Afinal você é só um Puro Sangue - Várias pessoas riram, mas Decimus continuou firme e em pé. Parecia pronto para uma briga, e eu sabia que ele ia vencer essa briga com honra ou melhor dizendo sem honra e então falou.

\- Vou admitir algo, meu tio foi roubado por Trouxas quando criança. Ele foi encontrado com 11 Anos e mesmo assim, quando adulto virou um Abusador porque foi o'que os trouxas fizeram com ele! - E voltou a se sentar, todos abaixaram a cabeça. Em memória de um bebê que poderia se tornar um Grande Bruxo, mas tudo mudou por causa dos trouxas.

\- Próxima pergunta! É de gyuhaothe8, e é o seguinte: O puritanismo aceita casamento entre um puro sangue e um mestiço? - Alvo voltou a se levantar, parecia perfeito e pronto para falar. Eu via confiança em seus olhos e eu sabia que era graças a mim que ele conseguia isso.

\- Os Mestiços têm que cortar o contato com os Trouxas, porque eles são uma má influência para os Bruxos. Acredite, temos mais denúncia de abusos em casas que têm Bruxos que ainda falam com trouxas. Enquanto que aqueles que quebraram o contato, se tornaram pessoas melhores - Bato palmas, junto com várias outras pessoas e então olho para outra bancada. Que fica quieta, não sabendo o que dizer e então continuo.

\- De EHPotterMalfoy, que pergunta o seguinte: Os sangue puros devem continuar se misturando aos sangue ruins? - Era uma pergunta tensa, foi então que Adam se levantou e eu fiquei um pouco surpreso. Porque não esperava por isso, geralmente ele é muito tímido e não fala tanto. 

\- Os Puro-Sangue devem ser exterminados! Eles destróem tudo que tocam! Precisamos acabar com todos e tirar sua magia, lançar eles nu no Mundo Trouxa! - Abro a boca chocado, eu nunca vi um nascido-trouxa ser tão agressivo. E para mim isso é uma surpresa, olho para os outros e ninguém fala nada até que Annora se levanta e fala calma.

\- Você é Nascido-Trouxa, não é? - Então ela se vira para o resto dos alunos e continua - Isso é uma demonstração, do que os trouxas fazem com à mente de um bruxo! Não é culpa dos Nascido-Trouxa serem assim, eles nasceram na família errada - Nem preciso me virar, para saber que os alunos estão em pé e aplaudindo Annora. Me viro e falo.

\- Todos fiquem calmos, vamos continuar com às perguntas. - Volto para os candidatos e faço uma pergunta - Agora a pergunta de Astx13, que pergunta: Eles estão promovendo a separação dos mundos, ou a unificação e morte/submissão dos trouxas? - Até mesmo eu fico tensa, porque não esperava isso e então olho para Alvo que entende porque se levantou.

\- Porque não podemos ser o únicos no Mundo, temos tantas coisas boas e o que os trouxas trouxeram? Nada, além de violência e sofrimento! Nos caçam até agora, têm cultos que mancham no Sociedade! Então se precisar será violência, mas vamos dar uma chance de rendição - Bato palmas, como muitos. Porque foi um ótimo discurso, olho para Daina ela nem se mexe está encolhida contra o banco, por isso continuo.

\- Agora a última pergunta de Brulipi, essa vai direto para Alvo: Como você pode defender o puritanismo de sangue sendo que a sua avó era uma nascida trouxa e o seu suposto professor mentor é um mestiço? - Eu coro, porque sei que ele está falando de mim. Eu quero que ele não fale, mas isso era inevitável e Alvo se levantou pronto para falar.

\- Minha Vó, é uma mancha em nossa família! Você sabe quanto de mal ela fez às pessoas? De como ela infernizou a vida de Sonserinos? Quanta corações ela partiu às de propósito! E falo sobre meu Professor o quanto ele sofreu? Todos aqueles trouxas que o machucaram! E você me pergunta, ele não tem marcas disso? Pergunte à qualquer Mestiço! Eles vão dizer que ainda têm marcas de Abuso!

Por um momento se faz silêncio, até que todos explode em aplausos! Eu também faço, até mesmo uma lágrima caiu do meu olho.


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

Scorpius On

Me sento na escada, eu não sei bem porque estou aqui. Alvo pediu para que eu esperasse na escada perto da Torre de Astronomia, eu vou esperar pacientemente. Porque estou ansioso e amo surpresas! São tão legais, meu pai sempre faz festas surpresas para mim porque estranhamente sempre esqueço do meu aniversário. Quando eu completar 17 Anos, ele vai fazer uma Grande Festa e convidar toda a Comunidade Puro Sangue, vai ser tão divertido! Não vejo a hora de isso acontecer, se eu fechar os olhos posso me imaginar dançando pelo Salão junto com Alvo. Ele me guiando por toda a Dança, e todos os olhares em mim. Posso até mesmo imaginar os sussurros das pessoas, delas me admirando e dizendo como eu sou afortunado em ter Alvo. Ao mesmo tempo que meu amor sussurra palavras doces contra meu ouvido, abro meus olhos e só consigo imaginar isso! Eu amo tanto esse sonho! E não vejo à hora que ele aconteça, no momento parece distante, mas tenho certeza que logo vai acontecer.

Eu sei que com Alvo, os meus sonhos vão se tornar Realidade. Porque ele se importa comigo, quer fazer com que eu me sinta bem e que todos os meus desejos sejam concedidos. Eu sou uma pessoa tão sortuda, minha Veela escolheu tão bem ao decidir por Alvo. Muito melhor do que qualquer outro aluno de qualquer outra família, têm algo em Alvo que me atrai para ele. Talvez seja o fato dele ser sádico, sempre que ele machuca alguém posso ver prazer em seus olhos e como ele se sente bem com isso. Na verdade ver isso nele me deixa animado de um jeito estranho, que ainda não entendo completamente e às vezes isso faz minha Veela querer pular em cima de Alvo e beijar ele até que eu desmaie por falta de ar. Isso de certa forma, me assusta muito! Porque sinto, que isso quer me controlar e quero fazer as coisas com calma. Sem me machucar ou Alvo, eu estou com medo de acabar machucado se for com muita sede ao pote. Mas ao mesmo tempo, quero sentir os lábios de Alvo em mim.

Pare, Scorpius! Tente pensar em coisas que não ativem sua Veela, começo a pensar no Debate. Foi tudo perfeito, Alvo se saiu muito bem nele, todos os Puro-Sangue os apoiaram e concordaram com ele. E a aquela explosão do Nascido-Trouxa, só trouxe mais apoio para nossa Campanha. Às pessoas estão se juntando à nossa causa, e isso está animando muito nosso Grupo. Principalmente Alvo, que prometeu me contar seus novos planos essa à noite e realmente espero que ele me conte. Quero ser um Apoio para Alvo, não só seu companheiro. Quero ativamente ajudar ele, mas preciso que ele se abra. O que torna um pouco mais complicado, porque o Alvo é uma pessoa fechada e só conta às coisas quando está tudo certo.

É quando ouço passos, levanto minha cabeça e vejo Alvo. Ele veste às roupas da Sonserina, mas mesmo assim está muito bonito. Seus cabelos têm gel e estão puxados para trás, parecido com o que meu pai usava quando era jovem. Alvo se aproxima de mim e estende uma venda, me levanto e viro de costas. Ele usa venda para cobrir meus olhos, e então pega em minhas mão. Sua mão é tão macia e faz eu me sentir tão bem, é quando chegamos numa outra escada. Ele começou a me ajudar a subir, suas mãos me levantaram pelo quadril e isso me deixou todo corado. E Alvo me colocou sentado numa cadeira e então tirou minha venda, abro minha boca chocado. Na minha frente uma linda mesa, com uma toalha verdes, prato e talheres de prata. No meio tinha velas vermelhas que iluminavam todos os ambientes, vejo Alvo se sentar e minha frente, então pergunta.

\- Então, o que você acha? Os Elfos Domésticos me ajudaram - Sorriu, tudo é tão bonito, têm até mesmo uma jarra de Cerveja Amanteigada. É então que sinto uma vontade, de esfregar o meu pé no de Alvo. Mas me seguro e resolvi cruzar as pernas, então que pego na mão de Alvo e digo.

\- Isso é lindo, Alvo. Eu realmente, não mereço tudo isso. Você é muito bom para mim, porque você faz isso? Porque aceitar ser meu companheiro? - Foi então que um Elfo apareceu e serviu uma comida para nós, eu comecei a comer, mas ao mesmo tempo que olhava para Alvo esperando sua respostas. 

\- Você realmente não entende, não é? Você é tudo que eu preciso, Scorp. Você é doce na medida certa, eu amo cada parte sua. Me importo muito com você, e Scorp tu és perfeito! - Engulo a comida, mas meus olhos estavam cheios de água. Ninguém nunca falou assim comigo, ele realmente se importa comigo e isso faz eu me sentir quente por dentro.

\- Eu também me importo com você, Alvo eu amo até mesmo o seu lado sádico. O Seu jeito violento me atrai, mas ao mesmo sei que você nunca me machucaria - Nós tínhamos terminado de comer, e Alvo se levantou pegando em minhas mãos. Eu me levanto e fico em sua frente, sendo ele mais alto que eu e falou.

\- Eu nunca vou te machucar, porque você é minha pequena Veela. Você é completamente perfeito, e quero que esteja ao meu lado pelo resto da vida - Foi então que ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e falou baixinho - Posso te beijar? 

Faço sim com a cabeça e logo senti seus lábios nos meus, suas mãos puxaram minha cintura contra seu corpo. Seus lábios se moviam contra os meus, eu seguia seu movimento lentamente e com cuidado. Foi então que sua língua se aproximou com delicadeza dos meus lábios, abri minha boca e senti sua língua explorando a minha boca. Coloco minhas mãos em seus ombros, enquanto que às suas apertavam minha cintura. Foi então que minha visão começou a embaçar, mas eu não ligava. Só fiz uma dança com sua língua, e exploramos juntos isso. Até que meus joelhos fraquejaram e Alvo me segurou.

\- Scorp! Você está bem? Eu te machuquei? - Ele me colocou sentado na cadeira e se ajoelhou pegando em minhas mãos, eu me sentia muito melhor agora. Mas esse foi melhor beijo que eu já tive! E quero que Alvo saiba disso, e não se sinta mal por tudo isso. Porque ele me deu uma sensação tão boa!

\- Estou ótimo, esse foi o melhor beijo que você já me deu. Eu não entendo o que estou sentindo, é diferente de tudo que já senti e amo essa sensação que você me traz - Alvo sorriu e me beijou novamente, e então eu estava no céu.

Corvus On

Olho para tudo em minha volta, a Cabana dos Gritos é sempre a mesma nunca muda. Eu me sinto tão mal, não quero ficar sozinho aqui. Mas é preciso, não posso correr pela grama. Pelo que eu não esteja com meu Alfa, e eu sei que isso vai demorar e eu me sinto cada vez pior. Meus desmaio estão acontecendo cada vez mais, ano que vem com certeza vou começar a ter dores de cabeça. Eu só quero ser uma pessoa normal, mas não eu sou um lobisomem! E isso está me destruindo, eu quero tentar entender às partes boas dê ser um Lobisomem, mas eu não consigo enxergar isso. Fecho meus olhos e me enrolo em volta de mim mesmo como uma bola, é então que sinto às mudanças do meu corpo dói tanto! Lágrimas se acumulam sobre meus olhos.

Tento me levantar nessa forma, mas não consigo e volto a cair contra o chão. Eu quero andar fazer alguma coisa! Mas estou muito fraco e nem consigo me mexer, é então que ouço passos. Meus olhos se arregalam e me encolho mais sobre meu corpo. Mas meus olhos se concentram na entrada. É então que vejo, James Potter e o meu irmão. Meu corpo inteiro começa a tremer, os dois arregalaram os olhos e o Potter tentou se aproximar, mas Diogo o segurou e falou.

\- É perigoso! Isso é um Lobisomem, James! Logo vai nos atacar e morder para viramos como ele - Eu tremia, porque James tirou à varinha e apontou para mim. Ele se aproximou e eu tentei levantar, mas estou muito fraco e volto a cair. Eu quero ir embora, eles vão me machucar eu estou com tanto medo.

\- Não acho que seja Perigo, Diogo. Ele é fraco e mal consegue se levantar, não vai nos atacar. O Teddy que é amigo da família o pai dele era Lobisomem, mas era beta, acho que esse é um Ômega - Diogo se aproxima de mim e toca minhas costas, choro e grito, suas mãos queimam minha pele. Amanhã estará muito machucado e nem quero ver como está agora.

\- Não toque nele! Seu idiota, Ômega não suportam o toque de quem não é seu Alfa. O que você acha que devemos fazer com ele? - Os dois sentaram na minha frente e ficaram me olhando, minha respiração estava cada vez mais rápida. Eu estou pânico, eles são do mal e vão me machucar eu estou com tanto medo.

\- Podemos tipo cutucar ele, eu nunca gostei de lobisomens! Sempre mordendo outros, são verdadeiras pragas e porque não fazer ele sofrer - O Potter franziu o cenho, não parecia nenhum pouco convencido. Eu quero o meu Alfa Alvo e o Companheiro Teddy aqui! Que alguém me salve.

\- Acho que melhor não, papai sempre conta em como Remus Lupin sofria nas transformação. Vamos somente contar os outros, podemos cobrar para vê-lo 

Então meus olhos começam a escurecer e caio contra o chão.


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

Mirelle On

Ele é tão bonito! Com seus cabelos espetados e seus lindos olhos verdes, estou completamente apaixonada. Tudo que quero é beijar seus lábios e sentir suas mãos pelo meu corpo, talvez possamos ter filhos! Seria perfeito, eu adoraria quando fosse mais velha estar inchada com os filhos do Alvo. E ouvir ele sussurrar no meu ouvido que me ama, que me quer só para ele. Eu não entendo porque gosto dele, mas sei que gosto tudo nele me atrai e me faz querer atacar ele com tudo que posso para que ele se apaixone por mim. Eu sinto isso desde o Ano passado quando nos conhecemos pela primeira vez, eu estou na Grifinória no meu Terceiro Ano e quando vi Alvo eu sabia que ele era meu companheiro. Tudo nele é perfeito, seu corpo e o jeito que ele voa com a vassoura me encantaram. Eu sei que ele nunca falou comigo, mas eu não ligo eu sei que ele gosta de mim. Porque vejo isso em seus olhos quando olhamos um para o outro. E sim trocamos olhares, sempre que podemos nós olhamos um para o outro. Eu sei que ele me quer, e eu também o quero com tudo que posso. Eu sei que vários garotos têm interesse em mim, mas eu não ligo! Eu só quero o Alvo, sentir seus beijos e seu toque. Quero me dar para ele, e sei que ele vai me aceitar mesmo que eu precise usar o meu encanto Veela.

Mas têm uma pessoa que odeio, e é Scorpius Malfoy! Eu odeio ele com tudo que posso, como ele pode roubar o que é meu? Eu sou perfeita e pronta para qualquer coisa, o Malfoy é magricelo e acho que nem daria no couro. Aquele garoto está sempre me atrapalhando, eu quero pegar Alvo sozinho, mas ele está sempre acompanhado do varapau. Que sei que é uma Veela, que está usando magia negra para encantar Alvo. Porque ele devia ser o meu companheiro! Devíamos estar namorando, ser o Casal Real de Hogwarts. Eu sou Abelha Rainha da Grifinória e eu sei que na Sonserina o Alvo é o Rei. Por isso precisamos juntar nossas casas, dominaremos toda a Hogwarts! Mas o Malfoy está no meu caminho, sempre seguindo o Alvo para lá e para cá, e eu sei que o meu companheiro o odeia. Posso ver isso em seus olhos, quando ele olha para mim e parece implorar para eu ir até ele. Para salvar ele do Malfoy, que deve estar enganando ele de alguma forma. Tipo com chantagem ou até mesmo Magia Negra, eu já falei para o Professor Snape, mas ele não acredita em mim de jeito nenhum. Acho que é porque sou Grifinória.

Mas uma pessoa acreditou em mim, e foi Harry Potter! Ele me mandou uma carta, dizendo que Alvo está sobre o feitiço Veela. E respondi concordando com ele, porque eu sei que é verdade. Vejo isso nos olhos de Alvo todo o dia, aqueles olhos apaixonados que bebem o meu corpo com os olhos. Eu amo ele, e sei que ele me ama. Por isso, hoje vou fazer minha jogada. Então ninguém vai duvidar mais de mim, é quando vejo Alvo saindo do Grande Salão. Me levanto e começo a seguir ele, o vejo ir para o Pátio me pergunto onde está Scorpius e porque não está com Alvo. Mas não ligo, essa é minha chance! Ele se senta do lado do Lago Negro, ajusto o meu peito e minhas roupas. Eu devo estar linda agora, pronta para encantar, sei de várias garotas que também estão a fim dele. Mas ele é meu e de mais ninguém, é quando me sento ao seu lado e ele me olha com seus olhos apaixonados.

\- Eu sei que você sabe quem eu sou, nós finalmente estamos sozinhos e isso é muito importante para mim. Porque agora posso te libertar - Ele me olha estranho, tento pegar sua mão, mas ele se afasta. Olho ao redor, mas não vejo ninguém que pode nos atrapalhar. Eu não entendo, porque ele não está me beijando? Deve ser o feitiço, eu preciso quebrar isso.

\- Eu não sei quem é você! Eu estou esperando os meus amigos, então por favor vá embora. Ou você vai pagar do jeito muito ruim - Seus olhos brilhavam, por um momento eu senti medo e quis fugir daqui. Mas respirei fundo e sorri, eu não podia me deixar abater! Eu precisava libertar o meu companheiro.

\- Eu sou uma Veela, você é meu companheiro! Precisamos ficar juntos, ter filhos juntos! Eu sei que você está sobre um feitiço, mas vou te proteger e não deixar o Malfoy te levar de mim 

Eu me inclinei sobre ele, mas ele se levantou e virou de costas. Eu não podia acreditar, ele estava me negando! Deve ser o maldito feitiço, preciso fazer alguma coisa. Me levanto do chão e puxei seu braços, o forçando a se virar e então beijei seus lábios. Eram tão macios e carnudos, eu estava no céu. Coloco minhas mãos sobre seus ombros, tento colocar minha língua em sua boca, mas então ouço um grito.

\- ALVO! PORQUE!? - O Potter me empurrou para o chão e se virou, lá estava o Malfoy lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. Parecia que seu coração tinha sido quebrado, mas eu somente sorri. Porque eu tinha quebrado o feitiço, agora o Alvo era meu e ninguém iria me tirar dele.

\- Seu feitiço acabou, Malfoy! O Alvo é meu vá embora, você não tem mais lugar aqui - O Malfoy corre assustado e triste, eu sorriu e me viro para o Alvo sorrindo. Mas vejo seus olhos pegarem fogo, dou uma passo para trás e é quando ele pega os meus cabelos. E então puxa com força e diz.

\- Você é uma puta, não é!? Fazendo isso comigo e com Scorp, mas você vai pagar não se preocupe, eu vou te deixar pura novamente. E eu prometo, vai doer muito - Ele puxa os meus cabelos e vai até o Lago, tento me soltar ou fugir. Mas isso só faz o meu cabelo doer ainda mais, parece que suas mãos estão pegando fogo.

\- Por favor...Me solte! Isso foi ideia do seu pai! Culpa dele não minha, pensa em como podemos ser felizes - Chegamos no Lago, e ele afundou minha cabeça no lago. A Água entra em minhas vias aéreas, tento voltar, mas não consigo é quando ele retira minha cabeça e diz.

\- Eu tenho uma amiga para você, vocês vão se dar muito bem porque ambos são venenosas.

Foi então que eu a via, uma serpente venenosa. A última coisa que senti, foram suas presas em meu pescoço.

Scorpius On

Saio correndo, nem percebo que passo por Corvus. Só continuo correndo, eu não sei para onde estou indo, só sei que o meu coração está ferido. Como Alvo pode fazer isso comigo? Ele beijou outra garota que não era eu, porque fez isso? Eu não entendo eu fiz algo errado? Foi algo que eu disse? Me sinto perdido, só quero entrar embaixo de uma coberta e nunca mais sair. Ou até mesmo ter os braços de Severo em minha volta. Meu padrinho com certeza me entenderia. Troco de rota e vou até à Sala do meu padrinho, eu posso sentir o meu corpo doendo e me sinto muito inadequado. Como se eu não fosse o certo para o Alvo, me sinto sujo por dentro. 

É quando sinto na Sala do meu padrinho, para em frente à porta. Será que devo entrar, ou simplesmente ir de volta para meu quarto e me esconder lá até que eu não consiga mais respirar. Porque se não sou adequado para meu companheiro, quem sou eu? Então que me afastei da porta e voltei a correr, para Torre de Astronomia. Ninguém vai lá a essa hora, posso me esconder até minha morte. Porque afinal não mereço viver. Enquanto que corro, não percebo que bato em Minerva.

\- Sr. Malfoy, você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa - Faço não com à cabeça e seco minhas lágrimas. Eu não gosto dela, não quero contar a ela o que estou sentindo. Só quero ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Quero ter meu pai, junto a mim. Dói tanto, sinto tanta dor por dentro.

\- Eu estou bem, só me deixe em paz

Ela fez uma cara feia, mas eu continuei correndo. Eu não ligava para ela ou às outras coisas, só quero ter minha vida de volta. A que eu tinha antes de ver o que vi no Lago Negro. Eu só não entendo o porque!?

Alvo On

Sigo as instruções do colar para saber onde Scorp está, eu não acredito que ele viu aquilo. Eu nunca vou me perdoar pelo o que aconteceu! Eu não queria machucar ele, a culpa não era minha. Foi maldita Mirelle, ainda bem que eu a matei! Eu não entendo porque fiz isso, mas eu tinha que fazer. Parecia a única coisa certa a ser feita, agora tenho que concertar as coisas com Scorp. Não posso deixar ele sozinho, tenho que cuidar dele com tudo que eu posso. Mas sinto que no momento eu falhei com ele, porque agora deve estar na Torre de Astronomia todo triste, preciso cuidar dele e fazer um sorriso novamente abrir em seus lindos lábios. Só espero que eu chegue à tempo, antes que ele faz alguma besteira.


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Oito

Alvo On

Chego na Torre de Astronomia, tudo é silencioso lá dentro. Mas o que pega meus olhos é Scorpius, ele se senta na Ponta da Torre de Astronomia e parece balançar seus pés na beira. Meu coração para de ver ele assim, me aproximo lentamente, mas mesmo assim ele me ouve. É quando se vira, vejo seu lindo rosto manchado por lágrimas e seus olhos inchados de tristeza. Tudo que quero é matar novamente Mirelle, fazer ela sofrer ainda mais pelo que fez com a minha pequena veela. Mas também sinto raiva de mim mesmo, porque isso foi culpa minha! Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa, não devia ter deixado isso acontecer. Não posso deixar minha companheira sentir dor, eu tenho que cuidar dele! Não posso deixar ele sofrer, é meu trabalho proteger ele e sinto que a cada passo estou falhando. Isso corta o meu coração por dentro, eu sofro em pensar que não estou fazendo o meu melhor que sou um péssimo companheiro veela. Tento me aproximar, mas ele só abraça o próprio corpo e treme. Sinto que qualquer vento vai bater nele e então ele vai cair, para eu nunca mais poder ver ele. Só quero beijar seu rosto, acariciar sua face e cuidar cada parte dele com amor. Olho para trás e não vejo nada, mexo com a varinha e tranquei a porta. Não quero que ninguém nos interrompa.

\- O que você quer, Alvo? Veio me contar que não sirvo para você? Que prefere uma garota com peitos e tudo que vem no pacote! - Ele parecia soluçar, e meu coração para ao ver uma brisa passar por ele. Sinto medo que ele caia, que não possa mais sentir seus braços nos meus o teu cheiro.

\- Eu não quis que aquilo acontecesse, foi uma armação do meu pai! Ele mandou Mirelle fazer isso! Eu te amo, Scorpius! Não posso ver minha vida sem você e saia dai por favor - Meu peito doía, acho que o dele também pelo jeito que segurava o peito. Dou mais um passo, quero correr até ele, mas isso pode assustar ele. Por isso respiro fundo, tento me acalmar.

\- Você não sabe, como doeu ver aquela menina te beijar! Agora todos vão saber que você me traiu, que eu não sou o bastante para você! - Ele olha para baixo e isso me deixa tenso com que ele pode fazer - Eu não sou o bastante, não mereço estar aqui ou respirar o mesmo ar que você! 

Tenho medo do que ele vai fazer, por isso corro e o seguro pela cintura o puxando contra o meu peito. Posso sentir suas lágrimas manchando minha blusa, seus punhos puxando a minha roupa. O tremor do seu corpo, caímos ambos ajoelhados no chão e segurei os punhos de Scorpius afastando um pouco de mim. Ele não abria os olhos, mas eu via às lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos. O jeito que sua pele estava pálida, mas de uma forma bela como antes. Ele estava assustado e com medo, eu queria beijar ele e o abraçar. Mas era muitas coisas que eu queria fazer, mas somente respirei fundo. E tentei me acalmar, eu queria falar tanta coisa para ele! Mas eu tinha que dizer a coisa certa, para que ele não se assustasse e desistisse de mim.

\- Scorpius, abra seus lindos olhos azuis acinzentados para mim! - Ele então os abre, vejo tanta dor dentro deles. Parece estar sofrendo tanto, quero só ver ele sorrir novamente. Ter ele feliz e me ajudando a dominar Hogwarts! Quero sentir seus lábios novamente nos meus e trançar seus cabelos.

\- Não minta para mim, aquela garota vai espalhar para todos que te beijou! Às pessoas nunca vão acreditar em mim, que você me ama de verdade 

Então beijei seus lábios, ele tentou se afastar, mas eu mexi os meus lábios contra o seus e ele logo abriu os lábios. Eu penetrei minha língua na sua e explorava sua boca, suas mãos puxavam os meus cabelos, às minhas mãos seguravam sua cintura com força que eu não duvido que deixará marca. Mas eu não ligo para isso, só quero marcar ele como meu e mostrar a todos que ele é meu e mais ninguém. Quando nos separamos eu disse.

\- As pessoas vão acreditar em você, sabe o porque? Mirelle está morta, vamos dizer que ela teve um acidente com uma cobra - Eu ri, porque amei ver o olhar de medo em seus olhos e o tremor do seu corpo. Aquela vadia, mereceu cada momento daquilo e queria que ela tivesse sofrido mais.

\- Você a matou? Por mim, Al? Você matou a Mirelle por mim!? - Ele tinha os olhos arregalados, acariciei seus cabelos platinados e olhei profundamente em seus olhos tão bonitos. Eu via sua alma se curando, ele melhorando pouco a pouco, foi então que ele sorriu parecia tão feliz.

\- Claro que sim! Eu não podia deixar ela te machucar daquele jeito, eu precisava cuidar de você e te proteger daquela língua de leão dela. - Foi então que Scorpius pulou no meu pescoço, nós caímos para trás com ele em cima de mim. Coloco minhas mãos sobre sua cintura e então vejo seu lindo sorriso com tanta felicidade.

\- Obrigada, Alvo. Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim, obrigada por tudo! Você nunca vai me deixar, não é? Lutaremos contra o seu pai juntos, né? - Pego em seu rosto e aproximei ele do meu. Beijamos nossos lábios e logo sentir o amor sendo transmitido por ele, nós estamos apaixonados e isso é um máximo.

\- Claro que sim, minha pequena veela! Nós vamos vencer o Santo Potter, você vai adorar a minha retaliação a morte de Mirelle não foi o bastante e logo teremos tudo que precisamos! E agora me diga, Scorpius, você é meu da mesma forma que eu sou seu? - Os olhos deles brilhavam e ele beijou todo o meu rosto, isso fez eu me sentir muito bem. E ele logo deitou em meu peito, e eu alisei suas costas.

\- Sim, eu sou e ninguém vai mudar isso. Nós somos perfeitos juntos e às pessoas vão ter que engolir isso. Só te peço uma coisa, nunca me deixe - E eu beijei seus cabelos enquanto que alisava suas costas e disse.

\- Nunca meu amor!

Corvus On

Eu me sinto horrível, e muito sujo na verdade. Só quero esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, James e Diogo trouxeram vários alunos para me ver. Com certeza sou assunto na Grifinória, e eu não quero isso! Eu sentia tanta dor pelo meu corpo, de estar naquele ambiente contaminado por pessoas que não era meu companheiro. Em minha mente, eu implorava chamando por Teddy! Mas ninguém veio, e eu sofri aquela humilhação sozinha. Foi difícil para mim, mas tente ser forte e até mesmo a atacar eles. Mas não funcionou, eu não tinha forças para isso! Porque sou um ômega e fraco, não posso nem mesmo defender eu mesmo como vou defender os meus futuros filhotes? 

É quando Scorpius passa chorando por mim, o que aconteceu? Começo a ir para o Lago Negro, que é onde fiquei de encontrar Scorpius e Alvo. Passo pelas árvores e fico paralisado no lugar, porque vejo Alvo afogando uma garota no Lago, penso em fazer alguma coisa acontece que deve ter um bom motivo por isso não faço nada. Quando ele pára, parece chamar uma cobra que mata a garota e depois vai embora. Quando o Lago volta a ficar vazio me aproximo, preciso achar um jeito de livrar do corpo. Assim posso proteger o meu Bando, me aproximo no corpo e comecei a arrastar para a floresta. Eu não tenho medo da Floresta Proibida, sou um Lobisomem e às coisas que têm aqui dentro não me assustam. Olho em volta e não vejo ninguém, esse feitiço é muito complicado e só se aprende no sétimo ano. Pego minha varinha e aceno.

\- Arbus! 

Logo no lugar do corpo, se encontra um grande carvalho muito parecido com às outras árvores em volta. Perfeito, começo a prestar atenção na árvore e procuro falhas, mas não consigo achar nenhuma. Tive sorte dessa saber esse feitiço, é permanente e não pode ser revertido! Ninguém vai perceber que já foi um corpo, eu só tenho que cobrir os meus rastros. Uso minha varinha e ao mesmo tempo que ando, cubro todos os rastros de onde pisei. Até que voltei ao Lago Negro, e quando percebo que Alvo junto com Scorpius estão lá. O meu Alfa corre até mim e ele parece preocupado, mas eu somente sorrio. 

\- Corvus, você não viu uma garota por aqui? Alguém passou com um corpo? - Eu me sentia mais calmo, porque eu fiz a coisa certa. Me livre completamente do corpo e nunca vão ligar o corpo ao Alvo. Eu só queria contar a verdade, sobre eu ser Lobisomem, mas tenho medo que não me aceitem.

\- Não se preocupe, Alvo. Eu já me livrei do Corpo, eu vim treinando um feitiço de Transfiguração que transforma uma pessoa em árvore e ninguém vai descobrir - Os dois arregalaram os olhos, mas Scorpius logo me abraçou e eu batia no ombro dele. Foi então que senti uma mão em meu ombro e olhei para cima vi o Alvo me olhando dizendo.

\- Muito Bem, Corvus! Você é um ótimo amigo 

Esse dia acabou de melhorar.


	29. Capítulo Vinte e Nove

Tom On 

\- Você fizeram o que!?

Passo às mãos pelos cabelos, eu não posso acreditar no que fizeram. Eu não sei se fico orgulhoso, afinal mataram uma pessoa e trabalharam em grupo ou fico furioso porque eles mudarem todo o plano! Mas escolhi respirar fundo, enquanto que vejo por trás dos três Severo rindo consigo mesmo. Aquela cobra esperta, fica rindo consigo mesmo invés de me ajudar com às três crianças. Mas não consigo ficar com raiva dele, afinal é o Amor da Minha vida e já o machuquei muito, e não quero machucar ele ainda mais. Por isso me sento na poltrona e olho para Alvo, ele realmente não parece culpado e na verdade está muito feliz. Faço sinal para ele falar, então dá um passo a frente e fala.

\- Na verdade, eu matei Mirelle. E foi por um bom motivo! Ela me beijou na frente do Scorpius, isso trouxe muita dor para minha Veela eu tinha que fazer ela pagar - Isso foi uma faca em meu coração, olho para Severo que não me olha, mas posso sentir sua vibração de raiva sendo mandada para mim e ele diz.

\- Lembra quando Bellatrix te beijava? Você nunca à matou por mim - Fico vermelho e volto os meus olhos para Alvo, que tinha um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios. Ele estava se divertindo com a minha desgraça! E isso não é certo! Quero fazer alguma coisa, mas escolhi falar outra coisa enquanto me viro para Alvo e digo.

\- Eu entendi isso, mas você não acha que foi muito impulsivo? E quando encontrarem o corpo!? - Foi então que Corvus deu uma passo a frente, ele parecia nervoso e tenso. Algo aconteceu com ele, mas eu não sei o que. Tenho que falar com Severo sobre isso, não posso deixar eles se machucarem.

\- Eu transfigurei o corpo numa árvore, ninguém vai encontrar ela - Fecho os olhos encostou a cabeça para trás, eles realmente fizeram um bom trabalho. Mas foram muito impulsivos na minha opinião, e têm que ir com mais calma. Mas acho que seria Hipocrisia, afinal eu mesmo fui muito impulsivo.

\- Tom, não seja tão chato. Eles fizeram um bom trabalho, melhor que você afinal deixava os corpos espalhados para todos acharem! - Abro os olhos e fico vermelho novamente, Severo está realmente atacado hoje. Acho que já tirou 50 Pontos da Grifinória e ainda nem passou o almoço. Acho melhor tomar cuidado com que vou falar, olho para as crianças que riem de mim.

\- Ok! Vocês foram muito bem, matando e se livrando do corpo! Mas pensem antes de fazer as coisas, às pessoas ainda não podem saber o que está acontecendo - Alvo então ficou sério, parecia ter acreditado nas minhas palavras. Eu fico tão feliz que ele confie em mim, traz uma boa sensação para meu coração por mais duro que ele seja.

\- Na próxima vez vou te ouvir, eu só não posso deixar alguém que machucou Scorp sair impune. - Foi então que Alvo abraçou o Scorp, eu via tanto amor passando pelos dois - Mas como vamos lidar com Harry? Eu quero destruir ele! - Sorri para ele, por que eu amava esse fogo que ele tinha! De destruir tudo que ele quer, foi então que Severo falou.

\- Talvez enterrar ele em ácido e depois expor seu corpo a todos? Talvez assim, ELE PARE DE ME MANDAR CARTAS! - Nós quatro pulamos de susto, Severo parecia realmente com raiva. E então aponta a varinha para um que flutua até a minha frente - Isso só têm cartas do Potter, da Granger e do Weasley! Todas exigindo me ver, para falar numa palestra! - Ele cruzou os braços furioso, olho para os meninos que olham ao redor menos para Sev até que Scorpius pergunta.

\- Sobre o que é a palestra? Você está bem, Tio Sev?

Meu namorado suspirou e olhou docemente para Scorpius, eu sei o quanto Severo gostava dos Malfoys sempre os considerou parte da família e agora eu faço parte dessa família. Era estranho para mim, ter uma família que se importava comigo. Mas até gostava, era bom ter alguém que está me amando e cuidando de mim. Mesmo que temos conseguido fazer sexo, por causa dos horrores que ele já passou e tudo que quero proteger ele com tudo que posso.

\- A Palestra é como a Magia Negra estragou minha Vida, o que não é verdade. Ela me trouxe muitas coisas boas e ninguém obriga Severo Snape a falar com um bando de Aurores Burros! - Sorri, esse era meu namorado! Que não se curva a ninguém, nem mesmo à Ministra da Magia Hermione. Olho para os Meninos que sorriem, mas Alvo parece ter um Plano.

\- E se conseguirmos outra pessoa para falar, alguém que tenha vindo da Magia Negra literalmente! Hermione prega contra Magia Negra e Criaturas das Trevas, se pegarmos uma Criatura das Trevas para discursar - Eu não tava entendendo muito bem, mas Scorpius sorriu e parece entender porque continua.

\- Ela vai falar como os Discursos de Hermione contra Magia Negra afetaram sua vida! Porque para essas criaturas, o lado Negro é o Ministério - Sorriu, esse plano era perfeito! Mas que tipo de criatura? Precisávamos daquela que mais sofria com o Discurso, aquela que sofre preconceito a cada momento! Foi então que Severo falou.

\- Nico Di Ângelo, ele é um Ser das Trevas. Toda sua magia é negra, ele não pode fazer magia na frente dos Bruxos por causa do Ministério e ele nasceu assim 

Tento me lembrar quem é, e logo uma lâmpada brilha sobre minha mente. E também me lembro de entregar o presente de Alvo, por isso me levanto indo ir para a outra sala. Vejo minha serpente dormindo tranquilamente, mas vou na outra acordou ela. Que me olha com preguiça, ela é muito pequena ainda do tamanho do meu braço, mas ela vai crescer muito ainda. Volto para a Sala e falo.

\- Alvo seu plano é perfeito, e Severo entrará em contato com Nico Di Ângelo. Mas agora eu tenho um presente para você, essa é uma cobra mágica e ela nunca para de crescer. Nós conseguimos um Basilisco para Câmara, uma cobra para mim e uma para você. Pode pegar! - Alvo arregalou os olhos e pegou a serpente, que se enrolou em seus ombro logo tirando um cochilo.

\- Obrigada, Tom. Nós já vamos, temos aula de Transfiguração 

Os três saem, ficamos somente eu e Severo. Olho para ele, e me ajoelho ao seu lado. Ele não me olha nos olhos, eu sei que têm outra coisa incomodando ele. Pego em suas mãos e às acaricio, isso parece ter deixado ele mais calmo. Mas eu podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo, e eu tenho certeza que não têm haver com as cartas do Trio de Ouro. Têm outra coisa o incomodando, e tudo que quero é ajudar ele com tudo que posso foi então que ele falou.

\- Meu Pai, está tentando sair da cadeia e eu preciso testemunhar contra ele - Arregalo meus olhos, eu sei que conseguimos prender Tobias aos 17 Anos de Severo, mas não imagino como ele conseguiu uma chance de sair da cadeia trouxa! Isso não pode acontecer, ele vai ir atrás do Sev.

\- Se quiser, eu vou com você. Não precisa fazer isso sozinho, estamos juntos Sev e sempre estarei ao seu lado. E talvez você possa se curar depois disso - Severo abaixou a cabeça, eu via as lágrimas caindo em seu colo. Levantei o seu rosto e acariciei seu rosto com ternura e ele diz.

\- Estou com medo, não quero ver ele novamente! Me lembrar daquelas mãos em mim ou daquela boca suja e nojenta - Abraço Severo, que se aconchega em meu peito. Se eu pudesse matar Tobias, eu matava. Mas Sev nunca deixou eu fazer isso, disse que era mais sofrimento para ele viver na cadeia.

\- Você sabe, que se não for ele vai sair da cadeia! E não podemos deixar isso acontecer, porque se não ele nunca vai ter deixar em paz - Severo respirou fundo, parecia tentar se acalmar. Sei que isso vai doer muito, mas vou estar sempre ao lado dele fazendo tudo que posso para dar tudo certo.

\- Eu sei disso, por isso quero que você esteja lá comigo. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho, preciso fazer isso com você e dessa vez será melhor - Seus olhos pareciam nublados de dor e falou - Ainda me lembro como foi o primeiro julgamento, foi horrível! Minha vida estava exposta e eu me senti tão humilhado - Beijo seus lábios e isso faz ele se sentir melhor, mesmo que eu ainda vejo sofrimento em seus olhos.

\- Não vou deixar isso acontecer, não se preocupe tudo vai dar certo.

Eu espero estar certo


	30. Capítulo Trinta

Harry On

Não posso acreditar! Mirelle desapareceu! Alvo com certeza têm haver com isso, eu preciso parar ele, mas de que forma? Não têm nada que eu possa fazer, meu filho é mal até o Núcleo. Ele me lembra tanto Voldemort, que posso sentir um frio passar por minha espinha. Eu devia ter matado ele quando deu o primeiro sinal de maldade, porque se eu tivesse feito isso nada disso estaria acontecendo. Os Nascidos-Trouxas estariam bem, os Mestiços não teriam medo e tudo estaria no seu lugar. Mas eu não fiz isso, e às coisas estão indo de mal a pior. Agora não têm mais volta, Alvo nunca mais será um Potter. E eu realmente estou cansado de tudo isso, na verdade tudo que quero é me livrar dele de alguma forma. Mas sei que não posso, afinal não têm nada que possa fazer para que a mídia não me pinte como mal. Mas talvez eu possa tornar a vida dele um inferno, é a única coisa que me resta! Se ele quer ser mal, tudo bem, mas não vou facilitar às coisas para ele! Vou destruir sua vida de pouco a pouco, até que ele implore para eu parar. Vou começando parando de alimentar ele, se Alvo está crescido para machucar os outros ele com certeza pode se alimentar sozinho. E não ligo se Gina é contra isso, ela vai ter que seguir às minhas regras! Afinal ela está na minha casa e vai obedecer às minhas regras.

Olho para o lado, vejo Hermione deitada nua ao meu lado. Ela está tão bonita, com aqueles seios fartos e sua boca rosada. Foi um dia longo e divertido hoje, não posso imaginar um modo de ter passado melhor esse dia. Mas tenho que falar com ela, sobre o Alvo às coisas que estão acontecendo. Só ela pode me ajudar nesse momento, precisamos impedir ele e eu tenho alguns planos. Mas tenho que saber se ela me apoia, preciso da proteção dela para que ninguém no Ministério me impeça de fazer essas coisas. Eu sei que os métodos de criação de Hermione são diferente dos meus, e acho que os delas deram muito mais certo. Afinal nenhum dos seus filhos está na Sonserina! Balanço ela até que acorda e diz.

\- Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe que prefiro dormir depois do que fazemos - Isso era uma verdade, ela sempre dorme depois de fazermos sexo. Mas essa era única hora que podiamos conversar, era agora ou nunca! E daqui a pouco preciso voltar para casa, afinal Gina anda muito estranha.

\- Precisamos falar sobre Alvo, você me recomenda algum método para educar o meu filho? Porque os meus não estão funcionando - Hermione se sentou, agora expondo seus seios e talvez nós pudéssemos ter mais diversão depois de falarmos. Ela parecia pensar profundamente, acho que ela está procurando uma solução para mim.

\- Você tem um porão, não é? - Faço sim com a cabeça - Estou tirando do Julgamento de Tobias, o pai do Professor Snape. Afinal tudo deu certo para Severo, então os métodos do homem devem funcionar, certo? - Concordo com ela, Tobias Snape não merecia estar na prisão ele fez um enorme bem para Snape. Porque no final o Severo se tornou uma pessoa melhor graças ao seu método.

\- Sim, eu me lembro dele. Estamos tentando soltar ele da prisão, não é? - Era verdade, queríamos ajudar o Professor Snape de alguma forma, e que melhor forma do que libertando o seu pai!? Ele deve estar sentindo falta da família, e os dois vão se dar muito bem!

\- Ele mesmo, agora continuando. Faça uma gaiola no Porão, e toda vez que Alvo se comportar mal coloque ele lá dentro sem água ou comida. Acredite, ele logo vai quebrar e fazer o que você quiser. Acredite, funcionou muito bem para Hugo quando ele veio dizendo que o Malfoy era legal - Balanço a cabeça, acho que não vai dar certo e digo.

\- Não vai dar certo, Alvo é muito forte e teimoso! Não vai se quebrar tão facilmente, preciso de algo mais humilhante que realmente quebre ele - Mione se virou para mim, e eu não tardei em colocar minhas mãos sobre seus seios. Ela tremia sobre minhas mãos, e eu estava amando cada minuto disso.

\- Sabe a Rose? Quando tinha 10 Anos andava muito rebelde, não querendo comer a comida do Ron, tentamos por na Gaiola acontece que ela era muito teimosa. Eu voltei a falar com Tobias, ele recomendou humilhar ela sexualmente como ele fez com Severo e foi oque eu fiz! Dei ela para um homem na cadeia, quando voltou ela me obedeceu perfeitamente - Eu tinha os olhos arregalados, não acredito que ele fez mesmo isso com Rose! Mas não devo me surpreender, afinal Mione sempre foi meio radical.

\- Você acha que isso vai funcionar com Alvo? E quem eu entregaria ele? Você conhece alguém que eu possa fazer isso - Hermione sorriu e subiu no meu colo, meu pênis se esfregava em sua vagina. E o rebolado dela só me fazia me sentir melhor, coloco às mãos em seus seios e os aperto.

\- Claro que vai, você pode entregar ele para Tobias. O homem é bom nisso, fez um ótimo trabalho com o Professor Snape - E então ela fala em meu ouvido - Eu mesma provei ele, e foi o melhor sexo que eu já tive - Segurei seu braço com força e a virei, me colocando por cima. Eu só podia ouvir sua risada, isso era tão divertido.

\- Melhor do que eu? Nós dois sabemos, que eu sou melhor em sexo do que qualquer outro homem! E me diga, com quem você transou além de mim e seu marido? - Foi então que ela ficou vermelha, eu mordia os seus seios e eu podia ouvir seus gemidos. Eram tão altos que todo o Ministério podia ouvir, mas eu não ligava para isso.

\- Eu dei para todo Ministério, como tu acha que eu me tornei Ministra da Magia? - Rio e enterro minha cabeça em seus seios, para mim sempre foi óbvio que ela transou com muitos homens para ser Ministra. Me pergunto se os filhos dela, são mesmo de Ron! Mas com aquele cabelo ruivo, não tem como não ser.

\- Vou seguir seu conselho, quando Alvo voltar para casa uma linda gaiola o esperando! Ele finalmente vai entender que às coisas que ele faz estão erradas, agora vamos nos divertir um pouco mais.

Alvo On

\- Vote em mim! Se você quiser chances reais de vencer na vida! 

Dou os panfletos para os alunos que passam, Scorp está do outro lado fazendo o mesmo. Enquanto que Corvus está fazendo um trabalhinho para mim, que é muito importante para tudo dar certo. Amanhã vão dizer quem vai vencer a eleição, essa é minha última chance de convencer os alunos a estarem ao meu lado. E tenho que fazer de tudo para dar certo, porque isso vai significar o começo dê uma nova Era em Hogwarts. Com os Puro-Sangues por cima. E todos vão entender que não podemos mais nos esconder, que devemos sair para luz e mostrar que somos mais fortes. Quantos bebês ainda vão nascer sem magia? Por culpa dos Nascidos-Trouxas que sugam sua magia! Precisamos lutar, para dessa forma podermos mudar essa sociedade. É quando um grupo de pessoa entra pelo Grande Salão, olho para Scorp que dá de ombros. Um dos homens reconheço como meu tio Ron, ele é Auror me pergunto o que ele faz aqui. É quando pelo o outro lado chega Minerva, os outros alunos se afastam. Mas eu me escondo junto com Scorp para ouvir a conversa.

\- Sr. Weasley é bom ver você aqui, estamos com um Grande Problema a Srta. Mirelle desapareceu! Não temos nenhum sinal dela, seus pais estão muito preocupados com tudo que está acontecendo - Olho para Scorp que fica tenso, às pessoas não podem descobrir que somos nós que a matamos e o meu tio Ron falou.

\- Vamos fazer de tudo para achar ele, têm mais alguma coisa acontecendo? Precisamos investigar mais alguma coisa? - Foi então que Minerva ficou tensa e olhou ao redor, parecia preocupada. Me pergunto o que está acontecendo, me aproximo mais junto com Scorp e eles não nos percebem para minha sorte.

\- Desde o Ano Passado, nós temos um Aluno Lobisomem! E eu segui o conselho do Quadro de Dumbledore para aceitar ele, mas eu sempre desconfiei e acho que ele pode ter feito algo com Mirelle - Arregalo os olhos, eu não posso acreditar no que está acontecendo! Têm um lobisomem em Hogwarts, mas me pergunto que é! Precisamos ser amigos deles, trazer esse Lobisomem para o nosso lado.

\- Não se preocupe, vamos lidar com o Lobisomem. Minha Esposa, Hermione já fez escolas só para Lobisomens e ele vai ser muito bem recebido lá. Só precisa nos dizer quem ele é, e tudo vai dar certo - Franzi o cenho, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma Escola para Lobisomens e isso não está me cheirando bem.

\- Vamos para minha Sala, não podemos falar sobre isso aqui

E eles se afastam, é quando ouço passos e percebo Corvus se aproximando. Alguma coisa está acontecendo, e eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo! Porque esse lobisomem precisa estar ao meu lado, porque a Guerra vai começar.


	31. Capítulo Trinta e Um

Corvus On

Às pessoas me olham estranho, tenho vontade de desaparecer, mas sei que não posso! Tenho coisas para fazer, e no momento é encontrar o Alvo. Eu fiz tudo que ele me mandou, entrei na Floresta Proibida para falar com os Centauros. Eles me receberam muito bem, acho que por eu ser um Lobisomem, nós tivemos uma longa….conversa. Falamos sobre como os alunos os tratam, aparentemente os Puro Sangue o respeitam e mantém distância vindo só quando precisam de previsão ou somente conversar. Ao contrário dos Nascido-Trouxas e Mestiços criados por Trouxas, eles têm medo do Centauros e não respeitam sua área. Porque sempre estão invadindo e tirando sarro das suas tradições, a maioria dos Centauros não gostam deles, mas para não ter problema com o Ministério acabam mantendo distância. Os Centauros aceitaram o acordo com Alvo, que os Sonserinos não seriam machucados e os Grifinórios seriam caçados em troca de que o Alvo quando subir ao Poder vai cuidar deles. Eu gostei da conversa, foi muito legal a conversa e toda Floresta Proibida estava presente. Eles entenderam que as mudanças precisam acontecer, e eles viram nas estrelas que Alvo é a mudança. Além disso o seu líder, Chiron, disse que eu podia passar a Lua Cheia com eles que iriam cuidar de mim. Eu estou tentando a aceitar, mas Minerva mantém um olhar atento sobre mim e não deixa eu sair da Casa dos Gritos.

Acontece, que eu sei que a Casa dos Gritos não é mais segura. Ontem a noite foi um pesadelo, James trouxe vários alunos para me verem. Alguns me tocaram e cutucaram, puxavam minha orelhas, machucando-às. Eu cheguei chorar, mas nenhum dos alunos ligaram para isso. Minhas lágrimas eram evidentes, mas os Alunos não ligavam só me tocavam e puxavam minha pele. E eu não podia resistir! Porque eu não tinha força, para me levantar ou abrir a boca. Eu sentia tanta sede e fome, mas quando trouxeram comida e água deixaram bem longe de mim. E tiraram sarro, porque eu não conseguia me levantar para comer e beber, isso os fazia rir e me provocar com a comida. Diogo era o pior, ele jogou água e comida podre em mim, me cutucou e puxou minhas orelhas. Mesmo quando eu chorava ele ria, eu não tinha força nem para uivar para lua. Só fiquei em silêncio, aguentando todo aquele sofrimento. Porque mesmo que eu fizesse alguma coisa, só iria piorar o meu caso. Eles iriam correndo falar com Minerva, que com certeza iria me odiar ainda mais. Ela não gosta de mim, se não fosse por Severo e Draco, eu nunca iria conseguir estudar em Hogwarts.

É quando Ron Weasley junto com Minerva e um bando de Aurores passam por mim, o Tio de Alvo me olha e sorri. Mas isso fez um arrepio passar por minha coluna, ele me olhava de um jeito que me assustava. Eu queria correr, mas eu estava congelado no lugar, eu queria estar com um Alfa de preferência o Alvo ou Teddy. Mas eu sabia que Teddy estava longe, e Alvo era minha melhor opção no momento. Por isso tentei me mexer, mas o meu medo era tão grande que eu estava congelado. Foi então que ele parou e andou até mim, dei um passo para trás, mas mesmo assim ele se aproximava e isso me deixava tenso. Era como se ele fosse o monstro dos meus pesadelos e então ele perguntou.

\- Você é da Sonserina, não é? - Abaixo os meus olhos, seu tom de voz não me permite resposta - Você por acaso, não saberia nada sobre o desaparecimento dê Mirelle? - Minha respiração continua normal, mas por dentro estou com medo. Que ele saiba que fui eu, e queira me mandar para Azkaban ou algo parecido. Foi quando outro Auror falou.

\- Deixe de ser idiota, Weasley! A Pobre criança está morrendo de medo, deixe ela em paz! Afinal só o está incomodando por ser Sonserino - Fico feliz por ele, logo percebo que Caio Adams ele esteve no julgamento do Potter. Ele foi um Sonserino, e fico feliz por ele me defender faz eu me sentir melhor. O Weasley revirou os olhos e disse.

\- Só estava brincando com ele, deixe de ser chato! 

Então ele tocou os meus cabelos, isso me deixou muito desconfortável, eu só queria correr e me esconder só aguentei. Foi quando Caio o empurrou e eles continuaram andando, já eu sai correndo. Eu não podia acreditar, que ele me tocou! Eu me senti tão sujo, por isso corri o máximo que eu pude. Logo vi Alvo, eu só queria tirar o cheiro podre de cima de mim por isso abracei Alvo. Eu batia nos ombros dele, e senti ele ficar tenso, mas mesmo assim me abraçou e logo senti os braços de Scorpius em minha volta fazendo eu me sentir melhor. Afinal o Ômega e o Alfa da matilha, estava me abraçando e cobrindo aquele cheiro horrível. Foi então que Alvo me afastou, enquanto que Scorpius limpou minhas lágrimas e perguntou.

\- O que houve, Corvo? Aconteceu alguma coisa, na Floresta Proibida? - Faço não com a cabeça, mas respiro fundo tentando me acalmar. Mas é difícil para mim, sinto me estranho como se uma tonelada de tijolos caísse sobre minha cabeça. Seguro fortemente à mão de Scorpius, isso me deixa mais seguro.

\- Eu encontrei o seu Tio, Minerva e os Aurores no corredor. O Weasley brincou comigo e tocou minha cabeça, eu me sinto tão nojento! Todo aquele cheiro sujo cobrindo o meu corpo e só quero um banho - Alvo colocou à mão sobre minha cabeça, era um toque delicado que fazia eu me sentir bem. Ele acariciava minha cabeça com tanta calma e paciência, que me deixava calmo e tranquilo.

\- Se sente melhor agora? - Faço sim com a cabeça e ele sorri para mim - Não ligue para meu tio, ele é um Porco nojento e agora vamos ao dormitório você precisa de um banho. Está cheio de Terra da Floresta Proibida - Olho para mim mesmo, e percebo que estou todo sujo, mas não ligo muito para isso. Somente continuamos a caminhar para o Dormitório, mas então Scorpius perguntou. 

\- Como foi na Floresta? Deu tudo certo? - Sorri, me lembrando da Floresta. Eu me senti bem lá dentro, como se fosse o lugar que eu deveria estar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu queria estar com meu companheiro, acho que devo perguntar na minha próxima carta sobre onde vamos morar no futuro.

\- Deu às Criaturas estão do nosso lado, vai dar tudo certo! E com você, deu tudo certo? 

Os dois se entreolharam e imediatamente descobri que nada tinha dado certo, Alvo me puxou para um canto mais escuro junto com Scorpius, os dois pareciam ser muito secretos sobre o que estava acontecendo. Alvo olhou ao redor, parecia preocupado em alguém nos ouvindo, mas acho que ninguém estaria aqui a essa hora. Está muito perto do toque de recolher, mas deve ser sério o que eles querem falar por isso espero pacientemente até que Alvo falou.

\- Você sabe porque os Aurores estão aqui? - Faço não com a cabeça e ele continua - Eles vieram investiga o desaparecimento de Mirelle, mas isso não é o problema porque confio em você que deu tudo certo - Se esse não era o problema, qual deve ser? Isso me deixa curioso, mas estou preocupado porque logo a Lua Cheia vai subir.

\- Mas então qual é o problema, Alvo? Eles estão atrás do que? Algo está acontecendo, que a gente não sabe? - Scorpius observava tudo com muito cuidado, para que ninguém nos interrompesse. Estou preocupado porque logo tenho que ir para Casa dos Gritos, mas tenho medo do que me pode acontecer.

\- Estão atrás de um Lobisomem, aparentemente um entrou Ano Passado e Minerva não aprova isso. Por isso ela chamou os Aurores, para tirarem o Lobisomem daqui e levarem para uma escola só para Lobisomens. - Fico pálido, porque eu sou o Lobisomem! Eles querem me levar embora daqui, mas não quero isso! Não posso sair daqui!

\- Mas às Escolas de Lobisomens são horríveis! Os Alfas não têm controle sobre si mesmo, e estupram os Ômegas em toda Lua Cheia! E os pobre Ômegas não conseguem achar seus companheiros - Meus olhos estavam arregalados, eu queria desmaiar, mas estou tão nervoso que nem consigo fazer isso. Alvo me segura pelos braços e fala para mim.

\- Corvus, fique calmo! Você não é um lobisomem, então você não vai acabar lá, fique calmo! Nós temos que proteger esse lobisomem, mas como? - Eu não conseguia pensar, eu só não aguento mais sofrer. Não quero trocar de Escola, eu sou feliz em Hogwarts, não vou poder me esconder em nenhum lugar. Foi então que o Scorpius falou.

\- Vamos falar com Severo, ele com certeza vai poder nos ajudar! Mas precisamos falar logo com ele, tipo agora - Eu não posso fazer isso agora! Daqui a pouco a lua cheia vai sair, e não posso me transformar no meio da escola! Isso revelaria a todos o que acontece comigo, e isso não seria uma coisa boa.

\- Concordo com Scorpius, vamos imediatamente!

Alvo começa a andar junto com Scorpius, eu penso em minhas opções que não são muitas. Eu posso me esconder na Floresta Proibida, mas por quanto tempo? Eu preciso estudar, aprender tudo que posso. Não posso passar à vida me escondendo, eu juro que Odeio Hermione Granger! Ela que fez essas escolas, onde Ômegas são torturados até que acabam tendo filhotes precoces! Ou até mesmo morrer, e os Alfas dominam todos. Acho que Hermione nunca pensou em como seria, só estou com medo do que pode acontecer.


	32. Capítulo Trinta e Dois

Severo On

Me deito no peito de Tom, enquanto que ele lê um livro. Eu sinto tanto medo, de completamente tudo! Estou tão cansado de ser machucado, de levar surras e se humilhado. Eu sei que Tom nunca vai me deixar, mas tenho medo que ele machuque. Às vezes me lembro como ele era antes, das coisas horríveis que ele já fez e eu tenho medo que ele volte a ser como antes. Que ele me machuque, ou até mesmo tente me matar novamente. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu amo ele e não consigo ficar longe. Mas o medo mesmo assim me invade, acontece que estou cansado de sofrer. Meu corpo inteiro está marcado, desde que era pequeno eu recebi surras e marcas de cigarro. Ninguém me ouvia quando eu gritava, ninguém vinha quando eu contava. Eu passei muito tempo vivendo com medo, mesmo depois que meu foi preso, estando entre dois mestres. Eu realmente pensei que iria morrer naquela Guerra, mas eu continuo vivo! E às vezes não estou feliz, porque queria morrer para finalmente descansar. Sinto que estou sempre em guarda, esperando alguém ou algo me atacar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estou feliz em fazer alguma coisa em ajudar Alvo à tomar o poder. Só tenho medo de sofrer, de sentir dor novamente! Porque estou cansado disso, ninguém nunca cuidou de mim e sinto que Tom está cuidando. Mas mesmo assim tenho medo que ele me machuque.

Outro profundo medo que tenho, é de fazer Sexo. Eu nunca soube o que é Sexo sem Abuso, passei muito tempo sendo abusado por Tobias e seus amigos. Se eu fechar os olhos, posso sentir aquelas mãos nojentas pelo o meu corpo e aquelas bocas sobre a minha pele. Toda a noite eu choro, pelas coisas feitas comigo, sinto que deveria fazer alguma coisa contra Tobias. Mas ele tinha me minado com suas palavras ofensivas, que machucaram tanto que eu não conseguia reagir. E minha mãe, que via tudo com olhos frios, nunca fez nada para me ajudar. Simplesmente observava sorrindo, acho que ela gostava do meu sofrimento. Ninguém nunca me ajudou, nem mesmo Lily que sempre achava que exagerava sobre o que acontecia. Com o passar do tempo, parei de pedir ajuda, afinal ninguém me ajudava! Eu descia cada vez mais baixo, mas meu ódio por trouxas crescia! Porque se o meu próprio era capaz disso, e às outras crianças? Os outros Nascidos-Trouxas e Mestiços, como eles sobreviviam na suas casas. Eu nunca encontrei alguém como eu, mas sempre ajudei muitas crianças que sofreram abuso, mas nunca tão ruins quanto os meus. Sinto Tom alisar minhas costas, faz eu me sentir seguro, mesmo que eu tenha medo que ele me machuque. Acho que deveria falar sobre isso, mas não sei se consigo! Porque quando eu falava ninguém me ouvia, porque gostariam dê me ajudar agora? Só posso aguentar na minha própria dor.

É quando alguém bate na porta, eu e Tom nos sentamos no Sofá. Quem seria numa hora como essa? Está quase na hora do toque de recolher, me levanto, tomara que não seja Minerva porque ela anda chata a algum tempo. Vou até a porta e à abro, fico surpresa em ver Alvo e Scorpius, e o pobre do Corvus que deveria estar na Casa dos Gritos. Me pergunto o que aconteceu? Mas dou espaço para eles entrarem, e eles se sentam no sofá. Mas logo pergunto.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui à essa hora? Está muito perto do toque de recolher, se o Neville pegar vocês não posso salvar - O Alvo e Scorpius se entreolharam, pareciam pensar em como falar. Mas meus olhos estavam em Corvus, percebi que suas mãos tremiam e ele suava muito. Eu sei que logo ele vai ter que se transforma, preciso tirar ele daqui logo, mas teria que contar a verdade para Tom e os meninos. E Alvo disse.

\- É que um aluno está em perigo, Minerva chamou os Aurores para levarem o Lobisomem de Hogwarts para outra Escola de Lobisomens, que pelo o Corvus disse é horrível! - Entendo porque eles vieram, o Corvus deve estar sentindo muito medo. Porque aquelas escolas de Lobisomens, são no mínimo inadequadas. Olho para Tom que parecia pensar profundamente e diz.

\- Precisamos nos livrar de Minerva, tornar Severo o Diretor. Porque dessa forma podemos fazer os outros pensar que ela está mentindo sobre o Lobisomem. Só temos que pensar como! 

Os três começaram a discutir formas de se livrar de Minerva, mas eu pego no ombro de Corvus que se levanta e me segue. Eu não tenho muito amor por Lobisomens, mas Corvus é um caso especial. Sei que ele é como eu, já sofreu muito na vida e que no momento só quer ser feliz. Ser Lobisomem Ômega não é fácil, esconder isso das pessoas é ainda mais complicado. Eu quero ajudar ele, por mais difícil que seja vou proteger e talvez ensinar modos dele se defender. É quando entramos na Sala de Aula, me escorei em minha mesa e olhei para Corvus. Que mexias às mãos sem parar, percebi que ele suava muito e eu via medo em seus olhos. Então eu falei.

\- Você tem que contar a verdade a eles, Corvus. Você precisa contar a verdade, enquanto ainda têm tempo! - Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas mesmo assim eu percebia lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos. Eles pareciam sofrer muito, vou até ele e coloco uma mão sobre seu rosto. Ele têm tanto medo, está tão gelado e falou.

\- Mas e se eles me deixarem, estou cansado de ser chutado e largo na Rua como um Cachorro Sujo, mas talvez eu seja um cachorro sujo. - Abracei Corvus, que chorou contra o meu peito. Ele parecia estar sofrendo muito, seus ombros tremiam com o tamanho que era o seu choro, eu precisava acalmar ele e o convencer a contar a verdade.

\- Você não é um Cachorro Sujo, eles não te deixar. Alvo e Scorpius se preocupam com vocês, e vão cuidar de você. Mas para isso, você tem que contar a verdade, mas me diga porque esse medo? - Ele levantou o rosto e eu sequei suas lágrimas, isso parece deixar ele mais calmo. E ele diz.

\- Não quero viver nas ruas novamente, minha transformação dói tanto! Eu só quero o meu companheiro por perto, ou até mesmo Alvo ou Scorpius. Eles me mantém calmo, estou cansado de ficar sozinho - Suspirei, eu entendia sua dor. Passei muito tempo na Solidão, e entendo o que é estar nela.

\- Para isso, você tem que contar a verdade. Porque a verdade é libertadora, vamos, eu vou estar ao seu lado todo o momento!

Ele fez sim com a cabeça, voltamos para outra sala. Percebi que os três nem tinham percebido que saímos, suspiro e olho para o Corvus que parece muito nervoso. Mas coloquei à mão em seu ombro e isso parece deixar ele mais calmo, dou uma tossida e os três nos olham. Scorpius e Alvo parecem preocupados com às lágrimas de Corvus, mas faço sinal para eles ficarem parados.Olho para o Corvus que respira fundo, isso está sendo muito difícil para ele, mas sei que vai conseguir e é quando fala.

\- Eu sou o Lobisomem, me desculpa! Eu tive tanto medo, que vocês me machucaram ou me deixassem! Por favor, não me deixem! - Scorpius e Alvo se entreolharam, mas logo correram para o Corvus e o abraçaram. O lobinho chorou contra seus amigos, e Tom se aproximou de mim e beijou minha cabeça. Foi então que Alvo falou.

\- Nós vamos te proteger, Corvus. Não se preocupe cuidaremos muito bem de você, certo Scorpius? - Que fez sim com a cabeça, era tão bonita a amizade dos três. Queria ter amigos como eles, eu nunca fui de ter muitas amizades. Acho que os únicos, são meus ex-alunos e Lucius que eu visito às vezes em Azkaban.

\- Obrigada, você não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim. Onde eu vou me transformar, daqui a pouco é Lua Cheia - Ele não pode se transformar na Casa dos Gritos porque os Aurores o pegariam. Ao mesmo tempo, precisa ficar no Dormitório para que os Aurores percebam que ele não é um lobisomem. E digo.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia, tenho um pouco de Poção Polissuco e podemos transformar alguém em Corvus. Então Minerva vai ficar como mentirosa, e seria um motivo para tirar ela de Hogwarts - Tom sorriu para mim e me deu um selinho, isso fez eu me sentir bem, mesmo com medo na parte de trás da minha mente e Tom falou.

\- Corvus pode se transformar na Câmara, ninguém vai procurar lá e ele pode fazer isso sempre. Só precisamos garantir, que ninguém mais saiba sobre o Corvus ser Lobisomem ou que existe um Lobisomem. - Foi então que eu percebi que Corvus voltava à chorar, ele sabia de alguma coisa, mais o que? Foi então que ele falou.

\- Os Grifinórios sabem sobre mim, eles foram a noite até Casa dos Gritos me maltrataram! Foi tão doloroso, o jeito que eles me tocaram e puxaram a minha pele. - Alvo e Scorpius o abraçaram, acho que isso fez ele se sentir melhor. Mas eu olhei para Tom, que também parecia preocupado.

\- Nós vamos cuidar de tudo, mas porque Scorpius e Alvo não voltam para o Dormitório e vou me transformar em Corvus. Enquanto isso, Tom leva Corvus para Câmara e cuida dele - Eles me olharam e eu disse - Agora!

E todos foram fazer o que eu mandei.


	33. Capítulo Trinta e Três

Minerva On

Me encosto na cadeira, eu me sinto realizada. Me tornei o que sempre quis, à Diretora de Hogwarts, às pessoas me respeitam e isso me torna feliz. Saber que todos os alunos me respeitam, e me procuram para conseguir tocar a vida. Saber que todos eles vêm até mim, me traz uma sensação gostosa no meu peito. Mas isso me faz pensar em Dumbledore, eu o amava profundamente! Ele é o amor da minha vida, eu pensava que ele também me amava e pensei que ela dava dicas sobre isso. Mas quando me declarei para ele, o idiota riu! Pensou que eu estava brincando, eu não podia acreditar que estava rindo de mim e então ele me contou que era Gay. E seu grande amor, na verdade a única pessoa que ele amou foi o Antigo Lord das Trevas e não falo de Tom Riddle. Eu chorei tanto aquela noite, eu não entendo porque ele não podia me amar. Eu era à pessoa perfeita para ele, fiz tudo que posso por ele. Mas mesmo assim, ele não ficou comigo e isso me causou raiva. Mas foi bem pior quando ele morreu, eu nunca perdoei Snape por tê-lo matado. Aquilo foi horrível, nunca chorei tanto na minha vida. Porque o meu amor estava morto, naquela hora eu queria matar Severo Snape, mas me segurei porque não podia fazer isso. Mas era o que eu realmente queria e ainda quero na verdade. Não suporto o fato, dele ser Vice-Diretor e tudo que eu faço tenho que conversar com ele.

Mas estou preocupado, coisas estranhas estão acontecendo em Hogwarts. Que não é mais um lugar seguro, a maioria dos Nascidos-Trouxas estão com medo de serem atacados. Eu entendo o medo deles, e quero ajudar a todos. Mas preciso descobrir quem os está atacando, à única pessoa que poderia fazer isso é Alvo Severo Potter. Aquela criança é horrível, não gosto dela ou do jeito que ele age. Porque sempre parece pensar que é melhor que os outros, e isso me da vontade de fazer coisas ruins com ele. Porque tenho certeza, que ele está machucando os Nascidos-Trouxas e Mestiços eu só não tenho como provar. Talvez eu deva falar com Harry, ele sim vai conseguir educar o filho e tornar o homem que ele merece ser. Só espero que tudo de certo, que esse pesadelo em Hogwarts possa acabar. Talvez eu deva tentar separar Alvo do Scorpius, porque tenho certeza que o Malfoy é uma péssima influência para Alvo e preciso que os dois fiquem separados para que o Potter possa crescer da forma correta. E agora eu estou me livrando de Corvus Luna, ele é um perigo para meus alunos, eu não gosto dele e quero ele o mais longe possível de Hogwarts. Hermione fez bem em ter aquela escolas para Lobisomem, tornou tudo melhor na minha opinião. Porque separamos às Criaturas dos Verdadeiros Bruxos.

É quando ouço alguém bater na minha porta, que estranho, os Alunos sabem que não devem vir até mim a essa hora. E os Aurores devem estar pegando Corvus, por isso não podem ser eles. Será que pode ser, Snape? Mas o que ele gostaria a essa hora aqui? Ele sabe que não gosto de ser interrompida no meio da noite. Prefiro passar minha noite em silêncio e tranquilamente, sem ter vários alunos interrompendo o meu sono por motivos fúteis. É então que alguém entra, porque eu permiti à entrada, percebo que é Ron Weasley e ele não está sorrindo. O que quer dizer que não é uma coisa boa, foi por isso que eu fechei à porta atrás dele. E eu falo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você conseguiu pegar o Lobisomem? Não se preocupe se ele chorar, os Ômegas só sabem fazer isso - Weasley suspirou, ele não parecia acreditar em alguma coisa. Me pergunto o que aconteceu, espero que eles conseguiram pegar o Corvus porque o quero longe daqui o mais rápido possível. Afinal, quantas pessoas ele pode infectar com licantropia.

\- Essa é a questão, Minerva. Não tinha, nenhum lobisomem na Casa dos Gritos e fomos até o Dormitório da Sonserina. Corvus Luna, dormia tranquilamente em sua cama - Arregalo meus olhos, isso não pode estar acontecendo! Corvus deveria estar sendo mandado para outra escola, ele é um lobisomem deveria estar na Casa dos Gritos e como ele pode estar no Dormitório!?

\- Não! Isso não é possível, Corvus Luna é um lobisomem! E hoje é Lua Cheia, então ele deve estar se transformando! Ele não pode estar no Dormitório, me diga que isso é uma brincadeira, Weasley! - Ele suspirou, e então eu sabia que ele não estava brincando. Eu não posso acreditar, que ele pode ser tão incompetente que não conseguiu pegar um Lobisomem! Eu que melhorei às notas dele, só porque ele me pediu e fez alguma coisas para mim.

\- Minerva, isso não é uma brincadeira. Corvus Luna não é um Lobisomem, mas têm indícios de um na Casa dos Gritos e que parece ser muito violento. Você têm que nos dizer a verdade, quem é o Lobisomem!? - Outro lobisomem? Isso não é possível, o único lobisomem que eu conhecia era Corvus! Isso não faz nenhum sentindo, minhas pernas sinto que estão falhando. Me sento numa cadeira enquanto que Weasley me olha e digo.

\- Eu não sei! Sempre pensei que fosse Corvus Luna, isso não faz sentido! Corvus é um Lobisomem, tenho certeza disso e ele está nos enganando! - Passo à mão pelo rosto, eu simplesmente não posso acreditar no que está acontecendo. Parece que tudo que eu acreditava, está caindo ao meu redor e não posso acreditar nisso.

\- Minerva, você têm que parar de mentir e nos contar quem é o Lobisomem! Ele está colocando os outros alunos em perigo, se você queria se livrar de Corvus, eu e Harry teríamos ajudado! - Então ele suspirou e passou às mãos pelos cabelos - Agora todos Aurores sabem, e pensam que você está ficando maluca e isso chegará aos ouvido do Conselho de Pais de Hogwarts - Isso não pode estar acontecendo, ele estariam tirando a coisa que eu mais amo! Que é ser Diretora.

\- Você não pode deixar eles saberem, e me tirariam da Diretoria! Weasley façam os Aurores ficarem em silêncio, isso não pode sair para o público! - Weasley suspirou, acho que ele faz muito isso. E tenho certeza que não deve ser uma coisa boa, como tudo pode ter mudado de uma hora para outra? Não entendo às coisas que estão acontecendo!

\- Infelizmente, já se espalhou. O Ministério inteiro sabe que você mentiu, agora você vai ter que lutar para ficar na Diretoria. - Ele foi até mim e colocou uma mão em meu ombro enquanto que dizia - Boa Sorte - Logo depois ele foi embora, e só me restou chorar por tudo que vou perder.

Tom On

Eu não posso acreditar, que estou cuidando de um Lobisomem. Não é que eu não goste dos Lobisomens, é só que nunca me vi nesta situação. Geralmente era Fenrir que fazia essas coisas, mas tudo bem. Posso aguentar isso, só respirando fundo. Na verdade, eu tenho pena do Corvus, o tempo todo que ele estava aqui. Percebi que ele sofria dores horríveis, eu queria tocar nele para manter ele calmo. Mas sei que não posso, isso só o machucaria ainda mais. Por isso peguei uma tigela com água e um prato com carne, que ele comeu com muita fome. Ele é muito magro nessa forma, por isso logo peguei mais carne crua para ele que está comendo mais devagar agora. Mas parece estar com muita fome ainda. É quando ouço passos, olho para trás e vejo Severo já não parecendo com Corvus. Junto com Alvo e Scorpius, que têm os olhos arregalados olhando para Corvus que parece se mexer feliz por ver eles. É quando Severo diz.

\- Lembre, vocês podem falar com ele, mas não podem tocar ele. Porque isso o machucaria, encham sempre à tigela de comida e água. - Severo analisava o Corvus e continuou - Ele está muito magro, precisa cultivar o pelo, porque não foi alimentado adequadamente aqui em Hogwarts. Vocês entenderam? - Os dois olharam para Severo e sorriram, então Alvo falou.

\- Sim, obrigada por tudo, Professor Snape. Nós vamos cuidar muito bem, do Corvus! 

Severo sorriu, e começou a me puxar para fora do quarto que eu tinha colocado Corvus. Sentir à mão de Severo na minha, fazia eu me sentir muito bem. Eu amava, tanto Severo! Não entendo completamente esse amor, mas sei que não posso viver sem ele. Afinal és tudo para mim. Chegamos até uma fonte, e nos sentamos num banco. Eu me sentia bem, perto do Severo. Tinha algo nele, que me fazia sentir confortável, como se eu não fosse uma pessoa realmente ruim. E então Severo falou.

\- Precisamos nos livrar de Minerva, eu destruí a Casa dos Gritos para que os Aurores pensem que têm um Lobisomem violento lá - Eu brincava com seus dedos, era tão longos e esguios - Assim, Minerva vai se passar por Mentirosa e o Conselho dos Pais vão tirar ela da Diretoria. E adivinha, quem está na Fila para Diretoria? - Olhei para ele e beijei delicadamente seus lábios, que eram tão doces e firmes. Cada vez que eu o beijava, eu o amava mais.

\- Você, não é meu amor? - Ele fez sim com a cabeça e continuei - E logo eu serei Vice-Diretor, vamos fazer essa Escola um lugar melhor! E vamos nos livrar dos Grifinórios, só ainda não sei como. Talvez descobrir alguma coisa diferente na história de Hogwarts - Então às sobrancelhas de Severo se levantaram e parecia pensar em alguma coisa.

\- E eu sei, para quem perguntar. Lady Hogwarts, me adora e vai poder me dizer o que aconteceu no passado.

Tudo está no seu devido lugar.


	34. Capítulo Trinta e Quatro

Corvus On

Abro meus olhos, percebo que estou no meu dormitório. Snape e Pompeius devem ter me trazido depois da transformação, essa noite foi ótima. Eu me senti tão seguro, como se nada pudesse me machucar. Porque Pompeius, me alimentou e me deu água, eu me senti mais forte. E eu me via sentindo fraco à muito tempo, mas agora estou mais forte e isso faz eu me sentir melhor. Em casa eu me sinto seguro, mas é tão solitário. Desde que eu ataquei a Sra.Glar, eu fico preso por uma corrente na parede, dói muito na verdade. Mas eu não reclamo, porque seria isso ou a rua. E realmente prefiro ficar dentro de casa, porque pelo menos quando estou na forma humana, eles me dão amor e carinho. Mas rosno ao pensar em Diogo, porque ele não gosta de mim e antes eu era submisso à ele. Fazendo de tudo para ele não me visse, e eu me escondia dele. Mas agora tudo que eu quero, é passar minhas garras pelo seu rosto. Mas sou muito fraco para isso, e não acho que meus pais adotivos gostariam disso. Acontece que eu quero que ele sofra, do mesmo jeito que ele me fez sofrer e que pague por tudo que fez comigo. Só espero um dia poder me vingar, mas preciso respirar fundo e ficar calmo. Às coisas vão melhorar, eu tenho completa certeza disso. E sem falar, que se eu quiser me vingar posso falar com Alvo e ele pode me ajudar. Acho que devo falar com ele.

Olho eu vejo, Alvo e Scorpius abraçados na cama. Eles são bonitos juntos, eles se tornaram minha família ou melhor dizendo Matilha. Eles são o par Alfa, e devo obedecer eles e isso realmente não me incomoda. Quero contar para eles sobre isso, quando acordarem podemos conversar sobre tudo que me incomoda. Porque quero que eles me entendam, porque são minha matilha. Esse vínculo se estende, até Teddy que é meu companheiro, mas ele não sabe que é matilha. Talvez eu deva conversar com ele sobre isso, na próxima carta. Tomara que ele entenda, que precisamos servir a Alvo porque ele é o Alfa e também o próximo Lord das Trevas. Confio em Alvo com à minha vida, e também quero que ele aprove o Teddy. Por isso teremos uma longa conversa sobre tudo isso, eu realmente espero que eles não fiquem com raiva de mim por não contar a verdade. Porque eu estava com medo, de ser machucado novamente. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eles cuidaram tão bem de mim noite passada, mesmo que eles não me tocassem. Eu podia sentir o carinho deles, Scorpius me contou histórias da sua infância e eu adorei ouvir ele falar sobre os Bailes feitos em sua casa. Ao mesmo tempo, gostei de Alvo falando sobre seus planos para os Lobisomens e em como ele faria as Escolas estarem preparadas para receber Bruxos como eu. Isso fez eu me sentir bem, como se eles realmente se importassem comigo. Parte de mim, acredita que eles se importam enquanto que outra não. Mas eu quero que seja verdade.

É quando percebo que Scorpius está se mexendo e logo ele se senta olhando ao redor, mas sorri quando me vê. Eu estou tão feliz neste fim de semana! Scorpius logo acorda Alvo, que olha friamente ao redor. Eu sei que às vezes ele parece meio frio, mas sei que ele se importa conosco. Me levanto da cama e vou até os dois, nos sentamos o três juntos e pegamos na mão um do outro. Até que Scorpius pegou em minhas mãos e perguntou.

\- Porque acordou tão cedo? É fim de semana, teve pesadelos novamente? - Sorri, porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Eu não tive um pesadelo, dormi melhor que muito tempo. Tudo porque eu revelei o meu segredo, tirei o peso das minhas costas e isso me deixou mais leve.

\- Não, Scorpius. Eu não tive, na verdade me sinto muito feliz! Porque finalmente me libertei das teias de mentiras e devo agradecer isso à vocês. Porque me aceitaram, do jeito que eu sou! - Scorpius se atirou em meus braços e me abraçou, eu me sentia muito bem sendo abraçado. Porque sei que eles nunca vão me machucar.

\- Claro que te aceitamos, você é nosso amigo! Faz parte da nossa família, e nós vamos te proteger - É Alvo que diz, pega em minha mão. Todos nós sentamos segurando uma mão na outra, eu me sentia feliz e confortável. Mas tinha muita coisa que ainda devia ser dita, mas eu estava simplesmente com medo de dizer.

\- Vocês não sabem como isso me deixa feliz, mas eu preciso te contar sobre minha vida. Mas eu tenho tanto medo, de contar a verdade e vocês se afastarem - Algumas lágrimas cairam do meu rosto. Eles eram à minha matilha, e eu não queria me separar deles nunca! Porque eu precisava deles para viver e Scorpius disse.

\- Não vamos nos afastar de vocês, afinal é nosso amigo. E como Al disse, você é da família e não se machuca à família. Pode contar, não vamos te deixar

E então eu comecei à contar, lágrimas corriam dos meus olhos e eu chorava sem parar. Mas mesmo assim continuei falando, eu não podia simplesmente parar de falar! Porque eles precisavam saber a verdade, contei sobre minha antiga família e da época nas minas. Eles apertavam minhas mãos com força, enquanto que Scorpius alisava os meus dedos com carinho para me manter calmo. Isso me dava força para continuar, eu nunca falei tanto na minha vida. Mas cada coisa que eu conto, me sinto mais calmo é como se um peso fosse retirado das minhas costas. Eu nunca contei essas coisas para ninguém, nem mesmo para o meu pai adotivo. Mas eu sentia, que tinha que contar a verdade ao Scorpius e ao Alvo. Porque somos Matilha, e à Matilha não esconde nada um do outro. Quando terminei, eles me puxaram para um abraço e eu me senti seguro. Como se nada pudesse me machucar. E Alvo disse.

\- Sinto Muito, por tudo que aconteceu com você. E que você ainda, têm que passar por tudo isso com Diogo. Talvez possamos pensar em alguma coisa, para fazer com ele. O que acha? - Eu sorri, eu me sentia selvagem. Queria destroçar Diogo e comer sua carne, eu nunca me senti assim. Por isso era estranho, mas algo me dizia que isso era o meu Destino.

\- Eu adoraria, Alvo. Algo me diz que tenho que fazer isso, de ver ele sofrer por tudo que fez por mim. E saber que vocês vão me ajudar, me torna mais feliz 

Eles me abraçaram, e eu sabia que tudo estava certo no Mundo.

Severo On

Fico perto da árvore, onde ninguém pode me ver. Estou esperando à mulher do Potter aparecer, se ela não aparecer coisas ruins vão acontecer! E vou fazer ela pagar, por tudo que fez com Alvo. Porque sei que ela ignorou aqueles menino, por ele ser diferente e por isso têm que pagar. Será divertido, expor sua traição ao Mundo e todos vão chamar ela de coisas ruins. Então ela vai ir para sarjeta, o único lugar que o Grifinório se sente em casa. Só espero que ele tenha trazido a Varinha, eu realmente não gosta dessa Varinha. Foi por culpa dela que eu quase morri, e quero ela bem longe de Tom. Porque não quero que isso traga más lembranças para ele. Por isso é o meu dever garantir que essa Varinha fique segura, até que Alvo possa receber ela. É quando ouço passos, olho para frente e vejo Gina. Me aproximo com à varinha apontada, ela está com uma caixa na mão e percebo que suas mãos tremem. E ouço ela dizer.

\- Eu peguei a varinha, agora por favor! Me deixe em paz! Estou cansada de pular a cada sombre, você já tem o que quer, não destrua a minha família - Sorri, por trás da máscara. Ela realmente acha, que isso é o fim? Eu vou fazer da vida dela, um inferno até que não reste mais nada. Porque eu odeio Grifinórios, e quero que todos sofram da pior forma possível.

\- Deixe a caixa no chão e se afaste, além disso porque eu pararia? Eu quero que você pague, por tudo que fez! E ainda mais, você mesma destruiu sua família - Ela coloca a caixa no chão e se afasta. Eu não me mexo, só vou me aproximar quando ela for embora. Mas vou fazer ela sofrer um pouco mais, é quando o vejo cair de joelhos.

\- Por favor, se quiser me mate! Mas por favor, não conte a verdade à eles! James ficaria arrasado e Harry o renegaria. Já não basta Alvo, por favor não mude meus outros filhos! - Gargalho, ela mesmo acha que implorar vai mudar alguma coisa? Eu só quero ver ela sofrer, e é muito divertido ver ela implorar. Faz eu me sentir bem.

\- Eu não vou te matar, eu só quero que você sofra. Porque é uma escória Grifinória, que matou o meu Mestre com ajuda do seu marido! Mas agora é minha vingança e nada vai me parar, nem mesmo você cair de joelhos. - Respiro fundo e digo - Vá embora, e talvez eu te deixe em paz!

Ela sai correndo e ouço ela sair voando com à vassoura, enquanto isso me aproximo da caixa e a pego. Quando à abraço, vejo aquela Varinha amaldiçoada ali dentro e tenho vontade de quebrar ela. Mas respiro fundo e simplesmente desaparece dali. Preciso falar com Tom, para dizer que tudo vai dar certo. Eu vou ver os Grifinórios sofrerem, até que aquela Casa desapareça de Hogwarts. Talvez eu deva falar com o Castelo, ela sempre gostou de mim e conversamos à noite. Sei que ela odeia totalmente os Grifinórios, porque elas sempre vandalizam o Castelo. Por isso sei que ela vai estar ao meu lado.


	35. Capítulo Trinta e Cinco

Tom On

Olho para minha serpente, tão bela e ao mesmo tempo tão leal. Eu confio nela com à minha vida, e sei que não vai me decepcionar. Foi o melhor presente, que Severo já me deu e mostra o quanto ele se importa comigo. Eu só não descobri um nome para ela ainda, eu pensei em chamar de Nagini, mas ai às pessoas poderiam perceber quem eu sou. Por isso ainda estou pensando, na verdade eu tenho muita coisa na minha mente. Eu amo o meu trabalho, estou adorando influenciar essas pequenas mentes. Que parecem beber tudo que eu digo, elas realmente confiam em mim! Parece acreditar em cada pequena coisa que digo, isso faz meu coração bater mais rápido. Claro, que estou levando eles para o mal caminho e vários já estão começando a entender que os Sangue-Ruins devem ser erradicados. Só não consigo fazer isso na Grifinória, que insistem a ignorar cada coisa que eu digo! Isso me causa raiva, mas não tem como eu mudar isso. Por isso vou continuar tentando, uma hora eu vou conseguir influenciar suas pequenas mentes. Os alunos realmente se importam comigo e isso me torna mais feliz, porque sei que estou ajudando eles a realmente encontrar seu verdadeiro potencial. Admito que estou feliz, mais do que em qualquer outro momento da minha vida.

Tudo isso graças a Severo, ele me faz mais feliz! Nunca pensei que amaria alguém dessa forma, mas com Severo tudo é muito diferente. Me torna uma pessoa feliz e até certo ponto boa, eu não sei porque ele tem esse efeito em mim. Se ele pedir para mim pular, vou perguntar de que altura. Porque faria qualquer coisa por ele, afinal sinto que devo tudo isso à ele. Porque sempre esteve ao meu lado, mesmo que tenha me traído sei que posso confiar nele. Porque afinal está me ajudando, ele está do meu lado e está me ajudando a transformar o Alvo num Lord das Trevas. Eu tenho tanta orgulho de Severo, de todas as coisas que ele conquistou. Ele me fez uma pessoa melhor, e também sinto que estou ajudando ele. Por que estamos dando pequenos passos, até que possamos fazer sexo e eu poder tocar ele sem que Severo trema. Eu realmente deveria ter matado Tobias Snape, porque às coisas que ele fez com Severo o deixaram marcado de uma forma que a maioria das pessoas não entendem. Eu tento ajudar, mas cada vez que damos um passo algo acontece que faz ele dar mais dois passos para trás. Suspiro, quero realmente ajudar ele, mas às vezes não sei como. E isso me assusta, me faz sentir inútil! Porque não sei como ajudar, e estou me esforçando com tudo que posso para sermos mais felizes.

Me pergunto se ele já chegou, eu realmente quero que ele tenha sucesso em pegar a Varinha. Mas ao mesmo tempo, quero me manter distante daquela coisa! Porque foi por culpa dela que quase matei Severo, por isso tenho medo. De cair novamente nos mesmo erros, e acabar machucando o meu querido Severo. Eu tenho tanto medo, de machucar ele! Porque me importo muito com ele, e simplesmente pensar em machucar ele faz o meu corpo inteiro ficar tenso. Tenho que ajudar ele em tudo que posso, talvez assim posso desintoxicar de todo mal que já fiz a ele. É quando ouço à porta ser aberta, levanto os olhos e vejo Severo nas suas roupas normais. Ele sorri um pouco para mim, me levanto deixando minha serpente ir para sua casa. Vou até Severo e pegou em suas mãos o puxando para o sofá. Eu o olho com todo o amor que consigo, isso faz ele corar lindamente. Que me encanta, porque Severo é a coisa mais linda do Mundo. Não entendo porque às pessoas não gostam dele, para mim não existe ser mais lindo que ele e pergunto.

\- Deu tudo certo? Você pegou a Varinha? - Severo fez uma careta quando perguntei da Varinha, mas simplesmente me encostei no sofá e o puxei contra o meu peito. Ele segurava minhas roupas com força, enquanto que eu alisava suas costas com carinho. Eu realmente o amava.

\- Sim, eu peguei aquela coisa amaldiçoada! Mas não se preocupe eu a escondi, num lugar onde ninguém vai encontrar. Até que Alvo esteja pronto - Olhei em seus olhos, eu via tanta tristeza neles. Algo o estava deixando triste, e eu odiava ver ele dessa forma. Beijo sua testa, e isso faz ele esconder seu rosto nas dobras da minha roupa.

\- Muito bem, não quero aquela coisa nos atrapalhando. Agora tudo que importa é o nosso amor e nada mais, mas você têm que me dizer. O que está te incomodando? - Severo suspirou, e então olhou em meus olhos. Eu via medo nos seus, ele parecia tão assustado e frágil. Eu só queria que ele melhorasse, que conseguisse superar os seus traumas por mais assustadores que fosse.

\- Tobias, ele está me mandando cartas. Falando das coisas que fará comigo, quando estiver livre. - Ele tremeu contra o meu peito - Eu estou com medo! Não quero voltar para aquele pesadelo, eu não sei se eu sobreviveria! - Ele tremia tanto que me assustou, puxei ele para meu colo e acariciei seus cabelos. Mas isso não parece ajudar ele, Severo nem me olha nos olhos, mas forço a me olhar e digo.

\- Eu vou te proteger, Severo. Eu morro novamente, antes de deixar aquele homem asqueroso colocar suas mãos em você - Então decidi uma coisa - Eu vou até lá para falar com ele! Se precisar eu o mato, mas prometo que ele não vai sair da cadeia - Severo tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ele parecia sofrer tanto! Foi então que ele se atirou contra meu pescoço, aliso suas costas e ele diz.

\- Obrigada, eu não sei o que faria sem você! Por favor, Tom. Não me deixe, no momento não sei se eu sobreviveria sem ter você por perto. 

Então olhamos nos olhos um do outro e ele me beijou, geralmente eu começava beijando. Porque ele sempre ficava muito tenso para dar o primeiro passo. Mas agora ele parecia me beijar com tudo que precisava, abro minha boca e sinto sua língua timidamente explorando minha boca. Coloco à mão em seus ombros, com medo que se eu for mais para baixo eu o assuste. Mas então sinto à mão de Severo na minha, ele leva ela até sua cintura. Arregalo os olhos, mas mesmo assim aperto sua cintura com amor. Ele fica tenso, mas simplesmente se separa de mim e coloca à cabeça sobre meu ombro. Beijo delicadamente seu rosto, e digo.

\- Não se apresse, tudo têm seu tempo e logo chegará o nosso - Só espero conseguir esperar.

Draco On

Tomo um gole de chá, me pergunto quando Astoria vai chegar. Ela tinha uma Reunião com o Conselho de Hogwarts, geralmente é o marido que participa. Mas eu nunca tive muito tato para Política, por isso prefiro realmente trabalhar nos Hospitais e até mesmo tomar um bom gole de chá. Eu realmente estou feliz em ter Astoria, afinal ele é ótima com a política e sempre sabe o que fazer nessas situações. Ele não chegou à me contar o que aconteceu e realmente espero que tudo esteja certo com Scorpius e seus amigos. Eu tenho tanto medo, de que meu filho saia machucado! Ele é tudo para mim, não posso perder ele de nenhuma forma. Parte de mim, quer que eu afaste ele de Alvo. Mas eu sei que isso faria mais mal do que bem, por isso tenho que respirar fundo e ajudar da melhor forma possível. É quando ouço passos, levanto minha cabeça e vejo que é Astoria. Chamo ela que se senta ao meu lado, e dou um leve beijo nela. Que somente sorri para mim, e então pergunto.

\- Como foi à Reunião? Aconteceu alguma coisa, com o nosso filho? - Ela pegou em minhas mãos, que eram tão quentes comparadas às minhas. Eu me importava com ela, afinal era o amor da minha vida! Não posso imaginar viver minha vida, sem minha pequena família. Porque quando eu estava para baixo, foi eles que me ajudaram.

\- Não se preocupe, Scorpius está bem. Minerva diz que Corvus Luna é um Lobisomem - Arregalo os meus olhos, o que ela fez?! - Chamou os Aurores para levarem ele para uma escola só para Lobisomens - Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, Corvus é meu paciente e preciso manter ele saudável. Mas se for para essa escola, ele nunca vai conseguir sobreviver.

\- Me diz que eles não pegaram o Corvus, ele não merece ir para essa outra Escola! Eles o matariam lá, e como seu Médico não posso deixar isso acontecer - Astoria sorriu para mim, isso me deixou mais feliz. Mas eu ainda estava preocupado com Corvus, ele é realmente uma ótima pessoa e não merece isso.

\- Calma, meu querido. Eles encontraram Corvus, dormindo em seu dormitório - Como isso é possível? - Nós dois sabemos, que isso tem dedo do Tom e do Severo nisso. Mas continuando, a Casa dos Gritos estava destruída e quer dizer que Minerva escondia um Lobisomem nela que é muito violento. Então foi decidido, que Minerva foi rebaixada a uma Professora, enquanto que Severo vai se tornar um Novo Diretor - Abro um sorriso, isso é perfeito! E sei que meu padrinho sempre quis isso.

\- Isso é perfeito, porque não vamos ao Hogwarts dar às notícias à ele?

Ela sorriu, e quando levantei logo começamos ir até Lareira. Precisamos contar a toda Hogwarts o que está acontecendo, por que sei que Severo vai ser um ótimo Diretor. Porque ele realmente se importa com os alunos.


	36. Capítulo Trinta e Seis

Alvo On

Eu estou nervoso, porque amanhã sai o resultado da votação. Parte de mim, têm certeza que vou ganhar, mas outra parte parece me cutucar dizendo que eu não tenho chance de vencer. Essa voz, me lembra Harry que está sempre me colocando para baixo. Balanço à cabeça e tomo meu suco, não é hora de pensar nisso. Afinal está sendo um ótimo dia até agora, e não quero estragar ele pensando em Harry. Tenho que ter pensamento positivo, porque Tom me treinou bem e eu fiz tudo que pude para influenciar às mentes dos meus colegas. Que realmente parecem acreditar no que digo, eu amo olhar em seus olhos e ver eles sedentos sobre informações. Que só eu posso dar! Afinal tenho acesso aos Relatórios do Ministério, que explicam tudo que os Trouxas fizeram com nós Bruxos. Eu só tenho esse acesso, por causa que falsificou a assinatura de Harry que realmente parece acreditar que não faria isso. Bom, isso é uma vitória para mim! Olho para os meus colegas, à maioria percebe o meu olhar e faz sinal para mim. Acho que eles realmente confiam em mim, o que me torna muito feliz. Porque sinto que sou um Líder, e que tenho um exército a minha disposição. Sei que eles fariam tudo por mim, porque sou carismático e eles sempre se encantam pelas minhas palavras.

Eu tenho alguma preocupações, mas é principalmente com o que Ministério está planejando. Eu sei que Tia Hermione, convidou o Professor Snape para discursar contra a Magia Negra. Que eu saiba, ele negou e diz que encontraria alguém melhor. Mas me pergunto quem é, porque pode ser qualquer um. Mas quem quer que seja, eu realmente espero que fale contra o Ministério. Afinal, o maior empecilho para eu me tornar um Lord das Trevas é o Ministério porque desde que Hermione se tornou Ministra, às regras contra Magia Negra estão mais fortes. Eu realmente tenho que perguntar ao Professor Snape, o que faremos com isso. Afinal, não podemos deixar o Ministério nos controlar. E agora olhando para Hogwarts, sindo que ela está lentamente caindo para o buraco escuro. Cada Casa está sendo influenciada para o Puritanismo de Sangue, menos a Grifinória que se recusa a entender! Eles acham que tudo é igualdade, e não pensam em todas as coisas que perdemos por causa dos Nascidos-Trouxas. Quantas das nossas tradições, foram sufocadas por causa que os Sangue-Ruins não podiam entender. Balanço à cabeça, pensar nisso só vai me levar à ter raiva.

É quando sinto uma mão na minha, olho para o lado e vejo Scorpius. Que sorri com amor para mim, eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem ele. Eu não sei ou entendo, porque eu o amo tanto. Mas sei que não posso viver sem ele, o seus doces beijos e seus abraços acolhedores. Eu realmente quero estar sempre ao seu lado, e vou fazer de tudo para proteger ele. Mesmo que para isso, eu tenha que matar novamente. Se eu fechar os olhos, posso me lembrar de matar aquela garota, foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz. Porque protegi o meu amor, sem falar que me deu uma descarga de adrenalina, que nunca senti antes. E Scorpius, têm orgulho de mim e sei que tudo que quero é fazer ele orgulhoso. Porque só quero ver sempre o seu sorriso, por um momento olho para Corvus que come lentamente afinal vai se transformar hoje à noite. E eu e Scorpis vamos estar ao seu lado. É quando às portas do Grande Salão são abertas, fico surpreso ao ver que são Astoria e Draco Malfoy. Os dois parecem realmente felizes, quando passaram por nós recebi um aceno feliz de Draco. Acho que ele realmente confiava em mim, e isso me tornava feliz. Saber que ele confiava me tornava mais confiantes. Foi então que Minerva se levantou, e eu percebi que ela estava nervosa. Mas logo perguntou.

\- Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, o que deve a sua presença aqui em Hogwarts? - Astoria, parecia realmente feliz. Me pergunto o que está acontecendo, e se têm haver com Corvus. Porque desde que aquilo aconteceu, Minerva parece pronta para ter um colapso e admito que isso me diverte muito. Foi então que Astoria falou.

\- Professora Minerva, o conselho de pais se reuniu. Foi decidido, que você será rebaixada para Professora de Transfiguração e deve se retirar imediatamente do posto de Diretora - Por um momento se ficou em silêncio, até que se começou à conversar sem parar. Olho para Scorpius que parece realmente feliz, acho que ele não gosta de Minerva. Foi então que meu não tão querido irmão, se levantou e falou.

\- E porque isto? Ela é realmente é uma ótima Diretora! Porque está sendo rebaixada, queremos Minerva para Diretora! - Toda Grifinória gritava isso, reviro os meus olhos, eles realmente são tolos. Não acredito que estão passando por esse vexame, eu nunca faria algo assim. Olho para o Sr. Malfoy, que usava uma máscara de frieza no rosto. Foi então que Astoria falou.

\- Se acalme Sr. Potter, vocês não têm poder para decidir isso. O Ministério concorda conosco, que a saúde mental dê Minerva se deteriorou ao ponto dela acusar um Aluno Inocente de Licantropia - Eu nunca tinha visto Astoria dessa forma, ela era polida e calma. Uma máscara de frieza, os olhos que pareciam navalha. Foi então que Minerva falou.

\- Eu aceito a decisão do Conselho, eu vou pensar em quem vai ser o Novo Diretor da Escola e vou voltar imediatamente para o meu posto antigo como Chefe da Grifinória - Foi então que Astoria sorriu, para mim era um sorriso perigoso. Digno de um Sonserino, na minha opinião e disse.

\- Infelizmente, você será somente Professora de Transfiguração e não Chefe da Grifinória. Além disso, o Conselho já decidiu quem vai ser o Novo Diretor e você deve neste momento sair desse lugar para dar ao verdadeiro Diretor - Sorri, porque Minerva parecia totalmente ultrajada. Acho que ela realmente, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo e falou.

\- A Anos que o Diretor atual decidi o Próximo! Vocês não podem me tirar essa escolha, porque simplesmente querem - Ela parecia realmente com raiva, mas Astoria somente sorria com vitória. Acho que ela estava adorando o que estava acontecendo, talvez ele tenha planejado tudo isso.

\- Nós podemos, por causa da sua Mentalidade diminuída e se você quiser, pode recorrer da decisão. Mas devo dizer, que a única pessoas que ficaram ao seu lado foi os Weasley e os Potter. - Então cerrou os olhos e parecia pronta para enfeitiçar alguém - Agora saia, antes que você perca seu lugar como Professora - Minerva se levantou e parecia com raiva, mas mesmo assim saiu do seu lugar. Foi quando Draco, deu um passo à frente e sorriu para todos dizendo.

\- O Conselho decidiu, que o novo Diretor Permanente será Severo Tobias Snape-Prince! E o Professor Tom Pompeius será Vice-Diretor, Chefe da Sonserina e também será Professor de Poção até que seja encontrado outro 

Me levanto e bato palmas, logo toda Sonserina está comigo batendo palmas comigo. À Corvinal também entra junto com a Lufa-Lufa. Os únicos que ficam silêncios são os Grifinórios. Professor Snape se levanta e acena para todos, daquele jeito sério e frio que só ele têm. Severo passa por Minerva, que o olho com veneno. Enquanto que ele se senta na cadeira do Diretor. Foi então que Astoria falou.

\- Nós temos que voltar agora, uma Boa Noite a todos e Parabéns Diretor Snape! 

Os pais de Scorpius se afastam, mas não sem antes para acenar para nós. Eu realmente me sinto feliz, porque agora Hogwarts está sob o nosso controle. Tornando tudo melhor, porque sei que posso me safar de qualquer coisa. O Resto do Jantes, ocorreu sem problemas. Senti sair dos meus pensamentos, quando senti Scorpius caindo contra o meu ombro. Olho para o lado e vejo que ele está quase dormindo, o cutuquei fazendo com que ele abra os olhos e digo.

\- Vamos dormir, temos que ajudar o Corvus, lembra?

Ele faz sim com a cabeça, olho para Corvus que também se levanta. Hoje vai ser uma longa noite, disso eu tenho certeza.

Teddy On

Olho para porta, eu realmente tenho que falar com Harry. Afinal foi ele que me ajudou à me criar, e têm algum tempo que não estamos nos falando. Mas eu gostaria de concertar isso, porque ele foi uma figura paterna importante para mim. E não quero estar dê mal com ele, mas parte de mim diz que ele nunca vai me aceitar como Gay. Porque no fundo ele é um idiota, pelo menos é o que eu acho. É quando a porta é aberta, Harry sorri para mim e diz.

\- Teddy! Fico feliz em te ver, vamos entre - Ele parecia feliz, mas tinha uma frieza em suas palavras que eu nunca tinha visto. Acho que têm algo acontecendo, mas me pergunto o que.

\- Obrigada, eu tenho um assunto sério para falar com você

Fomos até o sofá, eu realmente espero que tudo dê certo


	37. Capítulo Trinta e Sete

Harry On

Tomo mais um pouco da minha bebida, eu realmente não entendo Alvo. Algo está acontecendo com ele que não entendo, parte de mim queria entender ele e estar ao seu lado. Mas essa é uma parte pequena, à maioria quer fazer o que Hermione falou. Quero ver ele quebrar, implorar por misericórdia. Isso vai ser divertido, ver ele marcado e chorando, porque não comeu ou bebeu. Porque homens o machucaram, mas eu não ligo para isso. Porque ele mereceu isso, quem mandou ele ir contra mim? Eu sou o pai dele, e enquanto ele for menor de idade têm que me obedecer! E vou fazer isso, nem que custe a vida de Alvo. E acho que não seria uma Grande Perda, afinal qual foi o bem que ele fez a esse Mundo? Acho que tudo que ele fez, foi trazer dor ao pobres Nascidos-Trouxas, eu realmente quero fazer ele pagar. Principalmente agora, que perdi o controle de Hogwarts. Com Minerva fora da escola, eu não tenho alguém que realmente me apoie lá. Eu sei que Severo gosta de mim e me protegeu, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que ele é um Sonserino e vai proteger suas serpentes. Isso é um pesadelo, e isso começou com Alvo indo para Sonserina. Acho que nunca vou entender porque isso aconteceu, acho que é culpa de Gina talvez tenha algum Sonserino em sua linhagem.

Então o Teddy me vêm a cabeça, faz um bom tempo desde que nos falamos. Eu sinto falta dele, eu o considero meu filho, afinal ele é meu afilhado. E me importo muito com ele, queria ele aqui para podermos conversar. Tenho certeza que ele entenderia o que estou passando, ou não. Na verdade eu não sei, porque ele mudou muito. Eu odeio o fato que ele anda mais com o Malfoy! O que aquela doninha têm, que eu não tenho!? Fui eu que o ajudei a criar, mas mesmo assim ele continua indo atrás daquela coisa invés de falar comigo. Sem falar que suas matérias, são com certezas contra mim e não entendo o porque ele está fazendo isso. Eu sempre fui bom com ele, mas acho que não sirvo mais. Que estou muito velho e não entendo o que está acontecendo. Talvez eu deva falar com ele, precisamos ter uma conversa franca e sérias sobre as escolhas de vida dele. Porque ele está indo para um buraco, muito fundo e que não têm volta. Eu quero ajudar ele, para salvar ele desse Buraco! Fazer ele enxergar a verdade, para que possamos ser uma família novamente. Acho que a única família que me resta são os Grifinórios, pelo menos eles entendem o que está acontecendo. E confio em mim para ser seu líder, eu também estou decepcionado com Teddy. Afinal ele não entrou na Grifinória, será que eu errei em alguma coisa? Que isso foi culpa minha, eu acho que devia ser mais duro com ele. Eu fui muito mole com ele e o Alvo, pelo menos o Teddy não entrou na Sonserina.

É quando alguém bate na minha porta, quem pode ser a essa hora? Gina está nos pais dela, e nenhuma das minhas amantes está disponível. Vou até a porta e abro, sorriu ao ver que é Teddy. Abro um sorriso, eu realmente queria falar com ele e fico feliz que vamos conversar. Percebi que seus cabelos estão negros e seus olhos verdes, acho que ele queria alguém mais parecido comigo. Dou espaço para ele entrar, admito que agora eu fiquei nervoso sobre o que vamos falar. Mas acho que esta é melhor hora para conversarmos, por isso nos sentamos num sofá e digo.

\- Teddy! Fico feliz em te ver, vamos entre - Eu era um pouco frio em minhas palavras, porque eu não sabia com que eu estava lidando. Afinal ele mudou muito desde que nos vemos a última vez e faz bastante tempo, eu realmente quero me entender com ele, mas às vezes acho que não é possível.

\- Obrigada, eu tenho um assunto sério para falar com você - Franzi o cenho e peguei um pouco mais da minha bebida. Teddy parecia realmente nervoso, ofereci uma bebida. Mas ele simplesmente fez não com à cabeça, acho que o assunto era muito sério. Espero que não seja nada preocupante.

\- Algo aconteceu? E você precisa da minha ajuda? Ou outra coisa, você sabe que vou estar sempre aqui para te ajudar - Ele suspirou e passou às mãos pelos cabelos, acho que ele não acreditava nas minhas palavras. Mas eu não ligo para isso, eu só quero que ele se abra para podermos conversar.

\- Acho que quando eu contar a verdade, você vai me expulsar daqui. Mas vou começar pelo começo, eu descobri porque eu nunca consegui ter uma namorada. - Elevo a sobrancelha, e penso sobre isso. É verdade, ele nunca fica com alguém por muito tempo. Às pessoas o acham possessivo e nervoso.

\- Eu lembro, você nunca apresentou alguém para mim, porque nunca durava o bastante. Mas então o porque disso? Não me lembro do seu pai ter esse problema - Teddy olhou para baixo quando falei de Lupin, acho que ainda era difícil falar sobre isso. Por muito tempo ele quis falar com o pai, e isso nunca foi possível.

\- Meu pai, era um lobisomem beta e não precisava de companheiro. Eu sou parte lobisomem, o que me torna um Alfa e por isso preciso de um Ômega. Eu fui até uma Fonte, que contava a verdade e admito que fiquei chocado. - Agora quem está chocado fui eu, não esperava algo assim do Teddy. Deve ser difícil para ele, e quero ajudar em qualquer coisa que posso.

\- Isso deve ser difícil, como é sua companheira? Deve ser uma garota de sorte, para ter você como Alfa. Fico feliz em ver você feliz - Foi então que Teddy ficou vermelho, talvez fosse um assunto delicado para ele. Me pergunto o que está escondendo de mim! Isso me deixa nervoso, mas espero pacientemente.

\- O meu companheiro, têm 12 Anos e eu tenho que esperar ele crescer. Mas ainda trocamos cartas, o que me deixa mais calmo. Os Companheiros, são escolhidos pela Magia e qualquer um pode dar filhotes - Faço uma careta, homens não devem ser Ômegas e nem carregar filhotes. Mas tenho certeza, que a do Teddy é uma linda Ômega.

\- Pode falar, deve ser difícil esperar ele crescer. Mas eu sei que você têm paciência, e nunca faria algo com uma criança - Afinal ele não é como Tobias Snape, que logo vai ser libertado se tudo der certo - E sabia que Tobias Snape vai ser libertado? - Eu sei que foi uma troca abrupta de assunto, mas acho que ele devia saber.

\- Não, eu não sabia. Ele é o pai do Snape? - Faço sim com à cabeça - Têm certeza que é uma boa ideia ele ser solto, ele fez coisas horríveis para o Diretor e eu tenho certeza que ele mereceu estar preso - Porque ele pensa isso? É óbvio, que Tobias foi um ótimo pai, afinal o Snape acertou na vida.

\- Eu gosto de Tobias, ele fez certo com aquelas coisas. Afinal o Diretor Snape, tomou boas decisões graças à ele e tenho certeza que os dois vão ficar feliz com reencontro - Os olhos de Teddy estavam arregalados, ele realmente parecia assustado com que estava acontecendo. E disse.

\- Tobias é um monstro! Que merecia à morte, ele quase quebrou o Diretor Snape! Se ele for solto, vai fazer a vida do Diretor um inferno. Você não desejaria às coisas que ele fez com Snape para seus filhos, não é!? - Então que sorriu, Teddy levanta do sofá apavorado. Acho que ele não acredita em mim, mas eu não ligo! Ele não têm nada de se meter, de como eu crio meus filhos.

\- Não para Lily ou James, afinal são filhos perfeitos! Mas Alvo, ele merece sofrer! Para aprender à ser como à nossa família, tenho que ser duro com ele - Me aproximo de Teddy, mas ele se afasta. Parece enojado com que está acontecendo, eu não entendo porque ele parece assim. Eu estou fazendo o certo.

\- Você não é mais o mesmo, eu realmente me importava com você, Harry. Mas ver você falar assim, sobre os próprios filhos! Acho que você é o Monstro, no qual Draco me avisou - E então ele abre à porta para sair e diz - Adeus Harry, e fique longe de mim!

Ele vai embora, eu estou fervendo! Como essa conversa conseguiu ir tão mal!? Eu fiz de tudo por aquele garoto, e agora ele quer ficar longe de mim!? Porque acha que estou machucando os meus filhos, Alvo merece qualquer coisa que faça com ele. E vou fazer isso, quero que ele aprenda com isso. E ninguém vai salvar ele, nem mesmo Teddy. Por pura raiva, jogo jarra de bebida na parede. Quero bater em algo, ou melhor alguém. Talvez o Malfoy, esteja aberto para uma conversa.

Teddy On

Eu tenho que fazer duas coisas muito importante, primeiro começar uma matéria sobre o Abuso Infantil que Harry vai fazer em Alvo e sobre Tobias Snape, também tenho que ir à Hogwarts. Tenho que avisar o Diretor Snape, sobre o que está acontecendo. Não podemos deixar isso acontecer com Alvo, ele é um bom garoto e não merece sofrer dessa forma! Preciso ajudar ele em tudo que precisa, porque é família e me importo com a família. Pego minha vassoura e começo à voar para Hogwarts, eu preciso salvar minha verdadeira família. Aquela que não se importa com que eu sou, e que vai sempre me ajudar.


	38. Capítulo Trinta e Oito

Draco On

Sinto à cabeça dê Astoria sobre meu peito, e essa é uma das melhores sensações do Mundo. Ter ela do meu lado, e saber que me ama. Me casar com ela, foi uma das melhores decisões da minha vida. Ter ela e Scorpius, fizeram minha vida brilhar. Acordar todo dia e ver os dois faz eu ter uma vontade de viver. Cometi muitos erros na minha juventude, e pensei que viveria sozinho sem ninguém. Mas Astoria veio até mim, com palavras doces dizendo que eu era seu companheiro. Era tão linda e disposta, e eu disse sim. Sua família nunca concordou com nosso relacionamento, mas nenhum de nós ligou. Simplesmente ficamos juntos e sobrevivemos a tudo, se eu fechar os olhos posso me lembrar como foi nossa primeira vez. Foi tudo lento e perfeito, eu fiz questão de tratar ela como Rainha. Porque na minha opinião ela é uma Rainha, minha Rainha. Eu a amo mais que tudo na minha vida, e faria qualquer coisa por ela. E fico tão feliz que ela tenha me aceitado, mesmo com todos os meus problemas e os meu pesadelos. Ela sempre ficou ao meu lado em todos os momentos, quando ninguém quis me contratar como Médico. Ela estava ali do meu lado me dando apoio, quando resolvi construir os hospitais. E devo tudo a ela, e daria minha vida por ela.

Me lembro de quando ela ficou grávida, foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Eu lembro de falar com a barriga e acariciar aquele montinho, eu não imagino ter como ficar mais feliz. Eu girei Astoria pelo Salão, enquanto que ela ria e chorava. Porque estava com tanto medo de eu não gostar, nunca tínhamos falado sobre filhos. Mas eu não podia estar mais feliz, eu teria um Herdeiro e alguém que eu poderia ensinar todas às pequenas coisas. Eu estava feliz, e ainda mais quando descobri que era um menino. Eu simplesmente passava noites em claro, somente pensando nas coisas que tinham que ser feitas. E quando ele nasceu, eu soube o que era felicidade. Era tão bonito, com aqueles cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis acinzentados. A imagem da perfeição, ele tocou em meu rosto e eu sabia que ele era meu. Minha Pequena Veela Masculina, o ser mais perfeito desse Mundo. Meu Pequeno Scorpius, um bebê tão silencioso, mas que amava ouvir ouvindo minha voz ou da Astoria. Eu lembro quando ele chorava a noite, eu fazia questão de levantar e ir até ele. Onde eu o ninava, enquanto que suas mãos gordinhas se agarravam na minha roupa. Tinha dias que eu chorava com Astoria, com medo do futuro do meu filho. E em como o nome Malfoy iria pesar em seus pequenos ombros, lembro de Astoria dizer para eu ter fé e que ele era meu filho. Por isso aguentaria tudo de cabeça erguida, e eu acreditei nas palavras dela. E ela tinha razão, meu filho apesar de tímido era forte e eu sabia que aguentaria qualquer coisa.

Sou tirado dos meus devaneios, quando alguém bate na porta. O que é estranho, porque eu não esperava nenhuma visita. Olho para Astoria que dá de ombros, me separo dela e ando até a porta. Um pouco incerto sobre quem é, quando abri a porta meus olhos se arregalaram. Era Harry Potter que estava ali, e apontou sua varinha para mim. Levanto minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. Isso fez o maldito Potter sorri e entrou em minha casa. eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo aqui. Mas eu não temia por minha vida, mas sim pela de Astoria. E o Potter falou.

\- Vejo que não está com sua varinha, está ficando tolo, meu amigo? - Ele tinha um sorriso horrível em seus lábios, foi quando ouvi passos, virei minha cabeça. Vi que era Astoria com a varinha em punho, mas antes que ela possa cantar o feitiço o Potter diz - Expelliarmus! - E a varinha dela voa para suas mãos. Eu e Astoria estávamos em perigo, mas eu não entendia o que ele queria e digo.

\- O que você quer aqui, Potter? Minha família não fez nada à sua, você não têm motivo para estar aqui - Foi então que ele apertou a varinha contra o meu pescoço, eu quero fazer algo. Mas temo pela vida de Astoria, por isso fico em silêncio, esperando o que vai acontecer.

\- Mentiroso! Seu filho encantou o meu! Se não fosse pela bixinha do seu filho, Alvo nunca teria ido para Sonserina ou acabar namorando a coisa que você chama de filho - Eu queria atacar ele, mas olhei para Astoria que fez não com a cabeça. Por isso fiquei parado, mas mesmo assim falei.

\- Alvo é companheiro do meu filho, ninguém pode mudar isso! Nem mesmo você, Potter. Agora vá embora! - Então ele riu, era uma risada maníaca. Eu quero fazer alguma coisa, expulsar essa sujeira da minha casa. Mas ele estava com a varinha, e poderia jogar um feitiço a qualquer momento. E então o Potter continuou.

\- Eu te odeio, Malfoy e tudo que você representa. Pois tu és sujo e não deveria ficar perto das pobres crianças que você cuida, mas não é com isso que eu mais odeio. - E então ele sorriu e falou. - Eu falo da puta da sua esposa, que bloqueia tudo no Ministério! E adivinha? Ela colocou um Sonserino como Diretor! - O Potter parecia ter perdido a cabeça, e eu temia pela vida de Astoria. Por isso falo.

\- Potter, seu problema é comigo, não com a Astoria! Faça qualquer coisa comigo, mas não faça nada com minha esposa. Ela nem mesmo estava no mesmo ano que nós - Eu sabia que minhas palavras tinha caído em ouvidos surdos, ele queria ver minha família sofrer e não podia fazer nada para impedir e ele falou.

\- Você não pode me impedir, Draco! Eu sou mais forte, eu derrotei o Lord das Trevas e acabar com sua família vai ser muito simples - Então ele lançou o feitiço - Crusius! - Engulo grito enquanto que caio de joelho, gemendo baixinho de dor. Sinto meus nervos se desmanchando, percebo que Astoria está um metro de mim. Tento me levantar, mas não consigo e a ouço dizer.

\- Você não vai sair impune, Potter! Você acha que não vou até o Ministério e contar a todos como vocês nos atacou? Você não escapa dessa Potter - Ele tinha um sorriso, acho que nem ligava para o que ia acontecer com ele. Simplesmente se divertia, com o que estava acontecendo. Foi então que disse.

\- Você também, não vai escapar dessa - Arregalo meus olhos, quando percebo o que ele vai fazer. Me levanto, ignorando a dor pelo meu corpo e o ouço dizer - Avada Kedavra! - Vejo aquele maldito raio verde saindo da sua varinha, mas pulo na frente de Astoria e então sou recebido pela escuridão. Pelo menos eu morri, salvando a melhor mulher do Mundo.

Astoria On

\- NÃO!

Olho, nos olhos vítreos de Draco. A vida já se foi deles, coloco minha cabeça sobre seu peito e não ouço seu coração. Ele morreu para me salvar, tudo isso é culpa do Potter! Ele veio até nossa casa, e matou meu marido. Porque simplesmente não suporta ver seu filho com meu, como eu vou contar isso para Scorpius? Ele é tão apegado a Draco, mas antes de pensar nisso. Tenho que lidar com Potter, levanto minha cabeça e percebo que ele já se foi. Eu não vou deixar ele se safar dessa, ninguém mata o meu marido e sai impune.

\- Neville! - E com um estalo o Neville aparece, ele é meu Elfo Doméstico e me importo muito com ele. Afinal sempre foi fiel aos Malfoys, vejo que lágrimas escorriam do meu rosto. Mas respiro fundo, não posso me desesperar agora. Preciso agir rápido, para que Potter pague pelo que fez.

\- Neville está aqui para servir, o que Neville pode fazer pela Senhora Malfoy? - Olho para Draco e aliso seus cabelos, ele parece em paz na morte. Estou muito preocupado com tudo isso, eu queria que ele estivesse ao meu lado.

\- Chame os Aurores, diga que Harry Potter acabou de matar Draco Malfoy. E peça para outro Elfo, chamar Teddy Lupin e diga o que aconteceu

Ele some e eu desmorono, chorando em cima do corpo do meu marido. Como eu posso viver sem ele? Draco era tudo para mim, mas tenho que ser forte por Scorpius. Não posso deixar meu marido morrer e eu o seguir, tenho que viver pelo Scorpius.

Harry On

Corro para longe da Mansão Malfoy, eu acabei de matar Draco! Era para Astoria morrer, porque Draco nunca iria conseguir me vencer no Tribunal. Mas Astoria, ela vence qualquer um. E estou ferrado, tenho que me esconder em algum lugar. Mas onde? Simplesmente não existe lugar para mim me esconder, eu quero simplesmente sumir. Mas na verdade, eu realmente tive muito prazer em matar ele. Foi uma das melhores sensações no Mundo, ele finalmente pagou por tudo que fez comigo e isso me fez o melhor homem do Mundo. Me torna um verdadeiro heróis, ter me livrado do Malfoy. Só espero não acabar em Azkaban.


	39. Capítulo Trinta e Nove

Scorpius On

Olho em volta, estou no escritório do Diretor. Isso me deixa nervoso, eu não quero estar aqui. Porque com certeza não são boas notícias, algo aconteceu e isso não pode ser bom. Eu estou tão preocupado, que sinto minhas mãos tremerem. Me levanto da cadeira que estou e vou até o Alvo, que me abraça com força. É tão bom sentir seu amor por mim, faz eu me sentir seguro e preparado para tudo. Mas sei que coisas ruins acontecem, mesmo que eu não queira. Tudo estava bem, mas às coisas sempre parecem mudar quando as coisas estão bem. E acho que não gosto de mudanças, porque geralmente são ruins, mas outras vezes são boas. Foi uma boa mudança ter encontrado o Alvo e o Corvus, porque se tornaram minha família em Hogwarts e sei que qualquer coisa que acontecer eles estarão ao meu lado. O Alvo beija minha cabeça, isso me relaxa de uma forma que eu não entendo, mas sei que é muito importante. Porque acho que dependo dele, e na verdade não me importo com isso. Simplesmente aceito o meu lugar, e a proteção junto com amor de Alvo. Enquanto que estiver ao lado dele, sei que estarei seguro e que nada vai poder me machucar. Olho em volta, Diretor Snape, Professor Pompeius, Corvus, Alvo e eu estamos aqui. Esperando alguém chegar, que vão dizer alguma coisa que eu não sei. Me preocupa a seriedade do assunto, porque não tenho ideia do que está acontecendo e isso me assusta. Estar sem informação me assusta.

E se algo aconteceu com meu pai? Ou minha mãe? Como vou poder viver sem eles? Sem sentir o seu amor e seu carinho, ou passar aqueles momentos significativos com eles. Eu sempre fui muito apegado aos meus pais, mas principalmente ao meu pai. Fecho os meus olhos e caio em lembranças, eu consigo lembrar quando eu tinha 7 Anos e peguei Gripe. Mamãe estava no Ministério e o meu pai ficou comigo em casa, ele me deu uma poção e fez uma sopa quentinha para mim. Lembro dele cantar uma música de ninar para mim, sua doce voz me embalava até que eu cair no sono. São uma das minhas melhores lembranças, e sempre que fico doente meu pai cuida de mim e canta aquela mesma música. Minha mãe sempre esteve no Ministério, por isso eu passava muito tempo com meu pai seja em casa ou nos seus Hospitais. Eu ficava na Área Recreativa com às outras crianças, elas não podiam sair do Hospital e eu adorava fazer companhia a elas. Fazia eu me sentir útil, como se tivesse ajudando elas! Estar com meu pai, sempre foi meus momentos preferidos. Eu me divertia tanto com ele, me sentia amado e cuidado, como se não precisasse de mais nada. Por isso estou tão preocupado, tenho medo que algo tenha acontecido com ele e quero que ele esteja seguro. Eu sei que papai é bom com feitiços, mas ele nunca tentaria se defender porque o Bruxo iria direto para o Ministério e falasse contra o meu pai. Por isso que o papai aguenta tanta coisa, ele prefere sofrer do que arrastar toda a família para um processo no Ministério. Que infelizmente nunca acreditaria na palavras do meu pai.

É quando a lareira acende, me separo do Alvo e espero alguém passar. Logo minha mãe apareceu, eu sorri, porque com certeza quer dizer que o papai está logo atrás. Mas franzi o cenho ao perceber que só minha passou, vejo marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto. Aperto à mão de Alvo, que com a outra alisa minhas costas. Algo está acontecendo, e isso me assusta porque não sei o que é. Então que o Diretor Snape fala.

\- Astoria, você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa a onde está o Draco? - Quando ele fala o nome do meu pai, percebo que mais lágrimas se acumulam sobre os olhos dela. O que aconteceu com meu pai!? Alvo tenta me acalmar, enquanto que em minha cabeça se passe um monte de besteira.

\- Nós estávamos dançando em Casa, quando alguém bateu na porta e Draco foi atender. Essa pessoa, apontou a varinha para meu marido e nos ameaçou. Disse que me mataria, porque eu tirei Minerva do cargo e ele jogou um Crusius no Draco para depois apontar a varinha para mim. Ele disse o Feitiço da Morte e…. - Lágrimas rolavam dos olhos da minha mãe, que parecia desesperada - Draco pulou na minha frente, morrendo imediatamente 

Se fez silêncio, eu não podia acreditar. O meu pai, estava morto e lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos. Até que meus joelhos falharam, mas Alvo me segurou enquanto que me abraçava. Eu soluçava, mas não saia nenhum som. Eu não entendo, porque alguém tentaria matar minha mãe? Ela é uma boa pessoa, o meu também era e mesmo assim se sacrificou. Às minhas lágrimas mancham a roupa de Alvo, que me segura com força e tenta me acalmar. Mas eu não sei se consigo, quem faria algo assim? É quando ouço a voz de Severo.

\- Astoria, por favor me diga que não é verdade, que Draco está bem! - Olho para Severo, percebo que suas mãos tremiam e ele parecia totalmente desesperado. Acho que está sofrendo pelo que está acontecendo, afinal meu pai era como um filho para ele. Tom segurava o Diretor, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. E minha mãe disse.

\- Desculpa, Severo. Mas é verdade, Draco se foi e… 

Minha mãe não se aguentou e deixou às lágrimas escorrerem, ela parecia realmente triste e isso me quebrou por dentro. Me lembro do meu pai, isso faz eu querer chorar novamente, eu quero dizer alguma coisa, mas não consigo o som simplesmente não sai. É quando Severo se afasta e entra no quarto pela porta lateral, acho que foi muita coisa para ele. E eu tudo, que quero é me esconder em alguma lugar e nunca mais acordar! É quando o Tom pergunta.

\- Quem fez isso, Astoria? Nós precisamos ir atrás dele! Não podemos deixar esse crime sair impune! - Ele parecia ter sede de vingança, eu não penso nisso. Afinal vingança não vai trazer o meu pai de volta, ele vai continuar morto! E nada pode trazer ele de volta e isso dói tanto. Sinto às mãos de Alvo me apertarem, e isso faz eu me sentir bem. Então Alvo diz.

\- Eu concordo com Tom, a morte de Draco não pode ser sem motivo! Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, e não podemos deixar ele somente morrer - Eu conseguia ouvir o sofrimento na voz do Alvo, ele realmente gostava do meu pai e sei que também está sofrendo. Eu também quero saber quem fez isso e minha mãe diz. 

\- Infelizmente, a Ministra Hermione vetou a investigação e não vai fazer nada a respeito à morte do meu marido. Porque afinal, ela não gostaria de prender o melhor amigo, não é? - Olho confuso, até que diz - Foi Harry Potter que o matou, e depois fugiu - Fecho meus olhos e enterro meu rosto no peito de Alvo. Que me aperta, enquanto que alisa minhas costas com amor e preocupação. Foi então que pela primeira vez, eu falei.

\- O que vai acontecer agora, mãe? Todos vão esquecer a morte do papai? Ele vai morrer em vão? - Eu tinha tantas perguntas, mas elas ficavam entaladas na minha garganta. Eu queria simplesmente me esconder e chorar, e eu não tinha parado de chorar. Eu podia sentir a tensão no corpo de Alvo e minha mãe disse.

\- Pretendo falar com Teddy, não vou deixar esse crime acontecer em silêncio! Não vou deixar às pessoas simplesmente esquecem o que aconteceu. - Então ela se virou para mim e veio até mim, secando minhas lágrimas. Não me aguentei e a abracei com força, eu me senti tão bem em seus braços. Chorávamos juntos,porque perdemos quem amamos.

\- Quando será o enterro, Sra. Malfoy? Eu sei que não vão me querer lá, mas eu gostaria de prestar minha homenagem a ele - Foi então que minha mãe puxou Alvo para o abraço, eu me sentia bem sendo abraçado pelos dois. Me fazia sentir seguro e amado, mas eu ainda sentia dor pela perda do meu pai.

\- Você é mais que Bem-Vindo, porque tenho certeza que irá espalhar para toda Hogwarts o que aconteceu, não é? - Alvo sorriu brilhantemente, eu sabia que ele era bom nisso. Em mostrar a verdade para às pessoas. Eu acreditava nos dois, que eles estariam por perto comigo e isso me deixava feliz. E Corvus se aproximou.

\- Eu também posso ir? - Astoria sorriu e fez sim com a cabeça, eu podia ver por canto de olho o Tom entrando para falar com Severo.

Tom On

Entro no quarto de Severo, posso ver ele sentado olhando para um copo de bebida alcoólica. Vou rápido até ele e retiro à bebida de sua frente, sei que se ele tomar um gole vai se arrepender para o resto da vida. Porque eu sei, que ele não quer tomar essa bebida e só está muito triste pelo o que está acontecendo. Me sento em sua frente e pego em suas mãos, percebo que lágrimas escorrem do seu rosto e ele parece desesperado e eu quero ajudar ele. Mas não sei como, afinal ele acabou de perder um filho e eu posso imaginar o sofrimento que está sentindo.

\- Eu perdi um filho, Tom. O Maldito Potter continua tirando coisas de mim! Porque ele continua fazendo isso comigo? O que eu fiz? - Seus olhos negros brilhavam, com tamanho era o seu desespero. Aliso suas mãos, enquanto que ele chora, imerso na própria dor e sofrimento.

\- Não se preocupe, vamos fazer Potter pagar, eu te prometo isso Sev!

Vou até ele e o abraço, porque quero ajudar ele, afinal eu o amo


	40. Capítulo Quarenta

Teddy On

Cheguei em Hogwarts, olho em volta, demorei só que cheguei. Eu tenho que contar para Severo o que ouvi, não posso deixar o Harry machucar o Alvo dessa forma. Ele pode ter seus ideais estranhos, mas é um bom menino na minha opinião. Eu me importo com ele e não quero que Harry faça aquelas coisas com Alvo, nenhuma criança merece isso! Nem mesmo Alvo, que têm todos aqueles preconceitos, por isso preciso estar ao seu lado. Porque Harry foi longe demais, eu realmente não esperava isso dele. Sempre foi tão bom comigo, e me tratando como filho. Eu sempre pensei nele como minha figura paterna, mas agora não acho mais isso. Porque ele mostrou suas verdadeiras cores, agora vejo que ele não passa de um Homofóbico que quer maltratar o próprio filho. Ele mesmo disse, que nunca machucaria Lily ou James, porque para ele são filhos perfeitos por serem da Grifinória. Isso me causa raiva, porque não se pode repudiar o próprio filho, só porque foi da Sonserina. Isso é desumano, na minha opinião e tenho certeza que muitas pessoas concordam comigo. Eu realmente acho que o Harry pirou, algo aconteceu com ele que o mudou de tal forma que me assusta. Eu realmente queria poder ajudar ele, mas acho que não têm mais salvação.

Começo a andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts, tudo parece mais escuro, como se a escola estivesse de Luto. Será que perdi alguma coisa, enquanto que viajava? Só sei que logo vou descobrir, eu realmente fiquei feliz com Severo se tornando diretor. Eu sei que ele não gosta de mim, porque sou filho de Remus Lupin, mas ele me ajudou da última vez que estive aqui e por isso gosto dele. Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas o odeia por ser um Comensal e ter matado Dumbledore, mas eu entendo o que ele fez. Afinal estava preso entre dois Mestres e no fim os dois estão mortos, e ele está finalmente livre. Pelo que eu soube, ele mora com os Malfoys, acho que ele têm uma forte ligação com aquela família. Me pergunto, se um dia ele foi feliz, porque passou tanto tempo entre seus Mestres e sofrendo em ser odiado por ambos os lados. Eu realmente quero que ele seja feliz, podia não ser o meu professor preferido na minha época de escola, mas me ensinou muitas coisas que eu levei para o resto da vida. 

E ele está ajudando o Corvus, suspiro, meu companheiro! Falta alguns anos para eu poder ver ele, mas eu já o amo. Cada carta que trocamos sinto que ficamos mais perto, eu realmente me importo com ele. Porque vejo que também se importa comigo, ele sempre pergunta como estou e se eu preciso de algo. Ele está tão ansioso para me servir, que isso me surpreende. Porque me sinto satisfeito com isso, faz eu me sentir bem. Saber que ele quer ser Submisso à mim, não penso em forma sexual, porque vou cuidar dele com todo o meu amor. Porque não quero que nunca mais se sinta sozinho, porque vou estar ao seu lado e não vou deixar que ninguém o machuque. Porque sei que já passou por muita coisa, mas não vou deixar mais ninguém machucar ele. Sou forte e um Alfa, ninguém machuca o meu companheiro! Talvez seja um pouco possessivo, mas é a verdade. É quando chego na Sala do Diretor, entrou logo depois que algumas pessoas saem. Quando chego em cima, percebo Severo fazendo alguns papéis e digo.

\- Diretor Snape, eu preciso falar com você - Ele levanta os olhos e percebo que parecem desesperados, acho que algo aconteceu e eu ainda não sei disso. Eu odeio ser o último a saber, mas às vezes aconteceu. Me sento em sua frente, percebo que seus olhos parecem cheios de água. Algo muito ruim aconteceu.

\- Você deveria estar falando com Astoria Malfoy, ela está te procurando para algo muito importante. Além disso, não estou com vontade de falar com ninguém - Ele suspirou e olhou para o nada, fico preocupado com ele. Porque isso pode me afetar ou a Corvus, porque algo muito ruim está acontecendo! E tenho medo que tenha a ver com idiota do Harry.

\- Eu falo com ela, depois de sair daqui. Eu tenho uma coisa muito séria para falar com você, têm haver com Harry e é urgente - Ele faz um barulho irritado, eu acertei ao pensar que têm a ver com Harry. Estou preocupado, o que ele pode ter feito de tão ruim? Porque foi algo muito sério, para ter deixado o Diretor Snape desta forma e ele disse.

\- Estou cansado do Potter! Se você quer que eu o ajude, pode esquecer! Ele está tirando tudo de mim, um por um. E não quero ter nada haver com ele - O que o Harry pode ter feito de tão ruim? Tenho até medo de perguntar, porque Severo parece pronto para explodir a qualquer momento e não quero estar por perto quando explodir.

\- Eu não quero ajudar ele, acontece que Harry me contou o que está planejando! Ele quer fazer com Alvo às mesmas coisas que Tobias fazia com você e é por isso que ele está planejando a soltura do seu pai - Os olhos de Severo se arregalaram, parecia não acreditar nas coisas que eu tinha dito, ao mesmo tempo que parecia apavorado pelo o que acontecia. Por isso suspirou e falou.

\- Eu não deveria me surpreender com isso, o Potter está indo longe demais! O que Tobias fez comigo...Nenhuma Criança deveria passar por isso, vou achar outra casa para Alvo passar o verão - Faço sim com a cabeça, isso seria perfeito! Ele ficaria longe de Harry, que não poderia machucar ele. Eu realmente espero que dê certo, porque Alvo não merece passar por isso.

\- Tenho certeza, que Draco vai adorar ter Alvo em sua casa! Afinal Alvo e Scorpius são melhores amigos, vou falar com ele quando for falar com Astoria - Acho que falei algo errado, porque Severo abaixou a cabeça. Ele parecia completamente devastado, como se algo tivesse acontecido e ter destruído tudo de feliz em sua vida.

\- Tenho certeza, que Astoria ficará feliz em receber Alvo. Infelizmente, Draco não poderá ver isso e mais nada na verdade. - Franzi o cenho, o que aconteceu com Draco? Será que ele está bem? Por isso que Astoria quer falar comigo? Estou começando a ficar tenso, Draco é a única família que me resta, ele têm que estar bem.

\- O que aconteceu com Draco? Ele está bem, e Scorpius também está bem? - Eu parecia um pouco desesperado, mas eu estava preocupado. Afinal Draco era minha família, eu me importo profundamente com ele e não posso entender se alguém o machucasse. Ele sempre foi uma boa pessoa.

\- Scorpius está bem, muito triste, mas vai ficar bem. Sobre Draco, você tem que agradecer ao Potter! Porque ele invadiu sua casa e o matou! 

Fico em silêncio congelado, Draco não pode estar morto! Eu preciso dele, eu me importo com ele! Eu simplesmente não posso entender o que está acontecendo, olho para Severo e vejo que não está brincando. Posso ver em seus olhos que ele fala sério, algumas lágrimas escorrem dos meus olhos. Eu perdi o meu primo, a pessoa que eu realmente me importava e que esteve sempre do meu lado. E então eu digo.

\- Harry está preso, não é? - Severo suspira, enquanto que passa às mãos pelos cabelos. Parece devastado, como se tivesse perdido parte de si mesmo e eu acho que sim. Pelo que o Draco me falou, Severo era como um pai para ele e isso deve ter destruído ele. Por isso seus olhos parecem tão sem vida.

\- Na verdade, não. Porque nossa não tão querida Ministra, disse que Harry não tinha culpa e que Draco Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte e por isso merecia morrer. - Arregalo os meus olhos, não consigo entender porque Hermione faria isso. Mas acho que não devia me surpreender, ela sempre esteve do lado do Harry. Me levanto da cadeira e falo.

\- Eu vou falar com Astoria, depois vou fazer uma matéria contra Hermione - Severo sorriu, ele parecia realmente feliz com que estava acontecendo, eu vou lutar pelo Draco! Não vou deixar ele simplesmente morrer, algo têm que acontecer e vou fazer isso mudar. Harry não merece ficar solto e Severo disse.

\- Estou contando com você, Teddy. 

Faço sim com a cabeça e saio, Harry não pode ficar solto.

Tom On

Olho para o Nico, que simplesmente eleva sobrancelha para mim. Ele simplesmente não parece convencido, acho que perdi o meu toque para convencer às pessoas. Suspiro, esse Príncipe do Submundo parece ser muito complicado. E eu não gosto de estar perto dele, faz eu me sentir morto novamente e não gosto disso. Mas tenho que convencer ele a falar na frente do Mundo Bruxo. E falo.

\- Você pode defender todos os Seres do Submundo, que não podem sair na luz do dia por causa do Ministério - Nico revirou os olhos, ele realmente não está acreditando em mim, mas vou convencer.

\- Eu concordo, com uma condição! Pelo resto da sua vida, você vai fazer oferendas para mim e o meu pai, entendeu?

Faço sim com à cabeça, um pequeno preço a pagar.


	41. Quarenta e Um

Scorpius On

Abraço Alvo, eu me sinto seguro em seus braços. Mas não tenho coragem de levantar a cabeça, de ver o caixão do meu pai descer e ver às outras pessoas chorarem por perderem ele. Eu perdi um pai, e acho que nunca mais vou me recuperar disso! Porque ele não vai me ver crescer, me formar e me casar com Alvo. Não vou sentir mais ele beijar minha testa, ou conversarmos sobre medicina bruxa e trouxa. Eu nunca mais vou ver ele sorrir ou rir, enquanto que conversa com minha mãe. Ele não vai poder ver o Alvo mudar o Mundo para melhor, e ver o futuro finalmente brilhar. Eu sei que estou cercado de pessoas, mas eu me sinto sozinho. Sem ter os braços do meu pai em minha volta, ter seus conselhos ou somente ouvir sua voz. Eu quero chorar, mas sou um Malfoy e eles não choram. Mas acho que se meu pai estivesse aqui, diria para eu chorar porque poderia me arrepender. Por isso deixo as lágrimas fluírem, mas enterro meu rosto no peito de Alvo. Quero chorar, mas não quero que me vejam chorar. Porque não quero mostrar fraqueza, principalmente agora que vão achar que a família Malfoy está fragilizada. Eu preciso me manter firme, mas não consigo! Eu sou uma pessoa sensível, que sempre mostrar seus sentimentos e não consigo simplesmente me esconder.

É quando sinto Alvo beijar minha cabeça, suas mãos alisavam minhas costas. Eu me sinto bem em seus braços, faz com que eu pense que tudo vai ficar bem e eu não sei se isso é verdade. Mas Alvo, apesar de ser um Potter, sempre esteve ao meu lado e me mantém firme. Estar com ele, me faz sentir seguro e me dá esperança para o futuro. Porque sei que ele vai me ajudar, a enfrentar qualquer coisa. Penso em Harry Potter, eu o odeio tanto! Gostaria que ele sumisse do Mundo, mas acho que não é possível. Porque o Mundo Mágico ama Harry Potter, e odeia Draco Malfoy. Porque acreditam que meu pai é o Vilão, mas ele não teve culpa! Ele não fez nada para o Potter, que simplesmente invadiu nossa Casa e ameaçou minha mãe. A única coisa que meu pai fez, foi defender minha mãe. Meu pai não foi um homem mal, ele salvou muitas crianças bruxas ou não. Ele foi um ótimo pai, e minha mãe com certeza diria que ele foi um ótimo marido. Todos pensam que somos ruins, mas não somos! Minha família pode ter errado, mas não somos todos maus. Eu não sou mal, e todos sabem disso.

Olho ao redor, vejo o Tio Sev, ele está sofrendo bastante. Acho que perder um filho está sendo muito duro para ele, o Professor Pompeius está abraçando ele, isso parece ajudar. Mas eu sei que ele deve estar muito machucado, minha mãe está logo atrás de mim. Está séria, mas vejo linha de lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Corvus está aqui com seus pais, ele realmente se importava com o meu pai, acho porque sabia o seu segredo. Teddy está ao lado da minha mãe, mas posso ver que olha de canto de olho para Corvus mais afastado. Muitas outras pessoas vieram, inclusive vários pacientes que estão sofrendo com sua morte. Mas também têm pessoas estranhas que eu não conheço, elas ficam na margem do funeral e parecem estar sofrendo muito. Talvez conhecessem o meu pai, eu realmente não sei. Mas o que me surpreende é ver o Vovô Lucius aqui, ele parece sério, mas posso ver seus olhos tristes. Ele e Tio Sev, nem se olha, acho que têm algum sangue ruim entre eles. É quando parece que o Funeral vai começar, um homem baixo, de cabelos negros e pele pálida se aproxima. Seu nome é Nico Di Ângelo, ele costuma fazer o funeral de Puro-Sangues, mas ele mesmo não é um bruxo. Eu não sei o que ele é. E então começa falar.

\- Hoje, enterramos uma pessoa boa. Que talvez tivesse errado no passado, mas que passou o resto de sua vida tentando compensar os seus erros e o mais importante ele espalhou felicidade - Ele respira fundo - Foi amado, por sua família e seus amigos. Mas o mais importante, foi amado por seus pacientes que também se tornaram sua família. Agora, aquele que foi como seu pai para ele quer dizer algumas palavras - Severo se separa de Pompeius e vai até onde Nico estava, Tio Sev começa falar.

\- Draco, ele não foi um bebê calmo ou uma criança fácil de lidar. Mas eu sempre o considerei meu filho, por que sempre tive fé nele. Que apesar que na Infância e na Adolescência ele ter aquele exterior esnobe, eu sempre soube que havia um homem bom por baixo daquilo tudo. - Ele abaixa a cabeça, mas continua.- Ele foi o filho que nunca tive, eu sempre pensei que ele me enterraria, mas estar aqui me traz grande dor e tudo que quero é que sua morte não seja em vão. - Tio Sev volta para Tom que pega em sua mão, é quando Vovô Lucius se aproxima para falar.

\- Eu fui um péssimo, pai. Eu admito isso, não cuidei de Draco e o vi somente como Herdeiro invés do meu próprio filho. Acho que é por isso, que ele quase nunca me chamou de pai. Sua primeira palavra, que ouviu foi Severo e pelo que me disse foi papa. Eu lembro de sentir raiva, mas depois fiquei feliz. Porque eu sabia, eu não fui feito para ser pai, mas Severo ele foi um ótimo pai. E eu agradeço por ter cuidado do meu filho, e ter tornado ele uma pessoa melhor. - Lucius olhou para Severo e disse - Eu peço Desculpas, por forçar o meu filho a se tornar um Comensal e tê-lo ensinado a ser preconceituoso. Se ele morreu, foi por causa dos meus erros - Lucius volta para juntos dos Aurores, mas percebo que o Sangue-Ruim entre Severo e Lucius foi lavado. É quando minha mãe se aproxima, todos percebem que ela chorou.

\- Eu conheci Draco, quando ele estava lutando para se levantar na vida. Admito que foi um namoro e um casamento rápido, mas também com grande amor! Eu sou uma Veela, e nunca pensei que meu companheiro seria uma pessoa tão boa ou generosa, quanto o Draco. Quando fiquei doente depois de ter Scorp, ele cuidou de mim com todo carinho e mesmo quando eu ficava irritada, ele tinha paciência - Algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos - Ele cuidou de Scorp sozinho por um tempo, porque não queria que nosso filho pensasse que tinha sido abandonado, enquanto eu estava doente. Ele foi um ótimo pai e marido, o melhor que eu podia pedir e esse Mundo ficou mais cinza sem ele - É quando Nico Di Ângelo volta, me perguntaram se eu queria falar. Mas eu não consigo, eu sinto tanta dor!

\- Uma pessoa distante, que acompanhou a história de Draco mandou uma carta que dizia: Draco...você foi cedo demais, você deveria ter tido mais tempo para ficar com Astoria, Scorpiua, Teddy, Severus e Albus...isso não é justo, ainda não era sua hora mas qualquer lugar que esteja agora, espero que esteja sorrindo e esperando sua família se juntar a você...descanse em paz o maior Homem, pai, Dragão e médico que o mundo um dia teve o maior prazer de conhecer. A carta foi escrita, por @GhostQueen21 - O vento passa por nós, mas é então que Teddy da um passo a frente e começa à dizer.

\- Eu não planejei falar, mas quero dizer algumas coisas - Nico dá espaço para ele falar - Draco era meu primo, eu aprendi muitas coisas com ele. Mas o mais importante eu aprendi a amar a mim mesmo, quando era pequeno eu não entendia qual era minha verdadeira aparência e Draco me ensinou que todas eram! Que eu não era somente uma pessoa, que eu podia ser várias, ele me ensinou a abraçar o meu lado lobo sem medo e que eu devia poder correr pela floresta. Ele me ensinou a ser uma pessoa melhor, e eu vou sentir muita falta dele - Ele se afasta e coloca uma mão sobre o ombro da minha mãe, é quando Nico diz.

\- Os Rituais foram feitos, às preces rezadas e às despedidas feitas. Mais alguém gostaria de falar alguma coisa, antes que Draco Malfoy possa descansar em paz? - É quando ouço passos, me separo de Alvo e olho para trás. Vejo Harry Potter se aproximando, eu não acredito que ele teve audácia de aparecer e diz.

\- Eu tenho algumas palavras para dizer, todos falaram palavras muito doce, mas eu vou falar do verdadeiro Draco Malfoy - Nico Di Ângelo levanta a sobrancelha, e seus olhos negros brilham como fogo. E isso vou admitir me assusta, me aproximo mais de Alvo que me acolhe com força e amor. E Nico diz.

\- Senhor Potter, aqui é um Local Sagrado da Antiga Religião. Palavras de Ódio, não têm espaço aqui e suas más vibrações abalam o descanso dos Mortos. Faça o favor de se retirar, ou será retirado a força - Por um momento todos ficam tensos, eu quero ele fora daqui, porque ele matou o meu pai e não têm espaço em seu funeral.

\- Eu não vou ser falado assim, por um Padreco qualquer! Eu sou Harry Potter e tenho direito de falar nesse Funeral, como qualquer outro! - Nico Di Ângelo estala os dedos e do chão esqueletos aparecem, todos têm os olhos arregalados, quando os esqueletos pegam os braços de Potter que tenta lutar, mas o aperto parece ser muito forte e Nico diz.

\- Como eu disse, aqui é um Templo Sagrado da Antiga Religião e Ódio não têm espaço aqui. Mas o mais importante, eu não sou Padre, mas sim um Sacerdote dos Mortos e da Magia Negra. Então faça favor de sair do meu Templo, antes que você se encontre com seus antepassados mais cedo do que imagina e acredite Potter! Eu você não pode vencer, por que quando você morrer, eu ainda estarei vivo e provavelmente vou fazer seu Funeral! 

Os Esqueletos levam Potter para fora, enquanto que o Caixão do meu pai é abaixado, às pessoas jogam flores no Túmulo e eu me aproximo para jogar também. Alvo e Corvus também jogam, passo por Nico e sinto uma vibração estranha dele. Ele parece estar vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo, por isso é muito estranho. Mas ele deu um lindo Funeral ao meu pai, por isso me aproximo dele e digo.

\- Obrigada, pelo Funeral, Sacerdote Nico - Ele sorri para mim com carinho e diz.

\- Seu Pai foi um homem bom, ele está num lugar feliz no Submundo - Isso me deixa calmo.


End file.
